New Divide
by snoopykid
Summary: Ten years into the future finds Ruby Rose alone to face her battle with Salem; however she is too late and Salem has the relics all together. The Gods come in and decide to pull the reaper to the Gates of Time and Space to give her a chance at a do-over. Will things turn out for the better, or are they once again doomed to failure? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I've seen loads of these, but this idea got into my head and would not leave.

Premises- ten years into the future finds Ruby Rose alone to face her battle with Salem; however she is too late and Salem has the relics all together. The Gods come in and decide to pull the reaper to the Gates of Time and Space to give her a chance at a do-over.

Sorry for the lame summary, I have a slight idea where to take this story…it's just all jumbled in my 'fragile little mind'.

 **New Divide**

 _ **Prologue**_

An eternity. That's what it felt like before she opened her eyes; but as she looked around, her friends and family were nowhere to be seen. Pulling herself into a sitting position, her hand flies to her head, her breathing running rampant. Closing her eyes again, she tries to recall what exactly happened to her, everything coming in tattered fragments:

White snow was spattered red and black as she stood with her red hood up and the weapon at her side seemed to give off an unearthly glow thanks to the shattered moon. Her long black and red hair blowing in the eerie wind that gathered around her. Bright light, receiving a mortal wound, a maniacal laugh; another pure white energy mixed with black energy shooting towards the sky from the four relics erupting the atmosphere in a vibrant array of colors before all that energy pulsed down in a mushroom like wave sending her flying backwards towards the cliff where her final battle took place, and eliminating everything in its path.

Then eerie silence as she felt the molten heat as she fell off that cliff-side, no aura or energy left in her to save her. She expected the frozen waters to engulf her. In all honesty she was hoping she would have been dead before she hit those icy waters.

Reopening her eyes, she pats herself down. She is not wet, Crescent Rose was attached to her just like always, and there was no mortal wound. She was alright…but then…

She now takes in her surroundings, and gets up slowly. Taking Crescent Rose out, she places it in sniper mode, and slowly starts to move about the area. However the more she takes in, the more alarmed she feels. To her it looked like the Cliff-side Forest located on Patch, her home, the place where her mother had once rested, before it was completely destroyed nearly five years ago, "What the hell is this?" She asks out loud.

"What isn't the question you should be asking;" a voice calls out. Ruby spins around with the ingrained agility that she had built up to face the voice, Crescent Rose ready to fire, "but where."

Ruby lowers her weapon in shock as a flash of both dark and light energy appear in front of her in the form of two dragons. Dragons she had not seen since that horrible day in the forest with her team and Oscar, "It can't be…" She trails off looking at them.

"Why can't it?" The purplish/black dragon asks, amused.

"Because that would mean-" Ruby starts out slowly, putting the pieces together of what happened to her.

The golden dragon nods solemnly, "I am afraid so. The relics really were brought together. They fell into Salem's hands. She brought us back…"

Ruby's eyes widen as a foggy memory came to her, Jinn's vision an echoing ghost in her head as she stared at the God of Light. He just nodded and motioned to a small pool for her to look into and reluctantly, she did so as the horrible memory played out before her once more:

" _ **Mankind is no more, yet your world remains. And in time, your kind will grow to walk its face once again. However, without our presence, they will be but a fraction of what they once were.**_ " _The four objects that had brought her an unbearable living hell were once again shining brightly before her: a staff, a sword, a crown, and a lamp_ ," _ **Creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge were the ideals upon which humanity was made. Now I leave them behind with the hope that you will learn to remake yourselves.**_ " _The four objects are conjoined together into a yellow sphere of energy._

 _The God of Light watches Ozma closely as he continues the explanation that had brought Ruby down this path to begin with_ , " _ **If brought together, these four Relics will summon my brother and I back to your world, and humanity will be judged. If your kind has learned to live in harmony with one another and set aside their differences, then we shall once again live among you, and humanity will be made whole again. But if your kind is unchanged, if you demand our blessings while still fighting amongst yourselves, then man will be found irredeemable and your world will be wiped from existence. Until your task is complete, you will reincarnate, but in a manner that ensures you are never alone.**_ "

The vision fades and Ruby shakes her head, "So you did it. You destroyed the world."

The God of Darkness nods and answers, "Yes, we saw immediately what had occurred, so we kept up our end of the ultimatum."

"Then why am I not dead? Why am I not reunited with my family?" She asked as she paced before them, "What the hell else are you expecting of me?"

The golden dragon transformed into his humanoid form along with his brother. He held up his hands, and says, "We are doing something unprecedented. We are going to offer you a choice, just like Ozma was given."

The God of Darkness looks at her as well, "We may have been gone, but we still knew what was happening here. We know all about you Ruby Rose…"

"You inherited some of my powers, and have used them gallantly. Even with your recent fall…" The older brother stated knowingly.

Ruby just stared at them, "You are going to have me be reincarnated? Like Ozpin was? No, no I am sorry but-"

"Not like that." The younger states, "We learned from our mistake. Or rather he did."

The older brother sighs, "It wouldn't really work well anyway. You have some of my powers, any other body would not be able to handle what you have been able to accomplish with it in these ten years since unlocking them." Ruby didn't want to think about that day. The day that had been the end of her innocence. However she waited for the God of Light to continue, "The reason why you are not with your loved ones is because we have brought you outside the Gates of Time and Space…just before you entered the afterlife."

"Your body died, but we saved your soul. That is why you have no injury to your body now." The God of Darkness stated as he watched her silver eyes widen, "What we are proposing is that you return to the time of your existence, taking over a version of your younger self."

Ruby waved her hands, "Whoa hold up. So you want me to go back in time, and place house like Ozpin and Oscar were doing?"

"Not exactly. Your young self's soul would be gone, completely merged with you. Essentially you would be you in a younger body." The God of Light explained.

"And everyone you love will be alive." The God of Darkness said, practically dangling her loved ones in front of her eyes.

Ruby looked at them and saw that they were being serious and she turned from them. Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Qrow…all of them would be alive, "How far back?" Ruby asked slowly.

"That would be up to you; just as long as you are in a time period in which you exist." The God of Light said watching her, taking a step towards her.

The God of Darkness waved his hand and a large silver door appeared, "Through this door you will be in whatever time you think and concentrate on. You will have all your memories intact; this will be an opportunity for you to change the outcome of things."

"And if I fail?" Ruby asks as she slowly turns to look back at them.

The brothers looked at each other and the God of Light responded, "There will be no third chances. Ozma was the first chance, and you are the second and last chance. We've seen you Ruby Rose…we know what you are capable of, the good…and the bad."

Ruby walks towards the door slowly and hesitantly, "Are there any rules? Am I allowed to tell my…friends…any of this?"

"Up to you." Darkness responded, almost amused at this situation that Ruby begins to wonder if this was some sort of entertainment for them.

"And if I do die in the process...?"

"Then you die." Light stated as a matter of fact, "There are no do-overs; you are not like Ozma."

Ruby nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright." She went over to the door and placed her hand on the golden handle. Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes. She wanted her team, but she also didn't want to be too far ahead of the timeline. If she was going back to whenever she wanted then maybe…, "Ok I've made my choice."

"Very well. Just one more thing, some things you cannot change. They are meant to happen." The God of Light said gently, "We cannot say what events are not allowed to change, you will have to come to terms with that yourself."

Ruby didn't know what to make of that remark, but she nodded, "Ok. I am ready." Her hand gripped the handle tighter and she tugged the door open to see a large swirling vortex. Swallowing hard, she turned to look at the brothers, but they were gone. Turning back to the vortex, she steps through and once again experiences the sensation of eternal falling.


	2. Chapter 2

I freely admit that I am bad at updating certain stories. However when a story does get into my head, I tend to focus on it. I will say though that my school term has once again started up, so updating may not happen fairly often; but I will try.

Thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and follows so far.

 **New Divide**

 _ **Ten Years Ago-**_

They were running across campus towards the nurse's station. Yang was sprinting further ahead with Weiss and Blake trailing just behind her. They had been on their break while their team leader had one of her special classes with the other team leaders with Professor Goodwitch when they received Jaune's message that Ruby had gotten badly hurt and they were returning to the school. No further explanation was given.

"Yang slow down." Weiss called out after nearly running into multiple students.

"No. Ruby is in trouble and-"

"And barreling over our classmates isn't going to get us to her any faster." Blake called out, after giving one person an apologetic look.

Yang stopped dead just as she reached the doors of the main building, lavender eyes now a fiery red, "Then they should look out for me. I just got word that my sister was badly hurt from doing who knows what; and nothing is going to stop me from getting to her."

"We are not trying to stop you." Weiss said trying to be gentle and not panic that her partner's sister looks about ready to kill. She looks to Blake now, hoping that she would be able to help her.

Blake nods at this, "Right, but we don't want you to get in trouble while you're trying to help Ruby either. Besides Jaune sounded like they were making their way back when he contacted you. That means she is already in good hands."

Yang growled low, "And when I find out what happened and why he allowed her to get hurt, then he will need some good hands looking after him." Without another word, she stormed into the main building and started her sprint down the hall. Blake and Weiss just looked at each other and sighed as they ran to catch up to the fiery blonde.

When they approached they saw Jaune and his team already standing there with the door closed. Jaune was looking guilty but otherwise unhurt which made Yang even more livid, "Jaune!" Jaune turned to see Yang storming over to him. Before he or the others could get a word in, Yang grabbed him by his shoulder armor and pinned him against the wall, "What happened to my sister?" She asked in a deadly low voice.

"I-I-I don't know." He stuttered out trying to hold up his hands in defense.

"What the hell does that mean? Were you or were you not supposed to be with her for whatever the hell Goodwitch had you guys doing?!"

"Yang!" Weiss and Blake yelled while Ren and Nora just looked shocked.

Pyrrha went over to them and tried to pull Yang off of Jaune, "Yang come on let him go." She pleaded trying to be the voice of reason.

Yang wasn't listening and roughly brushed her off, "Stay out of this."

"Pyrrha it's ok." Jaune said looking at her as she made a move to try again. He then looked back at the angry brawler, "I really do not know what happened. It was a typical assignment. Goodwitch had us in the Emerald Forest, and our job was to stop a herd Grimm from approaching Vale. She was assessing our combat skills-"

"I do not give a shit what you were assessing. I want to know what happened to my sister." Yang stated finally letting go of him, "So start talking."

Jaune held up his hands again, "Ok right. The assessment is not important anyway. Well we had just taken out a flock of Nevermore from reaching Vale when there was this loud roar. So we of course ran to it, and it was a large Ursa. We were about to attack it, when Cardin and the others called in saying that they needed help; which later turned out to be false;"

"Jaune, the point please." Yang growled out again.

"Right they are idiots anyway but at the time it was either let the Ursa get to Vale or let the others down. Ruby made the decision…"

"Of course she did. Let me guess, you go help the others and she takes care of the Ursa?" Weiss asked.

"Yea pretty much. I tried to argue with her." He added quickly seeing that Yang was going to explode on him, "She wasn't having it. She told me to go and that she had this. However something weird happened at that moment. I was still arguing with her when she had frozen up."

"Froze up?" Blake asked curiously.

"Yes it was one minute she was yelling at me and the next she just…I am not doing a good job at explaining…" He covered his face with his hands and sighed, "Ok it was almost like she got this petrified look to her. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then that was when the Ursa took a swipe. I didn't have time to move to help her. She went flying and hit a tree pretty badly. I called our situation into Goodwitch and managed to get us away from the Ursa. I really do not know what happened. After that I called you all when we were on the airship."

Yang had calmed down for a moment after hearing his explanation. She sighed and asked, "How bad was she?"

"Pretty bad. She was still knocked out, a few times she muttered some things, but I couldn't hear it." He answered as Pyrrha cautiously walked by Yang and stood at his side. Ren and Nora stayed by Weiss and Blake, ready to restrain anyone if necessary, "The claws got pretty deep into her chest, but her aura was healing it nicely, but then that was another odd thing too…" They looked at him as they waited for more, "the medic on the shuttle said that her aura was weird; it was giving off mixed signals, like one minute it would start healing and the next it would drop. They couldn't get a proper read on it."

They were silent for a good minute as they digested this information, it was very concerning, "Ruby freezing up is what I do not understand." Weiss said slowly, "Why would she freeze like that?"

"Like I said, I do not know." Jaune stated, "I am sorry I didn't protect her better."

Yang shook her head. She was about to respond when the door opened revealing Goodwitch, Ozpin, and the nurse, "Hello all." Ozpin greeted.

"How is she?" They all asked.

"Easy now I can say that Ms. Rose is still unconscious." The nurse said as Ozpin looked to her to explain, "Everything else I want to explain to her team first."

"While that is happening, can I see Mr. Arc in my office so that I can have a full detailed report please?" Ozpin asked looking at Jaune.

"Everyone else get back to class, I am sure your classmates will fill you in." Goodwitch said looking specifically at Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

Everyone looked at each other and at the teachers. Seeing there was no argument, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha followed Goodwitch to class, Jaune dejectedly started to follow Ozpin. He stopped only for a moment to try and reach out of Yang, but he changed his mind. Weiss, Yang, and Blake were the only three remaining with the nurse.

She gave them a gentle look and motioned for them to go inside. Once they were inside, the site made their hearts sink. Ruby was lying on her back, hooked up to different machines, and Yang noticed how her chest was heavily bandaged, "I know it looks bad, but your leader is lucky."

"Lucky?" Yang deadpanned.

The nurse gave her a look right back, "Yes lucky. An Ursa wound is no laughing matter. Her aura kicked in at just the right moment or she could have bled out."

"Then why the bandages?" Blake asked before Yang could retort, "And if she is alright, why is she not awake for that matter?"

The nurse nodded, "Well really it is because of her aura. From what your friend said and our medics, Ms. Rose's aura for some reason is not that stable at the moment. So while yes it did kick in and start the necessary healing process and protect her, it seems to also be failing her at the same time; like an interference of some sort."

Weiss took a hesitant move towards the bed. Yang stayed back by Blake, almost afraid to get any closer to her sister, "And as for her unconsciousness, I think it is also because of her aura as well. There was no head trauma, despite your friend's account. I do not foresee any other significant signs of trauma, so until your leader wakes up. I am going to have her stay here for the time being. I'll keep you all posted and feel free to stay as long as you like."

With that they were left alone, Yang now made a move towards the bed and squeezed her sister's hand. Next to it was her red cloak and Crescent Rose, "Hey Rubes. We are here now." They started when they saw Ruby's brows furrow together and she muttered something incoherent.

"Well that wasn't really informative." Weiss said softly, "What did she mean that her aura is causing this?"

Blake goes to Yang's side now and corrected the heiress, "She said could be the cause. Meaning she wasn't sure. The only thing they are sure about is that her aura somehow started fluctuating significantly. Remember our aura is the manifestation of one's soul and it does degrade with continual use."

"So what? Taking out those Nevermore caused her aura level to deplete to where she is like this?" Yang asked rhetorically, "No I am sorry I am not buying it; just like I am not buying the fact that something made her 'freeze up'." She added the air quotes for good measure.

"As rare as this is, I agree." Weiss said agreeing with Yang, but then she sighed "However the machines…"

"What about them?" Yang demanded.

"It says that she was at her limits." They looked at the machines and saw that Ruby's aura was spiked to the red.

Blake nodded as the machine beeped with a constant reading, "So according to this her aura was already decayed to the point where she could have been are left weakened at the very least."

"Which is how she got physically injured." Weiss stated.

"No this doesn't make sense. Jaune made it sound like she was ready to fight." Yang stated firmly.

"But it is also Ruby." Weiss pointed out, "When does your sister ever do anything that is for her own good."

Yang's eyes turned red and she turned towards the door, "Where are you going?" Blake demanded as they made a move to follow her.

"Going to find vomit boy and make him talk to me one more time to find out what the hell happened." She left them.

Weiss sighed, "You better go after her." She said to Blake.

"What are you going to do?" Blake asked as she made towards the door to go after her partner.

"Stay here with Ruby. I'll call if anything changes. Jaune is annoying and oblivious, but he doesn't deserve to be at the wrong end of Yang's wrath." Blake nodded and ran to catch up with Yang.

Weiss took the empty seat next to Ruby's bed and sighed, "Even knocked out you still manage to get people into trouble." There was no response of course, which left a weird feeling that Weiss couldn't describe inside of her. Hesitantly she reached out and touched the reaper's hand, giving it a small squeeze, "You better wake up soon." She added softly. The only response she got were the beeping of the monitors and the slow breathing of her leader's peaceful slumber…

In actuality it was anything but peaceful. She was in a nightmare. Only this wasn't the ones that she would get after watching a horror movie her dad and sister told her she should not to watch, nor was it the 'boogie man' or 'monsters in your closet' ones either. These were the nightmares that were her memories. She had stepped into the vortex, focusing on her destination like the God of Darkness told her to do. However the falling she experienced were the memories of the last ten years playing in reverse, and along with those memories came the feelings that she had buried and locked away.

Everything she was seeing, was flashing backward one hundred fold: her death, the activation of the relics, Salem bringing them out, her final fights with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Her battling Tyrian, Dr. Watts, and Hazel. Battles with multiple Grimm, the ambushes that had occurred over the years with her team. Then the most painful experiences she ever had: the deaths of her teammates: Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Qrow, Jaune, Nora, and Ren…Oscar and Ozpin…this time permanently. All of those moments grow more horrific as everything happens in succession.

The last thing she had recalled was seeing a bright awakening flash and Jaune before feeling her body becoming paralyzed and the swipe of the Ursa's massive paw. She thought it was a dream…somehow another memory or just another way to torture her, so she allowed herself to settle into the darkness of her consciousness once more. It had not remained total darkness for long though, it was the voices that get to her next as if the images of the memories weren't bad enough.

She faintly heard Yang and that triggered a memory. Then she heard Weiss and that triggered another memory, and then Blake's had triggered another. Each was associated with their deaths, and then a final memory of them was her first encounter with Emerald, just before she reached Salem's kingdom. Her 'fall', the God of Light had called it.

Just thinking about this triggered the onslaught once more. The memories replayed themselves, this time going forward. The robbery with her first encounter with Torchwick, entering Beacon, becoming the leader of team RWBY, making more friends, the encounter with the White Fang, finding out Blake was a faunus; different and dangerous adventures with her team, the festival, Penny's death, Pyrrha's death, Cinder. Each memory played once more over again. The feelings overtaking her, "Make it stop! Please!" She called out, "It hurts!"

" _Ruby_?!" Weiss? " _Ruby, what hurts_?" That was Weiss, but no. Memory flashed, blood and a lot of it. A giant ice knight crumbling in front of her. She had been too late…

" _Ruby_!" No a different memory. It was dark, she was surrounded by her friends. They were laughing and smiling at her…but it was wrong. An illusion…Emerald. She had to fight them…that is what this was. It must be what this was. She felt pressure, as if some was holding her down, she had to fight, " _Ruby_!" Her eyes snapped open and met fearful/worried ice blue ones and she lunged, "RUBY!"

She wasn't thinking. She was acting on instinct. The need to fight, to live, to survive. She saw her threat and she had it pinned by the throat against the wall, "You are not Weiss. You are not real." She growled out.

Weiss for her part tried to fight the younger girl, but she couldn't tell where Ruby had this sudden burst of strength. She had one hand on the arm that was holding her, and the other on the girl's shoulder, trying to push her off, "Ruby…it's me…you are in a nightmare." Although she didn't know how true that was. Seeing her partner's silver eyes glowing almost deadly and predatory like, made her re-think that statement. Ruby really thought she wasn't real.

Ruby's grip tightened and Weiss now saw that those silver eyes were glowing, but now had a flick of red in them. Almost like how Yang's get when she is livid, "You are not my partner or friend. I do not know what kind of game you are playing, but it ends now."

"Ruby…" Weiss gasps out.

"RUBY!" Becoming momentarily distracted Ruby looks up and sees the shocked looks on Blake and Yang's faces. Their shock didn't last long, they came into the room and Yang instantly went behind Ruby as Blake went to Weiss's side. They pulled the two apart and Yang pinned Ruby on the bed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ruby yelled trying to fight off Yang.

"You alright?" Blake asked giving Weiss a once over look.

Weiss's hand went to her throat and she winced, "I think this will bruise a bit, but I am fine." She rasped out. They watched as Yang and Ruby fought on the bed, but Yang had enough of trying to convince Ruby to relax that she slapped her sister across the face.

Ruby stopped struggling for a moment and blinked wide-eyed. That had hurt…wait a minute…that had really hurt. This was no memory, a dream, a nightmare, or an illusion. She now met her sister's worried gaze, "Yang?" She breathed out with uncertainty.

"Yea Rubes, what the hell happened?" Yang asked worried, but seeing her sister wasn't going to go berserk again, she moved and allowed Ruby to sit up, hand going to her head.

Ruby took in her surroundings and swallowed, "Where am I?" She asked instead of answering the question.

"Beacon. Jaune said there was an incident with an Ursa in Goodwitch's class." Blake's voice was drowned out by her own thoughts: _Jaune, Goodwitch, Ursa, and Class_? Ruby looked around again this time now focusing back on Blake as she explained the tail end of the story, "So we came back and saw you about to murder Weiss."

"Weiss?" She breathed out and saw Weiss give her a wary look.

She looked at Blake and saw the bow on her head. She hadn't seen her with it on since the battle at Haven when she led the faunus to help, and she noticed she had kept it off when they were at the train station in Mistral. Now she looks at Yang and sees that her sister has two good working hands. It's here, the evidence is all here before her and she swallows, taking in her teammates once more. They were alive. They were alright…everyone was alright, "Ruby? You alright?" Yang asks giving her sister an odd look as she inspected her hands, "You are scaring us."

Ruby looks at Yang again and then at Weiss before looking at Blake and then returning to her sister, however just in case she looks at her sister and says, "If I am in a dream. Do not wake me up." With that she fell back into her pillows and once again became unconscious.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake looked at one another and then at the young reaper with worry and confusion, "So what just happened?" Yang asks looking at Weiss as if she had the answers.

"No clue." _But I am going to find out_ , she thought as the startling image of her partner's eyes came to her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep has eluded me for some odd reason. Been up on and off since one and decided at quarter to four was a good time to write this chapter. So we'll see what happens between now and six-fifteen when I have to start really getting ready.

Thanks for the reviews and support for this story. Someone mentioned how great it would be to see Ruby hand Ozpin his ass (btw loved that comment and review!) I'll try working it in the story later.

 **New Divide**

When Ruby woke up again, it was twilight. Her mind was much calmer as this time, she remembered exactly where/when she was: _I am at Beacon Academy, they are here, and everyone I love and care deeply about is_ _ **ALIVE**_.

Sighing she starts to get out of bed, "Ms. Rose." She stops and sees the nurse coming into the door, "Glad to see you are awake; you gave everyone quite the scare."

Ruby smiles, but then winces at the double meaning behind the greeting. Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly she answers, "Yea I am going to have to apologize for that, so if I can just leave-"

"Not yet. I need to clear you first; however I suppose I can let you get into new set of clothes. Your team came by just before they went to supper and dropped these off for you." The nurse hands her the clothes and leads her to the bathroom, "Go right ahead and get changed then we can talk about discharging you."

"Wait what about Crescent Rose?" Ruby asks as she recalled her baby. She looks towards the bed and sighs, seeing the weapon that had and will always be by her side like a faithful friend.

The nurse smiles fondly at the young girl, "Your sister wouldn't listen to your teammates nor me about putting it in your locker. She insisted that you wouldn't do anything anyone says without seeing it first to make sure it was alright." _Damn right_ , Ruby thought with a small smile missing how Yang always looked out for her, "Now go get changed."

Ruby nods and enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The first shock since her second awakening was how young she looked. Her face was scarred free, no worry lines were by her eyes, and her complexion was healthy. The only difference that she could see was her eyes. Over the years, that was the one thing she definitely kept track of. Not only because she noticed it in herself, but she would always hear talk amongst her friends when they thought she wasn't listening, and that was how her eyes had changed.

In the innocence of her youth, she heard that her silver eyes were always alight with a brightness of happiness and wonder. Shining brightly as the sun in the sky. However as the times grew darker and the war with the Grimm and Salem waged, that brightness dimmed with sadness, anger, and everyone could see the weight she had come to bare; both as a team leader and the warrior she was destined to become. Then, with the demise of her friends and family, there was a raw fury that left her eyes almost permanently glowing; nothing stood in her way then. The last year of her previous life could attest to that.

Looking now in the reflection, her eyes hadn't changed; but that statement could be considered false if one looked closely enough. They didn't seem to shine as bright as they had at one point. They still had a haunted, sadness look to them but now had also a depth of her hidden power. This brought her up short. Leaning over the sink, she looks closer as she scolds herself. How could she have been so careless to not think…her silver eyed powers and the abilities that she had come into contact and trained with unbridled skill? Did she still have access to those?

There was another thought that went with that as she now quickly got changed, and noticing the bandage on her chest, she took that off only to see fading white lines. _That's right_ , she thought thinking back to the faint explanation that Blake told her, _the Ursa_. How had her overall skills and aura changed? She was now fully dressed and was finishing lacing up her boots, there was so much she had to figure out. Her aura, her other abilities aside from her normal semblance, her silver eyed powers…all that and more. Including Crescent Rose, would she have to change that?

Her headache started coming back. She hadn't really thought this through very well when she stepped through that damned door, " _Dolt of course you didn't._ " A voice that distinctly sounded like the Weiss from her timeline came to her head, " _Since when have you thought anything through when it came to your well-being_?"

"Since it didn't ever matter what happened to me, it is you guys I cared about more." Ruby grumbled out-loud answering the mental question.

There was a knock on the door, "Are you alright dear?"

"Fine, just finishing up." Ruby called back. She used her fingers to quickly brush her now shorter hair out and looked herself over once more, _I really have to update this wardrobe_ ; and so that was added to her now seemingly never ending things to do.

Exiting the bathroom, the nurse led her back to the main room and started to do a quick check-up; asking Ruby things from 'do you know who you are', and 'who your team is' to some of the more difficult things like 'how old are you' (she had to think on that one fairly hard-she guessed that she was fifteen, almost sixteen), and 'do you know today's date'. That one she had to admit that she didn't know exactly and passed it off that school made things blur together. The nurse nodded along, seeming to buy that excuse, "It's Thursday, dear. But otherwise you got everything correct." The nurse typed in her results and gave her an aura reading, "As for your aura, it seems to have finally stabled out; which is good in comparison when you first arrived; however," Ruby perked up at this, "this is odd, your aura seems to have increased in power."

"That's not normal?" Ruby asked, half in mock ignorance and half in genuine curiosity. She knew that her aura had grown over the years since she had first stepped foot in Beacon, but she didn't really know what her level was when she first started out.

"It is, but this level I've only seen in mature hunters and huntresses." The nurse responded slowly, "Generally it takes years for this kind of power to develop." Shaking herself from her musings, she says, "I am going to give you the all clear that you can do anything in your classes. No restriction in other words, but I am going to put a watch in you file about your aura level. Any sign of distress and it is right back here. No arguing with your teachers. Understood?"

Ruby nodded, "Understood. Can I meet with my team now for dinner?"

"As soon as you put your weapon back in your locker." The nurse said smiling, handing Ruby a copy of her release form with the diagnostics, "Keep these for your reference and hopefully I will not be seeing you soon."

Ruby nodded and hopped off the bed and took Crescent Rose with her. She read over the paper she was given and quickly the pieces fell into place, " _ **Your young self's soul would be gone, completely merged with you. Essentially you would be you in a younger body**_." The God of Light had told her. _Aura is the manifestation of our soul_ ,Ruby thought as she folded the paper and paid attention to where she was going, _so my aura is reading as if I was twenty-five; not the fifteen year old…so then I wonder_ \- her train of thought was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Acting on honed instincts, in a flash of petals, she had Crescent Rose in its rifle mode pointing right at who had grabbed her, "Whoa Ruby!" It was Yang and she had her hands up in defense. Blake and Weiss stopped in shock not really knowing what to do or how to help.

Yang saw Ruby's eyes darken slightly and she could swear that those same eyes were glowing, "Ruby it's me. I didn't mean to startle you." She added lightly hoping to get her sister to back off.

Ruby's mind quickly caught up with her actions and she put her weapon down, "Yang, it's not right to sneak up on someone!" _Get it together Rose!_ She scolded herself for being so out of it.

"Sneak up? Did you not hear us calling you from down the hall?" Yang asked, "And anyway what are you doing out of the nurse's office?"

"No I didn't. I was lost in my thoughts about things. To answer the second question, I was released. I was going to put Crescent Rose away and meet you all in the dining hall. So what are you doing here?" Ruby asked continuing in the direction where she remembered where the lockers where.

The other followed after her, "Dinner just got done. We made you a plate and was going to bring it to you." Blake said slowly.

Weiss showed the plate to her partner and she added, "We saw you walking down the hallway and tried to calling to you. What were you thinking so deeply about anyway that you couldn't hear us?"

 _That is the fifty million lien question isn't it_? Ruby thought cynically, but then brought herself up short. Why was she being like this? She was just relieved to be back with her team, her friends not too long ago. However now that she realized it, this very point was adding to her stress of the never ending list. Yes they were her team, but then again they were not _**her**_ team; just like technically she was their Ruby, but not _**their**_ Ruby. _Time travel, it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts_ , she thought to herself somewhat amused. Shaking herself out of her web of thoughts, she answered Weiss's question, "Just about the long list that is waiting for me. I know I was out like all day. I am sure I have a lot of work that I need to do for tomorrow."

The three of them looked at one another and then at their leader. Yes that was true, but hearing it from the tiny reaper was not sitting right with them. Blake nudged Yang and with her eyes motioned to the girl. Yang nodded and tried to be cheery and casual, "So how are you feeling anyways?"

"Fine. I woke up with a bit more clarity than the first time; which reminds me, Weiss I am so sorry." Ruby said stopping at the door to the locker area and looked at her partner and felt instant shame as she glanced to the heiress's throat and saw the now fading bruise. Granted, she supposed to could have been a lot worse had Yang and Blake not been there at the right time to pull them apart, "Does it-?"

"No, it is actually better than before. Should be healed by tomorrow." Weiss said waving it off not liking the self-loathing look the girl got in her eyes, "Just what were you dreaming about anyway that caused that? I do not think I ever saw you have that reaction before."

Ruby managed to hold back a wince at that remark. She hoped that one of the skills she hadn't lost during her fall through the void was her ability to lie, "I honestly do not recall."

No one commented to her on that as she pushed the door open and saw the multiple lockers. She pulls her scroll out and starts to discreetly look up her locker number. Finding it, she fiddles for the passcode and the door comes open. Her eyes widen, "Damn was I always this messy?" She asks out loud. Her locker is filled with wrappers, cookie crumbs, old weapons magazines, and scattered papers. How the hell had she managed to deal with this?

"Do you not see the room we live in?" Weiss asked critically, but secretly wondering why Ruby was just realizing this now and her choice of words.

Blake's line of thought was the same as Weiss's, however Yang ignores the tone of the general comment and instead, slaps Ruby on the back, causing the younger girl to stumble forward, "Wow Rubes, did you hit your head or something? Ice Princess has been on your case about picking up after yourself for a while now. How is this new to you?"

"It isn't." Ruby states while rotating her shoulder from where Yang slapped, "And can you watch your strength please; I just got out of the nurse's office and she specifically mentioned she didn't want to see me for a while. I'd rather not go back there."

"Alright, I am just trying to liven you up a bit. Sheesh." Yang comments shrugging, "You know Blake is the one with the claws not you right?"

"Yang!" Blake yelled softly looking around. This brought Ruby up short as had reached in and started removing some the garbage in her locker. She had motioned to Weiss to put the plate down and bring the garbage can over, however they both looked to the cat faunus and the brawler.

"What? It's the truth. You heard of 'kitty got claws' right? You are a cat faunus, Ruby isn't. So really you should have the claws not her."

"Seriously shut up." Blake growls out still looking around for signs of ease droppers.

Yang shrugs, "Relax no one is here."

"But someone could have walked in." Blake counters firmly, "I've only started accepting that you guys know the truth for three months now. I'd rather not have anyone else know who I was affiliated with."

Ruby tuned out the rest of the conversation in a daze as she started to throw things out. That was at least another un-asked question was answered. Three months…that meant that three months ago Blake had accidently revealed her secret to them in that argument with Weiss when they first got roped into the robberies with the White Fang. This did bring a question to her mind on the other hand. She knew that the dance to celebrate the Vytal Festival and her technical first encounter with that… _ **bitch**_ was going to happen soon. She just had to figure out when, and how she was going to take down Cinder. It didn't matter though, because that _**bitch**_ will be going down if Ruby had a say in the matter, "Uhm Ruby?" Weiss called out noticing the look on her partner's face.

This stopped Blake and Yang's debate on privacy and the 'no big deal' attitude to look at the two girls, "Ruby?" Weiss called again.

"Huh?" Ruby was jolted from the dark thoughts racing in her mind, "Sorry what?"

"Think that magazine is wrapped up enough there?" Weiss asked motioning to the now nearly shredded magazine in Ruby's hands.

Ruby laughed nervously, "Uh oops. My bad." She promptly picks up the remainder trash pile and throws it away.

"Where do you keep going?" Blake asks watching Ruby's expression carefully.

Ruby resumes her sorting, removing notebooks and her tool kit to make room for her 'baby', "What do you mean?"

"You are being a bit weird." Yang comments lightly but Ruby doesn't miss the air of seriousness as she looks at her team, "Weirder than usual."

Ruby shakes her head and closes her locker, only keeping her tool kit and her weapon in there. She keeps the notebook and one (she assumes the more recent) weapons magazine, "Look I am sorry, but it has been a long day. So I guess why don't we go back to the room and just relax and I can get some stuff done?" Ruby suggested, "I am sure I'll feel better in the morning you know?" Not sure what to make of it, they agreed. Yang started with her conversation again, and Weiss walking next to Ruby with the plate in her hand, and Blake just watching the reaper, not really buying into her words. Being in the White Fang had taught her a lot of things, one of them knowing how to read people, and Ruby was definitely hiding something deep.

Meanwhile Ozpin was sitting in his office. He was just sent a copy of an email that had gone out to all of Ruby Rose's instructors. Opening it, he saw the instructions from the nurse and the medical relatedness as to what they would need to know. However since he was the headmaster of the school, he was privy to a bit more than that. On his computer he pulled up her file side by side with the current medical record that he was just given. Getting up, he goes to the large screen and leaning on his cane, he starts to read through it, puzzled by these new developments, "Well we are in for an interesting second year." He mutters, but as he ponders this over, he feels a chill run down his spine that sends the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up; almost as a silent warning, of what exactly? He did not know.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't expect to get so many alerts/follows for this story. Thank you so much. I will try to make this as simple as possible. The story is obviously taking place to the time that Ruby traveled to (sometime roughly before Cinder's infiltration and the Vytal Festival). If anything had taken place in Ruby's alternate timeline, it will mentioned as a memory, clearly labeled.

In sadder news, my rabbit passed away yesterday morning. I am away at school so unfortunately I wasn't able to be home with him. I apologize if this chapter appears dark in anyway.

 **New Divide**

They had entered the resident hall where the rooms were located, the conversation that Yang had going had lapsed into a somewhat relaxing and yet borderline awkward silence. Along the way they had passed by team JNPR's room. Jaune had spotted them first coming out of the room and soon they were swarmed by the others, each asking Ruby how she was and what had happened.

Ruby personally congratulated herself on her composure (especially looking at Pyrrha), and simply said that she was alright and that no damage had been done. Jaune had asked her what had happened back when they were in the forest, just before the Ursa had struck her, however she played it cool and simply said she didn't know, but assured him all the same that she was alright.

They had talked for a few more minutes, and both teams called it a night; once again saying it was good to see the reaper up and about once more. Approaching their door Yang, Blake, and Weiss entered the room followed by Ruby, who had on a true content smile seeing the sight before her. The dangerously put together bunk beds, the halfway messy floor, and just the overall symbolic simplicity and innocence, "You ok there?" Yang asked looking at her sister.

Despite that question being asked a half dozen times, this one was one that Ruby was not annoyed with, "Fine Yang, it is just good to be here is all." She answered going over to her and Weiss's shared bunk and climbing on with her magazine and notebook. She sighed and laid back to look up at the ceiling for a few minutes before sitting back up and stated, "Anyone mind if I use the shower first?"

"Nope." Blake said, choosing a book before sitting on her bed.

"Go for it." Yang called up as she too sat on her bed.

"Just please be mindful of the hot water." Weiss said taking the desk with her books out, "While you are doing that, I'll put your assignments on your bed."

Ruby smiled and gathered her stuff and went into the bathroom. The trio left in the room looked at the door and waited for the water to turn on. Weiss rolled her chair over to the other two and whispered, "Ok is it just me or is Ruby-"

"Not Ruby?" Blake finished sitting up, marking the page in her book, "Yea we were just going to discuss that."

Yang jumped down and Blake moved over, letting the blonde sit next to her. She glared at the door to the bathroom. Blake and Weiss said nothing for a moment or two, just waiting for Yang to speak her mind, however the look Yang was giving the door, it was like she was about to burst into flames at how hard she was concentrating, "You look like you're about to burst into flames if you concentrate any harder." Weiss commented eventually, "Care to share with us?"

"I know at times it may seem like I do not take things seriously; however when it comes to my sister…" Yang trailed off for a moment; Blake and Weiss waited patiently as she got her thoughts together, "I've watched the girl grow up." Yang said slowly, "I helped our father, and uncle unlock her semblance just before she went to Signal;" She paused and then faced her teammates, "and never once did I see her eyes glow."

"Her eyes glow?" Weiss asked hesitantly, "You saw-"

"I know it sounds stupid, but that moment in the hallway? Yea I swear I saw her eyes glow." Yang stated quickly.

Blake shook her head, "It's not stupid. I think I may have saw the same thing."

Weiss sighed, "I saw her eyes get this weird glow too…when she pinned me against the wall." She added, "I also saw them get this red tinge to them and it wasn't a trick of the light or my mind either."

The three of them sat in silence for a minute. Blake took a deep breath and exhaled it out, "I know what it's like to keep a secret. I also know what it is like to see some type of trauma; I am not going to get into it, because this isn't about me." She said looking at Weiss, and giving Yang a stern look, "What I am saying is that I know a haunted look when I see one."

Weiss was about to comment, when they heard the water turn off. Quickly, Weiss wheeled herself back over to the desk and placed Ruby's papers on her bed. Yang went on her bunk, while Blake tried going back to her book. A few minutes later, Ruby exited the bathroom and placed her clothes on her dresser and hung her towel on its hook after she dried her hair really well, "That was much needed." She commented lightly, not too sure what she was feeling in the atmosphere.

"So you are feeling better?" Yang asked lightly.

"Much." Ruby sighed, gathering her textbooks, and climbed up onto the bunk. She made a show of organizing her papers by class and placed them in the appropriate textbook. Once that was done, she pondered for a moment or two and chose the first class she would have the next morning first.

While she was doing that, the older girls looked to one another in question. Seeing Blake and Yang's stare, Weiss sighed. Ruby was her partner and if she was to keep her promise, then she needed to be there to take care of her partner, "Hey Ruby?"

"Huh?" Ruby answered not looking away from her history textbook.

"I am going to get a coffee, did you want any?" Weiss asked getting up.

"Sure. Thanks." Ruby answered absentmindedly.

Weiss smiled a little and made her way to the door, "Cream and five sugars coming up."

"Black." This made everyone in the room pause, but Ruby didn't look like she was paying attention. Sensing the drastic mood shift, she finally did look up from her book, finally noticing how her teammates were staring at her, "What?"

Yang sat up now and looked her sister dead in the eye, "You want coffee?"

"Yes…" Ruby said slowly, "I didn't realize that was a crime all of a sudden."

"Weiss asked if you wanted coffee. You said yes." Yang summarized, "She said cream and five sugars…and you said black." Seeing Ruby give her a 'no big deal' look, she said much louder, "BLACK! You never take it black! I first introduced you to coffee and you hated it black. You said you would rather die than drink it black!"

 _I'd rather die for something more serious than black verses over sweetened coffee_ , Ruby thought as she sat up now and stared her sister down, _hell I did die for something more serious…or rather I intended to_. She saw Blake and Weiss giving her equal questioning looks. She sighed and dried the diplomatic approach, "I want to try something new. I mean aren't you the ones ragging on me all the time for my sweet tooth?"

Yang was about to retort, but was cut off by Weiss, "Ok we are not judging or saying that it's wrong; just surprised at the sudden change of preference is all. I'll be back."

Ruby shook her head and went back to work. Or rather that is what it looked like to the others. She had her history book open, but it was only used to hide her notebook. She was writing down any thought she had in regards to her abilities, upcoming events; in an advance Atlas military code that she and Winter had developed when her team had gone on separate missions wrote down the known maidens (both the current and the future) with their location; making sure to circle Raven's name.

Ruby paused as she stared at Raven's name. Yang's mother was going to be a major problem that was for sure. She didn't know when Cinder got the idea to try to get Raven's help, nor did she currently know where Raven and her bandit gang were at this time. Ruby looked to Yang briefly. Her sister had an obsession when it came down to try and find her mother, but knew better than to ask for information (especially right now). Frowning for a moment, she looked back towards her paper and drew a line to another name, Qrow. Slowly pulling her pen back, she thought that perhaps her uncle had an idea where to find her. Shaking her head quick, she decided to come back to that problem later.

The other names that she knew or rather would come to know, she started to write down again, namely Oscar and Maria. Looking at Maria Calavera's name, she made a big circle with a question mark next to it. The way she figured it, she wasn't going to get the former Grimm Reaper involved unless she had trouble accessing her silver eyed powers. Thinking more on it, she then circled Oscar's name as well. No use to getting him involved since Ozpin was currently still alive in his current reincarnation.

Weiss came back into the room, and Ruby discretely switched papers; making her history paper on top on the notes she had been writing. Weiss climbed up on the bed and handed her the cup, "Here you go. Hopefully you do not bounce off the walls too much."

"Not a chance." Ruby said doing her best to smile. The smile fell through when she looked to her partner's throat. There was no visible sign of the incident that had occurred, but at the same time the image wouldn't leave her head, "Is your throat better?"

Weiss looked surprised, and her hand went to the area in question, "Yes of course it is. Aura heals remember?"

"I know, I just-"

Weiss's hand touched Ruby's and she allowed herself an easy smile, "I am fine. You were in some kind of nightmare." Ruby winced at this, "I am fine." Weiss repeated, ignoring the wince. Letting go, she allowed herself a normal quip tone, "Do it again though and we'll have problems. Dolt."

This made Ruby smile lightly, "Ice Queen."

"Well that's a new one." Blake commented lightly not looking up from her book.

Weiss glared up at her partner's grin, but then shook her head deciding it wasn't worth it. Yang just watched as Ruby went back to her work drinking her coffee. What she said had been true, there was a whole lot of things that she didn't take very seriously, but when it came to her baby sister…all bets were off. Something wasn't sitting right with her sister, and she was going to make it her mission to find out what.

It remained quiet for the rest of the night, no one really speaking except to ask a question or just make a general comment. Ruby for her part finished her assignments and her long list of things she needed to get done. It did help that within the ten years, she learned to effectively divide her attention to get things done and in hindsight it also probably really helped that everything that her assignments were asking of her, she had a more 'hands on' education; something that Beacon (for all of Ozpin's preparations) could never really give them. She learned the hard way of how real-life works after all.

"Want me to check your work?" Weiss asked as she put her stuff away.

"Not tonight." Ruby said stretching as she climb down and put her own stuff away. Seeing Weiss's look, Ruby added, "It's late and if anything, we can always review at breakfast."

Weiss kept staring at the tiny reaper, but then nodded, "Alright. First thing at breakfast though."

"Deal."

The girls got ready for bed, and bid their good nights. Ruby sighed, trying to settle in her covers, but her mind was racing. It was one thing to be forced to sleep, it was another to do it willingly. She just kept staring up at the ceiling, the crack in the curtains showing off the glow of the cracked moon, giving off eerie shadows on the walls. She sighed and turned over to stare at the wall. Swallowing hard she closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing. Eventually it evened out, but unfortunately her brain kept going, and it led her nowhere that was good or peaceful.

 _ **Memory- about four years after the Fall and three years after the battle of Haven**_

"I tried to warn her." Ruby was standing near a cliff, a new headstone next to a much older looking one. She had her red hood up, scythe strapped to her back, and just waited, "When we were down in the Vault. I tried…"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby demanded to know grudgingly, "Why do you care?"

"I always cared about her."

"All you cared about was your tribe." Ruby spat. She turned to face the woman next to her, "Remove that mask while you are standing here. It's the least you can do."

The woman scoffed, but did as she was told. In front of Ruby stood Raven Branwen. Dark crimson eyes stared into silver, "You are angry at the wrong person." Raven stated darkly.

Ruby didn't answer and just stared at the new headstone: _Yang Xiao Long- I Burn_. She closed her eyes and she could still see that black stone corridor. She could still feel the pounding of her heart in the small space. It was supposed to be a simple scout and report mission, but as it turned out it was a trap.

Those in the 'Fang that were still loyal to Adam ambushed her and kidnapped her. All this to get Blake's attention. Of course he had help; for a pretty hefty price, Salem had given him some sort of special powers, much like she had done with Cinder, and he somehow managed to gain control of his own Grimm, "Did she ever tell you what happened down in the chamber of the Spring Maiden?" Raven eventually asked, pulling Ruby from her dark brewing.

It had been three years since the battle of Haven. Ruby swallowed and shook her head. No one had bothered to ask her after Qrow had asked where Raven was at, "Before she had met up with you all, I had warned her. I gave her every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz."

"She wouldn't have done it." Ruby whispered, "She didn't."

"And look where it got her." Raven spat, "She is dead! She is gone! Just like your mother!" Ruby swiftly turned and saw the fire coming out of Raven's eyes, "I told her she didn't want to do this! I told her what would happen, and it did."

Ruby saw her maiden powers deactivate in that moment and Raven looked back towards the headstones, "She made her choice Ruby. Look where it got her."

The fighting didn't last very long, eventually reinforcements came in the form of Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Weiss, and Blake. Oscar and Maria were leading them from the aircraft. Ruby had been in the room fighting all she could. Eventually, she ended up killing the Grimm and (with some regret) even some of the faunus before eventually freeing her sister. That is when the unthinkable happened. Adam had become enraged. His newly dark powers had raged out of control.

The fortress that they were in had nearly imploded upon itself, however most of that energy had been directed at Yang. Weiss and Blake had finally managed to get enough traction to work together to take out Adam, which had Blake landing a blow to his chest which ended his raging powers for good; but it was too late. Ruby saw Yang on the ground coughing up blood, " _Jaune, Jaune! Please. Get over here._ " No one had moved towards her, " _Jaune please!_ " He ran over as Ruby held Yang in her arms, her eyes slowly losing focus, and Jaune giving her a look of pity.

Ruby's hands balled to her sides and she looked away from the older woman, "Yang wouldn't be giving up. She wouldn't want me to give up. Raven please, for Yang…we could really use your help."

"Help? Why should I help you? Or that bastard for that matter?"

"Ra-"

"He is the reason my daughter is dead! He is the reason your mother is dead! Don't you get it?!" Raven yelled, "You can't fight her! She has the damned Relic! Sure you asked all the questions, but she still has the damned thing!"

Ruby shook her head, "You are a coward! You led us into a trap, you ran into hiding, and for what?! She is not going to stop! You think just because you are staying out of her way, you will be safe? Your tribe will be safe?!" Ruby looked at her in disgust and then looked away, "If all you are going to do is hide, then you may as well give me your powers."

"Excuse me?" Raven demanded looking at the young woman in surprise.

"Did I stutter?" Ruby demanded, "You heard me."

Raven looked at the reaper; so much like her former leader in another era, another lifetime, "Why would I do that?"

Ruby looked at the woman that her sister had once called 'mother', "Because it sure as hell beats letting them waste away doing nothing."

Raven looked at the young reaper and then at the headstone. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees two other women that she had come to know as her daughter's team standing on the edge in silent observance. She then faces Ruby, who has her red hood up, silver eyes eerily glowing back at her. Raven places her Creature of Grimm mask on and says, "How about this, you start showing me what it is I am supposed to be fight for. It's been four years since Beacon, and three years since Haven. From where I stand, this is all useless and my daughter died for no reason. So start showing me something and I might consider it." With that, she transformed into a raven and flew off leaving behind a black feather in between Summer and Yang's stone.

Ruby stood there watching the sky, "Ruby?" Weiss's voice came to her as the former heiress and Blake came slowly to her side.

"I'll give her something." Ruby stated furiously, "I'll give the both of them something that they'll never forget." With a swish of her cape, she turns away from the stones leaving Weiss and Blake in her wake.

 _ **End Memory**_

In a flash of panic, Ruby shot up with a hand flying to her forehead breathing shallow and sweat pouring off of her. Looking around, she saw it was still dark out and she sighed deeply, fighting for some type of control. Letting her head fall back into the pillow, she leaned over and saw her scroll and groaned softly at the time: quarter after five. _Damn it_! She groaned as she took a hand and rubbed her face.

She sighed again and sat up once more. Slowly climbing down off her bed, so as not to disturb Weiss, she stood in the middle of the room and took in her sleeping partners. Envious of their seemingly peaceful dreams. She especially looked at Yang and slowly crept over to her sister's bed and climbed up.

Yang might radiate the strong confidence and straightforwardness on the outside, but Ruby knew better; and it was times like this that she could see it. The things that Yang hid from everyone…except maybe from her. She sees the pain, and it hurts even more in this moment because she knows that right now, it is because of her, "I am sorry Yang." Ruby whispered softly, "For everything. I failed you once, I am not going to let that happen again." Yang shifts in her sleep, and Ruby does something that Yang had always done for her. She slowly and easily fixes the blankets around her older sister the best she could, and slowly climbs down.

She looks around the room one more time and decides that she is not going back to sleep anytime soon, so she gathers her clothes and quietly changes in the bathroom. Coming back out, she gets her backpack, a spare set of clothes, and her scroll. Quietly she leaves a note for her teammates and heads to the gym; she had the memory for a reason, and she'd be damned if she allows that to happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thank you again for the support! If this seems to be moving a little slow, I promise it will pick up eventually. I just feel like I need to lay the framework before getting to the action part.

Btw spot a Titanic reference and win a virtual cookie!

 **New Divide**

' _Years of scorn will leave you cold: Forget your dreams do what you're told; when disapproval's all you're shown. The safest place becomes alone and isolation's the price you pay; and every friendship is pushed away, but bit by bit now, a step each day I'm slowly starting to find my way_.' Weiss groaned as she heard her alarm going off on her scroll. Turning, she reached for it and tapped the stop button and stretched out. She sighed and reclosed her eyes, grateful for the opportunity to actually sleep until her alarm went off. Granted Ruby hadn't used the whistle on them in quite some time, but the girl still tended to make some noise in the morning so she was really appreciative of the quiet.

 _Wait a second it's actually quiet_? Weiss snapped her eyes and looked to the bunkbed next to her and Ruby's. Blake and Yang were still mostly asleep, with Blake stirring just a bit more attuned to sounds. Weiss got out of bed and slowly got up to see Ruby's bed just to find the reaper gone. Weiss hopped down and looked at Yang's bed. The blonde brawler was still sleeping, but after witnessing her worried temper last night; she did not want to find out what she would do to find her sister missing. Looking around she noticed that Ruby's stuff was gone, but then on her own bag was a folded piece of paper.

Looking at it, she picked it up and saw it was addressed to them, " _Hey guys, I got up early and went to the gym. I'll meet you guys at breakfast._ " It was short and simple, but that did not dispel the unease that Weiss felt looking at the note. Just how early did Ruby get up to have time to go to the gym? Since when did Ruby ever go to the gym for that matter?

Turning she heard the beds creaking and saw Blake and Yang just waking up, "Morning." Yang greeted while stretching. She then saw Ruby's bed was empty and didn't hear the shower going, "Where is Ruby?"

"Went to the gym early apparently." Weiss said showing the note.

"Is she even cleared for that?" Blake asked rubbing her eyes and getting up as Yang jumped down to read the note that Weiss handed to her.

Weiss shrugged, "I do not know. Ruby never mentioned restrictions of any sort…then again would she?"

Yang frowned, "Doesn't matter if she is or not. I do not think she should be pushing it." Yang crumpled the paper up, not mentioning that she found her sister's handwriting odd. Not that her sister had sloppy handwriting, this just appeared too formal. It was just another thing Yang made a mental note about.

"Well what should we do?" Blake asked gathering she stuff as she headed to the bathroom.

"We get dressed and we go find her." Yang stated simply as she too started to get her stuff together.

Weiss sighed shook her head as they started to get ready for the day, hoping that things would be better than the day before. Looking outside at the bright blue sky, she somehow doubted that notion the more she thought about her partner's current situation.

Since the obnoxious early morning hours that she had been at the gym, Ruby had trained with her weapon for nearly an hour and a half. Her mind and aura at the level that represented her proper twenty-six year old age. That was a surprise and she was happy with that accomplishment…down side? Her fifteen, near sixteen year old body was not used to the strain and pressure she was going at. In the beginning Crescent Rose felt awkward in her hands, her aura and mind not used to the shorter length; muscles were not used to the movements that her brain had been telling them to preform that had once come naturally as breathing. Never the less, she was not one to give up. Eventually towards the end, she was almost able to get back into synchronization; her mind having finally allowed to compromise with her much younger body.

Her semblance was another story. It was nearly uncontrollable for some reason. Sure she had hit her targets that she was aiming for, but she had a hard time changing directions quickly and sharply. This went on for roughly forty-five minutes before she decided that it needed a lot of work, so she added that to the list. The second to last thing she worked on was her hand to hand combat. This was added on the list of half successes along with the usage of Crescent Rose. She was able to somewhat preform the movements with the proper technique that had been drilled into her, but there was definitely a lack of strength that she was not used to. She did make a note to come up with a workout regiment, trying to recall Yang's workouts that she would have them do, plus her own regiment that she had used. This, she figured, would also help with her weapon training and semblance training.

There was just one more thing she was working on. Something that couldn't wait any longer. Her silver eyed powers. _In two three four_ , _out three two one_. Ruby thought with her eyes closed as she focused on her breathing. She was sitting on the floor cross legged with Crescent Rose laid across her lap. _In two three four…hold two three…out three two one_.

She purposely had worn her body physically down in order to calm the raging thoughts in her mind. She tried to remember what her state of mind actually was, but as the war waged and she started to use her powers more often, it just turned into second nature; not needing the trail of bread crumbs to activate them. As she focused, she recalled the incidents that had occurred since she 'came back' between Yang and Weiss. On some subconscious level, she knew that they were somewhat activated, but just like her training earlier taught her, her teenage body was much different than that of her adult body. Was it a fluke, or were they really unlocked?

 _In one two three…hold…out three two one…in two three…out two one_. The gym vanished from her awareness as she focused on her body, her aura already healing the self-inflicted muscular damage she had caused. She felt the healing energy and took another deep breath in, and then slowly exhaled out focusing the energy coming out of her core and spreading all over her body until eventually she felt a floating sensation and then total weightlessness.

' _Focus on your body, quiet any and all emotions_.' The ghostly voice of Maria Calavera came to her. She did as the voice instructed, ' _Channel your aura. Focus on your core_ , _then focus on it going to the rest of your body_. _Now breathe in_ , _hold….breathe out_.'

Ruby repeated that for another minute and then the former reaper appeared to her again, ' _Ignore all thoughts and emotions for now. Just focus on my voice and do exactly as I say_.' Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, doing exactly as her mentor told her to do, ' _You are in a corridor…'_

Ruby opened her eyes and knew instantly she was in her own mind. Looking around, she saw herself in ancient looking stone hallway. She smiled to herself when she saw it, this is almost like what happened when she unlocked her powers the first time. She heard the opening of a door. Looking further down the hallway she saw a small fleck of light appearing out of a room on her left hand side. Approaching it, she slowly pushed it open further and was sadden at what she saw inside the room. It was covered in all sorts of toys that ranged from dolls to rocking horses. It was also brightly lit and radiated a cheerful presence. A warmth of nostalgia overcame her and she smiled sadly. It was a room filled with innocence from a completely different life time.

She didn't have time to dwell much on it, so sighing she exited the room and slowly shut the door. Wandering down the hallway, she felt a cold wind that caused her to shiver. This was definitely familiar to her. Up ahead, she saw the cause of this: a massive metal door. It appeared to be made of a dark and ancient looking metal with bolts all around it. Right smack in the middle though was a depiction of her rose insignia with an eye in the middle of it. Getting closer she saw that it was open a crack; as if it was jammed when someone tried to open it themselves. She guessed this might have happened when her soul had merged with her younger self, ' _Reach out and touch it_.' Maria's voice echoed in the ancient hallway.

Doing as she was told, Ruby reached out she could feel the ancient magic coursing through her body as her hand rested on the cool handle, ' _When I say so, you will open the door_. _What is behind that door is yours by birthright_.' Ruby took a deep breath, waiting for instructions from her phantom mentor, ' _One, two, three;_ ' Ruby pulled the door open and was engulfed in a flash of light.

She was gasping, staring up at the ceiling of the gym. A seemingly massive ball no longer coiled inside of her. She felt as if she had a new awakening. It was a liberating type feeling as she slowly sat up and placed a hand to her head still panting as if adrenaline was running through her veins, "Ruby!" She turned her head and saw Yang, Blake, and Weiss running over to her, "You alright? What happened?"

"I am fine, I was just doing some workouts and mediating." Ruby said wincing at the loudness of Yang's voice. _Great_ , she thought sarcastically, _now I have a headache. I forgot about that part_.

"Mediating? Since when-you know what? Never mind." Weiss said with her hand raised, "Come on we are going to be late for breakfast and I still want to review the homework with you." She said instead as Yang helped her sister up.

Ruby stood up, but found that the room was spinning. Giving herself a moment she processed Weiss's words and sighed, "Wow its breakfast time already? Time flies when you are having fun. I'll meet you guys down in the cafeteria." They watched her limp off with her bag slung over one shoulder and Crescent Rose on the other.

"Yea we are waiting for her to come back." Yang said not moving from her spot, her arms crossed glaring in the direction towards the locker rooms.

"Mediating? I didn't think Ruby knew what that was." Blake commented lightly.

"You and me both." Weiss replied not liking this newer version of her leader one bit.

The three girls had been watching Ruby for the last ten minutes. It had been odd watching the young reaper during that time. She had been so still and seeing the vibrant red aura surrounding her was eerie, and yet they found themselves transfixed at the sight. What had freaked them out the most though was that in the last few minutes a pool of silver started to slowly swirl around her red aura just before they saw a flash of silver light and then Ruby collapse on the ground, "I want to know what the hell that was." Yang said determined, "There is something not right with my sister."

Blake and Weiss just looked at each other and sighed. Not all too sure if they want to be present for this or not. Ruby exits the locker room finally and is surprised to see her teammates waiting for her. Yang is about to storm over to her, when Weiss puts a hand on her arm to stop her, "We can talk to her later; we only have forty-five minutes left until breakfast is over and then we have class."

"Hey I thought I said I'd meet you over there?" Ruby greeted. She looked at her sister and Weiss in confusion and slight wariness. Blake stood off to the side awkwardly not knowing what to do or what to contribute.

Yang shook her head and pulled her arm away from Weiss, "Yea well, we wanted to make sure you got there alright. I didn't like how uncoordinated you looked after your workout."

"I am fine." Ruby stated, "Just pushed myself a bit too hard is all. It didn't help that I hadn't really eaten anything before my workout either." She shouldered her bag more, having left Crescent Rose in her locker and led her team out of the gym.

"Did you have water or something on you at least?" Blake asked slowly, trying to get a read on her.

Ruby chuckled nervously, "Knew I forgot something else."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "You are a dunce sometimes you know that? You just got out of the hospital wing, I thought you said you were told you weren't welcomed back anytime soon?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly, "It won't happen again."

They entered the cafeteria just in time for any last calls. Gathering their food, they made note that Ruby grabbed an actual healthy breakfast. She even grabbed only one cookie instead of five, and once again took her coffee black. Going to their table near team JNPR, Ruby pulled her homework out and gave it to Weiss, "Here you go."

Weiss nodded as she started eating and reading through Ruby's papers. Ruby sat quietly as Nora started to talk to them about a weird dream she had, Ren was trying his best to fill in the necessary blanks as to why said dreams occurred in the first place. Jaune and Pyrrha were doing their best to not laugh at the duo, and Blake and Yang were listening adding some of their own experiences to whatever Nora was mentioning.

It was surreal to the reaper as she just sat ideally and listening, and observing. It almost reminded her of the travels after the fall of Beacon. How she had to join up with Jaune's team and the closeness she had come to be with them and then reuniting with her own team just before Haven. Weiss made a nonchalant comment about something that Ren had said, and that got Yang laughing a bit and Blake smiling. This is how it always should have been, Ruby reflected now realizing that the first time around they hadn't really been all that close while they had been in school, "You alright there?" Pyrrha asked now realizing how quiet Ruby was being.

"Oh yea sure. Just enjoying myself is all." Ruby stated as she picked at the piece of fruit she grabbed.

"And just what is so special about this that you seem to want to commit to memory?" Jaune asked her curiously.

Ruby just smiled, "You should always take time to appreciate everything and commit it to memory because you do not know what you have until it's gone." She looked away from them and started to butter the bagel on her plate, not realizing she had their rapt attention. Her voice got soft, almost as if she forgot who she was exactly with as she continued on, "Life is a gift and I don't really want to waste it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next, so I've learned to take life as it comes and to make each day count."

"Well said Ms. Rose." Ruby turn swiftly and saw Ozpin standing behind her. Her eyes nearly widened as she saw her old Professor standing before her, in the body that she had come to know him as, and not Oscar. He smiled at them and said, "Do you mind if I borrow your young philosopher here for a moment?" He nodded his head to her and she smiled nervously and got up from the table.

They watched her walk into the hallway with their professor and team JNPR looked at the remaining three girls, "That got a bit deep…" Nora commented slowly.

"Almost a bit too philosophical." Ren stated almost knowingly as he saw how the reaper's eyes looked downcast and lost.

Pyrrha nodded, "Is she really doing alright?" The girls shrugged not really know what to say or how to respond.

Outside in the hallway, Ruby was hit with another massive dilemma. It was one that she had even asked the Gods before stepping through the door. Could she tell her friends what happened? The truth? Looking at her Professor only brought back more memories of what had led to her personal circle of utter hell and heartache. It ignited the raw feelings that she thought she had forgiven him for: sadness, disappointment, pity, and anger. Despite writing it down in her book, it just reminded her as to why Cinder had come to this school in the first place, the Vault where he was currently protecting the Fall Maiden…does she have a right or obligation to tell him what is or will be happening in the next few months? Right now she feels like she'd rather face Caroline Cordovin's obnoxious robot in Argus again, rather than be out here with her professor in this moment.

"How are you doing today?" Ozpin asks easily looking at his student. He senses that something is off, but wants to give her the opportunity to tell him.

Ruby's throat is dry, but she coughs and puts on her best smile, "I am doing alright. Honestly I've had worse than what happened yesterday…" She rubs the back of her head. What she said was true after all, she has had worse…loads worse. Not like she would let him know that anytime soon.

He watches her and leans on his cane, "Mr. Arc has told me what he could about what happened. Do you think you could fill in some blanks?"

 _I could_ , Ruby thinks as she straightens herself to match his posture, _doesn't mean I am going to yet_. Honestly, how could she have been so stupid to not think of a plan in how to deal with this? "I really do not know what to say. One minute I am arguing with Jaune and the next I am waking up in the hospital wing."

Ozpin nods and looks at Ruby, but Ruby feels as if he is more analyzing her rather than actually seeing her, "I heard there was an altercation as well."

"Oh that…well I didn't know where I was. I was trapped in some kind of nightmare. I had mistaken Weiss as an enemy and I reacted." This was said in a true apologetic tone that left no cause of doubt in Ozpin's mind, not that he believed that Ruby would intentionally hurt anyone.

Despite this however, he knew that she was hiding something. He had felt something was off all morning. The bell had suddenly rung and the students started to leave the cafeteria. He nodded to her and said, "Well I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I looked at your file, your instructors were also given a copy of the incident report; you are cleared for everything as you know. Just try to not push yourself too hard for a few days." He motioned over her shoulder where her team and JNPR were waiting for her, "I think your classmates are ready for class."

Ruby looked to where he was pointing, "Thank you Professor. I'll try." She was about to go over to them, but something stopped her from doing so. There was something in the back of her mind that was almost telling her to come clean to him.

"Ms. Rose;" She looked at him again, and as if sensing her dilemma, he came right out and asked, "is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

Ruby looked at him. His eyes in particular caught her off guard a bit as they stared at her. Even when he would communicate through Oscar, he always had this power that could make her tell him everything she was feeling: her fears to her eventual unchecked rage. In this moment, she was surprised that she did want to tell him everything. However something also told her now was not the right time. She looks towards her friends and knows that if or when she does come clean, she wants them to know first…or at the very least the same time she tells Ozpin and whoever else she decides that should be in the know, "No sir." She answers looking at him, "Nothing. Have a good day sir." With that she walked away from him and all he could do is watch as Weiss hands Ruby her bag and a napkin with her bagel on it, and telling her something.

Ozpin couldn't help but feel disappointed as he watches them walk to class, "Ozpin." He sighs as he hears Goodwitch's voice come next to him, and hands him an envelope, "This was dropped off for you this morning."

"Thank you Glynda." He says as he places it in his pocket to look at later, "You have your combat class today correct?"

"Yes, why?" She asks as she looks at him and stares in the direction he was looking at confused.

He sighs and starts to turn away and walks in the direction towards his office. She follows him and waits for his response, "I would appreciate it if you could send a message out to the faculty involved with Ms. Rose."

"Ruby Rose?" Glynda asks surprised at his request.

Ozpin smiles a bit amused, "She is the only Rose here, unless I am missing something." Then sobering up a bit he nods, "Yes, any faculty involved in Ruby Rose's lessons. I wish to speak to them. Do not tell them what it is about, but just send that message out please."

"I will do that." She responds as they pause in the hallway, "What time?"

"After the school day, preferably before dinner." He answers and starts to walk away once more. He then stops and turns to see her walk back down the hall, "Glynda?" She turns and looks at him, "Keep a close eye on her if you can."

"Should I be worried?" She asks slowly as he turns and walks away.

"I do not know." He mutters to himself as he pretends to not hear her question.


	6. Chapter 6

I am in my seventh term at VTI (Vet Tech Institute), and right now it is sort of kicking my butt. I will try to keep up with this story as much as I can though. I love this series (as heart wrenching as it can be) and I do have a few ideas. I too have read these time-travel fics and absolutely loved them, but I will try to also keep mine as original as possible.

So to address a few concerns that are similar in nature. I do not purposely abandon stories. It is sort of unintentional. Life gets in the way, new ideas come to mind…I am guilty of 'forgetting' about stories (as could be seen on my profile page *insert guilty awkward side eyed look here with kicking imaginary rock*).

Anyway that being said, I will try to update as often as I can. Tonight, I am taking a mental health night from studying as I had a test every bloody day this week (one coming up on Monday), so without further ado thank you all for your support and now on with the chapter!

 **New Divide**

Ruby was sitting next to Weiss, head resting on her hand. Professor Port was in his usual revere of reminiscing of times past as he discussed his current lecture. She had been paying attention in the beginning, finding his stories comforting; knowing that she could now relate on some level. However as the minutes dragged on, she became less focused and more wondering if this is how she would have been had things gone right. Would she have become a teacher when hunting Grimm was no longer relevant? Or would the 'those that cannot do, teach' come into play? Growing old and letting the 'future/younger' generation take over the mantel? Would she have helped Oscar/Ozpin rebuild Beacon? So many of these thoughts crossed her mind, but internally a real selfish part of her knew that if she didn't have her team, those things have been not been worth it or really mattered.

Hell she had made some 'questionable' and reckless decisions when she had loss Yang. Those things escalated when Blake was considered 'MIA' and presumed gone, and Weiss…Ruby shook her head not wanting to think about what happened to her partner and best friend. So sighing, and making it look like she was still focused, she began drawing in her notebook.

She wasn't a master artist or anything of the sort, but it did bring some type of comfort to her when she had been out in the field. It brought memories to her of a simpler time with her team. It was one such memory she was drawing now, the last moment when she remembered how happy and at peace they all were. She had forgotten the city they were in, having been just started on a mission after the fall of Atlas.

Salem had sent a new kind of Grimm, a winged Beringel. It had wings and there was no warning that had come. It was a blitz attack, and there was barely anytime for evacuations. A lot of people had lost their lives, and there was barely anytime for them to react. In the end, they did the best they could to get the woman and child out of the city.

Ruby nearly flinches as she recalls Ironwood's last stand. He had forced Winter to leave with them; of course the Specialist refused, but an order was an order, and Qrow took it upon himself to make Winter go. As Ruby thought about it, she knew that Winter never truly forgave herself for abandoning the military like she had; however it had been worth it later when Winter had started to rebuild the military with the help of Qrow, Oscar, Maria, and the combined teams of RWBY and JNR. Even the survivors of Atlas had joined in, wanting to seek revenge for their fallen friends and home.

 _That is_ _ **not**_ _going to happen again_ , Ruby glared hard at her paper; but then remembered where she was and what she was doing. Looking at the beginnings of her drawing, she silently sighed; it was in this seemingly untouched city on this overlook by the canal that made it a bitter happiness for her team. It was bitter because of the events she had just remembered that led to the moments, but happiness because of the hope she felt seeing that her team…her family was alive and safe.

She started on the marbled stone buildings, shading in where the sun had hit them just right before moving on to the water before drawing her partner standing near the railing. Ruby knew that despite Weiss hating her home with a passion, the former (she supposed now current) heiress did not wish to see it destroyed. She stole a glance as her partner next to her. As per usual, Weiss was paying rampant attention to the lecture, taking notes as Professor Port rambled on about King Taijitu. Ruby looked back towards her paper and mentally sighed; that was something else she would have to think about. Weiss, Winter, and Whitely loss their father that day during the blitz attack. Weiss had confided in her that there was some part of her that regretted not having reconciled with the man that had locked her away. Should she ask Weiss about her father now? In fact when is Winter due to come visit and Qrow…? Closing her eyes she refocused and looked at her drawing, deciding to now draw Blake.

That day she had been standing more off to the side, but she had been relaxed. Ruby included her cat ears instead of the bow. It was almost as if she too had committed this moment to memory, just as Ruby had. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder, she sees that Blake is paying attention as well. Granted not as focused as Weiss was, but definitely more focused that she was being. Turning back, Ruby bit her lip and looked down once more. She had always been supportive of Blake, even after she had left when Beacon fell, she had eventually came back and had been a loyal teammate ever since. Ruby hated the fact that Blake felt she didn't belong, or that they would abandon her. She cursed Adam for his obsession and wanted the bastard to pay for his crimes sooner for turning the White Fang into some terrorist group, and for causing all the hurt and suffering. After learning what the 'Fang was supposed to be, she had wished Blake could have been freed from his control sooner. Another monkey wrench, she supposed. The thoughts she was having about this dilemma though would cross her morals and boundaries. Granted it was a line that she crossed many times, but not as the innocent fifteen year old. Weighing the options she knew that the needs of the many would outweigh the needs of the few. Adam was a problem, both for the humans and for the faunus. He was the reason for Cinder and Torchwick's successes thus far (that she knew of), and of course for Blake and Yang's strained friendship, and ultimately her sister's death. Ruby gripped her pencil hard, wanting to hit something, but she closed her eyes and refocused knowing this was not the time nor place.

Then of course there was Yang. Ruby smiled sadly as she drew her sister leaning against the lamppost almost having a protective watch of Weiss by the railing and being able to keep her friend and partner in sight. Ruby made the shading just right so that the sunlight touched her sister's hair, it almost glowed. Ruby sighed, as she thought about the gut wrenching pain of losing her sister, her protector, her rock. Yang was her biggest cheerleader, never once telling her she couldn't do something. Yes it had hurt in the beginning when they were separated, but once they had gotten back together, it was almost like nothing happened. If it was one thing she was sure of, she was never letting her sister go again. Hell she would die again, if it meant that her sister was safe, that her team was safe.

Ruby finished her little sketch just as the bell rang. Still lost in her thoughts, she gathered her books and started to place them in her bag, "Since when can you draw?" Ruby was startled as she watched as her paper was quickly snatched from the pile. Looking at who took it, she saw that it was in Weiss's hands and both Blake and Yang were looking at it.

Laughing nervously, Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "You've seen my weapons drawings. It isn't much different."

"Yes it is. Those are blueprints, this is like real artwork." Yang said titling her head to the side, "I mean those I guess could be considered art, but I never pictured you being able to draw landscape, much less people and architecture."

"Where is this at anyway? I've never seen this place." Blake asked curiously, not failing to notice that Ruby had drawn her ears, but couldn't get herself to be scared of someone seeing this. Looking at herself in the picture, she wishes she could be that person, comfortable and unafraid.

Ruby took the picture back and placed it in one of her books, before putting the rest of her stuff away, "I really do not know. It was just a place that came to mind. Let's get out of here before we are late for Goodwitch's class shall we?" They shrugged, followed her out the door to quickly get their weapons from the locker holding area.

Arriving and sitting in their seats just as the bell rang, Goodwitch started the class, "Alright for further preparation for the Vytal Festival, we are going to continue our battle training."

This brought Ruby up short, "The Vytal Festival?" She whispered out loud. No, this couldn't be right. Not yet, it was much too soon…wasn't it?

"Yea, where have you been?" Weiss asked next to her, "We've started training for this nearly over a month now."

Goodwitch started to explain what her lesson would include for the day, but Ruby's mind was in overdrive, "Have any other students arrived yet?"

"What?" Yang asked looking at her sister.

"Students Yang." Ruby answered shortly, "Have there been any new students on campus?"

Before any of her team could give her a response to her weird questions, Goodwitch interrupted them, "Ms. Rose thank you for volunteering."

"Wait what?" Ruby asked looking at her instructor, who was motioning for her to come up on the stage.

As Ruby started to go down, Goodwitch also said, "And since you and your sister were having a lovely conversation, Ms. Xiao-Long can be your sparring partner as well."

It was like a train wreck in Ruby's mind, "What? No really Professor, I-"

"Not another word Ms. Rose." Goodwitch said as Yang stood at the opposite end of the stage. Turning her back towards them, she addressed the class, "Now even though I am starting to prepare you for the tournament, in real life your opponent could be anyone." _Ain't that the truth_ , Ruby thought bitterly not wanting to do this.

Yang was preparing herself while also looking at her sister. She could see that Ruby was visibly uncomfortable with this. She tried to shoot Ruby a reassuring smile, but Ruby wasn't looking at her; instead she was looking at her sniper-scythe rifle in her hands with a haunted look to her eyes, "Now Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao-Long, for your fight it will be the tournament style rules of single combat. The loser will be considered knocked out if your aura falls below the fifteen percent threshold. Anything goes; aside from deadly force which is obviously prohibited. Questions?"

"Yes, can I forfeit now?" Ruby asked.

"No Ms. Rose."

"Come on Rubes. It'll be like the times we sparred at home when I tried to teach you hand to hand combat." Yang said encouragingly, "This will be fun, but I won't go easy on you oh mighty leader."

"She'll freeze up like she did with the Ursa." Cardin called out, his team laughing.

"Enough!" Goodwitch yelled before any fighting that were not the two students she called down could start, "Another word out of you Mr. Winchester and I'll double your detentions." She had given the leaders that were apart of Cardin's team yesterday a week's worth of detention for the phony distress call that had led to Ruby and Jaune's predicament with the Ursa.

She then faced Ruby and Yang, "Ms. Rose your fight starts now." The screens above the stage show Ruby and Yang's picture with their aura levels.

Yang looked at her sister, "Hey come on Rubes. One of us has to move." Seeing that Ruby was still apprehensive, she sighs, "Well I guess it'll have to be me." Yang lunges forward, aimed to deliver a punch.

Sensing this, Ruby swiftly turns and dodges the punch causing Yang to blow right by her. Ruby acted on instinct and released Crescent Rose from its compact form, wielding the massive weapon. Yang turned around and saw her sister's fighting stance. There was still apprehension, almost as if she was fighting an inner battle as well as the physical one in front of her. None the less, Yang put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Wow that was awesome. Nice dodge."

"Thanks." Ruby stated trying to ease the inner waves of nausea she was feeling.

"Ruby you cannot just stand there. You are going to have to fight." Yang said encouragingly, "Come on. Come at me."

"Ms. Rose, if you do not fight then you will fail for the day." Goodwitch said as the class looked at her.

Ruby looked at her and at Yang. She could take the mark for the day, all honesty she really did not want to fight. This was her sister. How could she fight her sister? _You did fight her_ , a dark voice said inside of her mind. Flashes of the horrors of multiple illusions crossed her mind that she had been trapped in, " _ **Does it feel good? Knowing you tried?**_ " She straightened now hearing _**her**_ voice, " _ **Knowing that all that remains is the slow cold brutal death of the fools that will all die in vain?**_ "

"Something is not right." Weiss said looking between the sisters, but her sights mainly on her partner.

Blake nods, "I know, and so does Yang I think."

Glynda straightened herself and watched closely. Yang saw this and said, "Come on Ruby. I know you do not want to fail for the day. Just fight me."

"Yang-" Ruby growled out trying to stop the ranging thoughts, " _ **It was your fault, you caused their deaths**_." Salem's haunting echoing voice coming to her.

"No! No more Ruby. Fight me. Now!" Yang lunged, and delivered a punch to an unsuspecting Ruby.

Crescent Rose went flying out of Ruby's hands, and Ruby took a hit towards the wall of the stage. Weiss's eyes went to the screen, and saw that Yang's hit barely made a dent in Ruby's aura.

Ruby was dazed momentarily with the wind knocked out of her, " _ **It was your fault. I was your sister, I protected you all the time. Where the hell were you when I needed you?**_ " _I'm sorry, I tried, I really did_.

" _ **How does it feel, knowing your efforts will fail?**_ " Ruby growled and shook her head once again hearing Salem's taunt. Why was she getting these damned things now? She didn't have time to process this as she once again saw Yang coming at her. Thinking quickly, she used her semblance and vanished in a shower of petals just as Yang's fist again collides with floor.

Ruby grabs Crescent Rose and has the first coherent thought she could have. Clearly Yang isn't going to let her fail, and Goodwitch wants a fight. She is stuck…and it was suffocating. She closes her eyes for one brief moment, " _ **You let us down. We trusted you**_." Weiss…that was Weiss's voice, _I_ _did the things I thought I should_ , Ruby pleaded internally.

" _ **Bullshit**_." Ruby tried to avoid looking at Blake and Weiss having her both their voices in that moment, " _ **You should have done more like we did for you**_." This was Blake's voice that got to her.

Yang now sensed a change in her sister and changed tactics, aiming Ember Celica right at her and fired. Ruby was quick and used Crescent Rose to deflect the bullets that her sister aimed at her. This brought up more memories, these more tactile as she could feel the blood on her skin, and could smell the smoke and death in the air. Slowly she was losing herself, and in this moment she saw her sister as an enemy.

Yang once again lunged right for her, to deliver another punch; but Ruby was ready, using her semblance, she lunged towards Yang and then surprised the brawler by the petals splitting in half. Yang didn't even have time to turn before she felt the blunt end of Crescent Rose on her back, sending her flying into the wall.

Blake was watching Yang's screen and saw that Yang had taken a major hit in aura from Ruby's one blow. She looked at the young leader and something immediately had her on edge as Ruby stood there. Then she did something that no one had ever seen her do, she puts her hood up and fixes her grip on her scythe making it look absolutely lethal in nature and the wielder looking like an apex predator, " _ **It was you who ended their lives, made them to dig their own graves.**_ " Enough was enough, Ruby was going to end this. One way or another it was going to end.

Yang got up, lavender eyes glowing red. Clenching her fists, she ponded them together and launched herself at her sister. Ruby twirled her weapon and leaps straight up into the air by several feet, leaving a column of falling rose petals as Yang completely misses her. Ruby comes back down in the same spot facing her sister and there is a pause. Yang's eyes are still red, but are missing the ferocity that is normally shining in them as she stares at her sister. Ruby remains posed, Crescent Rose in her left hand. Her hood came off, and everyone could see the dangerous look in her eyes. Her head moves forward and she crouches. Her cloaks arches upward toward her body and Ruby transforms into a swirl of rose petals. The swirl propels itself forward through the air towards Yang.

Yang tries to dodge, but it doesn't work as her sister lands blow after blow, before finishing with a tornado of roses around her. Yang feels herself being lifted and then suddenly stopping a very brief pause before feeling the blunt end of Crescent Rose land to her stomach, shattering her aura, and being plowed into the floor of the stage, "Enough! Yang Xiao-Long has depleted her aura!"

Ruby didn't hear a word though as she had Yang pinned. She switched her weapon and had Crescent Rose's sharp end on Yang's throat. Blood was pounding in her ears, she could feel her eyes lighting up as she looked down at her prey, " _ **Take the lives of those you need. Sow the death then reap the seed. Born an angel, heaven sent, falls from grace are never elegant.**_ " An echo from her mind, one that wasn't Salem or Cinder's voice that haunted her for ten years. This was a new one, it was her own. It was a vow that she had taken, one she made after the deaths of her team.

"Ruby you won. Let me up!" Yang gasped out, realizing that her aura was beyond the fifteen percent depletion.

"Ms. Rose!" Glynda yelled.

Blake moved first followed by Weiss. They jumped to the stage and surrounded their partners, "Ruby it's over. Retract your scythe." Weiss said calmly as she held a hand up to Blake.

"Girls move now." Glynda ordered about to intervene.

"No. We've handled this before." Blake stated, "Just stay away."

Glynda paused and watched them, she saw team JNPR get up now and slowly make their way towards the stage, "What do you want us to do?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss looked at them and answered, "Nothing, just stay back." Team JNPR looked at one another and a silent exchange was made. They stayed back, but was ready in case something happened. After watching the fight however, they weren't too sure if they would be much help. The way Ruby had fought, it was like she had done it for years.

Weiss and Blake exchanged looks and focused back on Ruby she said, "Ruby whatever you are seeing, it's not real."

"It was." Ruby responded her voice sounding older than it should have been, "Everything was real." Then in a quieter voice she added, "It just hasn't happened yet. It was my fault…"

Yang felt Ruby's grip slack and she saw something she did not like. It reminded her of their father's look when they received the news that Summer wasn't coming home, "Ruby please, it's me. Let me up and we can talk."

Ruby looked down and suddenly the moment slammed into her and she stumbled back, Crescent Rose retracting, "Oh my gods. I'm sorry, Yang I am-"

"It's alright. I'm-ow!" Yang groaned as Blake ran forward and helped stabilize her partner.

Ruby was slowly backing away from them. Seeing this Weiss came forward, "Ruby-"

Ruby looked around and saw the looks on everyone's faces including Glynda's. She shook her head and called the remains of her semblance. Before they could even blink Ruby's form was a scattering of petals and then they vanished suddenly, "Ok since when can she do that?" Yang asked in a strained voice.

"Class is dismissed, you two get her to the hospital wing." Glynda ordered and she stormed out of the room. Ozpin clearly knew something was wrong and she was going to make him tell her what the hell is going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Divide**

 _ **I remembered black skies; the lightning all around me.**_

 _ **I remembered each flash as time began to blur.**_

 _ **Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me.**_

 _ **And your voice was all I heard, 'That I get what I deserve'**_

 _-Linkin Park 'New Divide'_

Ruby is in the rose garden pacing around, running her hands through her shorter hair trying to force herself to calm down. This was not going the way she planned, "Why the hell did that happen? It was a simple spar!" She yelled at herself, "Against my sister! A simple spar against my own sister damn it!"

She sat on the bench now and hid her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. Trying to re-acclimate herself as a student was failing miserably. There was just too much damage that was done. Both emotionally and mentally. Something that she was not coming back from, at least not until her main objective was completed.

She sighed, she knew what she had to do. There was no other way around it, lifting her head up, she felt resigned as she took a deep breath. Her backpack was on the ground, with Crescent Rose next to it. She eyed her precious and loyal friend and recalled the vow she had made upon its blade. She couldn't sit ideally by here at the school when she knew what was about to come.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the journal. Turning to a blank page she wrote down three names and tore the page out. Folding it up, she placed it in her bag and gathered her stuff up. She stood in the garden for a moment or two longer and said out loud, "I am going to ask for forgiveness instead of permission." There was just silence that greeted her as she made her way back to the dorm with a new plan in mind. One that she knew that even if she asked for forgiveness, doesn't mean she would receive it.

Meanwhile, anyone that would walk by the Headmaster's office would thank the heavens that they were not him at the moment. In fact he wished that he was someone else, anyone else but him, "You knew something wasn't right, and yet you didn't think to elaborate that you knew something was wrong with Ms. Rose?!" Glynda accused as she turned and looked at him.

Ozpin sighed deeply and rather annoyed, "Well I thought you would have caught the warning. I didn't think you would let her fight in combat class after her ordeal yesterday."

She slammed her riding crop on the table, causing him to flinch as she yelled, "Gods Ozpin! It's combat class! She was cleared for _**ALL**_ lessons, including mine!"

He got up from behind his desk and turned to look out the large window, "How is Ms. Xiao-Long?"

"Seemed alright, exhausted and perhaps bruised; but otherwise unharmed." Glynda answered, "She is not the topic of discussion here. Do not change the subject."

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and Ozpin turned, "Enter."

The door opened revealing Professors Port, and Oobleck, "Headmaster." Port greeted, "Glynda."

Oobleck nodded his greeting as well, "We had gotten your message, and came as quick as we could."

Ozpin sighs and together with Glynda filled the two in on the events, "How was Ms. Rose during your lesson?" Ozpin asked once explanations were out of the way looking at Port.

Port shook his head, "I am afraid I did not notice too much. She did seem more alert and attentive at times, but I did not notice anything out of the usual."

Ozpin hummed and looked at Oobleck who answered his unspoken question, "I normally have her class after the lunch hour, so I cannot give you anything."

Ozpin lowered his head and then once again faced the window, "What is this about exactly? Something more than what you described during your class surely?" Port asked looking at Glynda.

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes and glared at Ozpin's back, "That's what we were discussing. Care to continue?"

"I wish I could." Ozpin answered solemnly, "I just had a feeling. I cannot quite describe it, but it was as if I was getting a warning." So he began to recount his events of the night before when he received Ruby's medical release and compared it to the medical information when she had first entered Beacon. Then he told them of his discussion with her before the start of classes that morning.

When he was finished, the instructors looked at him deeply troubled, "And why didn't you think to put some kind of limits? You do have that power as headmaster." Oobleck asked curiously.

"Thank you." Glynda commented motioning to Ozpin to answer the question.

"Well now, why didn't you listen to her if she clearly didn't want to fight?" Port countered before Ozpin could reply.

She glared at him and he wisely shrank back, but still wanted an answer. She deflated a bit and huffed, "I thought her plea was because she didn't want to fight her sister solely because Ms. Xiao-Long _**is**_ her sister. I didn't see the underlying issue at the time. I didn't notice something was wrong until Ruby didn't let Yang up when I called an end to the match." She then looked away, "I was going to break it up, but her team was already on it. That's when I found out that something similar happened to them the other night I assume from what you said Ozpin."

They nodded when she was done explaining and sat in thought, "Sounds like a mental trauma." Oobleck said thoughtfully, "Most hunters get them after experiencing something very traumatic."

"The girl is fifteen, nearly sixteen." Port argued, "Unless I am missing something, she hasn't experience any real trauma that would account for her behavior."

"I think what is important is that we find her and talk to her. The look on her face…" Goodwitch trailed off. Now that she had said (ok more like yelled) her piece to Ozpin, she was able to fully see the emotions that was on Ruby's face when she 'woke up' from whatever mental trap she was in. The young girl was definitely scared about what she had almost done to her sister.

"Agreed. We will start to plan a search before alerting anyone. I do not think she left the campus, so let's start trying to find her." Ozpin said and he pulled up the security screen and they all turned to it, trying to coordinate a plan.

Yang was leaning on Blake a bit as they walked down the hallway to the room. Yang was considered fine, just a bit of bruising that would heal in a day if she took it easy. Which she was fighting heavily on since she was hell bent on finding Ruby, "We will find her, but you have to rest." Blake said a bit aggravated.

"I will rest when I find Ruby, she has to know I am not upset with her." Yang argued sounding pretty upset at the moment.

"Not helping your case." Weiss pointed out, "You say that but you sound upset."

"Not at her, at you guys for dragging me back to the room when you should be taking me to find Ruby." Yang retorted back as Weiss sighed and opened the door.

"We will find Ruby when-" Weiss started to say as she saw the person who they were talking about, "Ruby!"

Yang pulled herself off of Blake and ran to her sister and gave her a hug, "Ruby!"

"Yang can't breathe!" Ruby gasped out.

"I do not care. I am not letting you go! You have to stop running off on us!" Yang stated, but did ease up on the hug a bit.

This was enough for Ruby to pull away from her sister, "I'm so sorry, are you-"

Yang waved her off, "No harm no foul. Besides that was awesome! When the hell did you get so good?"

Ruby shrugged, "Practice." Still looking at her sister, she then asked Weiss, "What did the nurse really say?"

Weiss was surprised Ruby asked her, but answered anyway, "Really low aura level and bruising that should heal by tomorrow. You did a number on her though, that one hit you gave…" She trailed off when Blake nudged her gently.

"Anyway she is supposed to be resting now. Where were you anyway?" Blake asked ignoring the 'tattle-tail' remark from Yang.

"I was in the garden. I needed to think and calm down before I talked to Ozpin."

It wasn't a full lie, but it wasn't all the truth either. Once she was done in the gardens and had come back to the dorms, she took her stuff (minus the bedding so as to not be too suspicious) to her locker. From there she had quickly overridden Beacon's security code on the locker to make it untraceable and put in coordinates to a little shack in Patch. It was the only place she could think of that was out of sight in her little home island. She had thought about sending it to the house, but didn't quite know her father's schedule this time around, so she didn't want a chance of him finding it and questioning it.

Weiss looked at her partner, "What were you going to tell him?"

"What I can I guess;" This was the truth, she had made her decision as she had been packing, "I just know that I right now I am in major trouble."

Weiss didn't buy it for a minute, but she did believe that Ruby was in trouble. Blake moved forward, "Let us come with you. We could help tell him what happened. Weiss and I were paying close attention."

Ruby was about to protest this, "Ruby really we insist. We'll come with you, it was an honest mistake." Yang insisted not liking how her sister was holding herself, "You were caught up in the moment and so was I. We didn't mean this. Ozpin cannot expel you. We won't let him."

"Yang that is not the point." Ruby argued, "I was about to use deadly force."

Blake shook her head and repeated what she said, "Weiss and I were watching you, you were fighting something the whole time and you kept insisting you were not willing to fight, even if it was a friendly spar. Hell you saw that one spar I had with Weiss."

"You were not ready to kill her." Ruby deadpanned.

"That is beside the point, it would be much easier if you told us what is really going on." Weiss said with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the reaper.

Ruby looked away from her ice blue eyes and shook her head, "Let's just go. Clearly I cannot stop you all from coming, but what I have to say to him you all might as well hear."

"I don't like the sound of this." Yang admitted.

"It's not the only thing you are not going to like." Ruby muttered, but they heard it anyway and followed their leader towards Ozpin's office.

The walk was in a tense silence, each one of the girls eying their leader with apprehension. Approaching the door, Ruby knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Enter."

Opening the door, Ruby stepped inside and felt all eyes on her as she and her team entered the spacious office, "Ah Ms. Rose, I was about to send out a search party but I see you team found you." Ozpin greeted as the teachers looked at team RWBY.

Ruby just looked at him and then at Glynda as the security screens disappeared, "I am sorry I ran off. I was just really freaked out."

Glynda looked at the young girl and held her riding crop with both her hands, giving it a small twist, "Well under normal circumstances there would have been repercussions for your actions."

"You are not expelling my sister." Yang growled out defending Ruby.

Blake and Weiss stood close to Ruby, "Guys enough." Ruby stated pushing both girls away from her space and then placing a hand on Yang's shoulder, "Yang if there needs to be consequences so be it."

"We're not going to expel her." Glynda commented not at all surprised by Yang's comment, "Besides if you actually listened I said 'under normal circumstances'; as such I was thinking about detention."

Yang backed off and nodded. Ruby sighed and looked at Ozpin, "Sir you asked me in the hallway if there was something I wanted to tell you;" taking a deep breath she says, "I do have something to say."

Ozpin looked at Ruby and he was suddenly on alert. He noticed how she straightened herself, almost looking like a warrior reporting to a high ranking general, "Very well." He waits for her to continue, but notices how her eyes shift and he gets the message, "Glynda, Peter, Bartholomew thank you for your help earlier."

The teachers looked at him and they too caught his meaning and filtered out of the room. Ozpin looks to the girls and was about to tell them to leave, when Ruby says, "No they stay. What I have to say, they need to hear."

This was said in a tone with no room for argument and Ozpin was taken aback by this. In fact noticing the dark look in Ruby's eyes, he didn't really know what to make of this declaration. So he went around his desk and sat down, motioning to the reaper and her team to take a seat, "Very well."

Ruby made no movement to sit, and neither did her team. However that did not stop the girls from feeling the hair on their back of their necks to stand up slightly, somehow they did not like where this conversation was heading. Ruby closed her eyes, resolved in the decisions that she was about to make. This would alter everything that was to come, but she was determined that the future she would come to know would never come to pass. Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath she says, "I know what Professor Goodwitch just said, and I am grateful about not being expelled, but in light of recent events-"

"Ms. Rose if what you are alluding to what I think you are-" Ozpin starts to say.

"I am." Ruby responds cutting him off.

There is a silence and the girls look at one another as Ruby's words are coming together like pieces of a puzzle, "What? No! Ruby-" Yang starts to say as she grabs her sister's arm to make her look at them.

Ruby pulls free and states flatly, "I want to withdraw from Beacon Academy."

"No!" Yang, Weiss, and Blake yell as Ozpin leans forward, head resting on his clasped hands eyeing the reaper critically.

Ruby ignores them as she meets his stare, but she feels herself being forced to face her team, "Are you really that much of an idiot?!" Weiss demands.

"It's your dream to be a huntress and you are going to let this one little incident ruin all of that?!" Yang demanded looking at her sister.

Blake looks at her and says, "You do not have to do this. After everything we've been through, you do not want to do this. I know you don't."

Ruby pulls away from them and says, "I don't, but I have to."

"No," Ozpin answers, "no you do not; and I do not think that is what you really want to tell me."

Ruby takes a deep breath, "I am withdrawing from Beacon, permission or not; I came here out of curtsy rather than just up and leaving."

"What are you not telling us?" Weiss demands sensing there is way more to Ruby's sudden behavior, "Just what the hell happened to you when you were knocked out from that damned Ursa to make you like…this?" Weiss motioned to all of Ruby.

Ruby ignores her and reaches into one of the pouches on her belt. Reaching out, she hands Ozpin a piece of paper, "That is a long story, but I know in the coming months things are going to start happening. Things that will eventually spiral out of control and I now realize I need to move. Sitting here isn't going to fix what I need to fix."

"You are not making any sense." Yang states angrily.

Ozpin and Ruby ignore, which aggravates the brawler even more, "What are these names?" Ozpin asks softly looking at Ruby.

While she was in the garden she had written: Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. She was half tempted in tearing it up and staying, but knew that this was the better option. She needed to move while she had the chance and Salem was content with Cinder running the show for now, "The names of people to be on high alert for. If they should come here, _**DO NOT**_ let them into the school. If you have to let them in, place extra security and move _**FALL**_ as far away from this place as possible." She warned adding the extra emphasis to the season, giving Ozpin an extra hard look, "Trust no one. Not even your friend in Haven."

The girls have no idea what Ruby is talking about but they see that Ozpin clearly does as they watch his eyes widen and face pale drastically, "How do you-?"

"How doesn't matter. Just take heed with what I just told you."

He keeps looking at her and knows that he is not going to like what he is about to do, "With what you just told me, I cannot let you leave Ms. Rose. If I have to I will force your team to detain you."

Weiss, Yang, and Blake's eyes widen in shock at this and they take a step back away from Ruby, not wanting to do what Ozpin just said. Ruby just smiles lightly, "I am not the same girl you talked to in the police station Headmaster. I know a lot more things than that. I also know that Qrow's intel you received this morning is correct. The Queen has a lot more pawns than you or even he realizes."

"How-?"

Ruby waved him off, "Not too important right now. What is important is that I think you know something that I want to know now." She swallows and gives Yang an apologetic look. Looking back at her Headmaster, she says, "Where can I find Raven Branwen?"

"What do you want with my mother?" Yang demanded to know as she took a step near her sister. When Ruby did not respond, Yang once more made Ruby face her, "What do you want with my mother?" She repeated more harshly.

Ruby looked at Yang and saw a speck of red in Yang's lavender eyes, she could sense that Yang's aura was still weak, and it was taking the brawler every ounce of energy to remain standing right now, "I need her."

"Why?"

Ruby pulled away, "Not your concern right now."

"The hell-"

"Ozpin where can I find her?" Ruby demanded to know.

Ozpin had come out from behind his desk and he too sensed the change in atmosphere, "I am afraid even if I knew the answer to that, I would not tell you. Now Ms. Rose you start telling me how you have come by this information, or-"

"Or you have my team detain me? You detain me?" Ruby asks. There is silence that greeted her and she saw him nod and felt the shift of her team behind her. She knew that her team did not want her to leave, so now they would do what Ozpin was going to tell them to do. She was prepared for this. She had a trick up her sleeve, because she would be damned if she hurt them…not to say that they would only end up hurting themselves in trying just to get to her. Looking at him she said, "Look Raven Branwen is one of the essentials to this mess that you got everyone in."

This made him pause a moment. He could see that Yang was shaking in fury, and that Blake was trying to calm her down, he also noticed how furious Weiss was as well about being ignored, "What do you mean?" He asked sending the girls a silent message.

"You know what I mean…Ozma." She said deliberately. She saw him freeze as if he had been struck by lightning and his eyes widening, "Now I can see that you really do not know where she is so consider this a warning. I am cleaning up your mess. Do not get in my way."

"Ruby-" He started to say his tone filled with warning.

Ruby turned her back to him and looked at her team. She sees the anger and confusion in their eyes, "I am sorry. I wish there was another way…"

"There is always another way. You just have to tell us what is going on." Weiss demanded angrily.

"I did." Ruby says.

"Barely!" Yang yells, "That was all cryptic crap! Damn it Ruby what are you doing that you are leaving us?! What the hell is happening?!"

Blake hasn't said much, just being on alert. She had secretly created a shadow clone and had it waiting in the shadows of the office, at the ready. The tension had built up sent her on edge, and she was not liking the look in Ruby's eyes at all, "Ruby whatever you are going to do…"

"It's already been done Blake. I am sorry." Then looking at Weiss she just smiles sadly, "You made a promise to me a long time ago to be the best teammate I ever had. That meant more to me than you'll ever know." She looked at her teammates as a whole and said, "I had made a promise to you all, one that you may or may not have heard. It was to always keep you safe. I intend to fulfill that promise no matter what. I swore it on Crescent Rose."

She sighed now and all the while she was talking, she was slowly shifting away from them. Small movements that they barely noticed a change at all until she was back against the door, "Ruby, I am giving you one more chance to reconsider whatever it is you are planning." Ozpin warned. He was back behind his desk, hand underneath it ready to press an alarm button.

"Trust me sir, if there was another way to do this I would have done it the first time around and I wouldn't be here." Ruby said then softly she added, "None of us would be here right now."

Then things happened quickly: Blake sent a message to her shadow clone and together they lunged as Ozpin pressed the button and Ruby punched the control panel on the door smashing it before vanishing into petals as both Blakes collided with the door, the clone vanishing. Yang and Weiss both lunged as Ruby reformed on the other side, but Ruby was quicker and once again was petals that split in two and the two missed their target.

Ozpin wielded his cane as the petals reformed and lunged at him. He brought his cane up to defend himself, and there was a sudden clash as now Ruby reappeared with Crescent Rose connecting with his cane. No one moves now as they watch the scene, a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach, "I am sorry." Ruby said earnestly as she pushes against him.

"So am I." Ozpin said pushing back admiring her strength for a brief moment, "For now, you will be considered an enemy of Beacon."

"I've been known for worse. Much worse." Ruby stated, then feeling as if she owed him this much, she adds, "You and I are not so different. We both made the same deal, I just intend to cut off the head of the snake much sooner than you did so that I may prevent what is about to come."

He processes her words and now he sees what she is saying, been saying in between the lines all along, "Ruby-"

"See you soon in what I hope is under better circumstances." She takes his distraction and reaches into a pouch on her belt. Pulling out a dust grenade she looks at Weiss one more time, "I owe you one of these."

Before they could move, she slams it down on the ground and the room is enveloped in black smoke. No one can see a thing, but the next thing they hear is a shatter of glass. With this the smoke is being fumed out the window, leaving them coughing and seeing the destruction. The door is finally broken in and Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck appear, coughing from the smoke, "What happened?" Goodwitch demanded coughing. They had stood outside the door, trying to listen to the conversation, only catching snips of it. They had jumped when the alarm had sounded and tried to break in the door. However being that it was the Headmaster's door, it was nearly impossible to break through even with their semblances.

There are sirens that are heard in the distance and they go to the shattered window, "Ms. Rose has taken on a heavy and potentially deadly burden." Ozpin answers, "We have to find her. Get Ironwood, Qrow, and Tai here now." He then looked at the remaining members of team RWBY, "Not a word to your classmates. What you heard from Ms. Rose is not to be repeated and you are not to leave the premises."

"I am going to find my sister." Yang said defiantly.

"You are not to leave. End of story." Ozpin stated firmly, "Go back to your dorms."

The three girls left, but Yang was fuming. She stormed down the hallway and everyone gave her wide birth, "Yang-" Blake started to say.

"Who the hell does he think he is?! I am not staying here while my sister ran off to do who knows what!" Yang threw their door open and started to gather her stuff, "I am going after her."

"No you are not." Weiss said as she watched Yang yank stuff out of her drawers and closet, "You-"

"Try and stop me Ice Queen. I dare you." Yang snarled threateningly.

Blake got in between them and tried to defuse the situation, "Look Weiss is right, right now you cannot leave. For two reasons and before you start accusing me of being on the wrong side;" Blake stated loudly over Yang's protest, "You are not ready to go anywhere. Your fight with Ruby really depleted your aura…and that little stunt in Ozpin's office didn't help it. Also for the second reason, Ruby's stunt. This place is going to be swarmed with cops if you haven't noticed. You will be spotted."

"And what I was going to say, you are not going anywhere without us." Weiss said from around Blake. The two looked at one another and at her, "Ruby is my partner. Yes I am more than angry at her right now, but from what it sounded like, she is taking on something big."

There was a knock on the door, and they looked at one another to see team JNPR standing there awkwardly, "Hey we heard yelling and stuff." Jaune said hesitantly.

"We also wanted to make sure you and Ruby were alright." Ren said smiling easily.

"Where is Ruby?" Nora asked poking her head in uninvited.

Pyrrha noticed the frazzled and disheveled look on Ruby's team and then took stock of Yang's bag on the floor with Yang's stuff scattered about it, "What happened?"

The girls looked to one another and then thought of Ozpin's warning and Ruby's cryptic messages, "Can we trust you?" Weiss asks eventually.

"Yes of course." Jaune said shocked that question would even come out of her mouth.

"Wait right there." Blake says pulling Weiss and Yang aside. Going into the corner of the room, she asks, "What are you doing?"

"This is my sister." Yang states softly, "We can handle this."

Weiss shook her head, "I know, however we are going to need all the help we can get. You saw how Ruby fought." There was a hesitance so she added, "You are also forgetting that Ozpin said that Ruby was just made to be an enemy of Beacon."

Yang relented, "Fine, but then that means we have to tell them everything."

"Everything?" Blake asks as Weiss also looks confused.

"The White Fang in case we run into them. I'm sorry Blake." She said softly grabbing her partner's hand, "We have to let them know what we are up against so they can make a choice."

Blake's eyes are wide, and her first reaction is to say 'no'; but then a flash of Ruby's drawing comes to her mind and she sighs. If she really wants to be that person, then she has to face who she is, no matter what anyone else thinks, "Fine." Turning to face team JNPR, she says, "Close the door."

Ren closes the door, and senses the severe mood change, "What happened?" He asks.

"We will tell you, but a couple of rules;" Weiss says sternly looking every bit like the heiress she was, tone serious and face expressionless, "You are not to interrupt, you are not to tell anyone, and even if you decide to not help us, you cannot tell anyone what we are doing either."

Pyrrha took a step forward, "Help you? Just what the hell happened?"

"Do you agree to these terms first?" Yang asked meeting her in the middle of the room looking the warrior right in the eyes.

"Yes." Jaune said speaking up facing Yang now, "Right?" He looked at his team and they nodded.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked at one another, "Alright." Weiss said, "Here is what happened…" And they started to tell them everything that happened from the moment that Ruby woke up in the hospital yesterday, to the events of this morning, what was said in Ozpin's office, and then they back tracked to discovering the White Fang and the dust robberies, and Blake (with much support of Yang and Weiss) told her story of her involvement, before ending with their decision to leave Beacon and find their team leader.

Giving the other team a bit to digest the information, Yang eventually said, "So you in or out?"

"Remember even if you are out, you cannot tell anyone about this." Weiss said reminding them.

"I am truly sorry about all of this; but do you even know where to start looking?" Pyrrha asked, "This sounds like…"

"Finding a needle in a hay stack." Nora spoke up, showing a rare display of seriousness.

Ren nodded, "Agreed, and this sounds very dangerous. Something that we are in no way prepared to face."

"True, but this is my sister." Yang argued, nothing was going to sway her mind.

"She is our team leader, and if we were in this predicament she would be going after us too." Blake said knowing that was fact, considering that she did come after her after her secret was revealed.

Weiss nodded, "Besides I want answers, but you are correct which is why we are going to need help."

"You will be fugitives as well based on what you told us about what Ozpin said." Jaune spoke up, "And I may not be the brightest huntsman in the class, but from what you said about Ruby's cryptic explanations, it sounds like she has faced something like this before."

"Which can't be, I would know." Yang countered, "I do not know what happened with my sister, but it all started with that Ursa."

Jaune held up his hands, "Not disagreeing, just an observation. Especially watching her this morning at breakfast."

"Look we are wasting time. Are you all in or out?" Blake asked knowing what it was like being on the run and how much harder it will be to track someone that didn't want to be found.

Team JNPR looked at one another and slowly team RWBY saw small smiles forming on them, Jaune looked at them and said, "Well I've always been a hands on learner. I am in."

"Us to." Nora said speaking for Ren as well.

"I can speak for myself." Ren commented lightly, "But she is right. I am in."

Pyrrha nodded, "I did like an adventure."

"So what's the plan?" Jaune asked leaning forward. Together the two teams worked on a plan to leave Beacon without being noticed.

Ruby ducked as another car with flashing lights drove passed her. She was sticking close to the shadows, having grown accustomed to staying hidden. She just didn't think she would have to do it sooner this time around. She had waited until dark to start moving out of Vale. Figuring it would have been easier to leave at night, despite the cracked full moon in the sky. _In hindsight_ , she thought to herself, _I really should have just left when I had the chance_.

She fixed the mask on her face, it was a red and black Beowolf mask that she had gotten to hide her face. In fact it was similar to the mask she had made when she had went on her solo mission when she had lost her team. _No_ , she shook her head, _don't think about that_.

She had to make it out of the city to get to Patch. That is where she would begin her search for Raven. She had to find out if Cinder had already made her move on the matriarch of the Branwen tribe; but just the thought of the woman made her instantly remember the look of betrayal on her sister's face.

 _ **In every loss in every lie**_

 _ **In every truth that you deny**_

 _ **And each regret and each goodbye**_

 _ **Was a mistake too great to hide**_

 _ **And your voice was all I heard**_

 _ **That I get what I deserve**_

Taking a risk with airships now flying overhead, Ruby climbed to the roof and with her hood up ran across them. Jumping over the gaps and using her semblance as little as possible to try and remain unnoticed. She was proving Salem's haunting words wrong, she wasn't going to involve them this time. She was not going to give them false hope or empty words about sticking with her and fighting. She was going to let them keep their innocence. She was going to handle this herself once and for all. She meant what she said to Ozpin, she was going to cut off the main head of the snake. However again, she saw their eyes as they looked at her. No, she would not allow herself to think that, she was doing the right thing.

 _ **So give me reason**_

 _ **To prove me wrong**_

 _ **To wash this memory clean**_

 _ **Let the floods cross**_

 _ **The distance in your eyes**_

Ducking near a chimney, Ruby pushed herself into the shadows as an airship hovered for a brief moment with a spotlight on the roof she had just been on. It stayed like that for a minute or two before flying off. She let out a breath, Ozpin was serious it seemed. She recognized the ships and knew that Ironwood must have come in. She didn't think that much time had passed, but then again it was dark. Shaking her head at her stupidity, she moved this time using her semblance to go the rest of the way out of the city. She didn't care what she had to do, she would make sure her loved ones were safe or she would die trying. This thought weighing on her, she sped in a storm of petals out of Vale and away from Beacon and her team.

 _ **Give me reason**_

 _ **To fill this hole**_

 _ **Connect this space between**_

 _ **Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**_

 _ **Across this new divide**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I know some people may not have been happy with what I did (or rather what my inspiration decided to do). I figured with the way the future ended up for Ruby, she would do anything to prevent that from happening; even if it meant leaving her friends so that they would have a better chance at a nicer future without all the trauma. Besides with the trauma that she's been through ten years into the future, it would be much harder for her to adjust with just being a student again with the knowledge about what was to come.

On another note, a lot of these types of stories seem to stem back and mostly repeat the episodes that have occurred and I didn't want this to be another one of those stories. Ruby came back to change the future and while her calculated move seemed a bit harsh, again she was acting out of a place that she wouldn't want to sit around and do nothing and pretend to be fine.

Going along with that, I was mistaken when I made the last chapter, but I am not going to go back and change it (I will be just more careful next time), but someone pointed out that Blake's clones do not move freely on their own like I thought they did (my bad). I am sorry, like I said I will be more careful with their semblances next time around.

So there will be a slight time jump ahead. Something like we experienced after the Fall of Beacon in the show; the story will explain more (after all I do want people to keep reading and keep you all on your toes *insert evil laugh here*). My inspiration is telling me that Ruby had changed the timeline and that is going to have some kind of repercussions. What those are? Well I guess you will have to read to find out.

Enjoy!

 **New Divide**

 _ **Two Months after Ruby left Beacon-**_

"This is a pain in the ass!" Yang yelled, eyes red as she shot her bullets in rapid succession through Ember Celica at a Beowolf that was coming right at her. Then as she turned, she saw another one about to lunge at Pyrrha's back, "Head's up Pyrrha!" Pyrrha turned just as Yang fired, the Beowolf coming really close to the warrior.

Pyrrha smiled and sent a quick salute to the brawler, "Thanks!" But then immediately retaliates as a Boarbatusk comes charging towards Jaune, "Jaune! Heads up!"

Jaune looks towards Pyrrha and then looks to where she is pointing. He dodges out of the way and yells, "Nora!"

Nora sighs, "This is utter crap!" Lifting Magnhild up she launches off grenades and one hits the Boarbatusk. The other five go flying, "Ren! Blake! Duck!"

Ren and Blake, who were engaged in their own battles with a Beowolf, a Boarbatusk, and a Beringel; looked at the incoming grenades. They dove to the side (Blake leaving multiple shadow clones for distractions), and the grenades hit their targets, "This is useless, we need help!" Weiss yelled as she sent a mixture of ice dust and fire dust at her own dark creatures.

There was a loud screeching and everything paused momentarily. They looked towards the distance and illuminated through the flames of the town they were in, they see two small specks. However experience over the past month told them that these small specks were not so small. They were two Nevermore, "We are screwed. We should leave." Jaune said regretfully, taking this time to regroup.

"We cannot just leave. These people need our help." Yang said angrily.

They start to back away as the Grimm also regroup themselves, slowly approaching them, "As much as I hate to say it;" Weiss speaks up readying herself for another round of fighting, "I agree with Jaune. Who is going to help us? This is out of our league." They close ranks further, backs against each other, "We are low on aura and I am guessing, most our ammunition is out. We have to retreat. We lost sight of our original mission."

"And the village seems to have retreated as well." Ren said discouraged. He did not want to retreat and he shared this look with Nora, who had caught his eye not believing what he was saying; but Weiss was right. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place here.

"No. We try one last time. Yang is right, these people need our help." Pyrrha stated firmly, "At least we can give this one more try."

"Agreed." Blake said just as firmly, "One last try." She took a deep breath and her shadow clones surrounded them, giving them as much cover as possible, "Anyone got a plan?"

They looked briefly at each other and Yang said, "Not dying is a good place to start." There was silence and a Beowolf lunged, and then they were in the fray once more.

In the meantime, on a dirt road a red-hooded figure walks on the road between trees and grass. The red cloak has been frayed along the edges, almost as if telling the wearer's story of the battles she's been in. The shatter moonlight gives the silver broach on her cloak an eerie glow as she makes her way through the forest and towards the small opening of the woods.

She had noticed in the sky illuminated smoke from the moon and the small orange glow. She sighed as she recognized the area that she was in. One year from now, she would have been in this very spot, but things had escalated so fast that she knew she completely changed the timeline. Just a month ago, she had been at Mountain Glenn where she knew the place that Roman Torchwick and the White Fang had been holding their operations.

She managed to infiltrate their area that she knew was holding the explosives. However, while she did prevent the breach of Vale, the train still exploded and there were still fatalities…namely one that should not have died…yet at least. Before that though, she interrogated Roman to find information about Cinder and in turn to find information about Raven. He of course claimed that he did not know anything. She tried to continue, but Neo had jumped in at the last minute to try and save her employer.

They had engaged in a fight, leaving Ruby to accidently set off the train's remaining bombs. Using her semblance, she had escaped but Roman Torchwick had no such luck despite Neo's attempt. Needless to say there was a cave in, the tunnels closed off in the rubble at least inaccessible to the Grimm in the area. Despite the tragedy and not being any closer to Cinder's (or rather Salem's) plans, at least she prevented the breach to Vale. After that she wondered into another town, and she learned where Raven's tribe was located. It was a bit further from Haven than she had originally thought the first time around in a place called Anima. However she needed Raven for the next part of her plan so she was willing to travel as far as she needed.

This moment though was a detour and she drops the stuff she had been carrying. She sighs seeing the view far below the rock precipice she is standing on and sees the settlement of buildings that are burning with the three large pillars of smoke rising into the air. She shakes her head and takes notice of the shots that are echoing in the air mixed with the cries of Grimm deaths. There is a streak in the distance and she turns to see two Nevermores in the distance.

Ruby's eyes shift, taking in the village, before narrowing with determination. She was still huntress, she had to help. More shots ring out and she hears yelling. Two Nevermores fly over Ruby, heading toward the besieged village. Ruby turns around on the rocky precipice, her left arm raising Crescent Rose. It expands itself upward. She releases her grip on a lever in the handle and the blade from the bottom of the shaft extends out as the scythe in the main body of the weapon fully unfolds.

Ruby leaps straight up into the air by several feet, leaving a column of falling rose petals. She turns as she descends and brings Crescent Rose down so that the scythe hooks into another Nevermore passing just beneath her. The Nevermore cries out, but continues its path toward the village, leaving rose petals in its wake.

"Nevermore coming!" Pyrrha yelled in alert as she flipped away from a Beowolf and then using her polarity she threw Milò and it hit is mark between the creature's eyes. She then used her semblance once more as the javelin returned to her hands, ready to take aim at the winged creature.

"Wait what is that on the Nevermore?" Jaune asked as he finished off another Boarbatusk with Crocea Mors.

Blake and Yang are back to back taking on Beowolf and the remaining Boarbatusk. Weiss and Ren are taking out another group of Beowolves and Nora just slammed Magnhild towards the ground, sending a shock wave towards her group of Grimm. They stopped suddenly and there is a pause as they looked up and saw the flight path of the Nevermore coming closer into the village and on its back they catch a glimpse of a red-cloaked figure against the shattered full moon.

On top of the Nevermore Ruby watches for the right moment, and then pulls the trigger on Crescent Rose. The Nevermore screams as its wing is cut off. Ruby descends toward the village while the bisected Nevermore drifts apart. She lands on a statue of a hooded woman, demolishing it.

"Oh my dust." Weiss gasps out as Ruby's hood falls back as she straightens. Eyes closed, she holds still where the statue once stood. Their aura is low as the sudden impact of their battles hit them now that they've stopped.

There is a sudden low growl and they turned to see a Beowolf approaching her while she is focused inwardly. It licks its teeth and moves closer, attracting the attention of other Beowolves. They all move to surround her, their red eyes leaving glowing trails. Ruby remains posed, Crescent Rose in her left hand.

"Ruby-" Yang starts to go near her sister, but stops abruptly; noticing how Ruby's eyes narrow and there's a beat before they open, a dangerous look in them. Her head moves forward and she crouches. Her cloak arches upward toward her body and Ruby transforms into a swirl of rose petals. The swirl propels itself forward through the air. As it reaches the first Beowolf, Ruby comes out of it and swings her scythe at the Grimm.

She lands on her feet as she knocks it back, but without missing a beat she bounds up again, taking out a second and turns to take out a third. Moving into the circle of Beowolves behind her she slashes at them, taking out a total of eight before running to attack the ninth. As it goes down, two more put themselves in front of Ruby.

Team WBY and JNPR watch in awe at Ruby's lethal dance with the creatures that were causing them so much trouble. She was barely breaking a sweat and they made no move to help her. There was no opening she was giving, nor was there much reason. The one Beowolf roars at her, but seeing that she was unfazed, it leaps on her, she takes out it, the other one to its left, and yet two more who approach her from behind in different directions.

When that one is gone, Ruby turns and is hit in the face with stone works, before any of them call out a warning. Blake tries to summon a clone to help protect her, but Weiss stops her with a hand on her shoulder and they are again amazed that the hit didn't even seem to affect her. Still they wonder where it came from, and see the direction she looks and this time manages to dodge as the Beowolf on the roof hurls pieces of broken buildings at her.

Ruby moves swiftly between three different spots on the ground. She then propels herself into the air toward the Beowolf in rose petal form. She splits into three streams around it until coming together just above its head. She aims Crescent Rose and fires a dust round into it.

The recoil sends her up into the sky, where she bounces off a Nevermore and lands in the middle of the village with enough force to damage the cobblestone road and send up a cloud of dirt. Taking a moment to breathe, she looks at her former teams, "What the hell are you doing here?" She ends up saying and mentally takes notice of how battle worn they are.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Yang repeats angrily, "How about where the hell have you been?"

Ruby internally winces seeing how her questioning had come out wrong. She had been shocked to see that it was them that she had run into; but seeing the onslaught of Grimm and the dark creatures overpowering her friends, she acted; shutting down any emotion associated with the battle. She had been about to retract the statement when they heard heavy footsteps.

They all looked around and initially do not see anything through the cloud of smoke. A black fist punches through the cloud and into Ruby, sending her flying into the wooden door of the church she originally landed next to, "RUBY!" They all yell, ready to defend their friend.

"No!" Ruby yells from the rubble. They turn to see her standing, holding her shoulder, and then looks to see that it was another Beringel.

"Where the hell are these things coming from?" Jaune demands ready to fight the creature again as it postures, beating its chest. They all got ready to fight again, but they were already weakened and they knew it.

Ruby knew it too, having sensed their levels in aura around her, "I said no!" Ruby yells, "Let me handle this! You all have done enough. Go take cover."

"The hell-" Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha were about to argue when the Beringel let out a terrifying roar and charged passed them towards Ruby.

Ruby held her ground at the top of the church steps, before flipping over its head and lands back in the town center, sliding around in a circle on her feet until she faces the Beringel again and propels herself toward it. She sinks the tip of Crescent Rose into its hip, but doesn't get it any further through the Grimm's body.

"She's right." Blake says as she tries to summon her clones but fails, "I am spent."

"So are we." Ren says as he notices how Nora is now leaning into him, the last hit having taken a lot of out her.

Nora tries to hold her own as she still argues, "We can't just leave her."

"We won't." Weiss states looking around, "However we need to plan. Come on, over here." She points to one of the building that are not too destroyed and not on fire. They start to make their way to the building, but continue to watch as the Beringel grabs Ruby and lifts her off the ground, her entire head fitting in its fist and her legs dangling in the air. The Grimm uses its other hand to punch her and Ruby is launched across the village center. She lands on the broken wooden canopy of a building opposite and easily gains her footing.

Once inside the building Pyrrha continues to watch with battle as Weiss starts to ask about plans, their ammunition status, and their aura levels, "You know I do not think she needs help." She says. They all look at each other and she pointed out the window.

They slowly go to the window as Ruby switches Crescent Rose to rifle mode and leaps onto the roof of another building. They watch as she runs across rooftops, and fires down at the Beringel. It is unhurt and when it is joined by two Beowolves, the gorilla Grimm grabs one and throws it at Ruby.

For her part, Ruby is only alarmed for a moment but quickly destroys it with her scythe. The Beringel takes advantage of the distraction and lands on the roof as soon as the Beowolf is killed. Ruby gets out of the way in time. The two face off briefly before rushing each other. Ruby positions herself to be a target, and when the Beringel lifts its arm to bring its massive fist down on her. Ruby leaps above it when the fist lands on the roof while she shoots at its back. It stands up, unhurt while Ruby lands on another part of the roof.

"I do not understand." Blake mutters as she watches, "She is two years younger than us, but it is as if she's had years of hunter experience."

The group nods in agreement, and Weiss frowns deeply, "This is almost like her battle with Yang that day."

"Or in Ozpin's office from what you all described." Ren comments.

Nora smiles at the battle, "I wonder if there is something that she can teach us."

Jaune rolls his eyes, but never the less agrees. Throughout their travels, they have been helping him train; especially Pyrrha. He is thankful for their help, but watching Ruby, he sees that they all have a long way to go, "Almost makes me wonder if she really needed help after all."

Yang doesn't comment and just watches as her sister turns into rose petals again and sails into the air above, gaining momentum on her descent. With a cry she attacks the Beringel again, delivering small hits around its body and transforming whenever it tries to hit her. After another failed attempt to make contact has the Beringel's fist landing on the roof, it jumps forward in that direction, driving Ruby back. It slams both its fists deliberately against the roof, causing it to collapse under her. Ruby falls with a cry, "NO!" Yang yells horrified.

Summoning the last bit of aura she could, Yang jumps out of the house with a furious yell, "YANG!" They all called out, coming out and trying to stop her.

The Beringel jumps from the roof back to the village center. It beats its chest and roars triumphantly. Yang is running, fist raised to deliver a punch to the massive dark creature. It loses focus, as it turns to look at her ready for the attack. No one notices the rose petals drift down and out the open door of the church or the stream of rose petals that rose and swirled from door and windows of the front steeple.

Before anything could make contact there is a sudden sound of glass shattering and everyone stops to watch as Ruby bursts through the glass, Crescent Rose at the ready and rose petals behind her. Yang, Jaune, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Blake stop as the Beringel turns towards the reaper to attempt to swat at her.

It misses and Crescent Rose lands on the ground and Ruby fires a shot to propel herself toward her opponent. She goes above its head and lands on her feet, the two of them back to back. Ruby turns, hooks the scythe around its legs and pulls as she fires, using the recoil to give her blade more force to damage the Grimm. It rears and starts to fall forward, but Ruby transforms to swirl around its body, her semblance creating a tornado-like force that lifts it into the air. Yang instantly flashes back to Goodwitch's class when Ruby had done this to her.

They all watch in amazement as they see Ruby sink the pointed end of her scythe into the Beringel's body, driving it toward the ground. The force of the descent allows the blade to pierce it. Once landed, Ruby in a victory stance on the Grimm's body, it lifts its head and roars at Ruby, but she drives the blade in further to silence it. Ruby cocks the rifle to slide the next dust bullet into place and then finishes the creature off with a point-blank headshot. Its body jerks once and then dissolves around her. She slowly sinks onto the street.

The rest of the Grimm in the area retreats away and all is silent. Ruby looks at them and feels burning shame, "So what's up?" She asks casually. Suddenly she is punched hard in the shoulder, "Ow! Ok you what? Yea I guess I deserved that."

"You guess?!" Weiss demands pulling her fist back, as it was her who hit her former leader, "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" Ruby asked, "You hit me and haven't asked me anything." Seeing that this was the wrong thing to say, Ruby holds her hands up against another onslaught of questions, "Wait ok yes I suppose I do have a bit of explaining, but if I may make a suggestion?"

They looked at her and crossed their arms and motions her to continue, "We get out of here before they decide to come back."

They exchanged looks and then looked back at Ruby, conceding to her idea. They start to gather what they can, and Ruby breathed out a sigh and led them out of the war torn village. She felt disgusted with herself, seeing the annihilated houses and shops. She was supposed to prevent all of this, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees the looks on their faces.

Weiss is looked shocked and devastated. Yang is looking a bit lost and disgusted. Ruby notices that Blake had lost her ribbon and her cat ears are flattened against her head as she looks on sadly. Nora is not full of smiles, and instead is wearing a frown. Ren has an arm wrapped around her and shares with her a haunted look; one Ruby knows that they are thinking about the aftermath of Kuroyuri. Jaune is trying his best to comfort Pyrrha, but Ruby could see the look in his eyes as well as her own. Ruby shakes her head in disgust once more.

They exit the village and walk in silence through the woods, staying on the road. She leads them to the little cliff she had come across where she left her stuff, before leading them back away from the sad sight she had come across. It was a few minutes into their journey together that Ruby speaks up, having gathered her emotions, "I know it is hard, but you guys have to set your emotions aside for a bit." Before any of them could say anything to her, she adds, "Unless you want to attract Grimm to us."

"She's right." Blake says after a moment. Seeing the looks, she glances back at Ruby, "Are we going to make camp soon?"

Looking around, Ruby sees the area is secluded and that they are far enough away from the village. Listening, she hears nothing out of the unusual so she nodded, "We can camp here. You guys rest and set up. I'll make a fire."

"We can do that." Jaune says motioning to himself and Ren, "You guys can set up the camp." His tone at her, Ruby caught the hidden meaning that: A) he did not trust her to run-off suddenly, and B) they were in for a talk.

Ruby sighed and nodded, "As you wish." So once more filled with silence, Ren and Jaune went and gathered the wood, while the girls set up the camp while also trying to get a fire with the small amount of wood that was close.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Jaune and Ren came back with larger pieces of wood and Ruby had some food on her that she split between the group; it was the last of her rations but what small talk had been made, WBY and JNPR had went to that little village to restock their supplies. It had been late and they were about to make a reservation to stay the night when the Grimm had attacked.

As they settled around the fire, they all looked at Ruby expectantly. It was also in that moment of silence during their set up that Ruby thought long and hard about what she would say. Clearly the clean break she made a Beacon had not mattered since they clearly came after her.

And in all honesty she was not going to make Ozpin's mistake and keep them in the dark…at least not totally in the dark. She does not want to broach the topic that she was from the future, having seen their expressions and not knowing what else they seen, she doesn't want to destroy their hope, or be the cause of their lost innocence any further, "Ruby?"

Ruby looks up and see that it was her sister that spoke. Yang's voice was hard, and filled with hurt, but she noticed her sister's dark glare into the fire and Yang was tired of it. Tired of the silence and the worry that was knotted in her stomach, "Please, why did you leave? What was that whole thing in Ozpin's office?"

Ruby looked away, "I…Before…You have to understand…" Ruby stopped not knowing why she was getting tongue tied. This was her team, but then again it wasn't. Her team, would have understood; but this team…no, she has to stop thinking about this. _**THIS**_ was her team now, and clearly that was something that she couldn't change…or one of the things she couldn't change, "I'll tell you, but there will be some things that I cannot tell you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss demanded icily, "We followed you across the continent looking for you for two months. We deserve answers."

"I know, but that is the way it has to be for right now." Ruby stated firmly, not used to having her orders being questioned in this moment.

Seeing the steel look in her silver eyes, Jaune placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder, "Ok fine, granted we will ask questions and demand more of you."

Not expecting that response, Ruby nodded slowly and looked at them, "Well alright so I will start with this, recall what we were facing with those dust robberies?" Seeing everyone nod, she continued, "It was more than that. Its' a very long and complicated story, but the gist of it is that this goes beyond the White Fang." She looks at Blake as she says this, and knowing that Blake hadn't really mentioned much of her former psychotic mentor, she asks, "Remember Adam Taurus?"

Blake stiffens and Yang, sensing this, grabs her hand and gives a squeeze. _Interesting_ , Ruby thought briefly as Blake swallowed and responded, "Yes, but why do you ask about him?"

Ruby nods and says, "The same reason why I wanted to find Raven." She looks at Yang and notices that despite the fire, the blonde's eyes flare up a dull red.

"Why?"

"Cinder Fall." Ruby states with a hint of malice that made them all pause, "Last month I was at Mountain Glenn where there was a White Fang hideout," here she thought they could have some tangible truth. She saw Weiss discreetly pull her scroll out and start typing in the information. Ruby inwardly smirked as she found an article, and showed it around as she continued the story, "after I took out the hideout, I had come across a terrorist plot that connects the 'Fang and the Branwen tribe. They are just pawns, Cinder is like the rook, but there is someone that is the queen. Like a literal queen."

Yang looked at her sister, "You took out a White Fang hideout? Without us?"

"We were told about your run-ins with this White Fang;" Jaune started saying as he motioned to her team, "What exactly possessed you to go after them, by yourself?"

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Ren asked.

Nora was impressed, but also concerned, "Are you crazy?"

Blake nodded and pointed to Nora, "Her question, but added with what do you mean terrorist plot?"

"I am sorry," Pyrrha said interrupting, "but where are you going with this Ruby?"

Weiss nodded and demanded, "If you knew all this, why did you run? Why not tell Professor Ozpin?"

Ruby stared into the fire giving it a dark look, "I felt as if I couldn't trust Ozpin." This was partially true as well. She had forgiven him in her timeline, but at the same time knew how he was now. Hell, even though she caught a glimpse of him, Qrow, her father, and Ironwood at Mountain Glenn once she sent an anonymous message about the hideout; she overheard somethings that she did not like; like how she was still a 'wanted' person.

"Couldn't trust Ozpin?" Yang asked still seeing the dark look in her sister's eyes, "Why not?"

Ruby shook her head, "Not really my story to tell Yang." Sensing an argument, she says, "In the beginning I said there will be things that I cannot tell you all yet. Please, this is one of them." She saw that they didn't like this answer, but waited for her to continue.

Ruby took a moment to gather her thoughts, and placed another log on the fire, sparks raising in the air, "Do you know the story about the Four Maidens?" Not ready for a question, they all sit there and look at her, "Well?" Ruby asked.

"What's this have to do with anything?" Weiss demanded when no one else spoke up.

"Everything." Ruby said sitting straighter, stealing a glance at Pyrrha.

Jaune noticed the quick look and didn't like it; but he did say, "It's been awhile, but I've heard of it."

"Same." Blake said slowly picking up on the tension.

"I know that story. It was my mother's favorite." Pyrrha said with nostalgia.

"Care to tell the story?" Ruby asked softly looking at her as the group focused back on her, surprised at the tone of voice and how her eyes seemed to have aged some.

Pyrrha was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Ruby, a mix of wariness and concern, "Ok sure." She clears her throat and starts with, "I guess once upon a time, a callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first sister is dressed in white, she goes up to him and tells him that she understands his reclusive nature; and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate."

Ruby nods not looking at them, and just stares into the fire as the story comes to life in her mind, just as it did the first time she heard it from her uncle. Pyrrha paused for a moment to look at her before continuing, "The second sister is dressed in green and she brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third sister is dressed in orange, she convinces him to step outside and embrace the world around him all the while warming the man's heart. The last sister is dressed in purple, she begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful."

"This is a nice story." Nora comments lightly looking at her friend and teammate as she leans against Ren; he smiles softly at her, but also looks concerned wondering where this was headed.

Weiss looks impatient, "Yes real nice, what is the point?"

"It's not over yet." Ruby whispers, not taking her eyes off the fire, the attention off of Pyrrha for the moment to look at her, "Please finish the story."

Pyrrha hesitates, but then nods, "Ok, uhm…sorry where was I?" She thinks for a moment then brightens, "Oh right! Well there is a sudden burst of golden light that emanates from the old man until it surrounds the four girls, who go on their way with the glow still around them. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days." Nora claps at the ending. Pyrrha smiles lightly at her, and at Jaune who also gave her a soft smile, she adds, "They became known as Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens."

"The Four Maidens." Ruby repeats, "Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall." They wait as Ruby took a deep breath, "What if I were to tell you that story is true?"

No one spoke for a moment, and then they burst out laughing. Ruby sat there patiently, waiting for them to stop. This continued until Blake noticed that Ruby was staring at them. She nudged Yang, who looked at her then at Ruby. Yang in tern nudged Weiss, and this continued down the line until they all were not laughing anymore and just stared at Ruby, "You were serious?" Ren asked looking at her.

Ruby nodded, "Yup. Well I guess I have my answer. You don't believe me."

"Of course we do not believe you." Weiss responded, "This is a child's story. A fable. It cannot be real."

"Why?" Ruby asked leaning back against the rock that was behind her, arms crossed, "Why can't it?"

"Because;" Yang started to say as Ruby looked at her waiting expectantly for the argument. Loss for words, Yang says, "Because it just can't. Help me out guys."

Jaune sighed, "It is hard to believe, because that would mean…"

"Mean what?"

"That there is a thing as magic." Blake commented, "Which there is no such thing."

Ruby leaned forward, "Well as hard as it may be to accept this, I am telling you the truth. The story that Pyrrha just told you," she motioned to said girl, "is real. There were four maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power, without dust."

"Like a semblance?" Nora asked slowly, once again showing a rare characteristic of seriousness about her as she got off of Ren's shoulder.

"Like magic." Ruby responded.

There was a pause and Ren looked at her closely, "You're serious?"

"Does it look like I am joking?" Ruby asked, she held up her hand, "Do not answer that. Anyway I am going to skip the niddy gritty details of this and say that Ozpin has a little secret society that was created to help protect Remnant."

"How do you mean?" Jaune demanded, "And what do you mean skip the details? We need those details."

"They are not that important right now. It's one of those things that I cannot tell you all just yet." Once again there was a sense of outrage, "However," Ruby over spoke to them, "what I can tell you is that the Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever."

"How is the power transferred?" Yang asks slowly, a sense of foreboding coming to her.

"It's complicated." Ruby stated.

"Complicated? You mean everything you're telling us is simple?" Blake asked, her head hurting not bothering to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

Ruby shakes her head, "Look I know you are all frustrated-"

"Such an understatement." Weiss bit in the others nodding in agreement.

"But there is a point, just please bear with me." She looked at them and then sighed, "Yang going back to your question, at first the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate." She paused and debated on how to continue, but in the end she figured at this point it was best not to mince words, "As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power; which is where this problem comes in. A major problem."

Weiss looked at Ruby and for the first time since reuniting, feels sympathy for her. The girl in front of them looked older and tired as she told this story; it was as if there was a massive weight. Reaching over, she grabbed her hand and silver eyes met her own blue ones, "Look just tell us. Why is this a problem?"

Ruby looked at them all and then looked away. She sees the battle of Beacon, Cinder killing Pyrrha, the destruction around Remnant, and the battle of Haven, the battle at Argus, the fall of Atlas, and so much more. Taking a deep breath, she answers while pulling away from Weiss, "In Ozpin's office I mentioned 'Fall'; well as part of Ozpin's secret protectors, there is a vault. Inside this vault is…" she deliberately pauses. She tries to sense an intruder or another presence, but there is nothing but them. Taking another breath, she says, "the Fall maiden."

"I am sorry, but what?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"The current Fall maiden was attacked and apparently part of her power was stolen and she is unresponsive in a comatose like state." They all looked at each other and then at Ruby, "For now she is still alive thanks to advance technology curtsy of Atlas; but-"

"If she dies…" Weiss started to finish Ruby's hanging sentence, "Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?"

Ruby smiled, albeit grimly, "See? Not all that complicated after all." No one else smiled and Ruby just continued, "Yes, but this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker; and to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half." _Which is sort of what happened_ , Ruby added in her head as she recalled that fateful night. She avoided looking at Pyrrha as she thought of this.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important…why not tell everyone?" Jaune demanded, "Why can't you tell us anything more?"

"Because too much knowledge is dangerous, all this power in the wrong hands will not end well. Besides this used to be public knowledge. However religions changed and it was written off as a…Weiss what did you call this?" Ruby faux thought for a moment, "Oh right a childish fable."

No one responded for a long moment and the fire crackled. Ren leaned over and placed another log on the fire before taking a deep breath and saying, "You mentioned this Cinder Fall," Ruby looked at him, "what does she, the White Fang, and Yang's mother have to do with the Fall maiden?"

"Cinder Fall is the assailant. She attacked and stole part of the Fall maiden's powers. She is also working for a witch named Salem."

"And who is this Salem?" Nora asked picking up the dark undertone of Ruby's voice.

"To answer that, I need to ask…do you know the story of the two brothers?" Ruby asked.

"I do." Pyrrha spoke up seeing that the others did not respond.

Ruby sighed and said, "Well I'll tell the story. This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods; but there are only two that are real. They were two brothers. The older sibling, the God of Light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the God of Darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something - something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The creatures of Grimm?" Jaune asked putting two and two together.

"You guessed it. The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation... together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy." Ruby noticed their puzzled expressions so she continued, "It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it." She paused to see if they were getting it, slowly she started to see the last puzzle falling into place, "And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be."

Ren leaned forward and asked, "But…what does that have to do with us? With anything that you told us so far?"

Ruby closed her eyes and started to list, "The four gifts to mankind - knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful."

 _Powerful and a living hellish nightmare_ , she thought darkly, "If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose."

"To guard these relics?" Pyrrha asked amazed.

Ruby nodded, "When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools he built them around the Relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself... and, of course, keeping them out of her reach."

"Her…Salem?" Yang asked not sure if her sister was being legit or crazy. In fact all this sounded crazy especially since Ruby wasn't saying how she had come across all this information which she was still really annoyed about. Looking around at their fire, she could see that they were still equally annoyed…granted a little curious as well.

Ruby nods, "That is another story, one that is not mine to tell."

"Now you are done with telling us stories?" Nora asks part of her disappointed in this.

Ruby smiles, _at least Nora never changed_ , "For now, but yes Salem controls the Grimm. She is like the Queen of the Grimm. They obey her; what's more is that these maidens are connected to the Relics."

"So you have the maiden's powers…you get to the Relics is that it?" Blake asks leaning forward to look at her leader.

"Correct. Cinder and Salem was using the White Fang as a cover to hide the fact that they needed to get into Beacon. The White Fang gets what they want which is harming the humans; and Cinder get the distraction she needs." Blake looks away at this fact, ashamed at what the organization had aligned itself to, "Using the fear and chaos as a cover Cinder would be able to find the Fall maiden and take the rest of the powers. From there the next thing would be to find the spring maiden and get her to access the vault to get the first relic and then of course so on and so forth."

"What does this have to do with my mother?" Ruby looked away as Yang demanded slowly, "Ruby tell me."

Ruby closed her eyes and said, "I have strong reason to believe that Cinder already got to Raven and persuaded her to help them."

It was fast, no one believed the speed that Yang reacted. Her fist met Ruby's stomach, which thankfully she still had a strong semblance and that Yang's hadn't recharged fully; however it still knocked the wind out of her, "Yang!" They exclaimed and Weiss, despite the strong sense of anger, went over to Ruby and helped the reaper sit up, "What did you do that for?"

Yang turned her back on them, "My mother wouldn't do that! My mother-"

"Left; she is a selfish coward!" Ruby growled out, trying to get air, but accepted Weiss's help.

"Don't you say another word about her;" Yang said slowly, "she has her reasons and-"

"They are nothing more than excuses." Ruby responded as she stood up, "Yang I am sorry, but it is the reason why I also left. I need to find her and see if I can persuade her to help our side. She is the Spring maiden." Silence and no movement between them as Ruby looked at her sister. Yang was breathing heavily, her eyes flashing red and lavender with each breath, "Or at least I think she is; and if she is or has knowledge of where I can find her, then I need that. I need her or the current spring maiden to come with me to Haven."

Blake stood up and went over to Yang, she could see her friend and partner was in distress. In fact they all were, "Why?"

"That is where the first relic is. It's in Haven, it's the Relic of Knowledge and I need it."

"Why just you?" Jaune asked.

"So I can find out how to end Salem once and for all." Ruby said slowly. Then looking back at Yang she said, "I am sorry Yang, but that is the truth." Then in a soft whisper, she adds, "Right now all she cares about is her own tribe; right now she doesn't give a shit about anyone else..."

Taking a deep breath she looks back at everyone else and says, "I know that is a lot to take in, and I know you all left Beacon to try and find me. There is more…loads more, but right now that is all anyone needs to know."

"That's crap." Weiss responded standing up and going over to Ruby.

Ruby snorted, "You don't know the meaning of that."

"Either way, we deserve a lot more than what you seem to be freely admitting that you are leaving out." Ren pointed out in his soft tone.

Ruby nodded, "And I do not disagree…at least completely. However there is another point to be made."

"My head hurts." Nora whined out and then looked at Ruby, "What is that?"

"It's late, I gave you all a lot of information." Ruby said and she looked at her sister, the brawler's fist still clenched, "So I'll take the watch for the night. You all get some sleep and let me know how you all feel in the morning."

Ruby picks up Crescent Rose and heads away from them, "Wait what?" Jaune asks turning to look at her.

She doesn't look back, "This is the part that I leave you all to your own deceives and contemplate the 'life as you knew it ended' information and what you are going to do next. Are you going to go back to Beacon or come with me?"

"Of course we are going to come with you." Weiss said outraged, "Why do you think we left?"

"To get information, well now you got it." Ruby said once more not looking at them, "And do not make this decision lightly. There are so many dangers that tonight's Grimm battle looks innocent."

She was about to walk away when she realized something. They came out here looking for her, missing the field trip that would have given them their sense of purpose of being hunters and huntresses. It was then too that she realized that while the breach was a terrible tragedy and was a prelude to the dark days that followed, it had given them a gift of purpose and resolve.

So with that in mind, she tried to recall the questions that Dr. Oobleck had asked her teammates, "Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" Yang slowly turned and looked at her sister, wondering why she wanted to know. Before she could answer, Ruby moved on, "And you, Weiss?" Weiss looked at her team leader curiously, "A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?"

Weiss too was about to open her mouth to respond, but Ruby looked at Blake now, "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose. You are determined to stop inequality, corruption…how do you stop it exactly?" Blake had no answer to this.

Now Ruby looked at team JNPR, "Those questions are directed at you. Why choose this life, this line of work, and how do you solve the problems that seemed unsolvable?" She then looked back at them as a whole, "I know what I did doesn't seem to make sense, or that what I had explained to you seems impossible; but what you choose is your decision. I am not trying to persuade you one way or another, but just think about what you learned and do not make any decisions with a light heart."

Ruby now walked away from them, but not too far away. Blake, with her advance senses, saw her go into a tree and sit on a branch. The group got into the sleeping bags and frowned, how are they going to be able to sleep, much less make any decisions with the information that they have been given. They had left Beacon to find Ruby, and they did that (or rather Ruby found them), but while they were chasing their tails, Ruby had gathered this intel and took out a hideout. Hell they watched her take out a hoard of Grimm, the same Grimm that was causing them problems.

Still, they couldn't help but think that perhaps Ruby asked the wrong questions. There was only one question in their mind, would they really be helping stop a power hungry mad witch; or would they cause the end of Remnant as they knew it?

The small group in the woods was not the only ones up at such a late time of night. There was a crow that was sitting in a tree that was far enough away from being able to be detected, but close enough it could still hear everything that was said; and what it heard was deeply troubling. Its eyes look towards the tree that Ruby was sitting in and shook out its feathers before taking flight. It circled around the area a few times before making a decision to fly off. Where? He did not know just yet. He didn't know whether to go back to Beacon and give its report or to find his sister and give her a heads up. The only thing he knew was that he needed a drink…a strong drink.

Roughly in the same area, another bird sat close. Watching and observing everything. It too had remained out of detection range, but was well within the hear distance. Having got what it needed, it flew out of the area into the opposite direction of the crow into much darker lands.

In a distant kingdom, a pale woman in a black dress sits in her chair looking outside over her dark kingdom in deep thought. She had sensed something was off nearly two months ago. There was something different that she couldn't quite describe. It confused her, and made her curious; but she hadn't allowed herself to be too distracted. At least until she heard the reports that something had occurred at Ozma's precious school, then her curiosity had been peaked.

The next thing she felt was rage at what occurred in Mountain Glenn. Torchwicks death, the failed terrorist plot on Vale, and more importantly Cinder's infiltration into Beacon. All that had been foiled. The few survivors that had been there had told the tales of a girl in a red cloak wielding a sniper rifle-scythe. In her fit of rage, she had brought an end to those survivors and had destroyed her meeting chamber. Once she calmed down, she of course fixed everything and got her fraction back together to come up with a new plan. They needed that Fall maiden, but Cinder had reported that Ozpin wasn't accepting any transfer students into his school for the festival. Instead they had to stay at the local hotels and lodges, claiming it had something to do with that girl that had left Beacon. She showed Salem the report and her curiosity was back. So Salem had given her orders to do whatever was necessary to get into that school and find the Fall maiden without Ozma knowing.

Since then she didn't know why, but something was bothering her. So she reached out to another person that would be most useful. There was a low caw in the distance and looking up she sees a dark speck flying towards her. Opening the window the bird swoops in, "So what have you got?"

The bird as it turns out was a raven. It swoops over further inside and transforms into a woman with black hair wearing a creature of Grimm mask, "Do we still have our deal?"

"Of course Raven; you wouldn't be here otherwise. Now report." Salem purrs out stepping inside further. Raven looks at the woman through her mask and starts to tell the witch everything she was able to overhear.


	9. Chapter 9

Yea so sorry for the bit of delay. I am trying to give myself Friday nights or the weekend to update. Oddly enough too I sort of sidetracked myself by writing a chapter that won't appear until a bit later in the story:

My brain was like 'Hey I want this to happen! Let's work on it!'

I was like 'Ok, but how about we write this part first and build up to it?'

My brain was like 'Ok makes sense.' that lasted for all of maybe thirty minutes before it was like 'Ok I want this now! Let's write this now! Quickly let's go, let's go, let's go!'

That is how it played out for maybe more than a day. Never the less I do have an outline going, and for the most part that chapter my brain decided to hijack from me will not appear until later. Since I do have tomorrow off and, if I am able to swing it (depends how much studying I can get motivated to do), I will perhaps update tomorrow as well.

Also I want to say thank you all for the support. I never imagined getting this many reviews or alerts for this story. It hasn't happened to me in quite some time. So thank you all again!

 **New Divide**

 _ **Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear.**_

 _ **For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be. Still I'll be the hand that serves you, though you'll not see that it is me.**_

 _ **So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed.**_

 _ **Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have passed; who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified?**_

 _Within Temptation 'Hand of Sorrow'_

It was pushing two in the morning by the time Qrow had made his decision to finally settle and call Ozpin to give his report. As he finished up there was a moment of brief silence before it was broken, "So you found them." Qrow sighed into his drink as he heard Tai's voice on his scroll. He did not like the brokenness in his friend's voice; despite the underlying sense of relief.

It had been hard on him when he heard that Ruby had seemingly vanished from Beacon, but that was elevated by Yang's disappearance not even twenty-four hours later along with six other teenagers, "Yes." Qrow responded.

"How's my sister?" He now heard Winter's voice. In all the years he had known the Atlas Military Specialist, he had never heard a soft tone from her mouth; especially when talking to him. In fact he had never seen her so livid when she heard the news that her younger sister went off with her team to go find Ruby themselves; but just like when Tai had gotten the initial news, he knew it had come from a place of worry.

Qrow sighed and took another sip of his drink and rubbed his face while looking up at the ceiling in the bar he was at. He thanked whatever gods were out there that this bar was fairly close to the teens that he had left in the woods. His mission was to find them and assess the situation, and that is what he had done, "She is alright, or about as alright as she can be."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" both Tai and Winter asked at the same time. Tai worried for all their sakes (mainly Yang and Ruby) and Winter worrying about Weiss.

"It means that for being on their own for two months in the wilderness fighting Grimm that they were in no way prepared to face, they are holding their own just fine." Qrow answered in his typical drawl.

"But Ms. Rose was with them." This time the voice was Ozpin. Qrow wondered if he was there having been quiet while Qrow gave his report; he left out some of the information that he had overheard, but he gave them the gist of what he observed.

Qrow nodded and responded, "Yes she was with them." He hesitated for a moment.

"What are you not telling us?" Ironwood's hard suspicion tone came on now.

"Ruby wants to find Raven." He knew that he had to reveal this part, but then lied through his teeth, "What for? I do not know."

Silence greeted him now. They had known something was wrong when Ironwood recovered the mostly damage security footage of Mountain Glenn. What was salvageable, they saw that it was Ruby that had gone in, the explosion, and then Ruby leaving the area and not even five minutes later a woman with pink, white, and brown hair crawling out of the debris before disappearing and the footage going permanently dark. They had tried to trace the call that they had received that had led them to that area, but that lead had amounted to nothing. However what Qrow did not voice is that he had a strong suspicion it was Ruby that made that call to them just after that explosion. What she had been initially planning in that moment though was lost to him…until now.

He heard Tai sigh, "Well send us their coordinates and we will go and bring them home while you find Raven."

Qrow bit his lip as he thought about what he heard from Ruby. His niece knew things that she shouldn't…in fact things he hadn't even known and shared it with the rest of the kids. What troubled him the most was that clearly Ruby didn't think she could trust Ozpin at the moment, and he didn't need his bird instincts (or his years of hunter experience) to know there was something wrong right now.

"Qrow? Still there?" Ozpin's voice came through.

"I am here." He said slowly and took his finger and ran it around the glass he was drinking, "But I am going to wait this one out."

"WHAT?!" Thundered Tai and Winter.

"Those are my daughters." Tai growled out.

"That is my sister." Winter retaliated.

"They are children." Ironwood stated.

"Why?" Ozpin asked, his tone not showing his feelings.

Qrow sighed, "I know Ruby, and she wouldn't have done what she did without a good reason. We bring her…them back, there is no telling that she or they will pull this stunt again."

"They are children." Winter stated her tone icy and he could create the mental picture that she wants to impale him on her saber.

"Teenagers." He corrected.

"Semantics." Winter scoffed, but then her tone turned deadly, "I want my sister back Qrow."

"We all want them back." Ozpin stated more so talking to Tai, Winter, and Ironwood. There is a pause and he relents, "However Qrow is correct in his assumption."

There is silence and Qrow could sense the weight that Ozpin has on his shoulders, "Do you know what they are planning right now?"

Once again Qrow lied, "No. I didn't get that part. I just know that Ruby mentioned trying to find Raven."

"Do you know where she is?" Tai nearly growled out in disgust and he couldn't tell if it was because of Raven or the general situation, "Or have an idea why?"

"I do not." Qrow said feeling nearly sick with himself, "But I think I can find her."

Ozpin speaks now, his tone leaving no more room for argument, "Ok then here is the plan. We will keep protecting the Fall maiden here. You find Raven and then keep an eye on them."

Once again silence was created, "Fine." Winter said eventually, "But Qrow;" he listened and once again his body impaled on her saber came to mind, "anything happens to my sister, I will not hesitate to kill you. Slowly and painfully. Understood?"

"Yes." He said for once no attitude directed towards her.

"Same goes for me. Two of those kids are your nieces, my _**daughters**_." Tai's voice came now, the same deadliness in his tone, "Anything happens, it'll be on your head." There was a slamming of a door that was heard.

He heard Ironwood sigh, "I will try and keep you posted on things at my end as well for anything in your general area…whatever the hell it is you are at." Door closed once more.

Qrow purposefully left out where he was, in fact he went so far as to turn the tracking signal off his scroll so that there was not a chance of anyone finding him (both ally and enemy), "You still there Oz?"

"I am." Ozpin said slowly, "What else is there that you didn't want to say in front of the others?"

Qrow looked at the amber liquid in his glass and asked, "You've been straight with us right?"

It was Ozpin's turn to hesitate a moment, "What are you asking?"

"I mean you have leveled with us throughout this whole thing; like one hundred percent?" Qrow asked lifting his glass waiting for a response as he drained it. He motioned to the bartender for a refill. He heard movement and assumed Ozpin had either gotten up or sat down. He waited patiently for the response, almost hoping that whatever Ruby was wary of was misguided, "Oz?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Ozpin asked, not the answer or response Qrow was hoping for.

"No reason. I'll call when I have something worth reporting." With that he disconnected the call.

"Rough night?" the bartender asked refilling his glass. Normally he would have dismissed his guest, but the man had be paying nicely and quiet honestly he was having his own issues and didn't feel like being home.

Qrow laughed humorlessly and did a mini-toast to the man, "It's not over yet. In fact it's just getting started my friend." The bartender was about to take the bottle away, but Qrow waved him off, "Just leave it." The bartender shrugged and walked away. Qrow sighs once more and looks up at the ceiling when the odd sense of someone watching him comes to him.

It is then that he sees there is a window on the balcony seating area and a bird, a raven, flies in unnoticed by anyone and shifts into a familiar woman. She motions to him and he sighs.

"Mind if I takes these up there?" He asks the bartender.

The man turns and sees the woman and chuckles, giving him an extra glass. Clearly he thinks that she has been there the whole time, "Sure pal. Take one for your lady friend."

Qrow just smirks and makes his way up with the extra glass, "Yeah, friend." He mutters darkly.

Raven Branwen waits for him at one of the tables, her mask atop it, "Hello, brother." She greets as she accepts the glass from him and watches as he pours her a drink.

"Raven." He returns in kind as he pulls the chair that's beside her and drags it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looks at her expectantly. Raven rolls her eyes and moves her mask to the side. Qrow sits down, "So you just saved me a lot of trouble of finding you."

"Glad I could help; but it was actually me that was looking for you." She answers and takes a sip of her drink.

"And what? You just happened to be the area?" Qrow drawls out leaning back, and eyes her critically.

Raven looks at him and asks, "Something like that. I saw you and I figured I'd catch up with my sweet brother."

"Cut the crap. Did you know that Yang ran away from Beacon to go after Ruby? Or better yet that Ruby is somehow looking for you?"

Raven leans forward holding her glass in both her hands, "I heard rumors yes, but if you really want to cut to the chase, then I will tell you that she knows."

Qrow's eyes widen allowing her words to sink in, "What?"

"The relics, she knows that they are looking for them." Raven looks away from him.

"How?" Qrow breathes out. He looks at her and slowly the pieces come into place, "Wait you were there? You heard-"

"I knew you were there as well. That is why I gave you a bit of time to tell that bastard." She motions to his pocket where is scroll is currently resting.

"Raven-"

"Do not look at me like that. You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them." She nearly yelled, but kept her voice low and deliberate.

Qrow shook his head, "They were killers and thieves. That is not the point-"

Raven looked at him disgusted, "They were your family and it is the point."

"You have a real skewed perception of that word." He retorted, "What about Yang? If you were there then you know everything they were up against or rather are up against. You told her what Ruby explained to them!" He slams his hand on the table, and growled out, "You betrayed us!"

Raven stands up, upset, "I lead our people now; and as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival." She turns away from him, "Also not really, just like you lied to Ozpin a little while ago I told a white lie to her too. So really you should be thanking me for buying you some time."

She now looks at him and warns, "Ozpin will fail. There is no way around this. If you want to still do the right thing, you will abandon this nonsense like I did."

Qrow looks at her and processes her words slowly. He glares at her and throws her words back in her face, "If you want to still do the right thing, you will join us. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us."

Raven scoffs, "The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules."

He shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling before looking at her critically, "Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage."

Raven turns away, "We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did."

"I'm not talking about the Grimm." Still not facing Qrow, Raven looks up, eyes widening slightly at his words, "And I'm not talking about you, either."

She shakes her head and recomposes herself, tone crisp and harsh, "You and I know where the relic is now. I am gave you a chance…time…do not expect any more of my help. Tell Summer's brat what I just said. I am not helping neither of you."

As she reaches for her mask, Qrow quickly leans over and grabs onto the top of it, "Look just help with this one thing. I do not know where the Spring maiden is, and neither does Ruby. Ozpin doesn't even know that Ruby is looking for her; but if you know anything, I need you to tell me."

Raven scoffs and looks at him, "And why would I do that?" She pulls her mask out of Qrow's grasp.

Qrow looked at her in surprise, "Because without her, we're all going to die." He said in a tone that made this response seem obvious, "And if we die, there will be no tribe for you to protect. You are already playing a dangerous game as it is for both sides just to stay what? Neutral?"

A moment of tense silence passes between them as a nearby lantern dies out, "Just tell Summer's brat what I told you and stay out of my way."

Qrow grimaces as Raven walks away. He looks up at the sound of her sword getting unsheathed. He gives her a displeased look as she walks into her red portal and disappears. He shakes his head and drains his glass, and not one for letting liquor to go to waste, drains her barely touched glass as well. He debates about pouring another glass before taking the bottle and throwing his head back, the liquid burning his throat; after all he was paying for it either way, what did it really matter?

No one really slept well after Ruby's stories/explanations. Especially after her questions that she had asked of them. They had stayed up all night talking about it, pacing around and debating. The sun was just barely kissing the horizon when they sighed deeply and looked in the general direction Ruby had taken, "When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Weiss was saying when Pyrrha had once again asked her why she wanted to be a huntress.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said arms crossed.

Weiss shot her a glare, "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." This was said with conviction and no one really spoke. So Weiss turned the topic on to Blake, "Well what about you?"

Blake sighed and sat back down next to the nearly dead camp fire, "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I know I mentioned Adam and really did not give much context aside from my main part in the Fang, but he was my mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place." She looked wistful for a moment, but then frowned and looked away, "You could see how that turned out. His idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that huntsmen and huntresses were regarded as the noblest warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I…how can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang sat down next to her and said softly, "I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

Blake laughed without much humor, "But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

Team JNPR didn't know how to respond to that, so they looked away reeling in their own thoughts. Yang shook her head and stood up, crossing her arms, "At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kind of always, gone with the flow, y'know?"

She looks away and shrugs, "And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am; but how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring; and that'll be a good thing. Being a huntress just happens to line up with that."

"It does beat sitting in an office any day." Nora commented lightly agreeing with Yang's perception.

Yang chuckled as did everyone else, glad for some light heartedness in what was essentially a heavy conversation. After the brief moment, Yang sobered up quickly though and looked towards the tree where she knew her sister was in keeping watch, "I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a huntress. Ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. I mean hell last night proved that…she's been on her own for two months and look at what she did."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss said, but even when she said it she knew that somehow that wasn't really true.

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Pyrrha commented back, but sort of having the strange feeling that Yang's revelation about Ruby somehow makes it look like the young reaper is much older than they were.

Jaune scoffs lightly, "Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! Look at what we've done, seen, and were just told. Think Beacon could have ever prepared us for that or rather this moment right here? Sure Ruby's been on her own for these two months, but so were we."

There is silence for a moment as they reflect on the girls' perspectives and Jaune's addition to the overall situation, "It's the life we chose." Ren says softly looking at them, "It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of the job in our heads, but at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people." They look at him as he sighs, "And whatever we want, will have to come second."

There is another bout of silence and Jaune sighs, "So I guess we made our choice?"

"I think so." Weiss states looking at her team then back at Jaune's team.

"Just one thing." Pyrrha states looking at them, and then at the direction where Ruby is at, "I know Ruby admitted there is more she isn't telling us, but does anyone else have a feeling it's like a major bombshell?"

"Oh of course." Yang says, "There is no doubt about that, but…" The sting of what yelled at her last night about her mother is still raw; but as she looks back on it, she sees something in Ruby's eyes that makes her want to trust her sister's words, "I want to believe that she knows what she is doing. I want to believe that I can trust her."

Blake and Weiss nod, "Same, I am still pretty angry but Yang is right. If we want to be good hunters and huntresses, we have to put our emotions aside…for now at least." Weiss comments.

Team JNPR look at one another and Nora smiles, "Well cannot let you three have all the fun with Ruby."

"We've come this far, so again I am good with hands on learning." Jaune said also smiling lightly.

"You've improved a lot." Pyrrha said impressed with his skills.

"All thanks to you all." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. They start talking once more, conversation a bit lighter than when they had gone to bed.

By the time Ruby comes over to them; the sun has fully risen. She had found a small stream and had caught a couple of large fish for them to have for breakfast. She stops and admires them for a moment, suddenly seeing her own team from her own time…at least before the disasters struck. Throughout the night during her watch, she had been wondering if she had let them part of the way into the loop with everything too fast.

She did after all abandon them at Beacon, but at the same time she knew that they wouldn't have just let her leave after saving them in the town. Sighing, she supposed that this was fate telling her that she needed her team; or that the timeline was trying to right itself somehow with forcing her two teams to come together to make up the changes she was making. Either way seeing them sort of light hearted, especially after last night, makes her smile. She takes in this moment for a bit longer before making herself known, "Morning." She greets entering the area.

"Hey sis." Yang says meeting her. As she looks at her sister in the daylight, she sees just how much her sister had been through. She had changed her outfit, making her look more mature ( _ **A/N:**_ her volume six outfit). Her red cloak that she had always kept pristine was tattered at the ends, and then she noticed a faded cross shaped scar on her left cheek, but the eyes…those were definitely different.

While now they shone with some type of brightness, it was like there was an underlying torrent of emotion that Yang couldn't quite place. In fact it made her feel guilty for the event that occurred towards the end of the night. She rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding her sister's gaze, "Look Ruby about last night…"

"It's alright. You do not have to apologize." Ruby said lightly. Seeing that Yang was avoiding her gaze, Ruby got closer and made Yang look at her, "It's alright. I mean I was a bit out of line too, I should have really been more careful and had some kind of tact about what I was revealing in regards to Raven." It was Ruby's turn to look away as she forced herself to spit out, "She is still your mother after all."

Yang noticed the underlying tone of disgust and wondered exactly where this dark attitude stemmed from, still not used to hearing this tone from her normal 'go-lucky' sister; especially towards a woman that Ruby hadn't even met before. Still though, she knew better than to ask right now and decided on saying, "What I did and how I reacted was uncalled for. You helped us, you answered our questions-"

"Mostly." Nora cut in in a sing-song voice.

Yang motioned to Nora as Ren elbowed her, "Right mostly. Anyway still I shouldn't have hit you like that."

Ruby could see that Yang was beating herself up and sighed, "Would you feel better if I took a swing at you?"

Yang chuckled, "Like you could land a blow." Ruby crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow. Seeing this and thinking back to their last battle at Beacon and the events of the night, she sighs, "Ok maybe you could; but maybe it would make me feel less crappy if you did."

"Too bad because I am not going to do that. Anyway have you all thought about what I said?" Ruby asked stepping passed Yang and looking at each of them as she took a seat and started the fire back up so they could have somewhat of a breakfast.

Blake eyes the fish and feels her ears perk with interest, "You got us fish for breakfast?"

Ruby smiles, "Yea, I know I was limited on rations as were all of you, so I went fishing. Want to help make it?"

Blake nods a bit too enthusiastically and starts to prepare it as they all retake their seats, "Well?" Ruby asks.

"We decided we are going to go with you." Ren says as he relooks at his team and then her team. They all nod in confirmation.

Ruby looks up with interest, "And you've all thought about this? About what I said?"

"Well obviously." Weiss stated in her high and mighty tone that made Ruby roll her eyes on reaction, "We came after you didn't we?"

"Coming after me, and coming with me are two separate distinctions." Ruby pointed out.

"Not the way we see it." Pyrrha said looking at her before Weiss could respond, "Look we want to help you, and from what you described it sounds like you will need it. So yes we thought about it, and we've come this far; so we are coming with you."

Blake stopped preparing the fish and noticed a steel look entering Ruby's eyes. She sighed and said gently, "Unless you told us all that and you hoped that we would turn you down; which sorry is not happening."

Some part of Ruby hoped that was the case. After all she promised herself thatt she would keep them all safe this time around. It would be breaking her promise if they tagged along, but looking at them, she realized that maybe; just maybe, this might work to her advantage. If they were with her at least, she would have a better chance at ensuring their safety rather than they were out on their own. So taking a deep breath, she clapped her hands together, "Alright then." They smiled at her, but she was not smiling back, "There will be rules though."

"Rules?" Nora asked, "What rules? No one said anything about any rules."

"Well I am." Ruby commented back, "First rule is that these two separate teams: JNPR and RWBY…no more." They looked at her shocked for a moment, "Its one team. No fancy abbreviated name. We are of one team."

Jaune looked at his team, who shrugged and nodded. He exchanged looks with Weiss, Blake, and Yang. They shrugged and he said, "Alright."

Ruby looks at her team and gives her a confirmation nod, and the rest on his team nods as well, "Ok, second rule what I say, goes. No ifs, ands, or buts. If I say hide, you hide. If I say fall back, then fall back. There is no arguing with me."

"So you will still essentially be the leader." Ren said slowly, "Of both teams even though we are now one team…that it?"

"Yes."

"So we cannot challenge you?" Weiss asked.

"Let's just say in the heat of battle, and when your safety is on the line, the answer is no. Any other time, open to suggestions." Ruby explained seriously.

"What would you count as our 'safety'," Yang put up air quotes, "being on the line?"

Ruby groans, why was this so hard to comprehend? "If a Grimm so much as sneezes wrong at you." She stated looking at Yang.

"Grimm can sneeze?" Nora asked raising her hand. Ren face palmed, and Jaune rolled his eyes, Pyrrha just chuckled lightly.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss looked at Ruby and could see that the reaper was not amused, "Ok fine. Whatever we can talk about that part later." Weiss stated quickly, "What else do you have?"

"Eh no, I am being serious. I _**cannot**_ … _ **do not**_ want to see you all get hurt. Do we have an understanding of each other?" Ruby asked. Seeing their doubtful looks, she adds, "If this is going to be a problem, I will order you guys back to Beacon. Even if I have to escort you myself; or better yet get a hold of Dad, Qrow, Ozpin, or Winter and they will come find you themselves and take you back."

"How do you know my sister?" Weiss asked slowly looking at Ruby as they all saw that she was serious.

Ruby paused, forgetting that while Weiss may have mentioned her sister, she had not formally met the Specialist in this time. They had not seen the battle in the courtyard between her and her Uncle; so in actuality it would have been odd to have Winter's information…not to mention that she was only fifteen going on sixteen and in no way that she should or would have access such sensitive information to begin with, "That is an excellent question." She expertly changed the topic, "No matter who I get, I will have them come for you all."

"You didn't answer my question." Weiss challenged as Blake talked over her as she started to put the fish on the fire, "You contact them, and they will come for you too."

"They'd have to catch me first." Ruby stated smiling lightly.

Jaune crossed his arms, "You do not know if we would stay put at Beacon. We will just come find you again."

"Or tell them where you were headed and they will find you from there." Yang put in glaring at her younger sister.

Ruby stood up from cooking the fish as Blake took over so they weren't overcooked, "Look I mean it. This isn't school. This isn't a Grimm controlled area like the Emerald Forest where for the most part the teachers know what was in there." Ruby balled her hands into a fist and glared right back, "I _**will not**_ lose you." Then she turned her piercing dagger like gaze towards the rest of the group, "I _**will not**_ lose any of you." She avoided looking at Pyrrha as she said this. She hoped to the gods that she would be able to protect her this time around, for both her sake and for Jaune's, "Now do we have a deal?"

"Ok deal." Jaune said as he looked at her. He heard something in her tone that set him on edge a bit, especially looking at her gaze he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise slightly, "Guys?" He prompted looking at his team.

"Understood." Ren said sensing the same thing Jaune was.

"Yes ma'am!" Nora said doing a mock salute, she still sensed the weighted atmosphere and hoped this lightened it a bit.

It worked because Pyrrha nodded with a gentle smile, "Alright. We understand."

Ruby nodded and then looked towards her own team, "Weiss? Blake? Yang?"

"You cannot protect us all the time." Weiss said softly catching something in Ruby's eyes, as she crossed her arms, "We chose a dangerous profession you know."

"Won't stop me from trying." Ruby said just as softly, mimicking Weiss's posture, "Well?"

The heiress sighed, "I wouldn't be keeping my promise at being the very best partner I could be if I said no, now will I?" Weiss asked after a moment or two resigning to Ruby's ridiculous two rules.

"We are with you." Blake said as she started serving the fish to the others.

Ruby looked at Yang. The brawler didn't like the haunted look in her sister's eyes during that small speech and knew that she had been serious that she would get in contact with their father or whoever she could about taking them back to Beacon. She also knew very well that if Ruby did not want to be caught, then there would be no way for them to catch her, "Someone has to try and keep you out of trouble. What kind of sister would I be if I left you?"

Ruby smiled, "Alright then. Let's have breakfast and then we'll make a list of things that we need to get in the next town."

Once breakfast was over, and they had their list in order. The team made their trek through the woods. It was mostly in silence, with Ruby being on alert. The rest of the team was in deep thought before Nora decided to break it, "Hey Ruby?"

"Yea?" Ruby responded looking back.

"Uhm…this Raven…I know from the conversation she is Yang's mother, but then does that mean she isn't your mother or did you not have a good relationship with her and that is why you call her by her first name?" They stopped as Nora asked the question.

Yang and Ruby looked at one another and then back at the group, "We are half-sisters. My mother was named Summer Rose." Ruby said slowly as she stole a glimpse at Blake who looked equally surprised at this revelation. _So I guess Yang didn't tell her_ , she thought. It was then she recalled that they hadn't battled Torchwick's giant robot which caused Blake to become obsessed with finding a way to stop the White Fang. The faunus during that time had been tired and irritable at everyone that eventually Yang cornered her and told her what had happened.

Yang saw a strange emotion cross her sister's face and took over answering the question, "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like...Super-Mom." Yang smiled sadly at this and looked towards her sister, who kept her eyes firmly on the path in front of them. Her smile fell a bit as for one brief instant she saw Summer in Ruby.

They continued walking now. Ren caught the looks between the sisters and nudged Nora giving her a look, "I am sorry if I was intruding."

"Don't be." Ruby said, "Might as well know what else you are walking into. Anyway, one day she left for a mission and never came back."

"I am sorry to hear that." Pyrrha said softly.

Ren nodded his apologies, "It must have been rough for you guys."

"I am really sorry." Jaune added softly.

Weiss recalled the moment during initiation now with better clarity, "So that is what you meant…" Ruby and Yang look back at the heiress, "You said that you had lost someone important to you."

Ruby cocked her head and then she remembered. It might have only been roughly half a year for Weiss, but for Ruby it had been ten years since that day in the woods when they first laid eyes on each other and became partners. Ruby nodded and motioned for Yang to continue.

Blake stepped closer to Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You guys don't have to explain if you do not have to."

"No we will." Yang said looking at her sister, once again not meeting anyone's gaze, "Anyway Ren you were right, it was tough. Ruby was still pretty young," she stole a glance at her sister, who now through her hood up and walked a bit faster so that she was ahead of them, but still within hearing distance. They stole looks at each other, but Yang continued the story, "Our dad just kind of…shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and our uncle Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

Blake looked at the blonde and asked softly, "Why did she leave you?"

Yang shrugged, and once again looked at her sister. She could see Ruby stiffen slightly and the things that she shouted last night came back. It wasn't much of an answer as to 'why', so she just said, "I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

Ruby was feeling guilty at this. She knew the reason, and it was the very reason they were back on this path. She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to use her semblance as Yang once again speaks, "One day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes of a pack of Beowolves."

They stopped for a moment, Ruby standing a few feet away from them, scanning the woods. She heard this story from their uncle when she had been old enough to train for Signal. Yang had even confessed to her what occurred that night. She was too young to remember the details, but still this further angered her, all because of Raven's selfishness, "If you can picture it, you have a toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."

"So based on your reaction, you never got your answers?" Jaune asked looking at the sisters now.

"No. I kept looking though. Just being a bit smarter about it." Yang explained, "Which if I couldn't find the answers, how were you able to?"

Ruby stayed silent and continued to lead them on their trek. She glanced down at her scroll, her hood still up, "Perhaps I am more resourceful. Come on we have about another two hours of walking ahead of us and we can stop at a little convenient store that is supposedly there."

Once more they walked in silence. Time seemed to drag, but Ruby's mind was racing. She hoped that she was right about where they were headed, after all she was relying on not only her memories of what she had been told, but on the word from a dirt-bag she met in one of the towns when she had been able to stay in a lodge, "Ruby are you ok?" Weiss asked having picked up her pace to be along-side her partner.

"Fine." Ruby responded taking her hood off now so that Weiss could see her.

Weiss looked doubtful, but didn't question it further. Talking started up, conversations not too heavy. They went back and forth asking each other what they had done in the two months they were apart. Ruby smiled as Jaune explained this couple that needed help ridding their property of a small pack of Boarbatusk and how they started to learn that communication was important. Ruby took her turn and told them of the Death Stalkers she had run into along with a Geist on a farmer's property, "Yea that kind of hurt a bit. The guy was nice though, he let me stay in his guest room for a day while I recovered." She said as she had explained the hits she had taken when she was fighting the ghostly Grimm.

"Glad you were safe though and he let you stay." Yang said.

"Hey is this store you were telling us about?" Pyrrha asked pointing up ahead.

Ruby looked and saw the store, Just Rite, "Yup that is the one." They approached and went inside. The only person aside from the bartender was another man.

"Aren't you all little young to be drinking?" The bartender asked as he cleaned a glass, looking at Ruby and her gang.

"We just want some waters and some supplies." Yang responded going up to the bar as the rest of them pursued the shelves.

The man nodded and got out some glasses and started to fill them with water as the rest of them came back with the supplies that they needed. They paid for everything and started to sip their water, "Are you telling me you're too young to drink? You look like a regular Huntress. And a beauty at that." The one man asked as he approached Yang laughing, he then noticed Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss, "This one here I can understand." He looked at Ruby, who narrowed her eyes.

They gave him a scathing look and Ren stepped over to Nora placing a hand on her shoulder, Jaune did the same to Pyrrha. Ruby went next to Weiss and Blake rolled her eyes as Yang responded, "I think we are all good. Thanks, pal."

"Really though I mean what are you things of beauty doing with these losers and a little girl when you can have some real company…like me?" He purred out.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "Like him? I think I'd rather be in the company of some Beowolves."

"No, the Boarbatusks would be more civil." Weiss airily commented taking a sip of her water. This earned a chuckle from the others.

The man scowled and reached for Yang's hand, "Come on babe let's say we go somewhere more…intimate."

"I think you better back off." Jaune growled out stopping his hand from touching Yang's.

"I wasn't talking to you." The man growled out giving Jaune a shove.

"Hey knock it off!" Ren stated giving the man an equal shove.

Ruby finally had enough, and before any of the others could do anything she got up, "Hey we do not want any trouble." She looked at Ren and Jaune, "I got this, go sit and enjoy your water."

"Oh really kid?" He asked. He looked at her up and down, "What could you possibly have?"

Ruby sighs and pulls out Crescent Rose. Her team watches curiously as she enlarges it so that it is in its full scythe form. Pulling her hood up, she closes her eyes and focuses. The atmosphere suddenly changed and the energy they were feeling made them almost reach for their weapons. No one dared move towards her though, but Yang kept a close on the reflective window that showed a faint reflection of her sister. Reopening them, the man sees that Ruby's eyes are glowing silver with flecks of blood red in her irises. He starts to slowly back away, "Is this enough?" She asked her voice low and predatory like that has everyone on edge.

The man slowly backs away and Ruby takes a step forward, "Stay-Stay back…just what the hell are you?"

Ruby has him backed into a corner and whispers in a deadly like manner, "I had a lot of names, but the one that stuck was the Bloody Scourge of Remnant." She places the sharp end of her scythe on his throat, "Now you are going to do one of two things. First apologize to my team, the second thing is you will kindly fuck off. Do we have an understanding?"

The man nods vigorously and Ruby's eyes go back to normal and she lowers her hood. Forcing the man forward with her scythe, the man bows, "I apologize for my behavior." They looked at him shocked and he just stood there. Ruby coughed and sharply prodded him with her scythe, "Oh right. Bye!" He ran out the door.

Ruby sighed and folded her weapon back up and sat at the bar, "Well now I am thirsty."

"What the hell was that?" Weiss asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Intimidation can go a long way, perhaps better than using force." Ruby stated.

"Your eyes though…they were like glowing and red." Yang said, "How did you pull that off?"

"Who cares how she did it." The bartender said before Ruby could answer. He had come back with a basket of fries, and some burgers, "This one's on the house. He's been driving me crazy."

Everyone sent Ruby a look as if saying this wasn't over, "So, what brings you around these parts?" He asked sensing the mood shift as they had their small lunch.

"We are looking for someone." Jaune answered before taking another bite of his fries.

The bartender chuckled and started to clean up the drunken man's area, "Not too many people come out here. Too far from the Kingdoms. Only person worth notin' around here is... well, Ra-"

"Raven Branwen. We know." Ruby said taking a fry from the basket and inspecting it closely, "You know where she is at around here?"

He was suddenly nervous and Ruby had her confirmation that they were in the right area, "N-now, kids. You don't want to go messin' with bandits! They're a world of trouble!"

"Trouble is our middle name!" Nora said excitedly, getting a shocked look from the man.

"Do you know where she is?" Ren asked slowly as he shoved a handful of fries in Nora's mouth to keep her from speaking.

The man looked at them, "I do not want to cause any trouble, or rather get you all in trouble. Just eat your fill and please forget I mentioned anything."

"Sir, it is important that you tell us." Weiss said as she noticed Ruby hadn't spoken up in quite some time.

"There is going to be trouble either way." Pyrrha said gently as she reached out and took the man's hand that held a rag, "Please sir help us and tell us where she is."

"We won't let her know that you told us." Yang added seeing his contemplative look.

He looked resigned and almost devastated as he said, "Well it's your funerals."

"That doesn't sound reassuring." Jaune whispered as he started to draw a map in front of them, explaining the location of the Branwen Tribe.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so this is going to be a quick update. I have finals this week so hopefully I can make up for this slight filler chapter once I am done. I just wanted to try and hold up my promise to update on the weekends.

Just a small note: I am not too sure if Tai was more or less involved with the protection of the Fall Maiden like Qrow, Ironwood, and Glynda were. It didn't really seem like it. I know Winter wasn't; but if I am wrong I apologize for the inaccuracy in advance.

Thank you all again for the support and now onward tally ho!

 **New Divide**

 _ **Cursing, God, why? Falling for every lie  
Survivors' guilt in us forevermore**_

 _ **Fifteen candles; redeemers of this world  
Dwell in hypocrisy:  
"How were we supposed to know?"**_

 _-_ **Nightwish 'Kinslayer'**

 _This really is troubling_ , Ozpin thought as he stared at the scroll in his hand. Ironwood, Glynda, Tai, and Winter stood in a half circle around him; watching him like Beowolves to prey. Their faces were darkened and slightly unnerving. Reflecting, in all honesty, how he was feeling at this very moment.

He sighed and handed the scroll back to Ironwood, "What do you make of it?" Ironwood asked eventually, breaking the heavy silence that settled in his office.

He thought for a moment before getting up and facing away from them to look out his window; the full view of Vale greeting him. Ozpin imagines that the citizens of Vale are much like how the students were in this moment: blissfully naïve to the lurking sense of danger he was receiving. He shook his head, tonight was supposed to be fun and relaxing. The dance had been a means for students and faculty to relax and have a bit of fun before the tournament next week, clearly that was not in the cards for him, "I am not sure." He said eventually, "The security cameras did not give us very much to go on either."

On the scroll, Ironwood had showed him a photo of the main computer console: a large black queen chess piece. He then was shown the security footage and all that showed was what seemed to be a young woman dressed in black before there was shouting and the camera being destroyed from the scuffle that had occurred between her and one of the guards; based on the other information the woman had seemingly vanished, "The maiden…" Glynda started to say but then paused. She sighed and asked her question, "Do we move her?"

"We can't." Ironwood said before Ozpin could respond, "The only thing keeping her alive is what that pod is connected to."

"Can we not just have the lab create a portable stabilizer for her?" Winter asks crisply, "Surely that is possible if they were able to make that massive one?"

"Her aura is too unstable to be messed with right now." Ironwood explained, "When Qrow brought her in, she was already critical."

Tai nods, following along, "So by moving her, we risk her powers going to the woman that attacked her."

"Precisely." Ozpin said before Ironwood could respond, "Which is something your daughter knew about." He watched through the window's reflection for Tai's reaction.

While Qrow was out of reach, Ozpin had talked with Ironwood and Glynda about getting backup into their inner circle; and so it was agreed that Winter would be brought in since she works with Ironwood and Tai since it was Ruby that had given him the warning, "I do not know how she knew any of this." Tai said quickly.

"I am not saying you did." Ozpin stated as he faced them once more, "I am just making a point of fact that Ms. Rose seemed to have known something like this was bound to happen."

"So then what do we do?" Glynda asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

Ozpin leaned against his cane and looked down for a moment. He wished he knew the definitive answer. However in order to get that, he would need Ms. Rose. As it stands, he did not have her here to answer his questions, and they were in need of an immediate and pressing solution, "Nothing." He eventually answers.

"Sir?" Tai asks confused, "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Ozpin confirms, "We do nothing. Just go about things as regularly as possible per protocol of this break in." He motions to Ironwood's pocket where the general had stored his scroll.

Ironwood looks red in the face, "You cannot be serious? This is a military matter. I think we need to at least increase our security. The tournament is only a week away, I can still get our Peace Keepers here." He then looks at the rest and says, "Clearly the people of Vale need someone to protect them; someone who would _**act**_. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Winter nods as if agreeing, but Glynda and Tai look less than thrilled, "Honestly I think Ozpin's idea of discretion is better." Glynda said tactfully.

"If the people see the fleet, I think that would instill fear. Fear that there is something wrong." Tai said looking at Ozpin.

Ozpin sighs and nods, "And fear will bring the Grimm. A _**guardian**_ is a symbol of comfort; but an _**army**_ is a symbol of conflict." He shakes his head and then walks around behind his desk, "No there is too much of a risk. We need to handle this quietly. At least for the time being, let whoever was behind this think they are in the clear."

Ironwood glares, as did Winter at the headmaster's remark, "You are risking peoples' lives."

"We want to keep them safe. When that White Fang base was demolished, we were spared from what could have been a catastrophe from those tunnels. Why would we risk having a panic and attract Grimm now?" Tai argued.

"He had told us Qrow's message. He revealed what your daughter's warning to him was." Winter pointed out, "I think Ironwood is correct. We need to be prepared." Then she added when they were in silent contemplation, "And from what Qrow revealed to us further, we will need to have as much time as we can."

Glynda sighs and states, "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"It's called being cautious. We just had a break in, I think the time for peace is over. Especially if you are so worried about the maiden." Ironwood pointed out. He then looks at Ozpin, "If you are hoping a bunch of children can win a war, I think you need a reality check. I am sorry, but as I said, this is a military matter."

Something was tightening in Ozpin's stomach. The hairs on his neck were standing and his aura was high as if on alert. Then there was a small pull, something in the back of his mind telling him to not allow this, " _ **I**_ _ **f you have to let them in, place extra security and move**_ ** _FALL_** _ **as far away from this place as possible.**_ " Ruby's warning comes to him now. He recalls the look in her eyes, something dark and cold.

Somehow he instinctively knows that the extra security she was talking about had nothing to do with the Peace Keepers Ironwood was wanting to bring in, " _ **We both made the same deal, I just intend to cut off the head of the snake much sooner than you did so that I may prevent what is about to come.**_ " Her voice once again echoes in his mind. Closing his eyes he again sees her cold haunted silver eyes imploring him almost to believe in what she was saying.

Reading between the lines, he knows now that she was telling him she had been in contact with the Brothers at some point, but to what extent exactly? Reopening his eyes, he sees them staring at him. Looking at Ironwood he says, "Ironwood please reconsider bringing in the Peace Keepers."

Ironwood gives him a disappointed look and turns towards the door and Winter was following after him, "Anticipate my Peace Keepers to be here by noon the latest tomorrow. It is my duty to keep Vale safe from any and all intruders. Let me take care of this, and you find yourself a guardian." He opened the door and they left.

"Well that went well." Glynda commented darkly, "I do not like this."

"Neither do I;" Tai stated just as darkly. However he looked back at his former headmaster and asked, "What do we do now?"

Ozpin was silent, it was as if someone or something had died within him. A sense of dread. He sat down at his desk and clasped his hands, resting his chin on him, "We do as he said; find ourselves a new guardian." This led to another problem. The ideal guardian he had in mind was on a mission with a scythe wielding huntress-in-training. The ball of dread now weighed even more on him as Tai and Glynda left him alone in his office.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

"How much further?" Jaune asked as they continued walking at a brisk pace.

They had been traveling for a good four hours since their impromptu lunch at the store. Ruby sighed and looked down at the map. She stopped and could hear her team sigh in relief. _I could have been there by now_ , she thought annoyed; however as quickly as that came to her, it left and in its place was guilt. They were tired, she had kept them at a fast pace in hopes of making it to the tribe's camp by nightfall. Looking at the sky she saw that they had more or less two hours before they lost the sunlight. Realizing this fact, she looked at them and noticed just how tired they were, "Let's stop here for tonight. If we can get an early start tomorrow we should make it before noon."

Relief at this, they all took a bit of reprieve and sat down, "Thank goodness." Weiss breathed out.

"Yea sis, thought you were going to slave drive us all the way there." Yang said as Ruby set her stuff down and made her way a bit further down the trail, "Where you going?"

"Going to get wood, you guys set up. I'll be back."

As she left they all sighed, "Somehow something changed in her." Pyrrha said as she got started.

Jaune groaned as he now fought to get up, "Yea, she was quiet throughout that whole walk."

"Walk?" Nora asked in disbelief, "Try sprinting. I mean we all cannot have super speed as our semblance."

"There is a sense of urgency though." Ren commented defending their leader just a bit, "Clearly Ruby believes that your mother has this information that she needs." He added looking at Yang.

Yang said nothing to this as she set up her and Ruby's things. She reached into her sister's bag and pulled out her sleeping bag and out with it came a black book. She had seen Ruby with it a few times, writing in it and reading through it when they had taken breaks. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it to see what Ruby was doing with it, "Huh? What's this?"

"It's called a book." Blake said feeling like her friend could use a distraction, "It is something that people write in or read."

"Being a smart ass is my thing." Yang commented dryly to her teammate as they came over, and she showed them what was inside, "I was wondering about this. It's not a language I recognize."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow and took the book from Yang and started to flip through some of the already worn pages, "I want to say it is semi-familiar to me, but I do not know why…"

Blake nodded, "Same here."

"Maybe we shouldn't be looking at this." Pyrrha said warily as she looked over her shoulder, expecting Ruby to be coming back.

"Hey look! It's drawings." Nora said taking the book from Weiss and flipped to the pages that showed some sceneries and even some schematics for buildings, "I didn't know Ruby knew how to draw."

"As she pointed out to us, blue prints for weapons are roughly the same as drawing." Yang said taking the book back and flipped through it some more, "This language though has me concerned."

Ren stared at a page Yang had opened and said, "If I had to guess it looks like some kind of code."

"Code?" Weiss asked slowly and looked back at the page and instantly knew why it looked so familiar, "Yes you are right! Now I know why this looks a bit familiar. On the rare cases when my sister would be home, she would have papers and they were written in some kind of code!"

"Why would your sister have coded papers?" Jaune asked looking at her.

Weiss smiled sadly, "She is a Special Operative with Atlas Military; and now I can see it. Some of this is in a severely outdated language from Atlas. I cannot read it, I just know of it. However these other symbols and words," Weiss pointed them out to them, "I am not so sure."

Blake looked harder at the paper and shared, "When I was with the White Fang, we would encrypt messages all the time." She gently moved Weiss's finger off the page and stared at the symbols and letters that Weiss pointed out, "This little bit is from Menagerie, a really old version of our written language but I do recognize it; just do not ask me to read it either."

"Why the hell would my sister know this?" Yang wondered out loud as she flipped through some more pages.

Pyrrha saw the deep concern in the brawler's eyes and once more looked over her shoulder, "We can try asking her when she comes back, but we may want to finish setting up. I doubt Ruby will be happy we've been snooping around."

"I do not care about whether or not she is happy with us looking. I want to know how deep my sister is in this and how deep we are being sucked in." Yang commented, but never the less placed the book back in the bag as they parted away from each other.

"She won't share with us." Blake commented bluntly, "She already made it clear in not so many ways that the less we know the better."

Surprisingly it was Weiss that answered back, "I still think that is crap."

"Well we agreed to her terms." Ren said diplomatically, "It doesn't exactly matter what we think. Besides Ruby will tell us when she is ready to I think."

Yang was about to comment on this when Ruby came back over to them. Jaune went over to help relieve her of her burden, "Thanks." Ruby said gratefully as they placed their load down and she started to build the fire.

"Are you going to take the first watch tonight?" Pyrrha asked glad that she had something else to talk about.

"I was planning on it." Ruby said lightly, "Unless you guys have a better idea."

They looked at one another and came to an agreement, "How about we take care of the watch tonight?" Weiss offered.

Ruby stopped preparing the fire for a moment or two and looked at her team, "What do you mean?"

"We mean that you always take the longest watch and really only get one of us up when it is almost time to pack up." Jaune explained, "So why not let us take over for tonight and you get some extra sleep."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably. The reason why she had been doing that was to avoid the nightmarish memories that plagued her. It didn't matter so much when she been on her own, really only allowing herself a power nap; now though she had her team back. She needed to be at the top of her game. Seeing them watching her, she sighs, just another thing to add to the list. A watch schedule.

Although now that Jaune mentioned it, she now noticed how tired she actually felt and perhaps that was the reason she felt so unbalanced in her moods. Add to the fact that Ruby also knew that once they reached Raven's tribe, they were not in for a warm welcome, "Alright, but if any of you feel that something isn't right, then I do want to be woken up. Deal?" They nodded eagerly. Yang was grateful for Jaune's tact, now this gives her a reason to watch over her sister and start to piece together the enigma that she had become.

Ruby and Jaune went to gather more firewood, while the others continued setting up the camp. In the process of doing that, Weiss started to come up with a watch schedule with the others putting in their input here and there for the order, duration, and whether or not they thought that being in pairs was better or single handedly. Granted before they had met up with Ruby, they had been doing single watches; now though they picked up that they were in slightly more hostile territory if the bartender's warning was anything to go by.

In the end, when Ruby and Jaune had returned, the camp was set up, the fire was going, and a schedule was made, "Here we came up with a paired watch." Pyrrha said handing the schedule to Jaune as he placed his stack down, "You are my partner and we are taking the first watch."

He looked it over and handed it to Ruby next. She looked at it closely, "Why in pairs?" She asked curiously.

"Well we figured we were in hostile territory so we thought an extra set of eyes couldn't hurt." Ren answered as he and Blake started preparing the food.

"Besides it would be more even on the times. We made you and Weiss last. I know we said we would give you a break, but we figured this way everything would be even." Nora said happily.

"And technically you do get some extra rest." Yang added.

Ruby nodded at their thought and handed it back over to Pyrrha, "Good plan."

"So we have the almighty leader's approval?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

Ruby rolled her eyes, and went over to her sleeping bag and sat on it, "Yes Ice Queen, you have my approval."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "So we are back to name calling Crater Face?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her partner, she was about to retort when she heard Jaune burst out laughing, "Oh man I nearly forgot about that one."

"Hark what was that Vomit Boy?" Ruby stated mockingly.

This got everyone laughing even harder, "Hey! Air sickness is a real thing you know!"

"Oh we know." Yang stated, "When we flew over here we learned that lesson again."

Ruby now looked up from her book and stared at them, "You know you never did tell me how you knew where to find me…" She trailed off.

Last time (at least in her original timeline), when she had traveled with the remnants of team JNPR, she had been in snail mail contact with Yang and her father due to the CCT being destroyed across Remnant. She had told Yang essentially where to find her; however it was also Yang that had ended up finding Raven and forcing the tribal leader into using her semblance to get to Qrow and therein finding her. It was also by happenchance that Weiss ended up being captured and held prisoner by the tribe that had those two meeting up…as for Blake…well it was just by her looking for Adam and the extremist of the White Fang that had brought them all together at Haven once more.

Now though none of that happened. Ruby had left for Anima after taking out the White Fang at Mountain Glenn once she knew how to find Raven; and as far as she knew she hadn't left a breadcrumb trail for them to find her, "Oh I guess we didn't…" Nora said slowly and thoughtfully thinking on their conversations.

They looked at one another and Weiss sighed, "Honestly it wasn't really all that hard. We just heard rumors about a scythe wielder in a red cloak that was traveling and taking out Grimm in villages."

Ruby blinked once, twice, and three times before touching her cloak, "Really? That was it? You just followed the word of mouth from people saying that someone wearing a red cloak and wielding a scythe had passed through and they told you what direction this person had taken?"

"Yea pretty much." Ren commented as now the food was being served. He passed a bowl to Ruby, "Also while they couldn't remember the name of who you were looking for; the name Anima came up every few towns. So we knew you had to be coming here."

Jaune nodded and swallowed his spoonful of stew before saying, "Honestly our next step was just to find Raven because wherever she was, we knew you would be there."

"You know anyone could wear a red cloak right?" Ruby asked scooping up a bit of stew and munching on it.

Blake cocked an eyebrow and deadpanned, "Really? Can they also wield a high power sniper rifle too?"

"Touché." Ruby admitted and frowned deeply into her bowl before taking another bite. All because of her signature cloak and her weapon gave her away. Then she shrugged, at least they were here with her and not wandering the woods anymore.

"So anyway what is the plan for tomorrow?" Pyrrha asked, "You said you wanted to leave early right?"

Ruby nodded and set her now empty bowl aside, "Yes, I want to start to get ready by day break." She leaned back on her hands and stared up the purple and pink sky. The shattered moon overhead shining a bit more brightly now, "I am going to make this perfectly clear too, we are more than likely going to meet resistance getting in." She now looked at Yang, "It is not going to be a warm welcome."

Yang frowned at the look Ruby was giving her. It was almost eerie how without even meeting this woman that Ruby looked so certain that her mother was going to try and harm them, and she voiced her opinion too, "What? You think there is going to be some type of fight or something. I mean I know I haven't seen my mother in a long while, but I doubt she'd try and harm us."

"Especially if we tell her that Yang is with us." Weiss pointed out, "I mean I cannot see why a parent would attack their child."

They started talking and speculating now. No one really noticing Ruby's glare darkening at each theory. In fact it was Blake and Nora who sensed a dark shift and looked towards the source did they now notice how Ruby had gone dead quiet, and how her eyes got this gleam to them, "Uh guys…" Nora stated poking Ren and then Jaune.

They stopped talking and now looked at Ruby. Yang saw her sister's eyes this time and said, "Ok now I know this isn't a trick of the fire or lighting of any kind. How the hell do you have that silver eyed glowing thing and the red eyed thing going on? Red is my thing."

Ruby closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself down and think of an excuse. Sure she knew the answer to both questions, but she didn't want to say anything…at least not until she talked to Raven first, "I do not know." She lied, "Maybe it had something to do with my aura from that whole thing with the Ursa; but can we get back to the topic at hand." She opened her eyes and now just simply glared at them, "That bartender was not trying to be funny when he said that this was dangerous. If you cannot take me seriously then I am keeping you all here and I will go on myself."

"Alright, alright we get it." Jaune said, "Sheesh somehow I liked you better when you would joke about and be hyperactive. I do not know how to feel about this Ruby."

"Same." Nora stated frowning, "What crawled up your panties and died?"

Ruby sighed again, "I just don't want to see you all get hurt. Ok?" Biting her lip, she looks away and admits rather softly, "I just feel like I got you all back and I don't want you all taken away from me again…" This was the truth essentially, and she didn't really want to admit this, but felt as if she had to just to get them to understand.

They looked at her rather sadly, "You are not going to lose us." Yang said softly resting a hand on her sister's shoulder, "It's not going to happen."

Ruby snorted, "Don't say things like that."

"Too bad because it isn't going to happen. Nothing will keep us a part." Weiss commented, "You taught us that." Ruby looked at her, "You taught me that. We can rely on each other, we can handle anything thrown at us…you just have to trust us."

"It's not a matter of trust." Ruby explained shaking her head, "It is never a matter of whether or not I can trust you all, because I can."

"Then have faith." Pyrrha said softly as they looked at her, "We can handle this. Right?" They all nodded vigorously.

Ruby smiled sadly, wishing she still had her optimism. However she knew that this was an argument that she couldn't exactly win right now; besides she didn't want to break their sense of hope and optimism, "Alright. Well anyway that is the plan. We get up at sunrise, eat, and leave. Hopefully we make it there with no problems."

"Alright, well let's get cleaned up and Pyrrha and I will take the first watch." Jaune said clapping his hands together. Ruby nodded and started to help clean up the food and their mess; all the while she felt a sudden tightness in her stomach and a sense of dread in the back of her mind; almost like she was missing something crucial.

Once things were cleaned up, it was late and Jaune and Pyrrha went to the area Ruby had pointed out that seemed like a good spot to observe their surroundings. Ruby went into her sleeping bag and pulled out her book from her backpack. She read her previous entries, unable to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong or was about to go wrong. Looking around, she saw Yang and Weiss on their scrolls, Blake was reading a book, and Nora and Ren were playing a card game. Ruby laid back down and made quick notes about today's events, before putting it back in her bag. She stared up at the shattered moon and felt her eyes close…still reeling in the turmoil of dread.


	11. Chapter 11

I PASSED MY FINALS! I get to move on to Term 8 and then I'll be one step closer to being home and doing my externship! Yay! To celebrate I will be updating with two chapters this weekend.

Now I've heard that term 8 is very intense. Like literally a test every single day for one class. I still plan on updating on the weekends. Hopefully that does not change. Upside I get to see some cows and horses for my one class. I just cannot wait to be home.

Anyway here is the new chapter! As always thank you all for your continued support!

 **New Divide**

 _ **From the ashes of hate; it's a cruel demon's fate.**_

 _ **On the wings of darkness he's returned to stay.  
There will be no escape 'cause he's fallen far from grace.**_

 _ **What have you done? Is this what you wanted?  
What have you become? His soul's not forsaken.  
You're walking alone from heaven into hell.  
Now that you know your way in this madness.  
Your powers are gone, your chains have been broken.  
You've suffered so long, you will never change.**_

 _ **Angels have faith, I don't want to be a part of his sin.  
I don't want to get lost in his world; I'm not playing this game. **_

- **Within Temptation 'A Demon's Fate'**

 _ **Memory- about seven years after the fall of Beacon**_

"I had to see it. There wasn't much left." Ruby said softly as she sat in the chair near the bed that laid a body that was unconscious and hooked up to machines, "However it's like I could see the whole thing, one long chain of events that stretched all the way back. I felt like I could see everything that happened, all over again. What's more is that I also saw how everything may…no _**IS**_ going to happen."

She leaned back and stared up at the stone ceiling, "It was like a perfect pattern, laid out in front of me." She sighed and leaned forward, clasping her hands, elbows resting on her lap, resting her chin on them, "And I realized we're all part of it, and all trapped by it; all because of you…and once again I hated you for it."

The unconscious body was Oscar. He was still breathing, the machines still keeping his and Ozpin's aura alive, but it was their soul that had been trapped. It was another mission gone horribly wrong. They had located one of Salem's bases and they had gone there to finally end the witch's reign of terror once and for all.

Ruby had done everything by the book, just as a huntress would normally have done; what a proper leader would have done. She alone had asked Jinn the remaining question. Stopping Salem had nothing to do with killing her, it had been about trapping her. Since her powers had developed from the God of Darkness, only the powers of light could repel that darkness…and that is exactly what she had. Only…

"It wasn't enough." Ruby admitted softly, "You told me this. Both of you, but I didn't listen. I hadn't wanted to listen. I just wanted this madness to end."

Well the madness did end, just not in the way she wanted it to. Qrow and Maria had stayed behind with Winter and the rest of what was deemed 'the Resistance'; those that had survived Salem's blitz attack on Atlas and the surrounding towns around it to monitor their progress. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Jaune, Ren, and Oscar had gone to infiltrate the base. Once they arrived all hell broke loose. Ruby made Jaune, Nora, and Ren take the far side of the base to take care of the attacking Grimm while the rest of them continued forward.

Later down the way, Emerald and Mercury appeared and it took the forcefulness of Weiss and Blake to make Ruby leave them with Oscar/Ozpin to continue the mission. They reached the main room to be greeted by Cinder and the Queen of Grimm herself, "This is my fault." Ruby admitted sadly now covering her face. They had tried to talk her out of it. Ozpin discussing in great length that they were in no way prepared for this kind of attack.

Salem had been three steps ahead having done her own research. While Ruby's powers could cancel out the darkness, Salem's powers could cancel out the light, " _ **The Five Pronged Seal**_ ;" She had said as she had Cinder trap Ruby in a full body bind and Oscar (or in this case Ozpin) on a slab, chained by energy shackles, " _ **is a technique meant to block and disturb energy flows, in this case magical energy.**_ "

Ruby watched with sudden sickness as Salem had held up her right hand, small flickers of dark magic appeared at the tips. In her left, a dagger appeared, " _ **Magic flows through the body like the cardiovascular system. Except it all begins at the core…physically near the stomach area.**_ " The witch had started to explain, " _ **I am going to wipe away all traces of magic from you. You will not remember any spells, or be able to use any type of magic ever again.**_ "

Ozpin had not said a word throughout this ordeal, he had not bothered to even look in Ruby's general direction as Salem took great pride in slicing his shirt open to expose his stomach. Ruby had already connected the dots as the scene again replayed in her head, her own feelings of hopelessness in her as she wished her team was there to stop her. Salem had said no more on the matter as she thrust her hand forward and jammed her fingers into Oscar's stomach. Despite him being prepared, he screamed out in agony.

The seal though was not enough. No Salem had a much bigger plan for her old lover as the first part of the deed had been done and she released him, sending him to the floor like a ragdoll; it was a plan neither of them saw coming, " _ **Just because you took away my magic, does not mean you win**_." Ozpin had said firmly as he struggled to get up.

Cinder had released her hold on Ruby, and she had gone to her headmaster, " _ **I still have mine.**_ " Ruby proclaimed as she fought to gather her own strength, " _ **I will beat you**_."

Salem just stared amused, and with a swipe of her hand, threw Ruby to the side. Cinder lunged forward and started to fight her. Ozpin picked up his cane and started towards the witch, " _ **I may not have my magic, but I can still fight**_."

They toyed with them. Wearing them down further until once more, Ruby was thrown into the wall and Cinder again forced Ruby to watch the battle unfold with Salem. Ozpin was failing, getting worn down from Salem's assault before eventually being overtaken and finding himself disarmed and kneeling at her feet, " _ **It doesn't matter what you do to me. There is still a chance I will be reincarnated**_."

" _ **A snowball's chance in hell perhaps**_ ;" She commented then looked at Ruby, " _ **See I took the magic from you; the magic that included the gift, or curse as you see it, from the God of Light**_." She looked back at Ozpin, " _ **Therefore no you will not be reincarnated; and in any case I do not plan on killing you**_."

She was pulled from the memory when she felt another presence in the room, "Ruby."

"Weiss." She countered, her tone lacking emotion.

The former heiress approached with caution towards her best friend and leader. She hesitated a moment, but placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It's not your fault Ruby."

Ruby scoffed and brushed Weiss's hand off, "Really? Because from where I am sitting I did this."

"No Salem and Cinder did this." Weiss said, "We were there, we saw it happen. There was nothing any of us could have done."

 _No_ , Ruby thought bitterly, _Weiss is wrong, there had to have been something_.

The scene played again in her head. Salem had Ozpin where she wanted him and started to proclaim, " _ **I am going to give you a fate worse than death. You are about to experience something horrible. Something far worse than any curse imaginable.**_ " She paced around him weakened state, " _ **I am going to send both you and the soul you share to a place where you will experience a crushing weight of everyone you had done wrong in your life, one thousand times over.**_ "

Ruby's eyes had widened and she tried to fight the restraint that Cinder had on her. She could see Ozpin/Oscar's eyes widen with fear at this, " _ **Oh yes, remember all those people we battled?**_ " Salem asked and her demonic red eyes looked at her as she spoke to him, " _ **All those people you hurt, those souls' pains you experienced? These guilty feelings that it was you who ended their lives, made them to dig their own graves,**_ " she leaned closely and whispered in his ear, " _ **with your dark, sick, cruel design.**_ "

She stood up and looked at Ruby with a sick smirk, " _ **Convincing them their world could be saved; tell me child, did he give you hope, or were you supposed to be his?**_ "

Salem looked away, " _ **Doesn't matter, I had my fun. It's just a shame because**_ ," she looked at him, " _ **I really did love you. Good-bye Ozma**_."

" _ **Salem please, don't do this**_." Ozpin said, " _ **It really doesn't have to be this way**_."

" _ **No it didn't**_ ," she agreed, " _ **we had everything in our grasp. We had happiness, a prosperous kingdom, a family; and you threw it all away**_."

Ruby fought against her captor before finally unleashing her remaining aura. Cinder is thrown back and Ruby starts to dart forward as the doors smash inward revealing Jaune, Nora, Ren, Blake, and Weiss just as Salem had her hand over Oscar's face, " _ **Soul Crush!**_ " Ruby watched as she saw Oscar's body stiffen up and then falling forward.

Just like that day on top of Beacon Tower, and at Haven Ruby felt herself losing control of her silver eyed magic, " _ **NOOOOO!**_ " There was a blinding white light and then darkness.

That had been two weeks ago, and in that time Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury had somehow escaped with Salem at the head of the plan. They had gone underground and in that time Jaune had decided that he would take Nora and Ren with them on a recon mission to once again find where their next hideout was located.

No word had reached them and Winter had sent out another team to find them, neither of them had returned nor have sent word about a location. Blake had been adamant about going off to a faction of the remaining White Fang that was loyal to her family, but Ruby had been against the idea not wanting to take anymore unnecessary risk. She was overruled though and Blake had left just two days ago with one other person so she would not have to be totally alone, and that other person was Qrow.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out as the red cloaked leader stood up and walked away from the bed. Weiss frowned as she now just noticed what was on the table, Crescent Rose and a backpack, "Going somewhere?"

Ruby snorted, "Well when one has their weapon next to a sack then what does that tell you Ice Queen?"

Weiss was guarded now as she watched Ruby closely, "Ok. Well, when are you planning on leaving?"

Ruby looked at her partner, her own guard now up. It was almost like they were back at school and Ruby was sneaking off to play video games instead of studying, not in a bunker that was located inside a cave on the base of a massive cliff, "Once curfew is called."

Weiss nodded and turned to leave, her hand going discreetly to Myrtenaster, while saying, "Well that is in twenty minutes. I will go pack."

"What?"

She stopped and turned just her head to look at her leader, "You heard me. I am going with you."

"No you are not." Ruby said grabbing her bag and Crescent Rose, pushing past her to leave Oscar's room, "You are staying here. I am leaving."

"Not alone you are not." Weiss argued as they walked to their room.

Ruby was fuming and did not speak until they reached their room, forcing Weiss inside and closing the door. Ruby placed her bag on her bed, but kept a hold of her scythe, "Yes I am."

"No you are not." Weiss stated, "Look I know you've been through a lot, but guess what? So have we." Ruby looks away, but Weiss steps forward and forces Ruby to look at her, "You are not alone in this. How many times do I have to remind you of that?"

Ruby slaps her hand away, causing Weiss to flinch, but at the moment Ruby didn't care, "This is my fault! Not only did I cause us to lose Oscar and Ozpin, I lost us the relic too!" This was discovered later when Ruby had awaken in the hospital bed next to Oscar's. They figured that while Ruby had been transfixed on Salem torturing Ozpin, Cinder somehow had taken the relic from her; so they didn't have the relic of Knowledge or the relic of Creation from Atlas.

Weiss placed her hands on her hips, "So what? She doesn't have the other two!"

"And I am going to make sure she never does."

"Who is going to watch your back then huh?" Weiss demanded, "We haven't heard from Jaune, or Blake, or Qrow, or the team we had sent out! What is going to happen to you if you go out there?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, just like I am making sure nothing is going to happen to you." Ruby stated, "You are not coming."

"I am your partner."

"Well I am your leader." Ruby countered, "And I order you to stay here."

Silver eyes clashed with ice blue, "Well I am sorry but you are going to have to write me up for insubordination, because I am coming whether you like it or not." Weiss then straightened herself, almost physically preparing herself for something.

Ruby looked at her and said, "Weiss don't force my hand." Her voice was almost pleading, "I will keep you here one way or another."

Weiss looked at her, "I know horrible and terrible things have happened, but you are not the leader I remember you being." She once more placed her hand on Myrtenaster.

Ruby glared at her now, her left hand on Crescent Rose, ready to enlarge the scythe, "You are right, I'm not. Besides what I am doing and planning, you have no right nor business being there."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "You know I am getting tired of people trying to tell me where I can or cannot be."

"And I am getting tired of being reminded who I was." Ruby stated harshly, "After everything we've been through, do you really think I would be the same pathetic girl I was at Beacon?!"

Weiss sighed and shook her head. It had been a few years after Yang's death and Ruby hadn't been the same since. Of course they all noticed it, Ruby having become slightly ruthless in her attacks against Salem's army and the members of the Fang, and her attitude towards those that asked for mercy. No one really knew how to comfort the young woman or keep her grounded in the beginning, but it was Weiss that managed seeing as how she was almost the only one that Ruby responded to, "You were never pathetic, but to answer the general question, of course I do not expect you to be the same girl." Weiss answered after a few moments, it seemed though as time went on Ruby was starting to spiral and this seemed to be the straw that had broken her.

"Then stop treating me as if I am." Ruby demanded, "You are not Yang!"

Weiss was now getting angry, "I may not be your sister, but I know if she was here, she'd tell you that what you are about to do is stupid!"

"How is getting justice stupid?!"

"It is dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice." Weiss commented dangerously, "I think somewhere along the line you are confusing the two."

Ruby's left hand twitched, "Do not presume to tell me-"

"Someone has to." Weiss said cutting her off, "Now are you going to forfeit this ridiculous plan of yours or am I going to have to stop you myself?"

"You are putting me in a real awkward position partner." Ruby drawled out now pulling her scythe forward and enlarging it, "I don't want to do this."

Weiss looked at the scythe with a wary gaze. She hadn't really been expecting Ruby to pull her weapon on her, and while they had a few friendly spars during their time at Beacon and just standard practicing during what downtime they had on their travels, Weiss knew that this would be different…much different. She drew Myrtenaster and pointed the tip at her friend, "Trust me, this brings me no great pleasure either."

There was silence as they stared at each other, each having a determined yet remorseful look in their eyes, "Weiss."

"Ruby."

"You are not going to let me leave are you?"

"Not unless you let me come with you."

"I cannot allow that."

"Then I will not let you leave."

More stony silence and then, "Must we do this?" Ruby whispered.

Weiss saw a gleam in Ruby's silver eyes, she could see the reaper battling with herself. Taking a deep breath and keeping her weapon raised, she reminded Ruby that, "This is your choice."

Ruby's mind was going a mile a minute. She knew on a deeper level that this was wrong and that leaving was not the answer, but she was tired of seeing the people she loved get hurt or worse…killed. She had dragged them into this fight the minute she had gotten the remnants of team JNPR involved after Beacon's fall seven years ago. Her team had been disbanded and she had gone to them for help. Now she was regretting it completely. If only there had been another way, "I am sorry Weiss. Please forgive me." Ruby said eventually. Before Weiss could have a chance to respond, Ruby lunged forward and the next thing the inhabitants of the bunker heard was the resounding clang of Crescent Rose meeting Myrtenaster.

 _ **Present Day-**_

" _The prince slayed the monster and he lived happily ever after with the princess. The end._ " The echoes of a nearly forgotten story rang in Yang's minds as the blonde stared at the shattered moon, as if willing it to give her the answer that she sought in its remains.

Eager, innocent silver eyes now appeared to her, " _Do you think I can be a hero too?_ " A child's hopeful tone bouncing in her mind to match the hope in the eyes.

" _I know you can, but for now get some sleep_." Assurance and with it came determination from the innocent child reflecting a time when things were simple. Now in the present, the memory seemed more like shattered remnants, just like the moon that Yang was staring at.

"Hey you alright?" Blake asked looking at Yang. The blonde had been quiet since they started their shift over forty-five minutes ago wearing a pensive look of her face. They still had another half hour before they had to wake up Ruby and Weiss for their watch shift. Needless to say the silence was unnerving to the cat faunus and the way Yang was staring at the shattered moon seemed to reinstate the fact that something was bothering her teammate.

Yang shook herself free from her memories and looked at her partner, "Sorry what?"

"I asked if you were alright." Blake said softly reaching out to squeeze Yang's hand, a physical reminded that she was here for any support Yang may need.

They were sitting a few yards away from their teammates, however they were trying to be aware of how their voices traveled. The night was silent and by the accounts of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora there was no sign of trouble anywhere near them. Yang sighed, pulled her hand away, and looked towards the camp. Ruby's form glowing eerily next to dull flames of their campfire, "That is a loaded question kitten."

Blake made no reaction to the nickname that she was given. She had long since given up on asking the brawler to stop, knowing it just amused the blonde further, "Reasonable question don't you think?"

"Didn't say it wasn't." Yang commented not taking her eyes of her sister, "She always wanted to be the hero, I am just wondering…" She trailed off letting her thought drop.

Blake looked to where Yang was watching Ruby. The reaper didn't look like she was sleeping very well. The cat faunus knew that Yang hadn't slept during the other's watches. In fact neither partner slept very well, each worried about the young reaper.

In the few days since they were all reunited, they knew that Ruby took 'naps' during their lunch breaks; even during her lightest sleeps, they knew that there was something plaguing her. Never allowing herself to succumb to a full deep sleep that she so clearly needed, "If maybe you shouldn't have inspired her so much? Should you have changed her mind? Should you have stopped her?"

Yang winced at the suggestions, "Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"What's changed?" Yang asks, "What suddenly changed that caused her to be a lone wolf all of a sudden? I know she can't or won't tell us, but look at her." Blake does so, "Really look at her and tell me that you still do not sense that something is wrong."

Blake sighs and looks away now and stares into the darkened distance, "I know Yang; we all know there is something more going on here, but until Ruby deems it necessary to share, I am afraid that there is really nothing else we can do."

Yang sighs in aggravation, "I am supposed to be her older sister. I am supposed to protect her, how can I do that if she isn't straight with me."

"Just have faith that eventually she will come clean to us all." Blake said after a moment of thought, "I know it isn't much and may not be the answer that you want, but that is all you can do."

Yang nods and looks back out into the distance of the dark woods, "I know you are right, but that doesn't mean I don't have to like it."

"Like I said, it's not the answer you want but really that is all you can do." Blake said. She still looked at her partner, "What else is bothering you?"

Yang sighed once more, "Another loaded question."

"Another reasonable question."

"Didn't say it wasn't." The blonde narrowed her eyes again, "It's this thing with my mother. I don't know how I really feel since I don't really remember her or know her. However on the other end-"

"Ruby seems to." Blake says slowly.

Yang nods, "Yea which I don't know how exactly that makes me feel."

"Angry, frustrated, hurt, betrayed?" Blake suggested.

"No…yes…all of them…I don't know." Yang stated and once more looked at her sleeping sister, "I don't know Blake. I nearly risked our lives when we were younger to find this woman, I searched for her in a smarter ways since then, and yet my little sister seemed to know where to find her and didn't tell me; and what's more it's like Ruby knows her. Like how long am I supposed to believe that Ruby knows her without telling me?"

Blake sighed this time and leaned back on her hands, staring at the moon, "I am afraid I cannot help you there much less come up with a plausible excuse on that."

"I wasn't asking you to." Yang whispered. She shook her head and said, "I guess the real root of it is: when did our roles become reversed all of a sudden?"

Blake looks at Yang and then looks towards the uneasy sleeping reaper by the fire. She notices that Weiss is stirring now, as if in-tuned with her partner, "I wouldn't say your roles are reversed so to speak."

Yang scoffs, "Really? From where I am sitting my fifteen year old sister is acting as if she is more of an adult than us. She is calling the shots as if she has years of experience on us and that we are only children to her."

"Ok you have somewhat of a point, but in actuality Ruby is acting like the leader that she is. Don't think of it as her acting like an adult, think of it more like you two are equals." Blake said trying to be supportive, however her instincts were telling her that perhaps Yang might be on to something, "We are a team after all."

Yang sensed Blake's doubt, "I don't know, I wish I could believe that. It was as if a switch was flipped that day." Blake just frowned and pulled her scroll out. Sighing she saw the time…it was going to be a long twenty-five minutes.

Weiss stirred from her sleep. Opening one eye, she sees the time and groans. She didn't have to be up for her watch with Ruby for another twenty-five minutes…so what gives? She looks over towards her partner and sighs, that was why. Ruby was groaning in her sleep.

She sees Blake and Yang's silhouette in faint outline of the shattered moon. It looked like they were in deep conversation to notice Ruby's increasing distress, "Weiss…" Weiss jolts from her musings and looks at Ruby, who was now on her back, eyebrows pinched together and hands clutching her sleeping bag, "Weiss please, I'm sorry…"

"Ruby?" Weiss calls out quietly as to not wake team JNPR who were just a few feet away from them.

"Weiss please…" Ruby calls out now slightly louder.

Weiss scrambles up and goes to wake the reaper, but then pauses. Flashes of that instant in the hospital at Beacon making her stop and think for a moment. The last time this happened, she was almost killed by her partner. However hearing Ruby cry this time, makes her heart ache and going against survival instincts, she kneels down and starts to shake Ruby, "Ruby, come on wake up."

"Weiss I'm sorry." Ruby responds, "Please don't leave…"

"Ruby I am here. Wake up." Weiss says giving her a shake.

Ruby pulls away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, please…"

Weiss keeps shaking her, "Ruby come on, wake up. It's a dream, wake up."

Ruby starts to breathe faster and then with a sudden smack from Weiss, Ruby shoots straight up, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. In a quick instant, she turned and grabbed her weapon enlarging the scythe and shoving it in Weiss's face.

Weiss, for her part, kept calm despite seeing Ruby's eyes glowing against the dying fire, "Ruby it's-"

"No." Ruby's voice cracked as she narrowed her eyes, "Answer something for me."

Weiss slowly put her hands up and stood up, meeting Ruby glare, "Ok…"

"When we were in Beacon, what happened to make you trust me to be leader and becoming the best partner I ever had?" Ruby demanded to know, blinking away the tears that were coming down her face.

Weiss opened and closed her mouth. This was something that Winter had once told her, that any time one of her operatives went on a mission, they would answer a security question of some kind. It was to ensure that who she as talking to was who they said they were. To have Ruby do this to her, well she supposed it was better than to have a full on assault on her life; but this means that whatever Ruby was dreaming about, it still had some type of hold to make Ruby believe that she wasn't who she said she was and to have a face full of lethalness in her face, "We…rather I…had gotten into an argument about Ozpin making you leader. I went to Professor Port and he straightened me out and made me see that I was selfish. I made you a cup of coffee that was cream and five sugars since you fell asleep while studying; that's when I made the promise to you."

Ruby let out a breath and lowered her weapon. She sank back into her sleeping bag, Crescent Rose going to her side. She was gulping in breaths of air, and Weiss waited a moment or two before kneeling down on the bag as well and hesitantly reached out to give Ruby a hug. The reaper responded by gripping onto Weiss as if she was going to disappear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's alright. I rather appreciated that than being attacked." Weiss said trying to make light of the situation. Ruby just continued to shake and apologize and Weiss knew the comment didn't have the effect she wanted, "Ok now, come on Ruby it's alright. I am here, it was just a nightmare."

 _It wasn't though_ , Ruby thought as she still held on to her partner. It was a memory, the memory that had sent everything further into hell. Then on top of it, she knew why she had an uneasy feeling; it was due to an event that was a little under a week away; the damned Vytal Tournament. It was with this revelation that caused her to relive the chain of events that caused her to get into the fight with her best friend and partner. Of course she ended up winning and leaving the bunker. Not that it matter because Weiss had eventually caught up to her and followed her around the rest of Remnant searching for the remaining relics.

Ruby eventually let go and pulled away, whipping her eyes. Without a word, she got up and grabbed her scythe, "Where are you going?" Weiss asked softly.

"Going to relieve Yang and Blake early. I am not going to get anymore rest after that."

"I'll come with you." Weiss said getting up.

"No I am alright. I got this. Go back to sleep." Ruby said feeling guilty, "I woke you up unnecessarily."

Weiss rolled her eyes, ignoring her partner's command, "Nonsense. We said we'd do this in pairs and that is what we are doing."

Ruby groaned, "Why are you always so stubborn?"

Weiss smiled, "Someone has to be with a leader like you. Now are we doing this or what?" She grabbed Myrtenaster and motioned to Ruby to lead the way. Ruby shook her head and led the way towards the lookout area, "Did you want to talk about it?" Weiss asked eventually.

"Not really no." Ruby stated firmly, to give her the tone that the matter was closed.

"It might help." Weiss offered. Ruby didn't say anything. Weiss sighed and said, "You know you asked me about my nightmare at Beacon remember?" Ruby again said nothing, so Weiss continued, "I said mine was about being alone and you reminded me that I wasn't alone. That we were…what did you say we were?"

Ruby stopped as did Weiss, the heiress noticed the sad smile on Ruby's face as the reaper looked away, "I think I said we were 'BFFs'."

Weiss remembered of course, she just wanted Ruby to say it; nevertheless, she smiled and reached out her hand towards her partner, "Right. Well you are never alone and you can rely on me. I want to help you, you just have to let me."

Ruby looked at her partner and instantly flashed to the nightmare. She thought it would get easier to manage between the two timelines, but it wasn't. She keeps seeing her old friends and family, and knowing what happened or the consequences of what will happen should she fail…she couldn't shoulder the pain. Not again, "Thank you for that, but I am fine. It was a stupid nightmare, no more no less."

Weiss was instantly hurt as Ruby brushed past her, "That is a load of boarbatusk shit if I ever heard such a thing." She grabs Ruby's shoulder just before they reach Yang and Blake and Weiss whispers closely, "Look we are worried about you, have been since we met up a few days ago. If you do not want to talk that is fine, but you will listen and take me seriously."

Ruby looks at her and shows that she is listening, "Look we don't exactly know what you've been through because you won't exactly share with us; I am not asking you to right now." Weiss started off by saying, "What you have to realize is that we too have been through a lot." Ruby looks away, as the memory is rearing its head. To the current Weiss in front of her, she was saying these words for the first time, but to Ruby she was hearing her older partner's voice and these words for…honestly she lost track, but it was a lot. Forcing herself to listen, Weiss continued the conversation, "You are not alone in this. I do not care how many times I have to remind you of that until it finally reaches your thick head, but I was continue to say it: You are not alone." Weiss stepped away from her partner, and started to lead them to Yang and Blake, "So whenever you are ready to open up to us, we'll be here and we won't leave."

Weiss made their presence known as they entered the area, Yang and Blake looking equally surprised at their appearance. Ruby just stood there looking between her teams. JNPR sleeping soundly and deeply and team RWBY looking awake and worried for her. She shook her head, unable to get rid of the feeling that Weiss was wrong. She was and had been alone. They had left her alone, granted not by choice but it had been her fault; and that was something that wasn't going to change.

Besides there was another feeling that she couldn't quite shake, if she did tell them everything…not that she would if she could help it…but for the sake of argument if she did reveal to them that she was from the future where things went to shit, would they still be with her or would they blame her and be disgusted by her? Steeling herself, she approached her team, trying desperately to put the memory in the back of her mind where it belonged all the while hoping Ozpin took her warning to heart and moved the Fall maiden.


	12. Chapter 12

**New Divide**

 _ **This is me for forever one of the lost ones.  
The one without a name, without an honest heart as compass.**_

 _ **This is me for forever one without a name.**_

 _ **These lines the last endeavor to find the missing lifeline.**_

 _ **Oh how I wish for soothing rain, all I wish is to dream again.  
My loving heart, lost in the dark, for hope I'd give my everything.**_

 _ **My flower, withered between the pages two and three.  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins.**_

 _ **Walk the dark path, sleep with angels.  
Call the past for help, touch me with your love and reveal to me my true name**_

 **-Nightwish 'Nemo'**

The rest of the night passed uneventful, and true to Ruby's word, the group was up at first light. Team JNPR sensed the small amount of tension in the air as they cleaned up their stuff and prepared a small breakfast. No one really spoke much and once the sun was fully up over the horizon, they started their trek, "So how did everyone's shift go?" Nora asked, wanting to end the silence.

"Not bad. Uneventful." Pyrrha commented uneasily. She then looked at Yang and Blake, "How was it for you guys?"

"Same." Blake commented, "Peaceful all things considering."

Yang shrugged, "Yea it was good."

Jaune nodded. He didn't by the explanation, but let it slide anyway, "That's good. Weiss, Ruby how about you guys?"

Weiss looked at her partner and saw that something was still bothering Ruby, "Fine." Weiss internally winced at Ruby's tone. Sure it tried to convey normalcy, but her team knew otherwise, "No issues or trouble."

"That's good to hear." Ren said lightly, knowing that something was wrong with the reaper's tone. The rest of his team knew too as they exchanged looks.

Ruby ignored them and looked at the map. They came to a clearing and she paused, making them all stop suddenly, "How much further?" Jaune asked.

"Shush." Ruby stated holding her hand up looking around now on alert, "Do you sense that?"

"What?" Yang asks as Ruby pockets the map and is reaching for Crescent Rose. This movement makes them all reach for their weapons.

Ruby looks around and didn't answer right away, "She is right. I can feel it." Ren comments, "We are not alone here."

They come together now, back to back, making sure to cover themselves as much as possible, "We know you are out there!" Ruby calls out, "Come out!"

"What are you doing?" Weiss demands.

There is laughter that could be heard and suddenly out of the cover of the forest, a group of bandits emerge, "Well, what do we have here? For once the prey comes to the pred-" They look at the man who spoke and instantly recognizes him as the man from the store from yesterday, "You!" He yells pointing to Ruby and is backing slowly away from them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Ruby says lowering her weapon and easing up on her guard, "Seriously? You are part of Raven's tribe?"

"This is the demon child you were telling us about?" The other bandit comments as everyone relaxes their fighting position, "Dude she is like what? Twelve?"

"Excuse you!" Ruby yelled, "I'll have you know I am-" She stopped herself and was about to say that she was twenty-five, but instead grudgingly bit her tongue and said, "Fifteen. Almost sixteen thank you very much."

The man's eye twitched, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Raven." Yang stated, "Know where she is at?"

The bandits looked at each other and the one spoke up, "Yea, but what's it to you?"

Ruby was mentally counting the bandits that had them surrounded, "Is this everyone?"

The bandit that criticized her age chuckled, "Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way." He pointed behind him.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow and they looked at each other, "That way?" She asks pointing a finger in the same direction.

The bandits looked at one another in confusion and another spoke up, "Yes. That way."

Nora smiled cheerfully, "Good to know. Thanks."

"So if you will be so kind as to let us pass-" Ren started to say, but the bandits raised their weapons once more making him stop in mid-sentence.

"Oh no see you all came to us. There is a price to pay for that." This time a woman spoke up and looked at her partner who was still watching Ruby with a wary gaze, "Hey!" He looked at her, "She is a child. Get your head in the game."

"Look we don't have time for this." Jaune states, "Why don't you all just let us pass and we can forget this whole encounter ever happened."

"Afraid we cannot let you do that boy."

Ruby looked at her team and then the bandits, "And considering you really messed up our friend here mentally;" the other bandit spoke up now motioning to store-guy, "you're going to take your lumps."

"Alright if you insist on doing things the hard way." Ruby shrugged, she looked at the bandits, "Just remember, we didn't want this fight." She started to walk away from them and stood off to the side leaning against a tree looking bored.

"Wait what are you doing?" Nora asked incredulously, "You are not going to help us fight them?"

Ruby shrugged, throughout this exchange she knew that she had nothing really to worry about when it came to these losers, "No. I think you guys can handle it."

"Wait, hold on." Weiss stated, "You, who were so worried about us and doing what you said when it came this tribe, are not going to help us?"

"Well that was before I saw what the bandits looked like, besides I was more worried about us interacting with Raven. Not these morons right here." Ruby pointed out now, "I mean unless you need my help. I think after last night I can use some use something to take my aggression out on."

"Enough!" The former drunk yelled and everyone looked at him, "They are right, you are just a brat. I was drunk before, so I think I will handle you myself."

Ruby looked him up and down, "I mean if you insist, but far warning I didn't lie or mislead you in anyway." She stepped forward, "I am who I said I am."

"Too bad no one ever heard of you. I asked around." He glared at her.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Look we don't have time for this. One more time, let us through."

"Go to hell."

"Well the weather is lovely this time of year." Ruby commented airily.

The man growled and looked at his combatants, "Alright…get them!"

The bandits attack, their bullets flying into the group. They dispersed quickly. Yang starts firing off Ember Celica into the bandits before engaging a few of them in hand to hand combat. Blake leaves shadow clones in her wake and uses Gambol Shroud to attack the one female bandit with a sword. Nora smirks as she slams Magnhild towards the ground sending large amounts of earth towards her own attackers while Ren fires off StormFlower and then while his opponents are off guard swipes at them with the bladed end of his weapon.

Jaune and Pyrrha are back to back fending off their own attackers. Pyrrha using her semblance to amplify Jaune's attack with Crocea Mors while she used the rifle form of Milò to keep the others at bay. At another part of the clearing, Weiss summons her glyphs and a variety of dust elements at the remaining bandits, freezing them in their paths. Ruby is by her side waiting for her opening before transforming into a wild mass of petals and going for the drunk prick that started this fight.

Appearing before him, she smiles and starts her own mini battle with him, he is firing his gun and she is toying with him. Finally he runs out of ammo, "Seems like you are in a pickle." She comments as her team finishes with their opponents.

She motions behind her and he sees that his team is down for the count. He looks at her and smiles, "Look we can talk this out right?" He gives her a smile.

Ruby just smiles back at him, "Hey Yang!" Ruby called over her shoulder not taking her eyes off the man.

"Yea Rubes?" Yang responded.

"I've been working on my hand to hand combat." Ruby said still giving the bandit her brilliant smile, "Want me to show you?"

Yang was confused for a moment and then they noticed that not once did Ruby let out Crescent Rose once they found out who was leading these group of bandits, "Uh…sure Rubes."

"Come on kid…you are right no need for trouble. I'll take you to Raven." He said dropping his weapon and putting his hands up in surrender.

"Well now that would have been the smart thing from the get-go. However seeing your friends here lying in the dirt all battered and bruised while you are here looking half-way pristine seems rather unfair wouldn't you agree?" She didn't give him a chance to respond to this comment; quickly, she picked up his gun and threw it at him as a distraction and lunged.

He came at her with a blind jab, and Ruby (with a small bit of her speed added) managed to block it, and countered his move with a cross to his left cheek. Before he could even have a chance to recover, she discombobulated him by smacking the sides of his head. The bandit became dazed, and in a blind attempt at trying to get her, he swung at her with a wild hay maker.

Ruby was quick, even without using her semblance, blocked his futile attempt with her elbow and then putting most of her weight behind her fist gave him a body shot. He was getting mad, furious even and tried to come at her with a thorough left, which Ruby still managed to block. Yang just stood there as she watched her sister. It was like she was reading his moves and anticipating his reactions. It was something that she could not believe her little sister was able to do seeing that hand to hand combat was her weakness.

From Ruby's position she had a perfect shot to aim to the right side of his jaw with her elbow. Then to really fracture it, she managed to punch in that same area. He swung again, but she ducked and delivered another punch to his ribs, which she knew were already cracked from the body shot, so now his ribs were broken, "Ok remind me to never piss her off." Jaune muttered watching. She was quick, even when holding back on her semblance. Not only that, she was calculated in her moves.

"Yea same here." Ren said, his cool exterior breaking as he gave his friend a nervous smile.

"You teach her this?" Pyrrha asked Yang as they watched Ruby duck and gave another punch to the man's stomach area before aiming another punch to his jaw. She winced as she knew with that hit the jaw was now entirely dislocated.

Nora was cheering and Blake and Weiss winced with each blow Ruby landed on the guy. Yang did not respond to Pyrrha's question as she watches as her sister finishes the man off with a heel kick to his diaphragm sending him flying into one of his buddies who had just gotten up and was back down in the dirt with the drunk idiot on top of him groaning and trying to move, "Let's see…" Ruby comments slowly coming out of her offensive position, "Your jaw is possibly fractured, you have at least three ribs cracked with maybe four broken; and maybe a bit of diaphragm hemorrhaging. I am no doctor though so why don't we do this…" She looks around and points to the bandits who are recovering from their beat down, "You two grab him, and the rest of you can take us to Raven."

"You bitch…" the woman growls out as she struggles to stand, "Just who the hell do you think you are?" Before Ruby could respond, she says, "It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead! You are all dead!" She yells now looking at each of them.

Ruby shrugs and says, "Possibly. But I doubt it. See that blonde over there?" Ruby points to Yang, "She is her daughter." Seeing the other bandits' faces drop open in shock, she says, "Now can we go see Raven?"

The bandits who were not too injured, gathered each other up and picked up their friend and started to lead the group into the woods, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Blake asks as they followed behind them.

"I ended up picking up a few things; besides he wasn't worth Crescent Rose's time or energy in wielding." Ruby stated.

"You did a number on him. I mean yes we were fighting, but wasn't that a bit…excessive?" Weiss asked hesitantly, then she recalled Ruby saying how she needed to release some pent up aggression.

Ruby looked behind her and saw two of the bandits dragging the guy she beaten. She noticed his injuries starting to severely show and the changing colors of his bruises on his body. Normally being who she became, she wouldn't have cared. It had sort of felt good to show a bit of who she was without destroying the Grimm. The guy, in all fairness was asking for this. Now though, hearing Weiss's tone, she felt a glimpse of shame.

She had been alone, she didn't have to care what anyone thought. So seeing him and hearing him groan from time to time, perhaps she had gone overbroad. Raven's tribe in this time consisted of mainly being thieves. Their goal being just surviving by raiding villages. However in Ruby's time it eventually succumbs to Salem's darker purpose, despite Raven trying to protect it; that being said, the man didn't really deserve the beat down he had been given.

They completed their walk in silence with the occasional groan from the man being dragged. Once they finally reached the camp, they see the tribe watching them and their escorts. As they line up along the path they are on to the large tent in the center of the camp, they are suddenly uneasy at the enraged glares they are receiving.

"Yang?" Yang doesn't look at Ruby right away as she eyes the tent in front of them as she sees a young woman with short brown hair and tan-colored skin go inside. They come to a stop and Ruby places a hand on Yang's arm as the blonde roughly pulls away from her, "Please let me do the talking."

Yang finally looks at Ruby and gives her a nod. Ruby tries to give her a reassuring smile, but knows that there will be a talk later. Vernal steps out of the tent followed by another woman wearing a mask, Raven. Immediately her eyes go to Ruby, "Well I guess Qrow didn't talk to you." She said removing her mask frowning at the reaper. Then she sees Yang and smiles, "Yang." Ruby's blood started to boil at this. Every instinct was to step in front of her sister and block her from Raven's view.

Yang feels her breath hitch slightly, but responds, "Mom."

Raven continues to smile, but makes no move to go down and properly greet them, "So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me."

"Yang don't answer her." Ruby stated this time as she looks at the tribe leader, "We didn't come for a social call."

"Pity." Raven stated placing her mask on the stool and pacing before them. Then as if Ruby hadn't spoken, she continues the conversation with her daughter, "I was so happy to finally see you."

Yang looks at her and before Ruby could cut in, she says, "You had to have known that I was searching for you. I spent years looking for you." She knew she was supposed to stay quiet, but now the emotion of seeing her mother was strong and wanting answers was even stronger.

Ruby felt herself shaking and then felt an easy hand on her shoulder. She looks to see that it was Weiss, but then she sees the surprise and wariness in her ice blue eyes and knows that her own silver eyes are starting to glow slightly. Turning away she tries to focus back on Yang and Raven, "And you've found me; granted not by your own accord; however from what I heard you had guts to leave Beacon to begin with. True determination and strength on your part really." It was then that she saw the state of her people behind them, "Did you have to be so rough with my people though?"

"We didn't want a fight." Jaune spoke up bravely as Raven's hard gaze fell to him, "Ruby tried to warn them, but they started it."

"Well, you certainly finished it." Raven said now glaring at Ruby, "Anyway Qrow told me a lot of things about you and since he clearly failed in delivering my message let me tell you myself: Ozpin will fail, she already knows about the relics, and I am not helping you; and before you give me some sort of guilt trip about your mother and what not," here she paused and looked Ruby straight in the eye, "I don't care that you are Summer's brat, I am not helping you."

Silence followed her statement and Ruby stepped forward, "So you already talked to Qrow?" Ruby asked lightly, but there was something behind her tone.

"We heard you that night when you lot reunited." Raven said, "Qrow flew off to tell your precious headmaster what he heard; and I think you know how she knows." Ruby reacted and in a swirl of petals Raven found herself pinned to a pole and the bandits suddenly surrounding her team; with Vernal's sword to Ruby's back.

Ruby didn't care though as she had Raven's throat resting on Crescent Rose's blade. Ruby found herself in a flashback, but with much effort pushed it aside as she managed to growl out, "You know I thought Cinder may have already gotten to you, but I didn't realize how quickly you already would betray us!"

"I am the leader of this tribe. As I explained to my pain in the ass brother, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival." Raven then sees something flash in Ruby's eyes and suddenly senses that something was not right with the reaper in front of her. Something was off, and it was as if something was pulling within her. However she pushes those feelings aside for the time being and says slowly, "Just as you would do anything to save your family and friends I would imagine." She then notices Vernal behind Ruby, ready to strike, "You may want to let me go."

"Why should I?" Ruby demanded.

"For a number of reasons, one of them being your friends are about to die by my people." Ruby looks behind her and sees the bandits moving threateningly towards her team, "Vernal is about to kill you." Ruby notices the young woman now, and then in a low voice, she hears Raven give her the ultimate third reason, "And I do not think Yang would forgive you if you were to really hurt me." Ruby locks eyes with Yang. She is giving her a pleading look while trying to gauge her own situation with the bandits.

This time the memory comes to her and Ruby cannot hold it at bay as a different Raven's voice comes to her, " _ **You wouldn't kill me because Yang wouldn't want you to**_." She had been about to. She really wanted to, and she had been so close, " _ **My my, well now I am impressed**_. _**You are serious, you would really kill me**_." Right now in this time, it would save her a lot of trouble. She could do it and not have a problem with it whatsoever.

As soon as that thought came, it vanished. Yes she would have. Last time she hadn't cared, Yang was gone. Now though her sister was alive and here...closing her eyes and taking a breath, she lets Raven up and Raven waves off her people and Vernal, "Well tempers are extremely high right now, so why don't you all come inside and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have? You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you all."

Raven was about to go inside the tent when Ruby grudgingly asked, "If you talked with Qrow, do you know where he is?"

Raven paused, "I do not. I am not his keeper."

"Well he must still be somewhere in the area I presume. We will hear you out, but you will take us to him." Ruby demanded.

Raven looks at her with arms crossed, "And why would I do that?"

It was Yang that answers this time, giving Ruby a wary look, "Because we're family."

"Family. Only coming around when they need something." Raven says under her breath. Ruby makes a fist, fighting the urge to cut the woman down again. Clearly even before the battle of Haven she had no regard for anyone but herself, "I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why bother coming here if you were just going to ask to find your Uncle?"

"Because we came to you for help." Blake called out this time, "Somehow we thought that you could help us, but if you are not going to help us the least you could do is give us information."

"Or take us to him." Ruby growled out, "We know about your semblance." She added motioning to herself and Yang.

Raven looks surprised, "How?"

"Dad." Yang answered.

Raven again swears under her breath and mutters, "Tai…"

"You can bond to certain people; and when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them." Yang explains a bit smugly.

Ruby decides to add a bit of salt into Raven's visibly agitated wound, "You've got one for Dad, Yang, and you've got one for Qrow." It was Ruby's turn to be a bit smug, "So once again, we will hear you out; but then if you still will not help us, you will at least make a portal to our uncle and we will be on our way."

Raven gets over reaction to this quickly and smirks, "You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. However whatever path you are, it's a lost cause."

Ruby, to her credit knew that Raven was partially right in this assessment. If she had allowed things to progress as they should have, then it was the truth; but she didn't believe what she was doing now was the case, "What does that mean?" Nora speaks up now with her arms crossed. Ren elbows her to be quiet, but she shoots him a look.

"You kids don't want to get mixed up in all of that. Ozpin is not the man you think he is, and Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too."

"We are not following Ozpin, we are following Ruby." Pyrrha said.

Raven looks at Ruby, "I am not totally with Ozpin." Ruby answers to her gaze.

"Still you are a fool. Doesn't matter if you are totally with him or not. I heard you that night and the mission you are on is still suicidal." Then before anyone else could comment, she continues with, "Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

She pulls the flap aside after giving orders to Vernal to get the food and other spare tents ready, "All of you in my tent. If you all are still hell bent to go on this mission, then you need to know the truth about certain things." Raven enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses. Ruby hangs outside of it, making sure everyone gets in. As they pass by her, they give her a look.

Yang stops and gives Ruby an analyzing look, "Do you know what she means?" Yang asks.

"Not really no." Ruby answers honestly. She recalls a bit of information Yang and Weiss had revealed back in her own timeline, but cannot recall all of it after everything else had gone down. Besides what she did hear was a second hand account, she was now receiving a firsthand account.

Yang sees something in her sister's eyes that she did not like, "Were you really going to hurt her?"

"If it meant to keep you safe." Ruby said honestly.

Yang didn't like that answer, just like she didn't care for Ruby's fight with that bandit. Impressive style? Yes. Coming from her own sister? Not so much. It just wasn't Ruby…and this further drove the point that she tried to make to Blake last night, somehow Ruby was too different, "I don't want you to."

"What?"

"Even if somehow I get hurt by her, please Ruby." Yang looks at her sister, pleading with her to understand, "Don't hurt her. I know for some reason that you are not telling us, you do not like her nor do you really trust her; but she is still my mother and you are my sister. I don't want the two of you to fight. Promise me."

"Yang-"

"Promise me Rubes that you will not hurt her." Ruby stands there and looks at her sister. How could she make this promise when technically she would have already broken it?

Weiss and Blake hesitantly poke their heads out, "Hey guys we are starting now." Weiss says softly. They overheard the conversation that the sisters were having and didn't really want to interrupt, but they were after all on a tight schedule and Raven was getting impatient.

Ruby continues to stare at Yang until she is no longer able to and takes a deep breath, "I-" She really can't. She really can't bring herself to make this promise. To make this promise now when it was already broken…

"Ruby?"

Ruby makes the mistake of looking at her and curses herself, "I'll try."

"That's not a promise."

"It's the best I can offer Yang. She has hurt you, I've seen it;" Yang may think that Ruby meant the past, but Ruby also meant the future, especially if it was already too late and things on Haven's end is already in motion, "I cannot and will not let that stand."

"Two wrongs do not make a right. You know this. Please Ruby I don't care what she has done in the past, please make me this promise." Then adding a dagger into Ruby's gaping guilt, she had to add, "I am trusting you this far with little to no prodding of what you are keeping from us. You owe me."

Ruby looks away and balls her fists at her sides, seeing every encounter she ever had with the woman until that final moment, the moment that Ruby was sure that was still with her. Looking at Yang she let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding, "I promise."

Yang pulled her sister into a hug and whispered, "I love you." Then went inside with Blake.

Weiss was still looking at Ruby and had seen the flurry of emotion on the reaper's face, "That looked real painful for you."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Ruby snapped at her.

Weiss let the comment slide and said, "Well Raven is starting. She really isn't a patient person."

"At least that is one quality that Yang got from her." Ruby said coming over to the flap, "Her patience or lack thereof." Ruby brushed past Weiss and joined her team inside the tent leaving Weiss to wonder what exactly was going through Ruby's mind that caused that guilty reaction she had been seeing.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey. Sorry about the delay. It was only week one of the new term and already I want to jump off a bridge. Hell I'd rather face Salem alone than go through what this term is already looking like. We are starting week two and yea…updating is going to be a bit harder than I thought. Good thing I have outlines already set up (and a real later chapter already like written), just a matter of finding time to actually fill in the blanks and writing up to that point.

Some comments I've been receiving is about the tense usage sometimes between past and present tense. I am sorry for that. Ruby's view-points of what is her past and her team's future that she is trying to prevent is sort of hard to get down on to this virtual paper thing. As I write her thoughts sometimes, I try and place myself in her shoes and how she would think the situation through.

I will try to be more aware of it and try and catch myself when I go down that road. Anyway I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It is more like a filler, but a necessary one. Thank you for the continued support and here we go!

 **New Divide**

 _ **If they could only know what I knew. What would it do?  
I shoulda' seen the writin' on the wall; instead, I'm left to fall.  
'Cause the longer I'm away, I'll always stay the same.  
Lookin' back, when I thought I knew it all; instead, I'm left to fall.  
Did I throw it all away? **_

_**I can't believe, that when I breathe; that there's something good inside of me.  
Just one good thing inside of me, so close to me; that memory.  
Of that one good thing inside of me; just one good thing inside of me.  
**_ **-Hollywood Undead 'Believe'**

Qrow sighs deeply as he enters the campus grounds of Haven Academy, which is devoid of any other people. Immediately he is put on edge and looks at his scroll. With the start of the tournament in full swing, he knew that perhaps the campus wouldn't be busy; at the same time though if Beacon still had classes going on normal schedule, he would have thought that Haven would be the same way. Looking around the courtyard once more, he places his scroll in his pocket and reaches for Harbinger, making sure that he has it at the ready just in case.

The uneasy feeling mounts as he wanders down the hallways of the abandoned academy, "Hello?" He calls out as he stops to listen. There is no response, and this time he pulls Harbinger forward, "Hello? Anyone here?" He calls out again.

No response. He continues forward and goes down the hallways. Looking into classrooms, he peers in and notices that they seemed untouched for a while now. The uneasy feeling mounts as he presses forward, "Just what the hell is going on here?" He asks out loud.

Qrow takes a moment when he comes to another diverging hallway. He pulls out his scroll and pulls up the map of the academy. Glancing around and letting out another sigh, he makes the left and hurries down the corridor towards a pair of wooden double doors. Coming to a stop, he shifts his weight and readies himself with his weapon, mentally preparing himself for trouble that lay behind them.

Taking a deep breath. Qrow brings up his foot and kicks the doors open. Just on the other side, a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard throws his hands into the air, and lets out a frightened scream. Qrow suddenly stops in mid-lunge causing him to lose his balance, and falls to the ground.

The man stands up from his desk and looks at Qrow. He is wearing a brown great coat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. Underneath his coat is a white dress shirt, and with it was a western necktie. There is also a golden chain which when followed towards a pocket which held pocket watch. To complete the look, he also has dark brown slacks and dress shoes, "Qrow! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death!" He yells as he came around and helped Qrow to his feet.

Qrow stands up with a growl, "Me?! Why weren't you waiting at the entrance? Ozpin told you I was coming, did he not?"

Lionheart looks confused briefly before pulling out his pocket watch, "Oh, right. Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me."

Qrow cocks an eyebrow and looks at him as he contracts his weapon, "You're joking." He deadpans.

Lionheart sits back down and motions Qrow to the chair opposite of him, "I am not. With everyone on break for the tournament, I figured it was as good as time as any to catch up on a few things."

"No one is here?" Qrow asked, despite seeing the empty and seemingly abandoned campus himself first hand, "Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the Relic?"

Lionheart brushes him off, "The Relic is fine. Has been now for ages. I am sure a week wouldn't hurt."

"That is completely reckless." Qrow growled out, "I would know, am the epitome of recklessness."

"So that is why Ozpin had you come here." Lionheart said leaning back and folding his arms across his chest, "He was going to have you spy on me to make sure that the Relic didn't go anywhere."

It was Qrow's turn to lean back now and cross his arms, "Look things are happening that I don't totally understand. My niece left Beacon to come on a mission to find you." Lionheart now looked interested at this, "Before she left, she gave Oz a warning to not trust you. Does he have a reason to listen to her?"

Lionheart leaned forward and growled out, "Of course not. I am insulted you or him would accuse me of being disloyal."

Qrow now matched his posture, "Then why are you leaving the Relic so unprotected. Fine you wanted to give your staff a break? Ok great; but you should have at least some Hunters and Huntresses here." Then in a softer tone, he asked, "What is happening that we do not know about?"

Lionheart narrowed his eyes, before releasing a breath and sighing, "Alright fine. There is something going on." He got up and went to the window and looked out into the abandoned courtyard, "I do not know for sure when it started; maybe around two months ago, but there was this feeling in the air. I can only describe it as dread. It was an awful feeling." Lionheart let out an involuntary shiver at this. Qrow just continued to listen, "It was strong for some reason. No one really knew the cause for this feeling. Either way you know what happens when there is a burst of negativity."

Qrow knew obviously, but Lionheart told him anyway, "There was this increase in Grimm activity that we started noticing. Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. Things escalated and we lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution. So with the festival I took the opportunity to allow the remaining members of my staff and students to attend it in Vale. This, I hoped, to benefit Mistral as a whole, with the festival boosting morale and dispelling these negative feelings; and I can work with some representatives from Atlas to help protect us further."

Lionheart's dark brown eyes met Qrow's red ones and he said, "Besides I figured the Relic was safe enough in its vault since we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is."

Qrow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his cool, "All the more reason we need the Huntsmen and Huntresses here." He took a deep breath again and said, "I get it, Oz felt the same way a bit ago. That something changed suddenly and he doesn't know how or why. Besides you are not going to get any support from Atlas military because Ironwood had his troops pulled to Vale because of a break in at the CCT."

Lionheart had a look of surprise on his face at this, "Break in? Ozpin didn't tell me this."

"Yea I just found out about it. I called to check in and make sure he still wanted me to come here. He is not very happy that is for sure." Qrow reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask. He offered it to his host, but when the offer was declined he took a drink.

Lionheart sat down slowly and took the information in, "This is troubling indeed." Then he shook his head, "Still does not change the fact that the four Maidens, each having the power to perform feats of magic, are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics. They should still be safe. Fall is at Beacon last I heard, so the Hunters and Huntresses are needed there more so than here."

"That really doesn't bring me any solace." Qrow state darkly, "Your school protects the Relic of Spring, not Fall."

"Which again we do not know where Spring is."

He didn't want to share this with anyone. Hell, he didn't share this information with Ozpin, but seeing that Lionheart was so blasé about the predicament that he was in, Qrow felt compelled to share this bit of information, "I... know. At least... I have a pretty good idea."

Widening his eyes and standing up at this, Lionheart gasped out, "Are you serious?"

"Do not get so excited, it's not exactly good news."

Walking around to Qrow from behind his desk, Lionheart ran a hand through his mane almost in disbelief, "What are you talking about? This is incredible news!" He then took Qrow by the shoulders and shook him, "After all these years! Where?!"

Shoving him off, Qrow gave him a dark look that made Lionheart's smile fall drastically, sensing the dark change, "I did some digging around. Looks like after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen tribe." After his talk with Raven, and still hanging onto the conversation he overheard from Ruby, Qrow deviated from his mission and followed his instincts: that he needed to find the Spring Maiden before Raven or Ruby could get to her. Granted he was more worried about what Raven would do; not so much about what his niece wanted with her; that part of the puzzle he still had yet to figure out completely.

"Raven." Lionheart stated sadly once more shaking his head in disbelief and went to sit back down, "I think I'll have that drink now."

Qrow nodded and handed his flask over and watched as Lionheart took a swig, "That's right." He pulls out his scroll, and places it on Lionheart's desk. The hologram monitor on the desk displays a map of Remnant. He then zooms on a section, "That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier."

Lionheart returned the flask to Qrow, who took another swig of it before returning it to his pocket. Lionheart studies the map and says, "Well, if this is truly the case. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks."

As he starts to download the coordinates onto his computer, Qrow clenches his fists, "A few _weeks_?"

"That's right." He responds while giving Qrow back his scroll.

Qrow accepts the scroll but still does not comprehend what he is hearing, "Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is." Still seeing that Lionheart is avoiding his gaze, he slams his hands on the desk, knocking the books off, "We need to go, as soon as possible!"

Lionheart, to his credit, looks furious and angrily retorts, "And perhaps you didn't hear _me_. This Kingdom is nearly in shambles for reasons that are currently unknown. 'As soon as possible' does not mean tomorrow. It means, as soon as I can convince the council that I need Huntsmen more than they do."

Seeing Qrow is about to argue, he holds up a hand, "I do not have the backing of Atlas right now with what you told me that happened in Vale. Unfortunately add to that, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of priorities when there is a potential threat of war just on the horizon." He then calms down and says, "Maybe if you talked to Ozpin, and have Ironwood pull some of his troops to aid us here, then we could possibly be having a different conversation right now."

"There is no time so screw the council and Atlas. We'll do it ourselves. You and I are trained Huntsmen. We can go to Raven ourselves; we need to get Spring as far away from here as possible. And Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight."

Lionheart shook his head, "Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched. And I'm not the fighter I used to be, there is no way we can take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills." He leans forward and sighs, "We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail Raven and her tribe will scatter. And we'll be lost. We get one shot at this. And it needs to be perfect."

Sensing something else, Lionheart looks at Qrow and says, "Ozpin doesn't know any of this does he?"

"No. I didn't tell him anything about the Spring Maiden. Just that Ruby was coming to see you." Qrow stated.

Lionheart nods and then leans back once more, "Look if I felt the Relic was in danger in anyway, I would have contacted Ozpin."

"I hope so." Qrow turns to leave, seeing that the conversation is done, "Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo."

"I'm sorry." Lionheart said.

Qrow sighs and shrugs, "Sure. I'll stick around in the city for the time being, just in case something happens." He pulls his scroll from his pocket and waves it before placing it back in his pocket, "Call me if there is anything."

"I will." Lionheart assures and Qrow nods and leaves.

Waiting a few moments, Lionheart hangs his head, looking stressed. He is once again startled as a small flash of light comes from his desk with a holographic 'W' projecting upwards, followed by another man's voice greeting him, "Oh, Leo. We have got to work on your improvisational skills." Lionheart swallows deeply, and a ball of dread mixed with the sour taste of guilt forms within him.

 _ **-Back in Vale-**_

The tournament had been in full swing for the past few days; and things were finally looking up. Sure things had gotten a bit harder after her infiltration into the Cross Continental Transmit System tower, but now Cinder Fall's plans are finally coming to fruition. No one even suspects a thing as she sits with Emerald in one of the Amity Colosseum's seats along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements.

Professor Port's voice comes over the broadcasting system, "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!"

Cinder nods approvingly as she stares at the battlefield's stage before looking at the screen with the names of the participants: Sun Wukong from Shade Academy, Cardin Winchester from Beacon Academy, Penny Polendina from Atlesian Military Academy, and finally Mercury Black from their fraudulent affiliation of Haven Academy.

"Yea Mercury!" Cinder looks at Emerald with a raised eyebrow and a deadpanned expression. The girl looks back, "What? Just showing my support."

Cinder rolls her eyes, "Focus Emerald. We do still have a job to do."

"I know, just trying to loosen up a bit." She grumbled, but none the less settled back down.

Cinder sighs as Port's voice comes back through the system, "Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"

This time Oobleck's voice is heard, "Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined _immediately_ before the match takes place!"

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Port responded enthusiastically.

Oobleck laughed and responded, "Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"

The energetic doctor points out to the screens above the stadium. All heads watched with anticipation as the roulette started to spin. Cinder just sits back with a small smirk on her lips, as the roulette keeps spinning. Roughly all of Remnant is watching the supposed random selection for the first showdown. Finally it stops and two pictures are shown, "Sun Wukong and Mercury Black!" Port's excited voice announces.

There are multiple cheers as Sun and Mercury stepped forward and waved to the crowd. Mercury catching Cinder's eye gives her a wicked smirk and a miniature salute, "GO MERC!" Emerald cheers.

Cinder for her part claps softly and more dignified as she gives him a brief nod back. Still smiling, she gets up from her place and begins walking out, eyes still trained on the battlefield below as Port's voice is heard once more, "Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"

The rest of the lineup does so, and Sun starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two, "Well this is going to be fun!" Sun says smiling brightly. He holds his hand out to Mercury, "You better not go easy on me."

Mercury laughing darkly, but takes Sun's hand and gives it a hard once over shake, "You wish."

The two face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences, "Three!"

Cinder continues to make her way out of the area, her hips sashaying from side to side, a smile still gracing her lips. This was almost too easy, "Two!"

The roar of the crows cheers. A human versing a faunus; if everything goes right…this would be the perfect beginning to a glorious ending. She pauses briefly looking at the screen, showing Sun and Mercury, "One! Begin!" Port calls out.

Cinder watches as the fighting begins immediately. Sun whips out Ruyi and Jingu Bang, and raises the staff to attack. Mercury manages to spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. Mercury closes the distance quickly and aims at Sun's feet with his boot, but he leaps over it and fires off a shot of his staff's shotgun form that Mercury rotates to avoid. Cinder just stands there for another moment or two watching their dance. She is especially paying attention to the monkey faunus, _perfect target_ ; she thinks to herself before leaving to enact the phase of the plan leaving entire stadium filled with spectators watching what would be the final end to the traditional peaceful tournament.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so I suck I know. I failed at uploading at the schedule timed I gave myself and you all.

School and testing got in the way big time. I am trying to upload now though giving myself a bit of a mental break for the night. I have spring break coming up soon so hopefully that helps.

Also I am sorry if not much feeling or if the last chapter was rushed in anyway. I just felt like I needed things to move along a bit more. I know some of you are confused too. Some comments (and I am generalizing) are like 'How could Qrow be that stupid', 'Did Ruby's warning not mean anything', and 'Why is Ironwood there when the military didn't seem to be needed'; well I viewed it as:

Ruby to them is fifteen. As an adult (even if it is Ruby) it's kind of like how much weight are you really going to give a teenager? Especially if she really didn't give them much information to go on. Then of course Ozpin's view point of Ruby attacking him. How much of her warning is he really going to trust after that debacle in his office? After that Ironwood, the Tower being the main source of communication between all of Remnant sort of seems like a place that would be of military importance, of course a break in is probably going to raise concern seeing that everyone is going to be in Vale for the Festival.

Also recall that I gave a rather huge hint in the very beginning. Recall that the God of Light strictly told Ruby that there will be certain events that she wouldn't be able to change, no matter how hard she tried. The minor things that she did manage to change have accelerated events quicker than she would anticipate, and I will explain more later but I will just leave this quote from Jurassic Park since Ian Malcolm said it best, "Life breaks free. Life expands to new territories. Painfully, perhaps even dangerously. But life finds a way."

 **New Divide**

Ruby stood in the corner with her arms crossed as everyone else sat down with Vernal pouring cups of tea for each of them. Once she got to Ruby, dirty and hostile looks were exchanged before she was offered a cup of the tea; but Ruby declined which seemed all well and fine for the second in command, "Thank you Vernal." Raven said nodding to her once she looked at her leader, "You can go see to their quarters now."

Vernal nods and once more shoot Ruby a look before leaving, "So, what's the 'truth'?" Yang asks getting to the point.

Raven smiles lightly and takes a sip from her cup, "You know, its' better when it's hot."

No one touched their cups just yet. Each feeling the tension between their leader and the woman in front of them. Pyrrha sighed and took a sip to try and help ease the tension, "It's very good Ms. Branwen."

Ruby nearly balked at this, but prided herself on keeping a neutral face. Yang started choking on her tea as she took her own sip. Blake patted her on the back as Weiss rolled her eyes and Jaune looked confused. Thankfully Nora kept quiet and Ren just watched on silently. Raven, for her part ignored all of this just to snort and respond, "That makes be sound old. It's Raven."

"Of course. I meant no disrespect." Pyrrha said blushing lightly, but looked at Ruby in the back.

Ruby again kept her face neutral, _this woman deserves the same amount of respect as the ground I spit on_ , she thinks darkly, "Quit being obnoxious and start talking." Ruby eventually said as Raven took another sip of her tea.

Raven raised an eyebrow at this and stared at her former leader's daughter. Once more, the magic that dwelt within her, started to pull. Almost as if it wanted to leave her and go towards the young girl in the red cloak. Putting those thoughts aside for later, seeing that the group of teenagers was watching her, she put her cup down and began, "The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else." She looks at Ruby now, "I assume you told them plenty of these stories if they are all still willing to follow you."

Before Ruby could respond, Jaune spoke up, "Well, for right now, she has never given us a reason to doubt her."

"Cute." Raven responded as Jaune visibly sunk low in his seat under her gaze, "That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." She gets up and turns to the map on the wall of her tent that displayed all the kingdoms and the Huntsman Academies, "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

Blake and the others look at one another and then looks back at the bandit leader, "It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." She says firmly and slowly.

Raven laughs lightly at this, "My point. You all are so adorably naïve. Here is the real education you do not get at Ozpin's precious Beacon;" she looked at them closely, making sure they were all paying attention, "not all Huntsman and Huntresses enroll to 'make the world a better place'. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger."

"Grow stronger to do what exactly?" Weiss asked slowly.

Raven looked at Yang and Ruby, "Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen."

This didn't surprise Ruby too much as she heard this confession, however everyone else was aghast at this. Yang the most surprised exchanging a brief look with Blake, "Excuse me?" Weiss dared to ask.

Raven ignored her, just staring at Yang's expression, "Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" She pours herself another cup of tea, "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce." She turned her back to them, taking another sip of her tea, "And Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."

"STRQ?" Jaune asked cocking his head slightly.

Raven smirked, "Summer Rose our leader and Ruby's mother;" minus Yang, they all looked at Ruby before refocusing, "Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's father. Myself of course and my twin brother Qrow. We were a team."

"Nice history lesson lady." Nora spoke up this time glaring at the woman. Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren nudged her to keep quiet, but she ignored them, "What do you mean he was 'interested' in your team?"

"The history lesson isn't over yet. However let's see if this sounds familiar;" Raven looks at Ruby, "Team RWBY does the constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever rules were broken, and get into more trouble than should've been possible ring any bells?"

Ruby ignored the comment as all eyes looked at her. She wasn't going to respond, but seeing Weiss's curious expression, she felt forced to say something, "What's your point?"

Raven stared at Ruby and then went back to looking at the group, "How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?"

They looked at one another and then at Ruby before Weiss started to say slowly, "He was... a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school."

Raven nodded, "Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

Blake spoke up this time, "That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?"

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

Ruby rolled her eyes, so it would seem that everything Yang had briefed her on in her own timeline when this occurred was it. Nothing more, or less, "The Creatures of Grimm... have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."

 _Ah_ , Ruby thought to herself, _now we might be getting somewhere_ , "I told them this part already." Raven looked moderately surprised at Ruby's proclamation, having heard Ruby telling them nearly everything, "Is that why you betrayed us already?" Ruby now asked, "Working and giving information to Salem?"

Raven looked at her as did the rest of her team, "I've made choices yes. However as I told Qrow and yourself, I brought you time. I didn't tell her everything."

"And yet only the strong survive. That is the rules is it not?" Ruby challenged back standing tall coming forward.

"Ruby." Yang spoke up seeing that her sister was pushing.

Raven looks at Ruby and sighs, "You are really naïve. I am trying to tell you that if you continue down this road you are on, then you will end up just like your mother! Dead and useless-!"

Ruby let out a growl and before anyone could move, she whipped her scythe out and using the blunt end, she slammed it into Raven's stomach and sent the woman flying out of the tent. The teens stood up in shock looking at their leader. Ruby vanished before anyone could say anything in a swirl of petals and appeared outside in the middle of the area with Raven nowhere in sight, "Come out Raven!" Ruby yelled.

They all looked around the clearing, "Ruby-" Yang started to say.

"Ruby." Weiss said coming to her partner, "Are you-"

"Stop jack-ass-ing around Raven! Show yourself!" Ruby demanded.

No one spoke and just looked around hesitantly at one another warily when they heard a bird caw. They looked up and watched it fly around them, "A raven?" Blake asked curiously.

Yang looked up at it and a memory struck her, "I've... seen that bird before." She said slowly.

"I'm sure you have." Ruby said darkly in disgust.

Team JNPR stood back a bit, wondering if they should even get involved in trying to calm Ruby down as the other girls stood a bit closer to her. They did know one thing and that was to keep an eye on the bird in the sky, "Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss asked hesitantly, but seeing Ruby's dark look, she took a little step back.

The group continued to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shapeshifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while the others have shocked expressions on their faces, she notices that Ruby doesn't look surprised as she stands back up, "How...did you do that?" Yang asks in shock before Ruby could charge forward once more.

"One word. Magic." Raven answers, "However maybe I'll leave that part to your uncle if you decide to go forward and see him." Then she sees Vernal standing behind them with a curious expression on her face, "Why don't we take a break? It seems that food has been prepared for you all."

They look behind them and see the girl standing there. They then look at one another and then glanced at Ruby, "Ruby?" Blake asks as the girl stares down at the woman in front of them.

"Go. I still want to talk to Raven." Ruby states firmly.

"Hey wait a minute." Yang cut in looking at her little sister, "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt her and you tossed her out of her tent with your scythe."

Raven scoffed, "I am not hurt."

"But-" Yang starts to argue further.

"I will continue later. Now it is rude for food that was prepared special for you to get cold." Raven stated.

"Go." Ruby said looking at them all, "I am better now." She said lying through her teeth. They looked at the two and sighed, JNPR leading back through the tent to the front. Blake, Weiss, and Yang didn't move and continued to stare at their leader.

Ruby stared back, "Look I promise I will behave myself this time and you can have your mother all you want once I am finished." Yang glared harshly, but once Ruby looked at Blake, the cat faunus sighed and gave Yang a look. Yang glared at her sister before allowing Blake to lead her back to the tent. Weiss just stared at Ruby for a moment or two longer before following suit.

Ruby and Raven watched them for a moment and then Ruby glared right back at Raven, "Ok I say enough with the bull shit. Wouldn't you agree?"

Raven looks at the girl and says, "I'd say yes if it were not for the fact that I've been nothing but straight with you all from the start…unlike your behavior with your own teammates."

Ruby glares at her and asks, "Got somewhere more private?"

Raven looks at her and then slowly glances behind the girl to the tent. Nodding, she leads the girl further into the woods before coming to a stop into the small clearing. Ruby looks around and closes her eyes. Focusing on her aura, she spreads it out making sure to include the magic in the air. Sensing nothing, she opens them and stares at the older woman in front of her, "So now what? Going to try and fight me about disrespecting your mother, or are you going to play the overprotective little sister?" Raven mockingly asked as she sensed the weird feeling she suddenly got when Ruby opened her eyes.

"Neither." Ruby stated, "Yes I got angry, but I wanted to move things along. You are right however, I have not been totally straight about certain things to my teams." Ruby turned around and faced away from the bandit leader.

Raven instinctively reached for her weapon sensing a sudden change now, "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know things about Ozpin. You admitted that much, so I am assuming you know his true story." Ruby said slowly, she was drastically unsure about this, but needed to know for sure. There was something stirring inside of her, it was as if it was reaching for Raven, "Well my story is similar to his."

"What-?"

"There is a reason why I hate you so fucking much." Ruby said reaching for her own in response to Raven's movement, "However we do not have time to go into this. I know about the Relics. Each are locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice, and Spring for Knowledge."

Raven lunged and there was a resounding clang as Ruby spun, Crescent Rose meeting Raven's sword. They pushed against each other before using each other to spring apart. Raven felt her power's stirring, but forced them down as Ruby began to talk once again, "When the Spring maiden was first awakened, she was determined at first, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much and she ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago."

Raven lunged again, but Ruby disappeared in a cloud of petals causing Raven to miss her completely. Ruby reappeared, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

Raven growled and lunged, the scythe meeting the sword once more. This time Raven couldn't hide it. Her powers activated and Ruby felt her own awaken. Flaming red eyes met flaming silver eyes, "Well I have my answer. Both actually." Ruby responded and then they once more used each other's force to push one another apart.

"She was scared when we found her! Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did-" Raven was cut off.

"I don't care." Ruby stated, surprising herself how defeated her voice was. She was numb to this, and Raven's excuses did not change anything.

"Somehow you are lying." Raven growled out, "Now why don't you explain yourself. I knew your mother and the extent of her powers. Your silver eyes-"

"Are not your concern." Ruby growled out, "What is however is what I am about to tell you. So if you really do give a shit more about your tribe and their lives more than your own daughter you will listen and listen well."

Raven took another combative stance and nearly growled out, "Why should I do or believe whatever you are about to say?"

"Because ten years from now things go to hell majorly. Your tribe is whipped out by my hand and by Salem's." Raven's eyes widen, and she somewhat relaxes her stance, "Now then are you going to listen?"


	15. Chapter 15

Finally on spring break. I apologize sincerely for the delay. To be clear: I am not giving up on this story. So I ask that you bear with me.

There will be some things happening in this chapter. I did have a bit of difficulty as far as what I see in my small twisted little mind to flowing out into my arms and on to the computer screen as to what I want to happen so I apologize in advance if it seems somewhat choppy.

Anyway not that it should need to be said, but it does so here it goes: I owe nothing but my laptop and student loan debt.

 **New Divide**

 _ **These passions slowly smoldering, a lesson never learned.**_

 _ **Only violence.**_

 _ **Is your world just a broken promise? Is your love just a drop of rain?**_

 _ **Will we all just burn like fire? Are you still there?**_

 _ **Tell me now, how long can you stand the pain?**_

 _ **How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid?**_

 _ **Are you afraid?**_

 _ **How long will you play this game? Will you fight or will you walk away?**_

 _ **How long will you let it burn?**_

 _ **Let it burn**_

 _-'Let it Burn' Nightcore_

" _Do you think I can be a hero too_?" An innocence glowing in the depths of silver eyes with the tone of voice to match comes to her as she stares into her bowl of stew, curtsy of her mother's tribe, with a frown on her face. A simple innocent question that arose from the many stories of princesses, courageous heroes, terrifying monsters, and an ideal world.

She had done everything she could to keep that hope and encourage her sister during those dark times in their life when Summer never returned home from that mission. Essentially she sacrificed her childhood so that her little sister could try and have one.

" _I'm not a kid_!" She had yelled that one afternoon to her uncle when he took them out of the house, " _I couldn't stay a kid_." It was an admission of defeat and anger.

" _You have every right to be angry_ ," Qrow's voice comes to her now, " _please don't let it consume you though_. _Let it go_. _Have some fun_. _Try to be a kid_. _Don't hold the anger and frustration in you_."

She had let it go, or at least she thought she had. However seeing her mother and her sister's interaction as if she wasn't even there stirred something within her. Something that she long since buried; it was a feeling of weakness. Weakness at having those emotions toyed with and awakening that anger all over again; especially at seeing Ruby's anger, which was another thing. Never once (at least in her memory) had she seen Ruby in such a state of anger for a woman she had never even met. What did she have to be angry about? Raven wasn't her mother after all.

"You alright Yang?" Weiss asked softly looking at her partner's sister.

They had been giving each other looks since Blake had almost dragged Yang away from the clearing when Ruby and Raven had told them to leave. Yang hadn't wanted to, but seeing that neither one of them was going to relent and let them stay; Blake had led her away (albeit grudgingly).

Yang gave the heiress a look, and that is all Weiss needed, "Yea I guess that was a dumb question." She responded to the look.

Yang went back and stared into the fire and they lapsed back into silence. Across the way, the bandits were cheering as the one had his scroll out and the rest were surrounding him. Looking for a change in topic, Jaune observed, "They look like they are happy about something."

"Yea, I wonder what." Ren commented back.

"It's the Vytal Festival Tournament." They turned and saw Vernal standing behind them holding out a small tray of drinks, "Here curtsy of the Branwen Tribe."

Hesitantly they took the glasses and Blake handed one to Yang, "The tournament?" Pyrrha asked confused, "I thought that wasn't supposed to start yet."

"At least until next week or something." Nora stated in agreement.

Yang was marginally listening as she kept mulling her thoughts over in her head. At the mention of the tournament, her mind had switched gears slightly but still stayed on par with her current thoughts. Things were not adding up and it frustrated her to no end. Watching the flickering flames of the fire, she made her resolve. She was going to get Ruby and Raven to talk to her if it was the last thing she did.

 **-Snoopykid-**

"Say for the sake of argument I believe everything;" Raven drawled out as Ruby finished giving her the quick story version of Remnant's fate, "why are you telling me this? Why have you not confined in your team…your sister even?"

Ruby was leaning against a tree, their weapons sheathed her head back and staring up at the sky arms crossed. She had been asking herself that question for the past twenty-minutes. She hadn't told Raven everything of course (she wasn't that trusting), however she wanted to give Raven a chance to do what was right (for Yang's sake). That and it wouldn't hurt to have someone play a double agent if Raven was already playing with Salem, "You know," Ruby eventually sighed out, "I've been asking why I haven't told my team everything for a long while now."

Raven watched as the girl pushed herself off the tree and paced ideally away from her, just to turn in a small circle, this time looking right at her; silver eyes gleaming with more knowledge that what was shared with her, "However the answer was always the same, I don't want to hurt them anymore. I hadn't banked on them leaving Beacon to come find me, nor had I really counted on them to follow me either."

"So then tell them all of this. Again why tell me?"

Ruby groaned and asked back, "Isn't it obvious? You know where I am coming from. You and I know that Salem doesn't care about who gets hurt. You and I know that it's no longer about Ozma, or power, or dominance. It's about annihilation. She defiled and destroy this world because she no longer has what we, yes even you deep down inside, have." Ruby took a step towards her now, "Hope. Trust. Potential."

"Really? You think I am or ever was a person filled with such weaknesses?" Raven goaded, "Such naivety, just like your mother."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I am nothing like my mother." Then in a darker tone, she added, "Not anymore at least."

Raven cocked an eyebrow and then smirked, "Yes that is true. You do have an unyielding rage boiling inside of you. I guess it is true what they say."

"Meaning?"

It was Raven's turn to pace around the caped reaper, "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

Ruby scoffed, "Yes I admit I did some questionable things after a while, but in no way did I ever become a villain."

"Perhaps not yet, but there is a rage boiling in you. You think you are protecting her, all of them, Remnant; however you are also here for something else." Seeing that she had Ruby's attention, she said simply, "Revenge. Pure and simple."

"Really? Is that what you think?"

Raven nodded, "Yes; for the most part you're very good at hiding it. Only letting it out when your loved ones are in danger, but I know it's there."

"Gee I wonder why?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

Raven ignored her comment, "I can see it, even now with us just standing here. You think you are keeping it in check, controlling it; however it's controlling you. Every lie you tell to cover yourself or keep them in the dark, just feeds it."

Ruby stilled the wise-ass comment that threatened to escape her mouth. She wanted to deny it, but found she couldn't. For once, Raven wasn't bull-shitting her; still though she tried to deflect, "I've only told you a snapshot of what happened to me, but you know nothing about me or my inner rage."

Raven smirked again, "I've done terrible things too as you clearly know; however I do know a thing or two about revenge and doing what needs to be done." She turned her back to Ruby and said, "Give it time. You say you see something in me? Or you want to help me? Well let me give you some help back; you think you have control? Well you don't. You're controlled. By your mission, by Ozpin, by your team, destiny. What would you be if all those controls went away?"

Ruby shook her head, "Clearly I'd be you. Selfish. I will use every ounce of this rage to stop my loved ones from dying and preventing the end of Remnant as we know it. Either help us and protect your tribe, or the next time we see each other after tonight…" Ruby let her sentence hang.

"You end me? Yang wouldn't appreciate that." Raven said, "I would go as far as to say that she would never forgive you if you did something to me."

Ruby crossed her arms, "That's why I am hoping it doesn't come to that."

"Answer me this last little bit; you've told me the fate of my tribe and how that came to be, but…" Raven started out slowly as a moment or two passed since Ruby's comment, "the powers of the spring maiden, how did you get it from me?"

Ruby looked at her and then looked away, "I don't have all your powers. Only half."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"And what if I don't feel like talking anymore?"

Raven eyes her, but after their initial confrontation, she senses no further threat. In fact the longer they stood in this clearing, the inner pull towards Ruby started to disappear. It was no longer a vibrating need to escape, just a very low simmer at this point, "Fine. I'll drop it, and I won't say anything to Yang…on one condition."

Ruby crossed her arms and says slowly, "What is it?"

"You stay out of my and Yang's relationship. That is our business and our business alone."

"Not if you are going to hurt her. No dice."

"Oh sure and you are the prime example of keeping her happy right now." Raven said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't abandon her when she was born and then have dad keep it a secret from her."

The older woman glared, "Yes I left to return to the tribe that I was raised in. However Tai's choice to keep me a secret from Yang until the death of your mother was his alone. I had nothing to do with that." Raven felt her powers brewing now as she stared down her former leader's daughter, "Besides if you really know supposedly 'everything', then you know that I have always kept an eye on Yang for many years before this reunion."

"I know, you used your raven form so she would not recognize you." Ruby stated unimpressed with this, "In my timeline we had a supervised mission at Mountain Glenn, where you stopped a woman named Neopolitan from killing Yang before once again disappearing. Later you gave Qrow a message warning Yang that you would not do so again."

Ruby gives the woman a narrowed look, her own powers stirring now and finishes with, "Which you kept your word since when you later found out that Yang lost her arm, you do not attempt to contact her, so way to look out for her. Congratulations on winning 'Mother of the Universe'."

Raven moves her hand towards her sword, trying to bite down the surprise that she was feeling at having more information given to her, "Do not give me all this futuristic bull-shit. You have made it sound like you messed up the timeline by leaving when you did which has accelerated events that you claim shouldn't be happening yet. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." She took a deep breath and said in a low tone and trying to become more relaxed and aloof, "In any case, if you care about her like you say you do, then let her make her own choices."

Ruby had reached for her scythe when she had seen Raven reach for her sword, her own powers coming forward slightly sensing a threat once more, "And why should I? The only time I've seen you remotely looking proud was the fact that Yang finally found you, albeit she was with her team. She already accomplished it in my timeline, but by herself. So what do you really want from her? To recruit her into the tribe or something? Sorry to disappoint, she turned you down once, and she'll do it again."

Raven just simply crossed her arms and gave Ruby a level look, "Well someone seems abundantly cocky." Ruby gave her a prideful smirk, "However yes, I do have plans to recruit Yang into the tribe. She is a strong young woman who I can help her reach her strongest potential, and by the sounds of it-" she gives Ruby a leveling look, "keep her alive."

Ruby let out a low snarl and fought the urge to lunge at the woman, "Did you not hear a word I said? Your tribe is going to die! If you keep on the path you are on, you will lose everything that you hold dear! So yea protect Yang?! You are not even protecting yourself!"

Raven narrows her eyes, "Then agree to our deal. I am going to talk to Yang, you stay out of it; and who knows? Maybe if she agrees, I agree to help you to an extent."

"Extent?"

"I will not be your spy like Ozpin wanted me to be." Raven growled out, "I do you one favor, and that is it."

Ruby's eyes widened at this, "I am supposed to count on Yang agreeing to stay with you?"

"Let Yang make her own choices." Raven corrected, "Not influencing her with false…hope. This war is hopeless. There is nothing to be gained, I'd thought someone like you would have caught on to that the first time. I mean do you even have a plan for all of this, or are you just bull-shitting your way through like you are doing everything else?"

"I refuse to believe it." Ruby stated, "Even with my so-called 'rage', I refuse to have a shred of hope die. If anything here is my plan. I defeat Salem and live or I die and somehow take her with me. That is where I am at. Either way I am not letting them or anyone else die again."

Raven stares into flaming silver pools at this proclamation. She is not taken aback at the declaration or the earnest in her voice. In fact she is unimpressed, "That has to be the shittiest thing I've ever heard. That is a little girl's answer right there and even then it is a cluster fuck of a response! You know what you are on? A suicide mission! Newsflash! You cannot kill Salem. She is immortal."

"You do not have to worry about that. I think I have a way or an idea how to fix that." Ruby stated, "Now what do you want with Yang?"

"No. I am not telling you anything more. Now do you want my help or not? If you do then you know what you have to agree to." Raven eyed Ruby and the caped girl just stared just as challengingly, "Tick tock Ruby, based on what I have gathered you do not have much time on your side. Now what is it going to be?"

 **-Snoopykid-**

It felt like forever when they saw Raven and Ruby coming through the tent and coming over to them. Yang immediately got up from her seat with Blake coming to her side and Weiss going over to Ruby, who wore a dark scowl on her face. Team JNPR wisely stayed in their seats and watched. "Hey what-?" Weiss started to ask as she went to her partner's side.

"Don't. Just don't ask." Ruby said with a dark tone to match her facial expression.

"Ok look," Yang started to say completely ignoring the atmosphere, "I do not know what the hell is happening, but I do not appreciate being ignored or treated like a child." She then looked at her sister, "She is my mother, if anything I have the right to be pissed off not you!" Then looking between the two of them once more, she demanded, "Now what the hell is going on between you two?"

Raven crossed her arms and gave Ruby a supreme look while Ruby just glared right into her red eyes as if accepting a challenge. Raven quirked an eyebrow and Ruby felt herself slowly backing off. Taking a deep breath, she turned away, "Yang Raven wants to talk to you."

Yang was surprised. She had gone from watching a deadly stare off to now being invited into her mother's presence. She looked at Blake, who just simply nodded. Raven motioned to her tent and Yang started to follow before stopping and looking at Ruby, "You coming?"

Raven was about to open her mouth to respond, but Ruby beat her to it, "Ah no. I think you and your… _ **mother**_ …need to talk."

"But-" Yang started to say, wanting to not only talk to Ruby but to have her sister there as a moral support.

"Go. I'll be here…" Ruby said trying to give Yang a small smile.

Yang saw the smile as a grimace, but slowly followed behind her mother. Weiss and Blake approached the reaper, "So I know you said to not ask, but we're asking." Blake said in a low tone.

Ruby sighed and approached the fire, "Raven and I came to a malcontent understanding." She grabbed a bowl from Jaune and a glass from Pyrrha. She nodded her thanks and sat down, but did as Yang had done, just stared into the fire.

"Meaning what?" Weiss asked slowly after a moment as she shared looks with her teammates.

Ruby shook her head, "It's personal." There was some cheering that had come from the next campfire over. Ruby sees the large crowd and asks, "What is going on over there?"

They look, "Oh they are watching the tournament." Nora responded, "Speaking of which…" She pulled out her scroll and unlocked it. Giving a few taps, she finds the broadcast, "YES!" She shows Ren who just nods, but gives a small smile.

Ruby feels a ball of dread, "What tournament?"

"It's the Vytal Festival Tournament." Jaune says leaning over now to get a look.

"That can't be. It's not supposed to be for another week." Ruby says placing her bowl and glass down on the ground.

No one missed the note of panic in her tone, and gave her looks of concern, "That's what we said." Pyrrha stated, "But according to Vernal it's going on. Nora show her."

Nora switched her phone around and Ruby saw the fight. Immediately the ball of dread turned to lead. She sees that it is Sun Wukong and Mercury Black are facing off. She internally flinches as Sun launches shot after shot from Nunchaku only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on him with his leg, "No…" Ruby whispers as she reaches for Nora's scroll and Nora allows her to take it with a look of concern on her face. This look is transferred to the others as well as they look at their leader.

Sun rotates his weapon and just barely manages to block and pushes away the attack, but Mercury goes under and manages to land a kick on him. Sun rotates his body and lands in a crouch, now grimacing. They looked at Weiss now and the heiress leaned over to see what had Ruby's haunted like attention on Nora's scroll.

Weiss doesn't know what to feel watching the faunus, but she cannot deny that he was very skilled. Sun launched forward with his weapon shifting into the staff, landing blow after on Mercury. However Mercury managed to escape the attack and gave a roundhouse kick in the back and attempts to hit him with his heel, "Ruby?" Weiss called out and gently places her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby jumps out of the memory that was playing in her head. Throughout her mind, she had replaced Sun with her sister. It had been Yang that had fought Mercury. It had been Yang that had been disqualified and it was because of her fight that had been the catalyst of Beacon's demise. This…this is so far worse than that. It was with this knowledge that the pieces fall into place: Sun is going to be a scapegoat, and being a faunus to boot, all hell and negative emotions are rise like an inferno and Beacon will be annihilated. The only question now is: why hadn't Ozpin trusted her warning and apprehended them?

Nora carefully took her scroll back and continued to watch, cheers erupting all over camp as everyone tuned into the fight, "What's going on?" Ren asked as Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha looked at the scroll but watching the reaper out of the corner of their eyes.

"Nothing good." Ruby said standing up pulling her own scroll out. She hadn't wanted to, but she has to do something, "I'll be back."

"Who are you calling?" Weiss asked surprised.

"Qrow, Dad, Winter-" Weiss's eyes narrowed at this, still not knowing how Ruby had her sister's contact information, "Ironwood, or Ozpin." Ruby listed, "Someone, anyone that can stop this fight."

"What? Why?" Nora asked surprised looking up as more cheers were heard.

Ruby shook her head, "Trust me, we do not want to see the end of this fight."

"It's too late." Pyrrha stated turning the scroll back to Ruby.

Ruby paused her finger over the dial icon and saw what Pyrrha meant. The buzzer sounded on the scroll and roars of people cheering both on the scroll and all around them could be heard. Ruby shakes her head and lowers her hand as she sits down on the bench again as she hears Port's voice, " _What a way to kick off the finals!_ " The scroll shows Sun breathing a sigh of relief and raising his staff up in victory.

" _Sun Wukong wins!_ " Oobleck exclaimed excitedly. Ruby just shook her head again, not wanting to hear anymore.

"That faunus wasn't too bad!" They heard one bandit say proudly.

"Hey you owe me a couple hundred Lien!" Another shouted to as his friend started to sneak away.

Ruby got up once more as she heard Sun's echoed voice on the scroll, " _Better luck next time._ "

Ruby mentally started to countdown in her head as she stepped away the scene that had become engraved in her mind. She knew that it was roughly two minutes after they declared Yang the victor that would forever change Remnant's fate. Speaking of fate, she stopped near another campfire and heard the sudden outrageous outcries and the swearing along with Oobleck's voice of, " _My word!_ "

Taking a deep breath, she looks over and slowly approaches. Looking over the shoulder of the bandit, she hears Port's voice, " _Cut the cameras!_ "

However the camera doesn't cut off just yet. She sees Sun standing over Mercury who is grasping his injured body part, rocking back and forth, " _My leg,_ _MY LEG!_ "

Ruby recognizes them immediately and she is now starting to swear in her head and cursing Ironwood and Ozpin. She had warned the headmaster of Ironwoods droids as they are storming the stage and surrounding Sun and Mercury. Sun doesn't seem to have noticed what had happened as his voice echoes over the campsite as now everyone is tuning in, " _T_ _hat's what you get, you little- Huh?_ " He stops and finally sees that he is surrounded by the Atlesian Knight-200 droids and two soldiers circling the Hunter-in-training and raising their guns to him.

One of the soldiers who has his gun raised orders, "Sun Wukong, stand down!"

It is clear to Ruby that Sun doesn't have any idea what is going on, but everyone else is yelling derogatory insults, "Faunus scum!"

"Flea bag ape!"

"That's what you get you banana loving animal!" Ruby glances over to Blake, who becomes visibly uncomfortable.

" _What!? Why!?_ " Sun asks confused and hurt as now people start throwing things at him down to the stage.

Ruby looks away when she sees Emerald running towards her partner to comfort him, " _Mercury!_ "

Mercury is now whimpering and his voice echoing before the camera is finally cut, " _Why'd he do that!?_ _WHY'D HE ATTACK ME!?_ "


	16. Chapter 16

So this story took a new turn than what I had imagined. It was a busy spring break, but here is a small segment of what is to come. I am not too sure where or why this story has deviated from my original plan, but the concept is still the same. Anyway seven school days left until I am on externship, I'll try updating soon!

 **New Divide**

 _ **Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy**_

- **Albus Dumbledore**

Ruby stepped outside the camp. She had caught the shocked looks on her teams' faces and how they all sat a bit closer to Blake when they had head the derogatory outrage from the bandits. She wanted to yell, to curse, to scream to the heavens; but knew all of that would be useless. Instead she moved towards a tree and used to her semblance to ascend it up a ways so as to not be noticed or risked being overheard.

Once in the tree, she sat on a branch and pulled her scroll out and started to debate on the next course of action. She hovered over her Uncle's name first, but then moved passed it. She may not totally agree with Raven's view on a lot of things, but she did agree that in this time Qrow was blindly following Ozpin with no questions asked; that being thought of, perhaps Qrow would have already heard about incident and was already on his way to Beacon.

The next name she came across was Tai. Based on her information from the first two months, her father was already with Ozpin and his 'protectors'. There was a high chance then that he too was at Beacon. Ruby scrolled to Winter's name and thought about giving the elder Schnee sister information as 'anonymous', but knew that Winter would potentially trace the call back to her; and she couldn't allow that.

So coming to Ozpin's personal scroll number she relented. However, if she was being honest, she wanted to know why he hadn't taken her warning seriously. Looking down below and seeing no one, she tapped her scroll and waited as it rang.

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

Ozpin stares at the computer screen, having just watched the replay of the young monkey faunus's fight. He turns it off once he hears the report of an outrage newscaster exclaiming that this is 'Proof that the faunus are nothing but a bunch of terrorists that need to be put down and back in their places.' He sighs in disgust and eventually gets up and turns to the window outside to see the Atlesian airships hovering in place to keep a watchful eye in Vale. Yet this brings him no solace as the knot of dread increases in intensity.

As he sighs out once more. Qrow had contacted him soon after the fight, and told him he was coming back to Vale. Ozpin gave no arguments to this arrangement, so when he heard the buzzing of his scroll, he was surprised to see that it was an unknown number. He shook his head, and debated on letting go but something told him to answer it. Placing it on speaker, he answered, "This is Professor Ozpin."

"Hello Professor, long time and no talk." His surprised escalated hearing the voice of his former student, "I have questions that only you can answer. Namely why didn't you arrest the person in that fight?"

"I am afraid you are going to have to elaborate since it was two people involved in the fight to which you are referring, but for the sake of me answering your inquiries you have to answer mine as well Ms. Rose." He returned just as airily as she greeted.

There was a pause on the line and he heard a deep sigh as he sat back down in his seat, "Fair enough. I will answer what I can, the rest we can do in person when I see you next." This time he detected hurt and sadness in her tone. Contrary to what he heard when she was last standing in his office, "Mine first though. So what happened? I gave you three names to be on the lookout for. Mercury Blake, Emerald Sustrai, and most importantly Cinder Fall." She listed off and he nodded along despite her not being able to see him, "Why was Mercury Black able to participate in the fight?"

Ozpin shook his head, "I looked into those names when they first came to Beacon. I did extensive background research and found nothing threatening from their records at Haven Academy. My friend Lionheart-"

"Is a traitor." Ruby cut him off, and he straightened his posture as if sensing a threat, "I am sorry Oz, but I cannot sugar coat it for you. He has betrayed you and had their records doctored."

"At the time I chose to believe my friend. I shouldn't really have to justify anything to you seeing as how you acted in my office." He narrowed his eyes into the speaker as if this would have some effect on her tone of voice with him, "Which is another reason that I did not find anything credible to what you told me about these three students. Now to answer my question, how did you come to find out my name?"

It was Ruby's turn to sigh, "I cannot answer that over this line. However I can say that your situation and mine are very similar. Only I've taken over the job _**he**_ _**gave**_ you."

Ozpin thought her words over and realized that she was telling him without telling him in so many words, "I see."

"Do you?"

"Will you elaborate now in the _**future**_?" He asked slowly.

Ruby didn't answer him for a few moments. In fact she had taken a long pause that he thought she had disconnected the call until she responded, "Ask me in _**ten years**_ then we can talk."

His eyes widened in surprise at this and his mind raced. Ten years…the gods had essentially sent her back ten years from the future? Why hadn't she come forward and told him this? He dealt with the gods and had lived with magic. Did she really think she had to do…whatever she was doing…on her own? "Things are not really all that bad between us that you cannot tell me now is it?" He asked with a bit of tight humor.

"You kidding?" Came the equally tight humor and tone back at him, "Things are a total shit show from where I am." The ball of dread just kept growing, "Now why did the tournament start a week early?"

Ozpin was confused at this question, "It didn't start a week early. It started when it was supposed to."

"No. I distinctly recall that it was supposed to start next week."

"I am afraid you are mistaken. The festival itself started last week finishing with the ball. The tournament started when it was supposed to."

There was a pause and then, "Shit. I had my weeks mixed up. Gods damn it!" Ruby swore and Ozpin heard a thud and then, "Damn it!"

"Ms. Rose?" He called when he heard a groan.

"Sorry, I punched the tree I am in; anyway ok…it's still ok. Well not ok." Ruby said. Taking a deep breath she asked, "The ball…did anything happen?"

It was his turn to pause and then slowly, he answered, "We had a break-in at the CTT. An unidentified young woman-"

"Cinder Fall." Ruby cut-in.

"I'm sorry?"

"That was her name." Ruby said, then she asked, "Ironwood brought in his airships didn't he?"

"He did."

Silence greeted him this time, "Is my dad and Qrow there?"

"Your father is here, Qrow was at Haven but he was in a pub when he saw what happened and immediately contacted me to let me know he was on his way back."

He heard her groan and then swear, "Ok…did you manage to move…?"

"We couldn't. It was too risky. She is critical." Ozpin said slowly.

Silence greeted him once more and for nearly five minutes, no one spoke. He grabbed his cane and went towards the windows and stared out into the city. It was nearing the late afternoon, there had be a slight delay to the next match to allow a bit of an investigation into Mr. Wukong's actions, "Ms. Rose? How bad does this get?"

Ruby did not answer him right away. Instead he hears her as she takes a deep breath and asked, "Can you evacuate the area?"

Well she may not have answered his question directly, but at least this gave him some response, "How much time?"

"As soon as possible." Ruby said, "Evacuate Vale and protect her at all costs. However that is not the only threat. Redirect all power to the shields around Vale. With as much negative energy in the area, it's going to attract a tone of Grimm…dangerous Grimm."

He closes his eyes and sends up a silent prayer of forgiveness. Reopening them, and still staring into the distance, he asks, "Are you going to help us?"

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

Ruby pauses. She had just jumped down from the tree and started to make her way back into the camp after she gave him instructions to strengthen the shields, "Ms. Rose?"

"I am here." She answers slowly as she approaches her team. They give her looks and it is then, she notices that Yang and Raven are present also giving her looks as well. Raven seemingly smug and Yang confused and annoyed.

"Do I take your silence as a no?" His tone is disappointment and also resigning.

"You do remember what I told you." Ruby stated, "I want to cut off the head of the snake."

"So the body could die?" Ozpin asks, "Yet what if instead you are not dealing with a snake? What if it is more of a Hydra, and another head grows back? Ms. Rose if you come back then I can guarantee that no consequences will come to you."

Ruby shook her head, "You cannot promise me that. Besides there are worse consequences than what you are implying headmaster."

There was silence and Ruby just stared into the shocked looks of her teammates, "Ok, I think I understand what you are not directly saying. However Ms. Rose I had planned-"

"I know what you planned, and unfortunately I cannot allow that to even try to come to fruition since I know your plan will fail." Ruby stated calmly.

"Then help me make it succeed." Ozpin replied, "If you know what is going to happen, then how can you not help us?"

"Because," Ruby started as she now met everyone's gazes, "Beacon has fallen the moment you allowed those three terrorists into your city." There was a gasp and Weiss covered her mouth with her hands. Ruby then looked at Blake apologetically, "Those three aren't even the worse of your problems right now either. By this moment, the White Fang will have infiltrated the city and," she shifted her gaze to Weiss, "the Atlas military will turn on the people they were supposed to be protecting."

"WHAT?!" Blake and Weiss stood up alarmed. Everyone else followed suit in this declaration

"I'm sorry?" Ozpin's voice came through.

Ruby nodded answering both parties, "You heard me correctly. Ironwood's 'people's army' will turn on the people through a virus that was uploaded in the mainframe of the tower. The White Fang has joined the Black Queen. It is precisely the reason why I also warned you about Ironwood's idea to allow Atlesian military interference, especially to his robot army."

There was another pause. Jaune got up and motioned to Ruby to ask her what was happening. Ruby held her hand up to him as a signal to hold on, "Oz?" She asked thinking he hung up on her.

"I am here. This is just a lot to take in." She could almost imagine him leaning on his cane and having a hand pressed to his forehead. She heard him taking a deep breath, "There is nothing that can be done to stop this then?"

"I am afraid the damage has been done already." Ruby said sadly, "At least though I stopped the breach."

"The breach?" These words were asked by both Ozpin and her team. Even Raven looked a bit curious at this.

"Mountain Glenn."

"Ah I see. So that was you that called us in as a tip." Ruby nodded at his deduction, "Well then I suppose you did help us out." Ruby narrowed her eyes at this comment, "However Ms. Rose I would really appreciate your help further."

Ruby looked at her team and an image flashed across her mind, especially looking right at Pyrrha. Diverting her gaze to the ground, she turned slightly, "I'll think about it."

"Try not to think too long, by the way you make it sound we don't have much time."

Ruby nodded and then looked up at the sun, "You have at least a few hours."

"Then I suppose if I do not see you, I wish you well on your journey."

"Our paths will cross again no matter what happens." Ruby said, "I'll make sure of it."

She hears Ozpin sigh, "May I offer you a piece of advice?" Ruby hums in response and waits, "I know this is difficult for you all around, and I do hope you explain more when we see each other soon; but life damages us, everyone. We cannot escape that damage, but I believe that we can be mended." Ruby had been pacing and now stopped staring at the fire, "We can help mend each other. One last thing Ms. Rose…Ruby if I may?"

"You may."

"However bad life may seem, there is always something you can do, and succeed at." Ruby closed her eyes at his words, "While there's life, there is hope. I wish you well Ruby Rose and hope you do what is right." With that he hung up.

Ruby sighed heavily, feeling the never ending weight that had been placed on her shoulders, "Ruby?" Internally groaning, she opens an eye and stares right at Jaune, "Care to share as to what is happening?"

Ruby looked at Raven, who had her arms crossed. She tried to read the older woman's reaction, but got nothing. Looking at Yang, she tries to read her older sister, but again sees nothing. Gazing at the rest of the team and seeing that they are waiting impatiently, she relents, "Fine, but not here." She looks around at the campsite, and despite being in their own conversations, the risk was too great, "May we use your tent again?" She asks Raven.

"You may, I will just be with Vernal." Raven says eyeing Ruby critically.

Ruby nods and leads her team towards the main tent once more, "Nora?" The pink haired girl looks at Ruby, but the reaper keeps her gaze forward, "How much power is on your scroll?"

Nora reaches into her pocket and pulls the device out as they enter the tent. As they sat down again, she says, "70 percent. Why?"

"Keep watching the tournament. Let me know what happens."

"Like what exactly?"

Ruby frowns and then sending up a silent prayer, she responds, "Who the next pairing is. Specifically whoever fights a girl named Penny Polendina."

"Ruby." The reaper looks at Pyrrha now, "You are sort of scaring us, what is happening?"

"A terror attack on Beacon."


	17. Chapter 17

**New Divide**

 _ **A man does what he must in spite of personal consequences in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures and that is the basis of all human morality**_

 _ **-**_ **Winston Churchill**

The words went right through all that were present like a thousand needles of ice. Ruby's voice hung in the air like an avalanche that tore through the fabric of the air around them, " _ **A terror attack on Beacon**_." She had said. They were in disbelief as they tried to process this in their minds, but all they felt was a numbing sensation is if any all feeling was being stripped from their bodies.

"What exactly do you mean?" Weiss was the first to recover to ask their leader; her tone quiet and voice near breathless, her mind still not able to process what exactly was just said.

Ruby looks at her partner and says in an emotionless tone, "Just what I said. Beacon will be under siege by the White Fang, Atlas robots, and Grimm. All were planned by Cinder Fall. I told you about her when we first met up that night."

The memory was dim at best, seemingly near another lifetime as they traveled together; however they remembered, but that did not stop the onslaught of feelings (or lack of due to shock). Not that they ever believed Ruby had be exaggerating the extent of what their mission would entail, but now that it was right in front of them knocking on their homes' doorstep it brought a sense of all too realness to their worlds, "So what are we going to do about it?" Yang asked slowly.

Ruby looked at her sister. She didn't know or want to know how Yang and Raven's talk went, but based on the question that she had asked, Yang clearly still wanted to follow her. This should have been a source of comfort to her, but really it wasn't. Especially since she diverted her gaze and looked at the ground, "Nothing."

"Excuse me?!" Blake demanded outraged, "Nothing?! Is that what you just said?!"

"It's not our mission. We have to get to Haven." Ruby said with regret.

"Bull shit it isn't our mission!" Jaune said angrily as he stood up and everyone else followed suit; to restrain him or gang up on her, Ruby hadn't the slightest idea. Jaune stares at her and throws his hands up in the air, "Damn it Ruby this is our home! Our friends! Our family! What the hell does that mean that this 'isn't our mission'?!"

Ruby shook her head, "You do not get it. This is-"

Yang stalked forward, "Do not tell us that this is nothing. Do not dare say it." Her eyes were blood red as she stared at her sister, "We have to tell my mother to take us to Beacon. We have to help them."

"No. Don't you see? This is what I've been trying to tell you." Now Ruby looked up and met her sister's stare, everyone's stare, "There is something larger going on here. As I told Ozpin, we have to cut off the head of the snake. Salem. She is our ultimate goal."

They stared at her in disbelief now, "Ruby the White Fang-" Blake started to say.

"Is nothing but pawns." Ruby cut in over her, "I'm sorry Blake, but there is no hope for Beacon right now."

"So that's it?" Ren asked dangerously quiet, "Sacrifice the few to save the many?"

"You think this is easy for me to decide?" Ruby cut in harshly as pieces of her timeline came to the forefront of her mind.

"It shouldn't have to be a decision!" Nora jumped in now nearly throwing her scroll to the floor as an advertisement started to play for Pumpkin Pete cereal, "In all honesty we shouldn't have to be debating this right now!"

"Agreed." Came Weiss's imput, tone now a bit stronger and firmer, "Quite honestly I am surprised Ruby Rose."

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh yea? Why's that?"

"You are not the leader I remember you being." Weiss said slowly as she gently pushed Yang back to eye her leader's stern gaze, "The leader I knew wouldn't be standing here weighing the lives of her friends and family against the world. She'd have us go right now and help them. Not this one in front of us who is a coward and wants to run to another school."

The first part of Weiss's declaration resonated inside Ruby as her rapid memories of Beacon's fall now fade and the fight with Weiss from her own timeline come forward. Her hand itches to grab Crescent Rose, but she manages enough control to stop herself, but cannot stop the words that come next, "You are right, I'm not." Then she mentally shakes herself free of those memories and responds to the second part, "You have no idea of anything. You've been sheltered and isolated from the realities of the world. Again you think this is easy for me to do? Well it isn't. I am not a coward. I am trying to prevent something a whole lot worse."

"Then fill us in! You told us what this Salem was already capable of, just tell us what would be so bad if we went to go help the others! Surely Haven can wait." Pyrrha counters.

"Even if we do go to Haven, everything we would accomplish there would be for nothing." Jaune said in a lower tone.

Blake had her arms crossed, "He's right, especially if Adam is leading the White Fang." She then eyes Ruby more critically, seeing the reaper flinch slightly, "Yet you seem to know that already."

"Look, none of this is great, I know that, but I'm not the bad guy here." Ruby stated in a lower tone regaining her composure.

Nora looked at the reaper and asked in a more hostile tone, "Are we sure about that? Because I would think the good guy would want to help their loved ones no matter the cost."

"ENOUGH!" Ruby yelled, "This was the deal. You did as I say no questions asked! Now I am truly sorry, but we are going to Haven. Beacon is on its own."

There was silence and they all glared at her. Yang scoffed and looked at her sister, "Weiss is right. I don't know what the hell happened to my sister, but you sure as hell aren't her." She goes towards the entrance of the tent and pauses before looking back at Ruby, "I don't care what the agreement was, but if I don't get my sister back then I may as well stay with my mother."

"Yang-" Ruby tries to call out, but Yang leaves the tent. The rest of them just stare at Ruby and shake their heads before leaving the tent to follow Yang.

Ruby rubbed her face with her hands and realizes that Nora never told her what was happening with the tournament. Pulling out her own, she finds the feed that had it broadcasting and looks down at the screen, " _ **Thank you for your patience folks! Now for our next match up!**_ " Dr. Oobleck's voice came through. She watches eagerly as the roulette spins and after a few moments her heart sinks as Oobleck comes back, " _ **It is Cardin Winchester versing Penny Polendina!**_ "

"Shit." Ruby groaned out and sat down. Staring up at the ceiling she ponders what to do or who she could really talk to.

" _Dolt_." An echo in her mind and Ruby scoffs, " _I told you that you are never alone_."

"Even as a phantom." Ruby mused softly out loud. Then she breathes out and responds to her phantom partner, "I don't know..." She says out loud, "I don't know anything…they told me that there will be events that I will not be able to stop. What am I supposed to tell younger you…them? This is my burden to bare, but…damn it I wish I knew what to do or better yet I _**wish**_ it was _**you**_ that was here with me right now." She stands up and goes over to the map in the tent, "There are too many events that played out so which ones am I meant to stop?" Feeling foolish, she stops her monologue and hopes for some response, but received none, "Yea thanks for the help."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Ruby jumped and spun to see Raven standing in the door way, arms crossed, "Did you know that?"

Ruby recovered a bit, "I may have heard that before. Anyway what did you want?"

"Just wanted to see what made my daughter so mad that her eyes are a blood red." Raven smirked, "I saw her come from the tent and found you. So I can clearly see that it was you're doing."

"Come to gloat then?"

"On the contrary, I came to see how I can help your little dilemma. You know I heard a bit of what you said. Beacon is really under attacked?"

Ruby nods, "It will be after this match." She shows Raven the scroll and watches as the stage is being prepared, "Cinder Fall, the White Fang, and Grimm will attack tonight."

"So what is stopping you from taking them back to Beacon and defending it? You know my semblance, I can have you right where Qrow or Tai is."

"And your willingness to suddenly help is from the goodness of your soul?" Ruby asked suspiciously, "You just want our deal to be done."

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Well if that is how you view it, then forget I offered."

"Wait." Ruby stated and the older woman stopped her retreat and looked back at her former leader's daughter, "What would you do if you already knew the outcome?" Raven cocked an eyebrow but still managed to look bored yet stern, "You know that I know things, I may not have told you everything, but-"

"You told me enough." Raven stated smoothly.

"I did, yet it is only a small fragment. What would you do?"

"Are you really asking me for my advice?" Raven asked slightly amused.

Ruby glared, "You know forget it. You are right, it's stupid." She stormed passed the woman with intent on leaving.

Raven didn't let her leave. Instead she grabbed her arm, "Hold on." She pulled Ruby back, "It was stupid to ask me, not going to lie. My motto is 'the weak die, the strong live'. So I would let whatever happens, happen." Ruby looked away, "However, if you are more or less asking what your mother would do;" Ruby looked at her this time, "Summer would go help; she would do whatever was necessary to ensure the best outcome for all."

Ruby let out a heavy sigh, "And what about them? I know what happens or what will happen if they come with me."

"Well nothing is stopping _**you**_ from going." Raven says slowly, "However are you really going?"

"Would you count this as your 'one time' favor?" Ruby asks just as slowly relenting to what she may be about to do.

Raven looks at the young girl, "Time will tell now won't it? Show me what I am really supposed to be fighting for, then we may have this discussion again."

Ruby looks at her and then slowly walks passed her and sees her team sitting by the fire with looks of anger and disappointment on their faces, "I don't want them to hate me. I wish they would only understand that I am trying to protect them and not purposely trying to let everyone down..." Raven didn't respond, she just stood there and waited as Ruby continued to watch her friends, "Can you detain them without harming them?" Ruby eventually asked resigned knowing what she should try and do.

"Certainly, but are you sure this is what you want?"

"No, but it is not about me is it?" Ruby countered back. Raven just nodded and listened as to what Ruby wanted as a 'one-time' favor.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Nearly twenty minutes passed and no one was feeling their anger die down anytime soon, "I say we just leave." Nora stated, "We have your mom take us to your dad or uncle and we go from there."

Yang didn't say anything, "I tend to agree." Jaune spoke up now and everyone looked at him, minus Yang, "Ruby said she would rather have us stay at Beacon anyway. She doesn't need us."

Yang once more remained quiet, her eyes were still a blood red which was unusual. Normally she would be punching or kicking something into oblivion and then her eyes would go back to lavender; but this anger was different or how she was channeling it is different. This was some kind of betrayal and while she would normally beat something to aforementioned oblivion, this was her sister…or someone who looks like her sister. Either way, it was taking all her self-control (already limited that is) from marching back to the tent and beating Ruby within an inch of her life to make her see sense and talk to them, not at them.

"We have to stop the White Fang." Blake said and then sighed as they looked at her, "We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But that island, that town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second-class citizens."

Pyrrha looked at the cat faunus sadly, "I'm sorry that happened to you. That's horrible."

"Blake-" Weiss started to say and Yang ever so slightly looked at her partner.

Blake raised her hand and in turned looked at them, "I didn't tell you that to get pity. What I am saying is the reason that the White Fang was originally created. We wanted to fight peacefully for equality; however now with Sun Wukong's fight, it just added more fuel to the raging inferno and gave due cause that the White Fang are nothing more than terrorists. It fueled more hate." She paused for a moment and then said, "Whatever else happens at Beacon is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Beacon really does fall, it's only going to make things worse for the faunus. Everywhere. So I am not saying that it isn't just Beacon that is on the line, everything is going to come tumbling down. We have to make Ruby see that."

"I think she knows that." Ren offered up.

"And if she doesn't I can beat it out of her." Nora stated showing Magnhild a bit too enthusiastically.

Yang looks away now and sat in deep thought, "I think she does know that." Yang finally says repeating Ren's words, her voice is low and deliberate, still hanging on the internal rage that is further building inside of her, "She sees that, but like I said too, she isn't my sister nor the leader we need." Suddenly Yang stands up and they all look at her, "I am going to make her see sense."

"We'll go with you." Jaune stated, "I still want to give her a piece of my mind about this. Anyway if we see her and she still doesn't agree to go;" Yang stops and looks at him, "Do we agree to go back to Beacon without her?"

Now they all looked at one another. If they agree to Jaune's plan, then they will have effectively committed mutiny; but how could they just sit back and let something terrible just happen, "I hate this." Weiss stated, "However I agree."

Nora, Blake, Yang, and Ren exchange looks, "Agreed."

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked looking at the warrior.

She looks at them and then looks down, "If that is what we have to do, then yes. I agree."

"My my, mutiny on the horizon." They spun back around to see Vernal and the other bandits slowly surrounding them, "Good thing we were given these orders just in time. Take them." She orders and they are instantly attacked.

Before any weapons could be drawn, the bandits were on them instantly. Weapons being confiscated and them being restrained and shoved in the cage, "Let us out this instant!" Yang yelled pounding on the metal.

"We have our orders and were merely following through with them." Vernal stated not caring.

"Screw your orders!" Yang yelled this time. She activated her semblance and got ready to punch the bars.

"I wouldn't do that." Raven came out of the tent this time and with her was Ruby, who she had at sword point and Crescent Rose in her other hand. Ruby's face was stoic, "Now then, are you going to behave or am I going to have to threaten you with the life of your sister and leader here? Better yet try anything and every one of you goes up like a candle. Vernal?" They look and see the woman wave to another group of bandits. They bring out two large boxes and inside of them from what they could see is red dust.

Weiss's eyes go wide and a flash of a courtyard comes to her mind, "Are you nuts? That amount and kind of dust is very volatile." Immediately they slowly back away from the bars, "You activate that, then we all go up."

Yang let out a growl ready to call her mother's bluff, "Yang. Please. We cannot risk it." Blake states, "Remember the crater from the courtyard when Ruby ran into Weiss the very first day? Imagine what that would do if we made one wrong move."

Yang looks between her teammates and her mother's group of bandits. Raven smirks, "Do you really want to take that chance?" Yang looks at Ruby and sees a small plea in her sister's silver depths and that was all it took. Taking a deep breath and her red eyes vanished, "Very good." Raven complimented.

"Why are you doing this?" Pyrrha asked, "Why are you taking us prisoner for?"

"Well I got to thinking, I have a celebrity and an heiress in my campsite. Who knows how much I can ask in ransom just to get the heiress and celebrity returned safely. The rest of you will just be an added bonus. It'll most certainly be worth it."

"Hey we trusted you!" Nora yelled.

Yang just stared at her mother while the rest protested as Raven brought Ruby a bit closer. They couldn't risk doing anything while Ruby was being held and surrounded by bandits with two boxes of the red dust. However something wasn't right. Why didn't Ruby use her semblance to escape or better yet warn them? In fact looking at her sister, she could see something in those silver eyes.

The protesting continued as Raven brought Ruby slightly closer, and it clicked for Yang. It was a look that she had seen multiple times when Ruby had done something wrong or about to do something she knew that was wrong, "Ruby." Yang spoke up silencing the protests, "What is going on?"

They all looked between the sisters. Ruby just sighs, she turns and says, "Thank you Raven. Consider yourself released of the favor. The portal if you please."

"Wait what?" Nora asked out loud.

"Ruby?" Weiss breathed out.

"You asked her to do this?" Blake asked angrily.

Ruby looked at her teammates as Raven released her and handed her scythe back, "Well I cannot have you following me. You all still have a job to do while I take care of a few things at home."

"Where do you want to go?" Raven asked before another round of questions could be asked.

Ruby looked at Yang apologetically, "Open your portal that'll lead me to Taiyang Xiao-Long." Yang's eyes widened and Raven nodded and sliced the air with her sword. They were all shocked as a swirling orange portal appeared before them, "I am sorry, but I cannot have you all following me. I will try my best to defend Beacon, but I will not risk your lives unnecessarily. When you get to Haven do not do anything, just wait for me. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can, roughly in a few weeks."

Ruby approached the portal and that was when Yang snapped out of her stupor, "Ruby wait!"

"You don't have to do this!" Weiss yelled, "Let us help you damn it!"

"You don't know what you are doing!" Blake called out, "Adam will show no mercy!"

"Beacon is our home too! We have a right to defend it!" Pyrrha stated. The rest of team JNPR nodded along to this.

Ruby shook her head, "I am sorry guys. Truly I am, but I will not needlessly risk your lives." Then in a softer tone she adds, "I cannot lose you all again." Then taking a deep breath, she adds in a louder tone, "I'll try and stay in contact if we should lose communication." Looking at them fully with her back to the portal she bows dramatically, "Thus I kindly scatter!" And she steps through.

"NO!" Yang yells as Raven closes the portal. Red eyes now flaring as the bandits move the boxes away from the cell, she punches the bars. The cell falls apart and Yang storms over to her mother, "Get her back now!"

"I cannot do that. She called in the favor." Raven said unfazed.

"That is utter bull-shit! Take. Us. To. Her. Now." Yang enunciated semblance now fully activated.

Raven looks at her daughter, "I am sorry, but I cannot do that. Ruby asked for this, besides she gave you a mission and that was to go to Haven."

"We are not going. We need to help her! Please open your portal." Weiss said risking a step closer to Yang.

"Even if you wanted to get to Beacon. It's too late now." A random bandit said slowly and hesitantly approaching them.

Eyes were now on him, "What are you talking about?" Raven asked stepping away from her daughter still unfazed as Yang followed her dangerously.

With shaking hands he presses a button on his scroll. Before them the transmission rises from the device and their mouths dropped at the scene, " _ **No!**_ " They hear Professor Port exclaim.

Cardin is standing in the middle of the arena, his face white and eyes wide. His mace slack in his grip. Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora's hands go to their mouths as the camera pans to the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside. It zooms towards her face, big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down. Jaune, and Ren swallow at the sight and the rest of the bandits are in unrest and muttering amongst themselves. No one able to took away at the sight. Those that had managed to watch the full fight just shake their head in disgust.

Dr. Oobleck's voice is now heard, " _ **Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!**_ " The feed does not die.

A voice from the broadcast operation's area is not heard, " _ **Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!**_ "

Oobleck's frantic voice comes back on, " _ **W**_ _ **hat!? How is that possible!?**_ "

The scroll suddenly flashed and before them the video feed changed. Instead of seeing the stadium, they gasped at tinted ominous bright red background with a black queen chess piece hovering over the foreground and a new voice comes to them as they see the dreadful scene once more, " _ **This is**_ _ **not**_ _ **a tragedy. This was**_ _ **not**_ _ **an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your**_ _ **children**_ _ **, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than**_ _ **men**_ _ **.**_ "

"Just what the hell is happening?" Jaune growls out dangerously. Granted Cardin was a jackass to him and a total bully to the faunus in the school, but he never believed that the guy would take someone's life.

"Cinder." Raven said, "That is Cinder Fall."

The teens looked at her before focusing on the words that came next, " _ **Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both.**_ "

"So this is what Ruby was talking about." Ren said slowly watching Cardin's mace slip from his hands and fall to his knees.

" _ **They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference.**_ " Words that they overheard from Ruby's conversation with Ozpin started to fall together. The urgent need to get to Haven was starting to make more sense; at the same time though they knew that Ruby and all of Beacon was going to be in deep trouble and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

The camera aims another shot at Cardin, staring almost catatonically at the remains of Penny, " _ **Just what are these famous academies teaching these students? Just what kind of students are allowed into these 'prestigious' schools? First a dismemberment from a dangerous race of beings known as the faunus, now this?**_ _ **Huntsmen and Huntresses**_ _ **should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither.**_ "

" _ **Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget the real threats outside his borders o**_ _ **r perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves.**_ "

"This is wrong." Weiss said, "I know Atlas. I know Ironwood. We would never-"

Her words are cut off, the camera finally pans away from the arena and now Atlesian Airships are shown hovering all over the area near the Colosseum. The muttering the bandits were doing since the end of the fight, are stopped. No one else speaks as they continue to absorb the revolutionary words, " _ **As someone who hails from**_ _ **Mistral**_ _ **, I can assure you the situation there is...**_ _ **equally**_ _ **undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet**_ _ **we**_ _ **, the citizens, are left in the dark.**_ "

The words are dark and full of malice that matches the smile in the speaker's tone, " _ **So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?**_ "

The feed is suddenly cut now, all images disappearing. The last thing that is heard is a sound of a wailing alarm and the words that follow make their blood freeze in their veins, " _ **Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner**_."


	18. Chapter 18

*Scratches neck nervously* I apologize for the late update. I am home now and have started my externship this week. It went well and I helped with a C-section to newborn puppies. There are no words that can describe what I felt holding a newborn puppy.

Anyway on to something you guys probably care more about. There was a lot of mental debate about this chapter. I went back and watched the battle of Beacon and I sat there for the most part not knowing if I wanted to go into full detail about the fall of Beacon or touch on certain parts that are important to this story line; but we'll see where this chapter leads.

 **New Divide**

 _ **The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed:**_

 _ **Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty.**_

 _ **-**_ **Nyx Avatar from Persona 3**

They grudgingly walked away from Raven. She had firmly refused to open up the portal that would lead them back to Beacon. It wasn't until she had used Vernal to threaten them with an eerie semblance that they hadn't even seem before, that they had backed off.

No one spoke or even made eye contact with any of the bandits until one news video on a scroll caught their eyes. Peering over a bandit's shoulder they couldn't contain their shock. The video showed several kinds of Grimm: Goliaths, Ursai, Nevermores, Boarbatusks, and Beowolves running across Mountain Glenn towards the school. Overlaid was the voice of the newscaster, " _ **Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity.**_ "

"This is shit." Yang spat out as she stormed away, "Shit!" She called back over, but Raven and Vernal were already in the tent.

"Come on Yang." Blake growled out trying to lead her partner over to their area.

"Get off of me!" She yelled and ripped her arm away from the cat faunus, "I can walk myself."

Blake flinched at Yang's tone, "Easy Yang. It isn't her fault." Pyrrha said softly.

"Did I say I blame her? No? Okay then." Yang retorted back her tone hard as she sat down on a log, "I blame Ruby! I blame her for leaving us here! After all that shit she spat out and arguing with us for wanting to leave and she has the nerve to abandon us?!"

"It is frustrating yes." Jaune said trying to sound reasonable, "But getting angry at us isn't going to solve anything."

Yang's red eyes aimed at him and he gulped but stood his ground, "Again did I say I was angry at you guys? No? Okay!"

"Not okay. Nothing about this is okay!" Weiss yelled, "You are pissed and taking it out on us."

"Really Ice Queen?! I didn't see you putting up much of a fight!" She yelled back and stood up furiously.

Weiss let out a growl and stood up to meet Yang's gaze. Ren sighed and Nora pulled her scroll out. Pyrrha shook her head and started to tune the arguing out as she looked at Nora who had tapped in a search for the tournament. Blake, Jaune, and Weiss were trying to talk to Yang, and Yang was more or less yelling and taking her frustration out on her friends. Eyes were widening in shock at the results, "Guys." Ren called over looking at the arguing group.

"She is my sister!" Yang.

"You practically disowned her!" Weiss.

"She shouldn't have left us but-" Jaune.

"Your mother is the one who screwed us!" Blake.

"GUYS!" Nora yelled.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Look." Ren said softly handing the scroll to Pyrrha who showed it to them, "This was uploaded twenty minutes ago."

Now there was a sickening feeling in the pit of their stomachs as they watched the scene unfold. The broadcast in Beacon had come back on suddenly and it was clear that the situation was far worse than they had ever believed. The broadcast depicted crowds of spectators fleeing the stadium in a blind panic, " _ **Ladies and gentleman please. There is no need for panic.**_ " They hear a voice that was not Port nor Oobleck. Suddenly the camera switches views and they see a giant Nevermore attacking the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

"Ironwood." Weiss gasped as Ruby's warning came back to them, ' _The Atlas military will turn on the people they were supposed to be protecting_.'

"Oh this is terrible." Pyrrha said as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Jaune shook his head and the camera switched angles once more. This time they watch as a squadron of Atlesian Knights shoot down hordes of Grimm, as citizens are running away and the hunters and their fellow students are trying to fend off the dark creatures. Suddenly the Knights stop as their visors and LEDs turn a dark crimson, "What is happening to them?" Nora asks.

Her questioned is answered as the Knights turn around, started aiming their guns at the students and hunters, who were not paying total attention until the sudden realization came too late. They robots open fired, "Anyway we can convince your mother now to let us go and help?" Blake asked as she avoided looking at her teams' horrified faces.

Yang doesn't respond to Blake's inquiry other than to say, "Where the hell is Ruby?"

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

Ruby was standing in Ozpin's office with the headmaster himself, Glynda Goodwitch, and her father. Raven's portal had opened right inside as Oz had been about to send the two into the fray. No one moved a muscle for a beat and Tai threw himself on his daughter, "Ruby thank goodness." Pulling away he looked right at her, "Where-"

"Yang and the others are with Raven." He narrowed his eyes at her, "Now is not the time Dad. I'll explain more later when this is over, I promise."

He was about to retort when Ozpin cut him off, "She is right. Now is not the time. You and Glynda need to get down there and help-"

There is a sudden tremor that pulses around them. Tai grabs onto Ruby as Goodwitch and Ozpin grip his desk, "What the hell was that?" Tai demands.

"No…" Glynda gasps out and looks at Oz.

Ozpin rapidly types on his keyboard and they all witness the battles on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building. He rapidly types on the keyboard and the three screens vanish and only one major one comes up.

It shows a mountain violently shaking and crumbling, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, "Damn it. I tried to stop this." Ruby says pulling away from her stunned father as the video showed the mountain completely break apart, releasing a titanic Wyvern.

"Ruby?" Tai asked, "What-?"

"I gave you everything you needed to stop this." Ruby said angrily as she faced the headmaster. She scoffs, "I don't know why I came back." The Wyvern roared and they watch as it flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

Ozpin shakes his head, "What must we do? Is there a way we can win?"

Glynda is just as stunned as Tai as they look between the girl and the headmaster, "Roman Torchwick is dead, so most likely Neo is the one who is in one of the aircraft carriers and implanted the virus to Ironwood's soldiers. Find her, you find the virus." Ruby said relenting, knowing that getting angry about this now wouldn't do anyone any good.

Ozpin nodded and before he could say anything else, his door busted open and Qrow came running in, "Hey what-Ruby." He gasped out looking at the reaper.

Ruby gave him a quick hug, "Fly to the carriers. Find a woman with white, pink, and brown hair. Her name is Neapolitan, she implanted a virus. Destroy the carrier and the robots will shut down." Qrow looks at her confused and is about to ask her something when she yelled and pushed him to get out, "Go!"

He looks at her and at Ozpin who just nods. Qrow swallows and takes off running, "Dad and Glynda go help in the city. There are other problems aside from Grimm and Atlas viral infected soldiers. The White Fang should be arriving any minute. If you find a man named Adam Taurus be extremely careful."

Goodwitch looked at her and then at Tai, "You heard her." Ozpin said urgently, "There is no time to argue. Go." They just nodded and Tai gave her one last hug before running out of the office.

"You told them about me. That is why they didn't question me about this." Ruby stated slowly as she looked out the window to her destroyed school area after a moment of very brief silence.

"Yes after we got off the phone and you confirmed my suspicions. Not everything, just hinted that I made a mistake about your motivations and you were in a similar predicament like I am. Glynda understood of course, your father doesn't really understand but there was no time for me to go into great depth. Now what must we do?"

Together they noticed that the Wyvern was getting closer. The massive Grimm excreting more of the black substance, which drops to the ground and spawns more Grimm near the base of the CCT. Ozpin grips his cane as Ruby sighs, "I do not know if there is anything we can do other than try and stop Cinder from getting the Fall Maiden's powers. I can try to use my silver eyes but-"

"You were hoping to keep them hidden from her for a bit longer?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby nodded, "And amongst other things. However it doesn't seem like we have a choice."

"There is always a choice." With that he led her out of the office, "I would know." Ruby didn't know if she was supposed to hear that, but regardless she did and she heard the underlying dark tone that came with it.

Together they made their way across the school, fighting and dodging the dark creatures of Grimm and minor rogue Atlas robots. Ruby winced as she noticed out of the corner of her eye she saw her father go flying when an Ursa swiped its mighty claw at him. Growling darkly, she made a move to go help him, but Ozpin stopped her with his cane, "We can't. There isn't much time, the CCT must not fall. Glynda's got him." Sure enough Ruby saw the purple power of Goodwitch's telekinesis, and sighed a bit in relief as it appeared that her father was alight. She gave one last look and continued to follow Ozpin towards the tower.

All around her, she could see that despite their best efforts, the hunters and her fellow former classmates were losing the battle. The Grimm were becoming too numerous, and the Atlas paladins were wearing them down. It was very clear that their semblance was almost non-existent, and yet they still kept trying to fight. Cardin was leading his team and when she looked further down the main strip, she saw Sun leading his team as well; trying to give the remaining citizens a chance to flee to safety. Ruby wished it didn't have to be this way. In fact it didn't have to if only she had stayed and given the proper warning that was well deserved.

"You mustn't blame this on yourself." Ozpin said as he looked back after blasting a robot away from their path towards the tower, "I can sense it on you."

Ruby growled and sprung ahead of the man and in one swoop decapitated a Beowolf that had jumped right toward them, "I am finding that a bit difficult to understand how this could not be my fault. I knew this would happen. I lived through this once and I am about to do it again."

There was a shot that rang out and they sprung apart and saw another swarm of atlas robots and paladins coming towards them. Slowly they regrouped themselves and backed away. There was a mighty roar that was heard echoing around them. Looking up they see the Wyvern coming ever closer and then there is a loud explosion. Ruby sees two specs fly off a spiraling aircraft carrier and it was coming towards their vicinity, "LOOK OUT!" She uses her semblance that she had been trying desperately to conserve and grabs her headmaster to get them away. No sooner had she done that the aircraft exploded just a few hundred yards from where they stood but the impact caused debris to fly up and blast the robots and the Grimm away.

Once the aircraft was destroyed the Atlas robots and paladins visors turned dark and they all had shut down. Ruby came out of her semblance in front of the tower and looked around, "Qrow did it."

Ozpin fixed his glasses and straightened out his jacket, "Yes it would seem that he did. Ms. Rose I would appreciate a warning next time you do that."

"I said 'look out'." Ruby stated shrugging, "But in all fairness I don't think you or Oscar…mainly Oscar didn't care for the speed anyway."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously, "Oscar?"

Ruby opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again only to close it and then sighed, "Uhm…"

"Never mind, there is no time for this we have to go protect Amber." Ozpin relented and he turned to go into the building, "Ruby since Ms. Nikos isn't here you will have another choice to make."

"Wait what?" Ruby asked stunned, "You are asking-"

"Yes. Will you be the new Fall Maiden?" Ruby stares at him wide eyed.

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

Yang was storming back over to her mother's tent, "Ok she has already denied us, what makes you think she will relent this time?" Nora asked as she struggled to keep pace with Yang's long strides.

They had just watched the fall of the Atlas robots after an explosion from one of (according to Weiss) Ironwoods airships; however it was already too late for those that suffered a gruesome fate; and Yang wasn't going to sit by as her sister was in that fray. Somehow the camera was still rolling and broadcasting the atrocities that were occurring at their school. Blake was especially horrified as they witnessed Adam Taurus and his followers on the Bulkheads and releasing more Grimm and panic into the area. There were no other reports so there was no telling how many wounded, casualties, or missing there were, but one thing was clear and that was that Yang had to get to Ruby, no matter what, "Because I will be the one negotiating."

"Sure because you did so well the last time." Weiss responded with a bite in her tone, "She isn't going to help us. Ruby had made that clear in the beginning."

"She is right." Ren said in his soft tone, "Ruby had been on spot with a lot of things, including your mother's attitude towards…us…" He left the sentence hanging, but Yang picked up on what he had originally wanted to say: 'towards you'.

Yang clutched her fists, "I don't care. I want to be with Ruby that is all that matters to me right now. We have to get to Beacon."

"Despite Ruby wanting us to get to Haven?" Jaune asked, "Look okay we get it. We want to be with Ruby too. She shouldn't have left, but-"

"We are a team." Blake said softly and then in a stronger tone she says, "I need to get to Beacon too. Adam is my responsibility and what he and the Fang are doing…I need to face him."

That was another problem, her partner's obsession with the White Fang. Unfortunately Yang couldn't begin to make herself think about her partner at the moment. Seeing all those people, civilian and hunters alike falling at the hands of the overwhelming Grimm and the Atlas military, and wondering if Ruby may be one of them…she couldn't bear it. Not saying another word, she stormed over to the tent in front of her, "Mom! We have to talk now!"

There was no response, "MOM!"

"Your mother is not here." They turned and saw Vernal coming towards them.

"What? Where did she go?" Yang demanded, "I need to talk to her about getting to Beacon. I am not taking no for an answer."

"Clearly." Vernal scoffed and crossed her arms as a few bandits flanked her just in case a fight broke out, "Raven left to go to Beacon. She left about a few minutes ago."

There was a beat of silence, "Sorry?" Pyrrha questioned since Yang and the others were processing Vernal's words.

"You heard correctly. Raven is at Beacon. Something about doing one more favor so she could collect later, I do not know. I tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted." Then Vernal smirked, "I would thank her when she comes back if I were you, she didn't seem too pleased or all that willing. Now go back to your area before you cause another scene because right not now no one is in the mood for anymore drama." Looking around they saw the bandits glaring harshly at them.

"I didn't know you cared about Beacon all that much." Weiss commented softly picking up on the meaning of her words.

Vernal still had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes, "We are bandits, not barbarians. This doesn't just affect one area, this affects all of Remnant. From on everything has changed, so if I were you, I'd leave at first light if you were to have any hope in getting to Haven quickly before things really hit."

Sensing this as a dismissal, Yang shook her head and led them away, "I do not understand, why did she go and leave us here?" Pyrrha asked, "She has no business in Beacon."

"Sure she does." Yang muttered and pulled her scroll out, making her own search for the broadcast. Watching a few scenes something catches her eye and she pauses it, "Business number one." She shows them the scroll, "Our dad."

"Wait that is your dad?" Blake asked her face paling drastically.

Noticing this, Yang feels a ball in her stomach, "Yes. He is the blonde haired guy fighting alongside Qrow. Why what's wrong?"

Blake takes Yang's scroll and zooms in on the scene and then hands it back to her, "That guy they are fighting…that is Adam."

"I take it that is not a good thing?" Nora asked slowly looking over Weiss's shoulder as they again looked at Blake.

"No it most certainly is not."


	19. Chapter 19

**New Divide**

 _ **The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate.**_

 _ **Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope.**_

 _ **Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed:**_

 _ **Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are…**_

 _ **Death awaits you**_

 _ **-**_ **Nyx Avatar Persona 3**

"Your father and uncle should be very wary of him." Blake commented as they had sat back down and listened intently to her. The scene had been switching between the tragedy and devastation of Beacon before going back towards the fight between the leader of the White Fang and the two hunters, "He may not look like much, but his abilities and skills are on par with that of a highly skilled Huntsman. There are multiple occasions when I would be with him that he could cut through Atlesian Knight-130s with ease."

Weiss's eyes widened at this, "But they are advanced military robots."

Blake scoffed, "Please those things were so easy to beat. No offense, but if that was the best that Atlas had to offer at that point I think we wouldn't have the problems we are having with your kingdom." Weiss's eyes narrowed, reminding Blake of the old heiress that they had the pleasure of meeting. So to rectify the situation, she added lightly, "Hey think about it like this, you should be thanking us."

"Really? How might I ask?"

"Without us, there would have never have been a more advance robot to build up security. As we can see from this broadcast, Atlas has come a long way…not to make too much light on the situation of course." Weiss snorted, but conceded to Blake's point. The 130 knights were outdated. Clearly the ones Ironwood brought in looked much more high-tech, suitable for better security and more conformed to provide some sort of comfort for the humans they were designed to protect…at least that was the idea had it not been for the virus they had seemed to be infected with.

Blake just watched as Weiss settled down and nodded, having thought her words over. Seeing that there wasn't going to be anymore interruption she continued, "His main form of combat is sword fighting, however he is also adept in unarmed combat. There is something else though…something that makes him really dangerous…"

"What's that?" Yang asks, not sure if she wants to know the answer or not.

Blake looks away and stares into the fire. She sees Adam and his movements, the flickering light playing out her memories. They are on the train and she sees very vividly Adam slashing at their enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range. How in synch they used to be together during a fight, the way he would fight with his sword making saw like moves that would cut their opponent down with little to no effort. Much like her, Adam has advanced endurance; showing no signs of fatigue during an extended battle.

However for all those moves, she sighs deeply and says, "He is able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again in powerful energy strikes."

They looked at each other and Jaune leaned forward, "What does that mean exactly?"

"Adam would absorb multiple strikes and then unleash his semblance in one high powered strike." Blake explained as she moved her focus to reach out for Yang's scroll. The blonde hands it over slowly. It shows Tai and Qrow fighting in what remains of their cafeteria. She sees that Adam has a red glow about him and knows that he is getting ready to release it, "This ability is like Yang's semblance;" Yang snaps her look towards her partner, "but with two major differences: his semblance enhances attacks not himself. He can absorb the energy through his sword, as well as he does not feel the pain of the blows. The only drawback is that time is required to prepare this ability."

"How devastating can this be?" Pyrrha asks slowly as she sees that Yang now refocuses on the scroll in Blake's hands.

The cat faunus doesn't answer right away as she watches the fight, however the camera that was recording switches scenes and is now recording the sky. A powerful roar is heard and they see a massive Grimm flying closer to the school before showing the black droplets falling to the ground and more Grimm forming from those droplets, "It depends on how much energy he absorbs with his sword honestly. I once saw him absorb a continuous beam of energy from a spider robot before he annihilated the thing. The point of this, none the less, is that I hope," she looks right into Yang's lavender eyes before continuing, "your father and uncle do not take him lightly and they are as good as you say they are."

Yang looks into her partner's amber eyes, but doesn't say anything. Blake hands the scroll back to her and watches as it shows the fighting again. After hearing everything that Blake had just described, she doesn't know who she should be more worried for; her father and uncle or her sister? Then of course there was her mother, who they had just had gone to Beacon. Just what the hell was happening?

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Ruby hadn't given a response since they entered the Beacon vault after getting off the elevator. She was jolted out of her shock when her silver eyes landed on the Aura transfer machine and seeing the comatose girl inside. Ozpin is on the keyboard, rapidly typing in codes for the machine and the pods. Without looking away from the monitors he says, "Ms. Rose there isn't much time; I need an answer. Will you be the new Fall Maiden?"

"Oz I can't." Ruby says eventually.

Ozpin's eyes widen as he stops typing and turns to face her, "What why?" Ruby looks away and doesn't answer right away. Ozpin's eyes narrowed now as he glares piercingly at his student, "Ms. Rose if this is out of selfishness-"

"It isn't. By natural magical law, I cannot be the Fall Maiden." Ruby says gently trying to not be offended of his presumption.

Ozpin looks at her and then asks, "Which season?"

Ruby looks away, "Part of Spring."

"Part?" Ruby gave him a look, "You cannot tell me." Ozpin surmised. He sighed and continued typing on his keyboard. He frowns deeply and says, "Well I am the wizard from the myth." He admitted and quickly glancing at the reaper, he saw that she wasn't at all fazed at this.

Looking back at the monitor, he typed in a few more codes before the second pod opens, and Ozpin turns his head to look at Ruby, "What I mean is that desperate times call for desperate measures. We cannot move her, she is far too critical."

"Oz-"

"I am also saying that you, Ms. Rose…have a choice to make." Then he narrowed his eyes at her, "So I suggest you re-evaluate your answer."

Ruby looks at the pod, hesitating. She looks away and closes her eyes with her fists clenched, "I can't." She growls out.

Before Ozpin could say anything to that, there was an explosion and an arrow went flying between them that pierces the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest, "NO!" Ruby yells out as Amber gasps, and her eyes open, then begin to close again, while the machine begins beeping in alarm.

Looking in the direction that the arrow came from they turn around to see Cinder Fall standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in her hand. She lowers the bow, a tiny smirk creeping across her face, "Oh yes, you may not be able to; but I can." She drawls out seductively. Ruby's eyes widen now as she moves closer to Ozpin trying to shield Amber from any more harm, scythe at the ready.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

The camera moved into position and they saw the fight that was happening between the leader of the White Fang and the two hunters. They watched as Qrow raises his sword and lunges at Adam, who blocks just as Tai aims for a punch; Adam quickly dodges, " _ **This day is for the faunus!**_ " They hear Adam yell triumphantly.

"I never wanted this. I wanted equality. I wanted peace." Blake whispered as she watches the struggle between the hunters and her former leader.

Yang places a hand on her partner's shoulder, "It's alright. It'll be alright."

Jaune sighed, "What I do not understand is how Ruby seemed to know about all of this."

"Does it matter anymore?" Ren asked subdued as he looks at his leader, "It's happening and already too late to do anything. We are stuck here." They watch as Qrow shifts Harbinger into his first shotgun mode. He starts firing at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword.

"His semblance isn't doing anything." Yang notices.

"What is his semblance?" Pyrrha asks.

"Misfortune." Yang says, "However unlike most semblances it is always active and uncontrollable; it also…does not discriminate…" Her eyes widen as she watches the seemingly losing match, "Oh no…"

Weiss connects the dots at Yang's explanation, "His semblance could be affecting them."

Tai once more lunges towards Adam to deliver another punch. The faunus leader once more dodges and Tai unfortunately brushes passed him and unable to stop himself, he ends up punching Qrow causing him to be knocked down and Tai tripping over himself, " _ **Too bad Blake is not here like my intel had told me**_." Blake's eyes widened at this revelation, " _ **Nonetheless I will still take great pleasure in destroying what she seemingly cares about which is your kind.**_ "

"No." Blake whispers and Yang moves her hand from her shoulder and grabs her hand and squeezes it.

Qrow and Tai are still on the ground, their auras seemingly depleted. Adam draws his sword and lunges straight towards them when a portal opens suddenly and Raven runs out of it causing both their swords to meet with a deadly ring in the air, "It's your mother." Nora gasps out, "Vernal was telling the truth."

"But then where was she this whole time?" Weiss asks looking at the blonde.

Yang's eyes narrowed, "I do not know." She goes quiet and watches as Adam jumps away to reset himself as her mother straightens and Tai and Qrow regather themselves seemingly relieved for the backup and shocked at who this back up was.

Adam just smirks lightly, not at all fazed by this new development. He sheathes his sword and crouches low. No one makes a move for a moment or two. Through the audio of whoever was broadcasting this fight, explosions and screeches could be heard. Suddenly, both sides lunge forward and Adam draws his sword, swinging it through the air as his Semblance activates; the scene going black as another louder explosion is heard, "NO!" Yang yells now, grabbing the scroll, "Bring it back!"

"Yang-" Blake stated.

"No I need to see what happened! Come on you mother-" She is cut off when the camera shows the tower, Grimm surrounding it and a range of hunters-in-training, Atlas soldiers, and actual hunters fighting them off.

Pyrrha leans forward, "Whoever is controlling the camera wants us to see the tower for some reason."

"I do not care! I want to see what is happening to my family! To Ruby! Damn it what the hell is happening?!" No one answers her or tries to offer her comfort, knowing that it would be futile. Only one thing was certain, the feeling that they had since the beginning of all this only worsened as a piercing screech resonated through the scroll, echoing as everyone around them tuned into the same broadcast as if signaling this was going to be over soon.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Ruby hears the tale-tell sign of imminent death. She turns and watches as Amber struggles to breathe. The girl's eyes are wide, the machine's alarm still playing. It is a moment that Ruby had seen far too many times: all breath leaving the body, eyes drifting closed, and finally head leaning to the side, the whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out.

There is a sudden glow around Amber that bursts outward, shattering the glass in its way, and enters Cinder. The murderer glows, begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Ruby lets out a growl of anger. Anger at herself, at this bitch in front of her, Salem, Ozpin, and even the Gods. Gripping Crescent Rose, she lets out a furious yell and charges towards the woman, "Ruby no! Stay back!" Ozpin yells in warning.

Cinder casts a large fireball towards her. Ruby swung her scythe in an attempt to block it; however she is then blasted backwards, crashing on her back. Getting up quickly she makes a move to charge towards her enemy once more, "No!" Ozpin yells again, this time throwing up a shield to stop her.

"Let me go! I need to-"

"Get out of here!" Ozpin orders, cutting her off, "Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Your father! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Ruby demands making no move towards the exit, still trying to fight her way through his shield, "I can help!"

Ozpin looks at her and says, "You've had your chance to help. You'll only get in the way. Now go!" Ruby stops fighting against the shield and looks at him. She sees the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. She swallows thickly, but obeys reluctantly. Using her semblance, she escapes out of the tower, knowing what will happen and at least where she can ambush Cinder.

Cinder descends to the floor and watches the younger reaper leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turns her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment, "This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you."

Ozpin turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder. He cannot help but feel slightly betrayed in the moment. He would have figured Ruby coming back to Beacon meant that she would at least take responsibility and accept the Fall Maiden's powers, but then to find out that she had the partial powers of the Spring Maiden…yes it was true that no one person should hold all the powers of the four seasons and he had not intended it to be that way; it still did not mean it was impossible for one person to hold that power. Even with the powers of the Silver Eyes, he trusted that Ruby would have been able to handle them.

He watches as Cinder shakes her head slightly, "Such arrogance."

He didn't give her the satisfaction of a response. He only met her gaze for a moment before they both lunged forward. Cinder with her sword and Ozpin with his cane. Both weapons clash against each other time and time again until after a clash that sent Cinder sliding backwards. As this happened, she used her hand to melt the floor below her. She then summons ice crystals from the newly-formed substance, and hurls them towards Ozpin.

Ozpin deflects them all by moving at superhuman speed, and then darts forward and delivers a bunch of strikes at Cinder with his cane, with the last blow launching her back. Unleashing her newly acquired Maiden power, Cinder floats in mid-air, getting ready to summon her next attack. Sensing this, Ozpin slams his cane into the floor, forming a spherical force-field around him. Cinder unleashes a powerful fire blast, with Ozpin leaping into the attack with the barrier protecting him.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Ruby hides in the shadows once she hears and feels the explosion at the base of the tower in Ozpin's office. Counting backwards from five, she suddenly sees a large amount of smoke flowing out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder Fall. The woman confidently strides to the window across the room, and Ruby sees a smirk on her face. Just as her memory served, Ruby watches as the Wyvern now appeared at the window, and screeches, "Shhhh…" Cinder says comfortingly and gently to the dark creature, "This is your home now."

The Wyvern stares at her and utters a shorter, quieter screech, "Like hell it is." The creature pauses and Cinder turns as Ruby comes out the shadows, scythe gleaming with the reflection of the broken moon and the fires in the distance, "You will pay for everything."

Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm, "Really now? Everything you say? Well how could one person do all of this?" She motions to the window, "Surely I cannot be responsible for ' _ **everything**_ ' as you claim."

"Perhaps, but half of it is your fault." Ruby stated, "The other half? Well before I kill you, you will tell me where I can find her."

Cinder's eyes widen briefly at this before her face slips into arrogant confidence, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Forgive me if I do not believe you. No matter though, you will tell me eventually." Ruby slips her hood up and uses Crescent Rose's sniper form and fires one shot.

Cinder dodges with a smirk on her face, "That is supposed to make me tell you?" She asks lightly.

"That was just a warning and I am giving you another chance to surrender."

"Over my dead body."

"Have it your way." Ruby stated and lunges forward, sniper form entering scythe mode.

Cinder summons her sword, which connects with Ruby's scythe. Pushing Ruby back, Cinder then uses fire to hover in the air, Ruby takes a moment to stare down her opponent. Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking the reaper with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which Ruby uses her semblance and dives over it.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Ruby, who once more uses her semblance to avoid the assault. Once again, Cinder sends what seems to be a stream of fire towards Ruby. She keeps dodging inferno, but this time stops and then lunges forward, scythe ready to swing.

Using a bit of her Spring Maiden powers, she channels it into Crescent Rose and swings at the stream of fire. Surprised at this, Cinder loses focus, giving Ruby enough time to react and slash Cinder's arm with her scythe. However, Cinder catches the blade just in time with her own sword. Using her other hand, Cinder slams her palm into Ruby's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Ruby away, the scythe landing across the room.

Ruby slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Ruby's abdomen, but Ruby leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Ruby positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.

Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Ruby charging forward, scythe back in her hands, to slam the dull end into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbles backwards, Ruby then switches to her scythe's sniper mode and starts to fire off rounds. As Cinder is dodging, Ruby switches modes quickly, throwing her opponent off, she then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

Just as Ruby was going to attack again, Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking Ruby, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Ruby into the air, and quickly rights herself.

The two pause in their fight. Ruby trying to keep herself focused and not give too much of her abilities away. After all if this does go south and she doesn't end up killing Cinder here and now, she doesn't want Salem to know anything about what exactly she is capable of. However the more fighting she is doing, the more control she feels herself losing, especially now that her is versing the Fall Maiden once more. Taking a deep breath, Ruby is about to launch herself towards Cinder when there was a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and smirks, while Ruby is struck momentarily by fear.

With the Wyvern that is flying toward the tower, Cinder blasts Ruby's scythe away from her then she quickly elbows Ruby in the abdomen just before the Wyvern slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office. The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Ruby goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

Recovering, Ruby crawls toward her scythe, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Ruby notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk. Thinking quickly, she once again tries to channel her aura into her scythe and using the blunt end, takes a swing like a bat at the desk. It goes flying knocking her to the floor. Ruby then dodges as Cinder creates a burst of flame to throw the desk off herself and levitates in the air.

Once more in her semblance, Ruby dodges the two streams of fire that Cinder sends her way and attempts to block a third with her scythe. However, the force of the third sends her tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Ruby rolls to her feet. From behind the wall of flame, Ruby finds part of the wall and attempt to throw it at Cinder as a distraction, but Cinder confidently backhands it away. Before Ruby could do anything else, Cinder creates a powerful blast of fire towards Ruby. She tries to dodge the blast, but it was too large and she ends up taking the brute force of the force impact. It slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away a very large chunk of her aura.

"You fought gallantly," Cinder compliments as Ruby tries to get up, "I really appreciate that. Truly I do. Now I believe in the spirit of you giving me a chance earlier, I suppose I should give you one as well."

Ruby curses herself, "Oh yeah? How generous of you."

Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Ruby manages to channel the remaining energy of the Spring Maiden powers that she has and charges forward, spinning into her semblance while picking up another piece of debris to use as a type of shield, quickly coming out of her semblance, Ruby throws it. Cinder lets loose the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the debris. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the debris, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side.

The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Ruby's ankle. By the time Ruby realized what had happened, she collapses in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain is too much. She turns over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of her, "Well I guess my offer is off the table now. I was going to say that a talent such as your own is a shame to waste, and offer you a place on her side. However I can see that you would not take it." She kneels down and lifts Ruby's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling, "At least you can take comfort in knowing that you have fought bravely and have died honorably."

Ruby looks into her eyes and pulls away, sitting up, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder frowns, narrowing her eyes, "Yes."

Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Something clicks in Ruby's mind and everything in front of her slows down in this moment as her fight-or-flight system kicked into overdrive, but her body refused to move. Instead her brain brought forward a flashback and all of a sudden she was seeing this moment in a different perspective…a different timeline: A borage of voices, the smell of death, the arrow flying and landing its mark, a gasp of pain, flash incineration, and the ringing of a headdress falling to the floor.

Her heartbeat was racing, and suddenly her body was wet with sweat as her breathing picked up. Cinder paid no mind to this and just as she was about to let loose the arrow, Ruby let out a devastating yell as her body finally reacted. Cinder moves away as she senses this renewed energy coming off her opponent.

Ruby clenched her fists, curls her arms to her body, and then suddenly flings her arms out to the sides as she called forth the remains of her energy. She levitated slightly off the ground as a brilliant white light flows from her eyes as she screams. The white light envelopes her, spreading out to the Wyvern and Cinder.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

The flash of white was all that they had seen before the scroll went black. All around the campsite, bandits were yelling, cursing, and even panicking at the blackout. Everyone except for Weiss had pulled out their scrolls and tried to look up anything about Beacon, but the message was all the same: _**Local Communication only**_.

Yang tried calling out to her father, but the call failed. She then tried Qrow, and once more the call failed. Finally she tried calling Ruby, but that failed too. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and even Blake tried calling relatives and family, but each came back with the same response, "Don't you get it?" Weiss asked after Nora had asked why Weiss didn't have her scroll out, "Without the CCT, there's no point." She then took out her own scroll and showed them the same message that was on everyone's scrolls, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War. That thing destroyed Beacon's CCT which means that all communication is now rendered impossible, as the entire system is dependent on all four towers being active."

They sat there for a moment, pondering over Weiss's words, "So when you say ' _ **all communication is now rendered impossible**_ '; that means just us contacting people in Vale or the entire outside world?" Nora asked.

"Everywhere outside the local range as it says on our scrolls." Weiss responds.

"This is bad." Jaune says, "We have no way of knowing what is happening now."

A portal opens in the campsite and everyone quiets down as Raven steps through alone before it closes. Yang stands up and slowly make her way towards her mother followed by her teammates and the rest of the bandits. Vernal comes out of the tent and immediately goes to the woman's side, "What-?" Yang starts to ask.

"Beacon has fallen." Raven says cutting Yang off, face stoic and unrevealing. Everyone was shocked at this, "The Grimm have taken over the academy, and all those that were able have evacuated; including most of your classmates. Ironwood, Goodwitch, and the rest of your teachers saw to that."

"What about Yang's father and her Uncle Qrow? We saw part of your fight with Adam." Blake said, "He-"

Raven put her hand up to stop Blake's statement, "Once I got there we managed to fight him off. Unfortunately he got away when the explosion at the tower happened." Taking a breath and trying to remain indifferent, she added, "Your father and uncle are alright. Injured, but not mortal. They'll heal."

"Do you know what happened with Ruby?" Weiss asked as she stole a look at the brawler.

"No, once Taurus got away my job was done. Tai and Qrow took off to go to her." Raven then looked at Yang, "I already gave them my warning, just as I gave your sister hers and now here is your warning: Do not expect my generosity again." With that she turned away and started walking towards her tent.

Yang noticed the slight limp in her mother's gait, but made no move to say anything in response, "Well that is slight good news." Nora said eventually as Yang turned to head back to their area as the rest of the bandits went to their own way to digest the news of the events.

"What do we do?" Blake asked, "Adam is still out there, he is going to be after me. You all are in danger, I-"

"You are not leaving us." Weiss stated furiously, "After what just happened, no more splitting up."

"Then we have to find some way to Beacon. We do not know what happened to Ruby." Pyrrha stated, "Besides we have to check in with our families. If we cannot reach them, then they cannot reach us."

"Raven just said that Beacon fell." Jaune pointed out, "If it has fallen, then there is no way to get to Vale. The kingdoms are going to be closed off after this, especially after witnessing the malfunction with the Atlas robots."

Weiss's eyes narrowed at this, "He is right." Ren said intervening now at the heiress's look, "However there has to be some way to see if Ruby is ok."

"We go to Haven." Yang said softly and they looked at her, "She said she would meet us at Haven, and that is where we will meet her. We will leave early tomorrow morning."

"You sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. Besides," Yang started to say as she looked towards her mother's tent, "I have a feeling we overstayed our welcome anyway; and if anything maybe in the next town we can get her a message the old fashioned way." Nothing else was said as they looked at her, and soon the fires were dying out and everyone started to fall into a severe uneasy sleep about the certainty of the world around them.


	20. Chapter 20

So this small filler came out of left field. I will try to actually update a real chapter this weekend.

 **New Divide**

Her eyes opened to a bright light around her. An eerie silence nearly suffocating her. For now she was perfectly alone; almost an uneasy memory of when she had first awoken like this. Looking around her, she had become aware of the fact that she was lying on her back and the brightness around her felt warm almost welcoming even. Slowly she sat up and while doing so, took stock of her own body. Movement of her limbs (both arms and legs) first, followed by her fingers and toes, until she tested that both her eyes were still intact.

Listening for anyone or anything else, she determines that for the time being that indeed she is alone. Slowly getting to her feet, she pats down every inch of her body making sure that everything else was still intact. It was then that she realized two things: first being that she was without her partner, Crescent Rose; and second was that she was in her huntress garb from the future. The brightness, she sees, starts to dim and a low mist starts to set in around her; but the thickness that it radiated did not last for very long and it swirled into certain patterns that she slowly started to recognize: team RWBY's old dorm room, complete with the dangerous style bunkbeds.

She turned and let out a low gasp. Her reflection in the mirror was of her old appearance. Gone was the youthful fifteen/sixteen year old. There in the mirror was the twenty-six year old war torn huntress she had come to recognize, the near heavily scarred face most prominent being a crescent shaped scar by her left eye and a larger crossed shaped scar on her right cheek. Her breathing became shaky as she slowly backed away from the mirror. Haunting words sliced through the previous warmth that she had felt, " _ **There will be no third chances. Ozma was the first chance, you are the second chance and last chance.**_ "

Wherever she was, one thing was certain: she may have blew it big time. Shakely, she reached out behind her and took a seat on Weiss's old bunk and cradled her head in her hands and started to cry as a hole tore through her heart. She was so much immersed in her grief at having possibly loss everything and failing everyone, she didn't see the door form or it opening, "Rubes?"

Ruby starts and looks up. Her jaw drops and her eyes widen, mouth dry, "Yang? Blake? W-Weiss?" They slowly surround her, and Ruby crawls further onto the bed, almost panicking; "Is it really you guys?"

The girls stop and look at their leader. Ruby makes note of their older appearance. Weiss marring two scars by her eyes instead of the one, Yang sporting her robotic arm that she had gotten from that bastard Adam, and Blake's one cropped cat ear and a heavily scratched arm from an Ursa. This was her old team, the team she had missed, the team that had died, "You're dead." Ruby spoke up when they didn't answer her right away.

"Well way to point out the obvious." Yang scoffed waving her robotic arm around, "Now come here sis. Please?" She holds out the same hand.

Ruby swallows and takes it. The cool metal fingers gripping her own warm ones. She is gently pulled off the bed and they stand in the middle of the room. Blake gives her a soft look, amber eyes seeming to glow with sadness and bitter happiness, and Weiss's own blue ones water with unshed tears, "Then…I'm dead too?" Ruby asks after having taken a deep breath and looks at her team in turn before looking at her sister's forgiving lavender gaze.

Yang doesn't answer this time, having looked away. Blake shakes her head, and Weiss is the one to respond, "That is a good question dolt; but we don't think so."

"You don't 'think so'?" Ruby demanded her tone radiating with astonishment, "Either I am or I'm not. However if I am, then after everything I've done, I do not believe I deserve this afterlife."

"What the hell does that mean?" Blake demands before Yang could jump in.

"Here. I don't deserve to be here with you guys." Ruby said resigned.

Yang was about to jump at Ruby and shake her, but Weiss stepped forward and placed her one hand on Ruby's shoulder and the other under her chin. She lifted her leader's head up and once she had eye contact she said, "First you most certainly do deserve to be here with us. We are not team RWBY without you. Secondly, it's a nice day out. Let's go for a walk and we can talk this out." Ruby looks outside and sure enough there is a bit of brightness of sunlight.

Ruby then feels a different hand in hers and she looks to see that Weiss had grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Ready?" Weiss asked. Ruby shrugs and let's Weiss lead the way.

As they make their way through the halls, the mist that had returned. Ruby took note that it wasn't as thick as the first time she saw it, but that it was changing the scenery around them until she started to realize that the hallway they had just been going down had turned into Beacon's gardens, "Where are we anyway?" Ruby asked slowly having pulled out of Weiss's grip and went towards a bed of different colored roses.

"Well we were going to ask you that." Blake said slowly having gone over to the reaper, "Where do you think we are?"

"Beacon." Ruby said getting up from her crouch position and looked around them. Indeed it was Beacon. The mist was forming a light outline of the academy and as she looked around more, a bench started to form and she went over and felt that it was indeed solid. Hesitantly she took a seat, as if she was afraid of falling through it, but surprisingly enough it held her.

Yang sits next to her and she bumps her sister's knee, drawing her out of her musings, "Beacon huh? Well why you would imagine school is beyond me. Honestly if it were Weiss hallucinating this fantasy-"

"HEY!" Came the retort of said Ice Queen.

"Then I would understand." Yang finished as if she were not interrupted.

Ruby chuckled at this and at the look on Weiss's face until she processed Yang's words, "Fantasy? Hallucinating? So I am not dead?"

Yang, Blake, and Weiss shared a frown before looking at Ruby once more. The reaper sat patiently waiting for one of them to respond. Blake and Yang shared another look with Weiss, and why the former heiress was voted to be the one to talk to her was something that was beyond her; so rather than diving right into it, she deflected to a different route, "Why don't you explain how you ended up here first; that way we can piece everything together."

Ruby sighed and avoided their gazes and everything that she had been forced to carry spilled out. She told them of her final stand with Salem and the relics, then how the two brothers made her a deal, how she went back in time and her adventures (or misadventure depending on how you look at it), reuniting with everyone, to finally her betrayal of her teams and the new events that occurred at Beacon Academy.

It felt like an eternity to get through those events comparing and playing them over again in her head, but she managed it. Taking a deep breath she waited for the blow up that didn't come. Finally managing some courage, she looks at her team and says, "You guys must be ashamed of me."

"No." Yang says placing a hand on her sister's knee, "Just a bit disappointed is all."

Ruby looks down, "You cannot shoulder this yourself." Weiss said softly, "Quite honestly, I would have thought you would have had more faith in us."

"I do!" Ruby states shocked her partner would have even say that.

"Doesn't sound like it." Blake says arms crossed, amber eyes downcast and shone with her own displeasure, "I mean you not telling us the whole story is much like how Ozpin kept us in the dark about his past."

Ruby stood up suddenly and paced around them, "I am not trying to do that. I am trying to protect you!"

Yang stands now and meets her sister's eyes, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Ruby you cannot always protect us." Ruby looks away, "I know you know this. You have to let us in. Doesn't really matter if you gave us the big picture. We have a right to know."

She was right, and Ruby knew it. She just wasn't ready to face that reality just yet. Especially after the fall of Beacon, "Ruby please. You know us. We are not all that different. Past, Present, Future. It's still us." Weiss said wisely stepping closer to her former leader, "We are and forever will be your team."

"You know what you have to do." Blake says, "We hope you make the right choice in the end."

The mist starts to slowly come back and pools at their feet. It's faint, but Ruby sees it. Somehow she knew time was almost up and she would leave…whatever this was, "I'm scared." She admitted, "I really have no idea what the hell I am doing. I tried…I really did but no one would listen. Beacon fell and now once more we are scattered." She looks at them, "I don't want to fail any of you."

"The only way you would fail us is by not trusting us." Yang says with a small smile.

Ruby shakes her head, "It is not a matter of not trusting you. I do with every fiber of my being. More than you would ever know."

"Then prove it." Blake challenges and repeats her previous statement, "Make the right choice."

"Be the leader I made a promise to all those years ago." Weiss whispers earnestly, "You may think she no longer exists;" Ruby winces, but Weiss continues, "but I know she does. Deep down I know she is still there."

Before Ruby could respond, she feels a pull and sees that the mist was now at ankle level. Something is pulling her and if she listens closely, she hears an echo bouncing in her head. Her hand goes to her head and she presses on her temple and winces in pain, "You alright?" Yang asks concerned.

"Yes, just getting a weird feeling is all." Ruby responds as she feels herself losing a bit of equilibrium, just to gain a bit of it back. The dizziness passes and she sighs, refocusing on her former team, "You know what is to come then?"

"If you hadn't screwed with the timeline too much then yes." Blake says grimly, "Haven."

"And the retrieving of the Relic of Knowledge." Yang responds.

"We don't have the faunus to back us up this time." Ruby states looking at Blake, "You were not at Beacon, Yang didn't lose her arm, Weiss didn't go to Atlas, and right now team JNPR is still here. You are all together. I don't know what will happen or what I cannot change."

Weiss shook her head, "We've faced unknowns before. This is no different."

Ruby gave her a deadpanned look, "So you know a bit of the unknown, but you cannot control everything. Regardless of what is going to happen, just please have more faith that we can handle it." Yang states in response to Ruby's look.

Ruby sighs and once more the pull comes to her again and the echoing in her head becomes louder. The mist is now at their knees, "So I've got to go back, haven't I?" It's not like she didn't want to, she knew she had too. She just wanted a bit more time with her team.

"That is up to you." Weiss responds quietly arms crossed, a knowing smirk on her face much like she used to wear when she would go over their lessons from their classes.

Ruby looks at her confused, "I've got a choice?"

"Yes. We are in Beacon as you say we are;" Yang says also smiling. The scenery changes and they are no longer in the garden but the airfield. Ruby sees the massive airships and reaches out to touch one. Her hand meets cool metal. They watch on and Yang's smile falls as she finishes her thought, "I guess you can get on an airship and…take off…"

"And where would it take me?" Ruby asks just as sadly and softly.

Blake answers this time, "On."

Silence falls between them again as Ruby admires the aircraft. However as sorely tempting as it was to go with her team, she knows she cannot, "She is still out there."

"True, and our past-selves are still out there too." Weiss points out, a hint of proudness in her tone as she sees Ruby straighten her posture.

Still the inner self doubt and hatred is strong as the reaper admits her weakness, "You guys are better than me. You might have better luck. I bring devastation."

"You bring hope. Ruby, why do we have to keep saying this to you?" Blake asks, "You do not have to do this alone. No matter which versions of us you are with, we are telling you the same thing. You are not, nor ever were, alone."

"By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart." Yang states, "You of all people should understand the consequences of what is to come if Salem isn't stopped."

Weiss nods along and adds, "And if you are half the leader we think you still are then you will think that is a good enough reason to go back. That we will say good-bye for now."

Ruby nods, holding back tears. Yang, Blake, and Weiss look at her and Ruby suddenly reaches out and pulls them into a hug. The girls cry softly, mourning for losing what they had and yet thankful for briefly reuniting, "I promise I will tell you all everything when we get the Relic of Knowledge from Haven."

Pulling away they look at her and Yang smiles sadly, "You have to do what you have to do."

Ruby looks at them once more, "So you never did answer my question." They look at her with small smiles on their faces, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

There was a slow building warm brightness that came on as the mist is now around them, starting to become thicker to the point that it started to obscure Ruby's view of her former team mates. Weiss answered first, "Of course it is happening in your head dolt."

"But why should that mean that it is not real?" asked Blake, amber eyes bright with amusement.

"Love you Rubes. Remember that. See you soon!" Yang said cheerfully.

The echoing in her head became louder as did the dizziness. There is a sudden bright light of warmth and Beacon's airfield vanished around her and she succumbed to the massive pull back to reality.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so there are some Harry Potter fans in this fandom. Yes the previous little filler resulted from me watching a bit of the seventh movie 'The Deathly Hallows'. It called to me and gave me the little inspiration. Anyway you asked and I came through. Sorry it took me a bit, updating as constantly as I planned isn't as easy I as I thought it was going to be.

 **New Divide**

 _ **A smaller, more honest soul... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out.**_

 _ **-Salem 'RWBY'**_

The first thing she becomes aware of is not the feeling of laying on the ground, despite recalling the warm and welcoming brightness she had experienced. Instead she is aware of the feeling of almost suffocating softness. Slowly opening her eyes, she closes them against the brightness she experiences; this time hearing the chirping of birds. Taking a deep, and nearly painful breath in, she stirs once more and sees the sunlight streaming from the window. Home…she was home and in bed. She then takes notice of her father asleep in a chair. She tries to sits up and sighs quietly, but it wasn't quiet enough, because in that moment Taiyang to stirs awake.

Tai immediately notices Ruby being awake and gets up to run over to her bed and kneels at the side, "You're awake!"

Ruby groans at his voice, headache now creeping in. Yup she was definitely alive not having been in any type of pain in…wherever the hell she had been with Yang and the rest of her team, "Ugh... what happened?"

He frowns and looks at her concerned, "Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe."

Ruby looks down in thought for a split second, then looks at her father, "What ended up happening exactly?"

Tai runs a hand through his hair as he now gets up and pulls the chair closer to the bed, "Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

She bitterly sighs and lays back down on the bed, "Damn it! If only he listened to me."

"About that…" Tai starts out with, "What the hell is going on Ruby?"

Ruby looks startled for a moment and looks at her father, "What do you mean?"

"You heard me. First I get an alert that you became an enemy of Beacon. Then Ozpin pulls me into this…convoluted secret organization and that you are no longer an enemy, but are still a wanted person of interest; and then you come out of nowhere and you have this intel that no one your age should have." He takes a deep breath to regain control of his frustration. Leaning forward with his hands clasped and resting on his knees, he stares Ruby down with intent, "What the hell is going on?"

Ruby avoids looking at him. She recalls the conversation in…limbo? Yea that sounded right in her mind. Anyway she recalls the conversation with her team in limbo. She had promised to tell everything to her team when she had gotten a hold of the Relic of Knowledge in Haven. How could she not think of her father? What does she tell him, or better yet what does she tell her uncle? She feels his intense gaze on her and she tries to stall, "I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess." She finishes lamely.

She feels the below up about to occur in him and how he is about to explode all his worry and distress on her and she prepares herself for it when a new voice enters the conversation, "It's always a mess."

Ruby and Taiyang look to see Qrow suddenly standing in the room, near the door. He finishes off the contents of his flask before continuing, "Jig is up kiddo. Might as well relieve yourself of your burdens. Ozpin told us you are like him."

"Which what the hell does that mean?" Tai cuts in before Ruby has a chance to respond, "He never explained that part." At this he glared at Qrow.

Ruby sees the exchange and notices that Qrow doesn't seem to care or is even fazed at the intense glare. She knows what Qrow is getting at despite the miniature shock he had gotten when he had seen her in the headmaster's office, "Ruby?" Qrow calls softly to the reaper.

Ruby looks away and takes a deep breath. She is at a loss, there was no getting out of this. If this was her adult body, then she could easily have escaped. That being said, this wasn't her adult body and using her silver eyed powers like she did…well it seemed that was too much.

She had used her powers here and there when she was by herself, before Yang and the others had met up with her; but had never unleashed them like she had. Lost control like she had. Sitting up again, she lets out a small groan and says, "I guess I have no choice. I can't exactly go anywhere right now really."

The two men waited patiently as Qrow took a seat on the end of Ruby's bed. Ruby sighed and relented, "What I tell you, I promise is true." She starts out with and looks at her father and Qrow in turn, "I am not the Ruby you know. The Ruby you know is gone." Seeing their perplexed looks, she just comes out and says, "I am Ruby Rose from ten years into the future where everything goes to shit."

Tai and Qrow just stare at her with frowns on their faces. Ruby just sits patiently and waits. She watches as her father's blue eyes flash and he abruptly stands up and runs both hands through his blonde hair again, "Damn it Ruby! Now is not a time for your jokes."

Qrow just stares at her, his red eyes soft. He scoffs and states, "I do not think she is joking Tai. Ruby cannot lie worth a damn."

"Uhm…I may have gotten better at that, but I am telling you the truth." Ruby states and then looks at her father as he stares out the window, "Dad please. I am still your daughter, but from ten years into the future."

Tai turns around slowly and looks into her silver eyes, eyes that were so much like Summer's that it pained him for the longest time to look at them when Ruby was little. He could always see every emotion and every ounce of truth or hidden little lie in those eyes. Now though, looking into those reflective silver eyes, he sees that what she is saying is the truth. Slowly he takes his seat and stares at his daughter. Hesitantly he reaches out and slowly brushes his knuckle against her right cheek.

Ruby winces, not because of her father's touch, but because of the pain that she felt when he touched her, "I'm sorry honey." He whispers withdrawing his hand away from her. Ruby reaches out and grabs it and squeezes it firmly.

He looks at her as she says softly, "It's alright. Really." Ruby looks at Qrow too and reaches for his hand, "I will tell you what I can. However I need to two to keep this to yourselves." She then releases their hands and manages to sit cross-legged (albeit painfully), "I promise you both that I will tell Yang and the others when I am ready."

The men didn't know what to say and Ruby took that as permission to continue, "I guess I'll start at the beginning." So taking another deep painful breath in, she started, "This story starts at a dust shop…and a girl in a red cloak…named Ruby Rose…" With that she started to tell them everything.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

In another part of Remnant there is a very large pool of black slime in a dark red and purple stained landscape. A large paw emerges from within the slime and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground.

There are multiple of several such pools and many Beowolves emerging and creeping across this dark and desolate land made up of red ground, purple crystals, and a red and black clouded sky. Watching over in a high castle building, the only sign of life around for miles, from the large ornate window is Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai.

Emerald has her hand to her mouth while Mercury seems slightly disgusted. A gloved hand appears between two purple crystal formations and snaps its fingers. They are in a meeting room, which at its center sites a long purple, crystal table. Four people sit at the table with seven chairs. One of them is Cinder Fall. Emerald and Mercury move away from the window.

Sitting across from Cinder, is a man named Arthur Watts, who busies himself on his scroll. Next to Watts at Cinder's right, is Tyrian Callows, sitting in a crouch casually on his chair, resting his arms on his knees; across from Tyrian is Hazel Rainart. His arms are crossed, and he looks asleep.

Cinder sits quietly, while Mercury and Emerald move to her side. Emerald nudges Mercury out of her way so that she can be directly next to Cinder, "Yes, yes, keep your posse in check." Watts states in a bored tone, as he continues to look at his scroll.

Mercury grunts and makes a move toward Watts, but Emerald holds him back, "You hear that? Silence."

Hazel cracks one eye open and gives Watts an unimpressed sideways glance as the man continues his taunting remarks, "I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you."

The scorpion faunus now speaks up, his voice crazed, "If I were you, I'd hunt her down." He lets out a snicker, his eyes shining brightly with underlying craziness, "Find her and, well, she took your eye, didn't she?"

Cinder only stares at Tyrian while he cackles at her. Cinder tries to speak but only manages to make quiet exhaling noises. Emerald leans in to hear her. Seeing this Watts scoffs, "Pathetic. Why did you even-?"

His inquiry is cut off by a sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched. The doors open and everyone stands just before Salem enters. She glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. Salem stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display, "Watts." She states simply, her voice firm.

Watts straightens, looking toward her. She turns to face him as she scolds, "Do you find such malignance necessary?" She gestures for all to sit down.

Watts nods his head, "I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." He looks at Cinder as he says this.

Watts and Salem sit simultaneously, "Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder." She looks at the woman as she starts listing proudly, "She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?"

The man looks at Salem while gesturing towards Cinder, "Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes."

Hazel's deep tone enters the conversation in agreement, "Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?"

Watts nods along, "My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless."

Salem now counters their concerns, "It is because of the Maiden's power." Then she looks to Cinder, "Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment."

Cinder is unhappy about this and lowers her head. Emerald looks at her in sympathy. Salem continues with the revised plan and looks towards Watts, "Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good." He responds.

Salem then looks to Tyrian, "Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

Tyrian laughs joyously, "Gladly."

She then turns towards Hazel, "Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

Hazel nods, "As you wish."

Cinder raises a finger. Emerald fails to notice this gesture for a moment, "Oh!" She leans in close as Cinder rasps into her ear. Once she is done, Emerald straightens.

"Speak, child." Salem orders.

Emerald hesitates for a moment and says slowly, "She wants to know…" She pauses and looks a bit unsure before continuing, "What about the girl?"

Watts scoffs and brushes off the concern, "What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours." Cinder slams her fist onto the table and glares at Watts, who grins at her.

Raising her hand, Salem stops the stare off with a simple command, "That's enough." Then looking back at Tyrian, she gains his attention, "Tyrian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." Tyrian giggles elatedly and claps looking a little too excited, "And bring her to me." Tyrian freezes, groans disappointedly, pouts for a second, then looks back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug.

Salem continues, "Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Sensing this as a dismissal, everyone rises.

Tyrian snickers at Cinder and points to his left eye. Laughing wickedly, he says, "Eye for an eye." He then falls into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder grits her teeth.  
 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Ruby sits alone for a while. It had taken most of the day, but she had told her father and her uncle her story. Not really everything, but enough to get the basic meaning across that she really was from the future. Despite the enormity of the tale, they had fully believed her; however since it was a lot to process, they had offered to leave her alone for a bit to recover and for them to gather their minds around the details she had revealed.

She could hear them downstairs as she looks out the window. Sighing at the setting sun, she turns away and is startled to see herself in the mirror hanging on the wall across from her bed. How she hadn't noticed before, but her left eye was covered by a bandage and now she could see that her right cheek was as well. She takes the covers off and struggles a bit at first, but she manages to get out of the bed and go over to the mirror. It is like she was back in that limbo as she sees herself in the reflection. Swallowing, she takes off the bandage on her cheek first and notices the heavily cross-shaped scar.

Gently, Ruby takes her finger and touches it; wincing in the process. Yup this was real. Dread pools in her stomach and reaching up, she takes off the bandage by her eye. Keeping both eyes closed as she does so, she manages to get it off and slowly opens her eyes. This time she doesn't touch the crescent moon shaped scar, knowing that this too was not a dream, "How the hell did this happen?" She asks out loud.

"I found you underneath some rubble." Ruby jumps and reaches for her weapon that wasn't by her side. Qrow is standing in the doorway once more, this time holding a tray, "Easy kid, before you ask, your father is having a beer downstairs, your weapon is in the shed it needs repairs, and I brought you up some tea."

"Wouldn't explain the scaring though." Ruby stated going towards her desk as Qrow places the tray down on her dresser.

"Unless you got it in the battle and you do not remember." He pours her a cup of tea and hands it to her.

Ruby accepts with a smile, "I do remember and she didn't cut me in the face. She used fire mostly and I didn't try to let her arrows hit me in the face." She takes a sip and then asks, "Mind sharing something a bit stronger?"

Qrow gives her a lazy smirk, "I doubt your father would appreciate me giving his sixteen year old niece this stuff." He pulls his flask out.

"Technically twenty-six remember? I am an adult."

"Not from where we are sitting." Qrow counters and she pouts. He sighs and hands her the flask, "One sip and that's it. Don't tell."

Ruby smiles gratefully and takes a large gulp. Qrow cocks an eyebrow as she hands the flask back, not even fazed. He then looks at her as she places her tea cup on the desk and proceeds to get out a pen and paper, "You do that a lot?"

"What?" He coughs and she looks up from her writing and sees his motion towards the flask, "No. I…didn't let myself follow that path…" She watches as a relieved look cross his face and she goes back to writing, "I…may have confused vengeance with justice somewhere along the line though." She confessed.

Qrow screws the cap back on and places the flask in his inside jacket pocket. He sits on the bed and watches as she writes. They sit in silence for a moment, "I was there you know. When you told them the story of the maidens and Salem." Ruby continues to write, "I guess you knew that."

"Raven told us." Ruby admitted, "We were in the camp when we got the news, but I explained that part."

"You did." Qrow didn't really know what to think now. He knew of Ozpin's reincarnation, but he never imagined Ruby now seemingly being in the same boat, "You left out a few details in your story though." Ruby now paused, "Tell me. If you cannot tell your father, tell me at least."

"I can't. Not yet. Besides I have to tell the others too." Ruby went back to writing, "There are things that I…cannot say out loud yet. Please Uncle Qrow…" she added sensing his protest.

He raised his hand, "Fair enough, but kid I have to leave soon. So I can stay for a few days, but-"

Ruby finishes writing and stuffs it in the envelope, "No. You need to go now. I know you have Oz's cane, but I can help you." She hands him the envelope and he looks curiously at her, "Yang and the others should be on their way towards Haven. Find them and give Yang the letter. Next, you need to find a kid named Oscar Pine."

"A kid?"

"He is Ozpins next carnation." Ruby explained, "Uhm…I am not too sure where Oscar lived exactly…but he lives on a farm somewhere in Mistral. I'm sorry I cannot be much help on that part, but then try to get a hold of Winter Schnee."

"The Ice Queen? Why?"

Ruby sighed, "Where you not listening to me earlier? We are going to need help getting into Atlas after Haven." She sees that he is not pleased with her response, "Please Uncle Qrow, trust me. I can handle with whatever happens at Haven. You need to focus on Oscar and Winter and getting us transport. We will meet up with you in Argus."

"And if you need help? There are no communications unless you are local. You'll need back up." Seeing her own displeased look, Qrow presses forward, "If things go south as you claim they do you _**will**_ need backup."

"Well look at you being responsible." Ruby states arms crossed, but once more she keeps her ground, "You need to focus on that. Ozpin knew more than he let on to you. In fact…" She pulls out another envelope and paper and begins to quickly write, "I will write him this note and then hopefully he'll trust me this time." She then seals it and hands it to him, "Please do not worry about me. I will be out soon."

Qrow looks at her and then watches as she stares outside, "You are not going to tell Tai what you are up to?"

"I revealed myself. Isn't that enough?"

"No. You said you went on this journey last time. You left without saying goodbye to him."

"I left a note." She corrected.

Qrow shook his head, "Not good enough kid."

Ruby looks at him and he now sees the years that had taken their toll on his niece in the silver pools, "I know but I know what he is going to want me to do. I cannot stay out of this. I will not stay out of this. I will finish what I started." He hears the unspoken ultimatum in her tone, "Please do not tell him."

"If he asks me directly I will not lie to him." He warns as he gets up, "However I guess this is where I leave you. I got this part so for now you try and get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." He then starts heading to the door, "Like you said, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." He then gives her his signature wink, "Catch ya later, kiddo." With that Qrow closes the door and she hears him bid a goodbye to her father before leaving.

Ruby sighs and gets up towards the window. Looking outside, she sees her uncle walking down the path, and once he reaches the woods a black crow suddenly flies out of the forest a few minutes later. Going back towards her bed, she lays down and falls asleep just as Tai opens the door to check on his little girl.

He stands watch for a moment or two before shutting it softly. He sighs and leans his back towards the door, before sliding down it. Drawing his knees up close he rests his head on them and says softly, "How did this happen?" Picking his head up he stares at the ceiling, as if it would show him the answer he was looking for, "How could this have happened Summer?"


	22. Chapter 22

**New Divide**

 _ **In the end, as we fade into the night (whoa!) Who will tell the story of your life?**_

 _ **In the end, as my soul's laid to rest what is left of my body? Or am I just a shell?**_

 _ **I have fought and with flesh and blood, I commanded an army.**_

 _ **Through it all I have given my heart for a moment of glory.**_

 _ **In the end, as you fade into the night (whoa!) who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)**_

 _ **And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)**_

 _ **'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die**_

 **-Black Veil Bride 'In the End'**

 _He was nothing more than a bystander in a darkened corridor of some kind of vault. The only clue that there was a battle raging furiously is the flashes of green and vermilion illuminating the darkness. He wanted to call out, to run, to do something…anything, but his body wouldn't move._

 _His ears were ringing with the multiple clashes between what seemed to be a man and a woman. Their weapons were met and with it came the clashing. He flinched as this happened multiple times. He couldn't tell why they were fighting, who the villain was, or even why he was seeing this nightmare._

 _There was another deafening clash and he yearns to call out to the man when he sees the woman slide back and uses her hand to melt the floor below her, and summons ice crystals from the newly-formed substance, hurling them towards him. That feeling soon vanishes when he sees the man deflect them all by moving at superhuman speed, and then darts forward and delivers a bunch of strikes at the woman with his cane, with the last blow launching her back._

 _The relief is short lived, and hair on the back of his neck starts to stand as an ominous feeling comes over him. He is unable to tear his eyes away as he watches the woman float in mid-air by unleashing an enormous amount of power. The man then slams his cane into the floor, forming a spherical force-field around him. Standing in horror the onlooker watches with helplessness as the woman unleashes a powerful fire blast, with the man leaping into the attack with the barrier protecting him. A scream builds in his throat as he watches the man close in on her, before everything fades to white._

"NO!" The boy yells as he wakes up in a panic and sighs in relief after looking around.

Breathing heavily for a moment and after getting his bearings he gets out of bed, goes over to his dresser, and starts to get ready for the day. Taking a look in the mirror he sees the same reflection he has seen all the time: a boy with tan skin, black hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. However something inside of him felt off, and gave him an uneasy feeling, "Get it together Oscar. You don't have time for this." He mutters out and takes a deep breath inward and then exhaled outward.

He emerges from the loft of a barn moments later and climbs down a ladder wearing patched khaki pants, a white shirt, and orange suspenders and gloves. Tucked into his pocket is an orange-based multi-colored cloth. He opens the barn door to the all too familiar peaceful country scene with a rising sun and birds tweeting; taking a deep breath, he exhales as he observes the white colored mountains in the background and the familiar dirt roads, grass, a few trees, and a green water pump.

Oscar smiles, his stomach unclenching from the ominous nightmare that had roused him from his sleep. It was a beautiful day after all, what could possibly ruin such a day? With this thought in mind, he starts to pump water into a blue bucket. As his gaze wanders once more to the landscape, he becomes distracted from the pump and utters a quiet sound of surprise upon realizing he has overfilled the bucket. His shoulders fall with a sigh of defeat. He clearly spoke too soon, this was going to be one long day. Sighing once more, he refills the bucket and starts to do his chores; unaware of how much of a long day it would become.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Something wasn't sitting right and she couldn't stand it. As she stared out her window in the meeting room out into her dark ominous landscape, she tried to piece together why she was feeling such unfamiliar unease. In the reflective glass, she sees Cinder Fall still in her seat, with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai waiting by the door. Scowling internally, she moves away and settles herself back into her seat next to Cinder.

Casually, she holds out her right hand and channels her magic. Cinder starts to breathe heavily with effort. Salem watches for a moment and stares at the new Fall Maiden, almost relishing this opportunity to diffuse the uneasy she felt, "Do you feel it? Don't fight it, girl. It can sense your trepidation. You must make it...dread you."

A soft clicking sound makes Cinder turn toward the large open set of double doors. It is nothing but blackness, but then a yellow glow starts to slowly move forward towards them. It is revealed to be inside a jellyfish-based Grimm with long red tentacles and a black and white body.

Emerald and Mercury react fearfully to it and pull back as it enters. It glides its way over to Salem at the head of the table. Once the Seer Grimm reaches her side, she leans closer to it. After a moment, she puts her hands together and stares Cinder down. Her voice is smooth, and yet there is an underlying crispness to it, "Cinder, I am going to ask you this one more time, and I expect a clear answer." She gives the girl a moment to think and then asks very slowly and clearly, "Did you kill Ozpin?"

Cinder holds her arm out, about to call Emerald over to speak for her. Salem slams both hands onto the table, eyes glowing as she speaks, "No!" Her voice is thunderous and resonates in the meeting room. Cinder slowly lowers her arm, "I want to hear you say it."

The Fall Maiden breathes heavily and focuses hard, trying to get her vocal chords to work again. She rasps a few times first before speaking hoarsely, "Yes."

Salem looks at her for a long moment before speaking to the Seer Grimm beside them, "Reinforce our numbers at Beacon. The Relic is there."

The Seer Grimm glides away. At the door, Emerald and Mercury draw away from it just as they did before. Salem turns her head thoughtfully, looking in the direction away from Cinder and bringing her fingers to her chin. The uneasy feeling did not vanish, it only grew as did the curiosity and frustration. If Cinder killed Ozpin like she said she did, then she knew what that meant; but then again that was not the main cause of her unsettled feeling pooling inside of her, "What are you planning?" She mutters to herself. Even as she said this to herself, she wondered briefly who she referring to exactly; her former lover or the silver eyed warrior that the bandit leader told her about.

- _ **SNOOPYKID-**_

It was a beautiful blue sky above a green forest. However none of this necessarily mattered to the group. It is silent amongst them, each wearing a frown on their face. It had been just shy of two weeks since they left Raven's camp; the bandits having been busy packing up and moving on their leader's command. No one really knew what to elaborate on, or really talk about.

Any discussion regarding Ruby was tense with Yang's lavender eyes turning red and scowling dangerously; after that there were fewer discussions involving the red reaper. It wasn't to say that Yang didn't care. Yes, Yang was concerned, however over the course of the weeks it allowed the deep seeded sense of abandonment to grow through her.

It was different from the first time in Beacon however. This was about deliberately deceiving them and working with her mother to trap them at the camp. Even then Ruby wasn't entirely the problem either, the conversation she had with her mother before they left was ringing around in her head as well, "Maybe we should stop." Pyrrha's voice came to her, "We've been walking for a long while now and it's getting late."

Yang stops and stares at the warrior and then looks towards the sky and sighs, "Yea I guess. We'll set up here." They set their bags down and started to make camp.

Yang starts to head into the woods to look for firewood, "Hey wait!" She stops and sees Blake running over to her as the others inconspicuously watch on, "It's not exactly safe to go off on your own."

Yang scoffs, "Please I would have been fine."

"Yea because we didn't just get done fighting a Gist, Beowolf, Ursa, or that Nevermore in that order since after breakfast." Blake stated sarcastically, "How is your back by the way?"

Yang winced as she touched the still sore spot. The Ursa they had been fighting had taken a major swipe at her and thankfully her aura absorbed the impact from the claws, unfortunately the momentum she had gained from running towards it caused her to fly back on impact and she had hit the tree…hard, "It's getting there." She chose to answer and walked away from her partner. Then again too, the fight with the Nevermore hadn't been much better. That battle happened shortly after the battle with the Ursa. They had warned her to stay away, but feeling the all too familiar feeling of anger and frustration, she had refused to heed the advice.

"Right and I am so not a cat faunus; the ears are from a costume party that I didn't want to part with." Blake stated following her partner, arms still crossed.

Yang felt herself smile at the dry wit, "I think the purring in your sleep says otherwise."

It was Blake's turn to scowl and she looked away as she felt her face warm at that remark, "I do not purr in my sleep."

"Keep telling yourself that kitten. It might eventually make it true."

"Shut up. We are talking about you, not me."

Yang raised her arms and rested them behind her head as Blake caught up to her stride, "You mentioned the cat ear thing; it is only fair that I mentioned the purring thing. Which, by the way, makes the conversation switch from me to you. So in retrospect we are now on you not me."

Blake opened her mouth once, then closed it, to opening it again, and then closing it. She shook her head and looked at Yang's triumphant grin, "Don't look so smug, we are now going to talk about you. I know you are angry at Ruby; but that isn't all. What did you and your mother talk about before Ruby left us and before we left?"

Yang stopped in her tracks and avoided looking at Blake, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." Blake said getting in front of her, "Come on Yang tell me. You know you can trust me."

Yang sighed, and still avoiding eye contact, she clenches her fists and says, "Before Ruby left, she talked to me about staying with her. She didn't say it directly, but now that I think about it, it sounded like Ruby had something to do with our talk before."

Blake winced, "Actually you are not wrong." Yang looked at her and watched as cat ears folded down, knowing her partner was uncomfortable with what she was about to say, "Ruby may have hinted that the talk was personal in nature after you went off with your mother."

For some reason this didn't surprise Yang too much, it only amplified the hurt and the sting of betrayal. She sighed and leaned up against a tree with her arms crossed and directed her scowl upwards towards the canopy, "Yea I figured as much. She was too agreeing to giving us privacy; however before we left we had more words."

Blake's ears were still folded as she looked at her friend, "What happened?"

" _There are things that I know, things that would give you nightmares. I am telling you now, if you decide to leave; I cannot…_ _ **will not**_ _…help you_." Her mother's voice echoed in her head as she thought about Blake's loaded question. Out loud she said, "That's just it, I do not know."

Blake stands there for a moment or two and asks, "Does it have to do with Ruby?"

Yang doesn't respond and once more the echoes of the conversation come to her, " _Tell me. Be straight with us just like we've been straight with you_."

A laugh and red eyes staring at her and a smirk on her lips. Raven scoffs lightly, arms crossed, " _Not all of you and I think you know who I am referring too._ " Then the posture shifts and her voice sounds decisive, " _One last time Yang, I'm giving you a choice. Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. Including what your precious little sister is really up to_."

The feeling was tempting as she listened closely, " _We can have a fresh start or…you can go back to your sister and your uncle. End up joining Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others._ " She had glared hard at this, especially after this low blow of a comment, " _But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?_ "

Blake sees Yang's glare and lavender eyes flash red for a brief moment, "She knows more than us." The cat faunus doesn't question who the 'she' is, "My mother repeated her offer of having me stay with her instead of coming after Ruby. She gave me a warning about this war that is happening."

" _All I care about is making sure my sister is safe._ " Yang had responded, and that was the truth. She wasn't about to let anything happen to her sister, and besides Ruby was going to meet them at Haven. She could dish out a few choice words then and get her own answers.

Raven hadn't been too pleased with that, " _Ugh…such naïveté. You leave here and you sign your death warrants._ " Yang had turned away at this point, intending on meeting up with the rest of her team at the entrance to the campsite. She had paused upon hearing this and listens as Raven addresses her one more time, " _Yang. If you side with your sister, I may not be as kind the next time we meet…_ "

Yang doesn't look back at her as she continues walking away, her back towards her mother, " _You weren't kind this time either._ "

The last thing she heard, which she didn't know if she was supposed to or not, was her mother's response of, " _I know…_ "

"Do you think we should have stayed?" Blake asks as she watches Yang come out of whatever deep thought process she had been in.

Yang looks at her partner now and then sighs deeply, "I do not know. Part of me feels like we should have, at least until we could have asked her to open a portal to Dad or Qrow in hopes of getting to Ruby; but then…I do not know, but I feel like we made the right choice…" She pushes herself off the tree and crosses her arms, "This is just all around messed up."

 _You got that right_ , Blake thought bitterly. Everyone seemed to be entrenched in their doubts and loathing since leaving the campsite. Just as she was about to comment on this, they heard running footsteps. Readying their weapons, they are about to attack the person running towards them until they see that it's just Jaune, "Jaune? Seriously that wasn't a good idea, running like that." Blake breathed out, sheathing Gambol Shroud.

Yang disengaged Ember Celica and glared at the knight, "She's right. You know I am a 'shoot first, question later' person. Anyway what gives?"

Jaune was panting and leaning against a tree pointing back towards their campsite, "Come. Your uncle. Here. Oh my gods how did you two walk this far in a short amount of time?"

"Wait what?" Yang questioned as she processed his words. She then looks towards the direction where he pointed and ran back towards the site.

Blake and Jaune just watched her, "Is he alright? What's happened?"

Jaune got off the tree and stretched out the cramp in his side. The group had their own discussion since Blake and Yang walked off on their own. In the midst of making dinner for the group, they saw him approaching and originally took him as a threat until Weiss pointed out that it was Yang and Ruby's uncle and they had nothing to fear, "He didn't say really, he wanted to talk to all of us at the same time."

"I wonder if it's about-"

"Could be, but we better start heading back." So together they made their way back, not knowing if the feeling they were having was a good one or bad one.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Ruby Rose groans as she sits on the couch. She is still on Patch and despite feeling loads better (granted she still has the scars), and Crescent Rose is now in good working order, her father still has her on lockdown. It was now just over two weeks since she woke up and told her father and uncle most everything. However once her uncle left, it was as if her father refused to believe that she was actually an adult and insisted that she remained home for a while longer, despite her telling him that she needed to leave.

Somehow she didn't recall him being this overprotective…then again she did sneak off the first time, only leaving a note and not really giving him a chance to stop her otherwise. This time though she didn't want to do that to him again. Biting her lip in thought she looks for something to momentarily distract her until she could come up with an idea on to handle her now helicopter father. There are a stack of three books on her right, and seeing the titles she shakes her head and instead picks up the remote control. With a click, the projected scene comes on, revealing a news segment from the VBC channel.

Ruby's eyes widen as the scene shows Glynda Goodwitch unsuccessfully piecing together a building. Across the bottom of the screen, it reads: BEACON INACCESSIBLE. Turning up the volume, she listens as the report had already begun, "...with no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy."

She clicks to the next station, and pauses as the next reporter speaks, the large lettering across the screen reads: CCT Repairs "Underway". The subheading reads: Atlas officials working on solution, but not optimistic, "…though the fail-safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far-"

Ball of dread weighs heavily now. She knew it was bad the first time around, but now reliving it again with all the information she now knew it brought a newer perspective on the situation…and it seemed worse. She clicks again, cutting off the reporter and bringing up yet another news segment. A horned anchorman speaks above the caption: Sending Citizens Home. The corner caption has the logo for VOX News, "…Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear that they feel-"

One more click and this time the news station that she was watching made her more alert, "Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament." The screen shows the caption below: WHITE FANG MEMBER, ADAM TAURUS, PRESENT DURING BEACON GRIMM ATTACK.

The report continued with, "While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus..." Adam's image appears on the screen at his name being spoken, "…was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force-"

Ruby turns the news off. This was it, she had to leave. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. She sits there holding the remote, and now a plan starting to form. She had to find Sun and Neptune before beginning her journey to Haven. In her own timeline, it was Blake and Sun that had brought the faunus community of Menagerie to Haven…it was crucial that had to happen. There was no way she was going to let Adam fucking Taurus get the best of them. Besides if…no _**when**_ (failure was not an option…meaning there were no such things as 'ifs'), she finds Sun then she could get his name cleared for that botched match with Mercury.

She nodded her head, yes that is what she had to do, "I'm home!"

Ruby sighs and sets the remote down and leans her head backward on the couch, looking up at the newcomer that way. This was it, she would tell him enough was enough and he had to let her go, "Hey, Dad."

Taiyang comes into the living room, carrying three boxes with two bags hanging from his forearms. He notices Ruby's posture and the tone of voice, but chooses to ignore it for the time being, "How was your day?"

Ruby sighs and leans forward, "Fine, but we have to talk."

Tai freezes momentarily and now can no longer ignore the weight in his stomach. Placing the boxes and bags down, he sits in the recliner chair across from Ruby, "Alright kiddo;" Ruby winces at this, and that brings a tear into his heart, "what is it?"

"Things are getting worse. You and I both know this." Ruby sits up and takes a deep breath, "I have to leave. Now."

He knew this was coming. His posture now mirrors Ruby's as he deflates a bit and puts his hand to the back of his neck as he sighs and considers how best to respond, "I am sorry." He says eventually before taking a deep breath of his own, "But I cannot let you leave. You are still-"

"Still what? Injured? Dad these scars aren't the worst things I've had. In fact they are fairly tame despite now being with me for like the rest of my life." He winces at this, but Ruby doesn't stop, "Besides I have to find Yang and the others. They are going to need me, and I have other things I need to do before I meet with them."

"Your sister and your friends shouldn't have even been out there in the first place!" He now gets up and yells, "Hell you shouldn't have been out there in the first place! This was a job for professional Hunters and Huntresses!"

Ruby was ready for this. It was only a matter of time, in her opinion, before shit had hit the fan. She couldn't blame him for the anger in his tone, "As I told you before, this happened similarly in my own timeline." She says calmly, "And now I'll have you know I never asked for them to follow me. I had hoped to keep them safe this time, not lead them into danger again." Then remembering the last comment he made, she added, "I'll also have you know I am a professional."

"You are a child." He growled out.

This made her annoyed now and she stood up to meet his gaze, "Physically? I am a teenager. Mentally? I am twenty-eight years old thank you very much. Now I am not debating with you. Crescent Rose is fixed, I am healed, I am leaving."

She was about to leave the living room and Tai reached out and grabbed her arm, "No. I am not letting you walk out that door."

She tried to pull her arm away, "I really do not need your permission."

"Damn it Summer I am not letting you go!" This made them both freeze, both eyes widening and their hearts nearly stopping. Slowly Tai released Ruby's arm, "I'm…I'm…sorry." He goes and sits back down, head in his hands, "I can't…I just can't bear the thought of something happening to you…everything that you told us." He shakes his head.

Ruby is still reeling from the shock of her father lashing out and calling her by her mother's name. She had gotten used to over the years hearing from her uncle and sister how much like her mother she was, but now though she never really gave it much thought to how her father felt. The only time she vaguely remembered that her resemblance to the older Rose had hurt him was when she was really young, still too young to understand anything that had happened. Going over to him, she knelt down and placed her hand on his lap, "Dad, please it's alright. Really."

Her voice was soft and that startled him a bit. He wasn't hearing his sixteen near seventeen year old daughter, but that of Summer. He looked up and met the silver pools that he had fallen in love with. The eyes that shone brightly, but yet carried a heavy burden. It was then, not for the first time over these two weeks, he had seen just how much of a burden that weighed on his youngest daughter, "I promise I will do better this time." She said, "I cannot do that though if I am here. I told you briefly, not everything mind you, of what is to come." She continued, "I cannot and will not let that happen again."

"So much like your mother." He sighed out after a moment while shaking his head. However seeing that she wasn't going to give in, he nodded, "Well, alright. At least do me a favor and stay for dinner."

Ruby smiles and gives him a hug, he holds her tightly wishing he wouldn't have to let her go, "Thank you dad." She pulls away and uses her semblance to race up the stairs to start packing.

He sighs as he fights to take his eyes away from the stairs before getting up to put away the supplies he had brought. As he does so, a feeling washes over him like a tidal wave and he turns towards the stairs again. It was cold and ominous, and a sickening thought crosses his mind, would this be the last dinner he would have with his daughter? He tried to shake himself from that thought, but it wouldn't leave him alone…after all she didn't exactly tell them how she managed to jump back in time in the first place, only that she had a battle and 'woke up' in the past. Just how much more was Ruby keeping in that she didn't want to burden them with?


	23. Chapter 23

So major apologies. As the previous segment said there was a…author malfunction…and well long story short I had to re-write what was a 15 page chapter…(a nice chapter if I do say so myself). So here we are…there will be a quick author note at the end of the chapter.

 **New Divide**

Qrow was sitting by the fire as Pyrrha handed him a small bowl of stew they had made. He had made the long flight from Patch and then spent the grueling week trying to find a lead as to where Ruby's team could be. He nodded at her in thanks and took a bite, "This is good." He complimented.

"Thank you sir." Pyrrha said a bit shyly, but still smiled brightly.

Qrow coughed a bit and then gave a deep chuckle, "Please call me anything else but 'sir'." At this he sets his bowl down and takes out his flask, "That makes me sound incredibly old."

"Right. Sorry." She says looking away from him.

He waves her off, "Eh it's alright." He takes a drink and places it back into his jacket before going back to his meal.

"So you are Ruby and Yang's uncle?" Ren asked curiously.

Qrow nodded, "Yeah. Well actually if you really want to get technical, I am Yang's biological uncle. For Ruby, I am more of an honorary uncle."

They nod along to this fact and Weiss leaned forward, "So you have any news about Ruby?"

Qrow looks at her and sighs, "Yes but I'd rather wait until Yang is here; being that they are sisters. Anyway it's just easier to tell everyone at once."

"Understood." She notices him analyzing her critically for a moment at her simple one worded response and it makes her uneasy, "Something wrong?"

"Are you related to a Winter Schnee by chance?" He asks slowly looking at her.

Surprised at this question, she states, "Yes. I am her sister, Weiss Schnee."

He nods triumphantly, "I thought so. I know your sister." He adds seeing her confused look, and then before she could say something, he continues, "I know you are also the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. No need to tell me that tid-bit."

"How do you know my sister?"

"We have a…" Qrow trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, "complicated work relationship. In all honesty I am glad Ruby speaks so highly of you; so no offense I am sort of glad you don't have your sister's icy personality." This makes Weiss blush a bit, then she has a look of insult.

Nora burst out laughing at this, "Oh man seriously?! You should have seen Ruby and Weiss when they first met. I swear I thought Beacon would have gone up in flames for real." Ren tries to hold back his own amusement as well as Pyrrha. Weiss glares at her hard, but Nora ignores her, "We call her the Ice Princess sometimes."

"NORA!" Weiss yells.

"See?"

Qrow laughs, "Well Winter I call her the Ice Queen, so that works."

Weiss crosses her arms and is about to retort when Yang storms into the campsite, "What. Happened?" The tone of her voice is hard and deadly with her eyes are flashing to a vivid blood red as she stares down her uncle. Nora's laughter dies instantly, Ren is ready to get up and restrain Yang if necessary as is Weiss who slowly and discreetly reached for Myrtenaster. Pyrrha slowly gets up as well to go to Ren and she notices Jaune and Blake running out of the forest as if they were trying desperately to catch up to the blonde brawler, with Jaune being the most out of breath.

Qrow is amazingly unfazed at Yang's attitude towards him, "You are asking the wrong question Firecracker. The correct question is 'what didn't happen?'."

Yang growls dangerously, "I do not give a shit. What the hell happened, and is Ruby-"

"Relax, Ruby is fine. In fact here, she wanted me to give this to you." He places his mostly eaten supper down and reaches into his pocket. Taking out three letters, he finds the correct one and gives it to Yang, placing the rest back into his jacket.

Yang looks at him and takes a deep breath, trying to calm down some. She takes the letter from him, but instead of opening it, she once more requests, "Please Qrow. What happened?"

There was silence, nothing to be heard except for the crickets chirping and them and the rustling of the leaves from the small amount of wind. Eventually Qrow sighed, pulled his flask back out, and said, "I was coming back from another mission when I got word of the attack on Beacon. When I reached Oz's office, Ruby was already there. She was starting to give some kind of orders or something. We didn't really have time to talk;" he said quickly before they could ask him any questions, "all she told me was to fly to one of the main carriers. Apparently there was a woman named Neo Politan, and she implanted a virus that screwed with the Atlas robots. She explained that if I destroyed the carrier that this woman was on, the robots would shut down."

Yang is standing intently as Jaune takes a seat next to Pyrrha. Blake notices that Ren and Nora are sitting close to each other, and she looks back at Yang before exchanging a quick look with Weiss, who moves over a bit. Blake reaches out to Yang, and they exchange a meaningful look before joining Weiss on the log.

Qrow paused and took a large gulp of his drink as the teens got themselves settled before continuing, "Soon I found the aircraft carrier with this woman and we fought." Shaking his head he scoffs, "Let me tell you, she is not one to be taken lightly…gave me a good run for my money that was for sure. In the end though I managed to toss her from the carrier and I destroyed the thing."

"Is she-" Weiss started to ask.

"Nah. A woman with her skill level?" He counters and shakes his head, "No I believe she made it somehow. Our paths may cross again soon."

There was an uneasy silence and Blake looks at him and asks, "And Adam? We had seen a bit of what happened with your fight and Beacon."

Qrow stares up at the sky and takes a deep breath. Almost trying to rid himself of the images his mind was conjuring up from memory, "After I brought down the carrier, I had full intention of finding Ruby. I searched, but during that time I came across Tai fighting that Fang leader." He looked at Yang, almost as if silently apologizing, "I went to Tai. He was losing pretty badly. I tried to help, and for a bit he and I managed to gang up on the bastard. Then my semblance started working against us for some reason. That's when Raven showed up."

No one misses the look of disgust on his face, "She started fighting in ways I had never seen before. Tai and I were surprised, but we had quickly recovered and the three of us finally managed to get the bastard."

"So you caught him." Jaune said stealing looks with his team, and then noticing Blake's relieved look.

At this Qrow looks away and runs a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, I misspoke. I should've said we had him."

"Had?" Pyrrha whispered and noticed how Blake paled suddenly.

Qrow nodded, "Everyone was caught off guard. There was this sudden burst of silver light that blinded us. Its power so unbelieving raw that you could feel the hot fury burning from it. It was just enough of a distraction that we saw he had gotten away once it died." He then looks at Blake, "Ruby mentioned to me that you were once…close to him? This Adam Taurus?"

Blake nodded, "Yes we were close once."

Qrow nodded, "Well most likely he is laying low for now. He is definitely going to have trouble getting anywhere with the authorities on the lookout for him and the borders being closed."

"What do you mean the borders are closed?" Nora asked slowly.

Before Qrow could answer, Yang cuts in, "Who cares, tell me about Ruby. What happened to my sister?"

Shaking his head, Qrow tilts his head back and takes another large gulp from his flask, "Raven told us where we could find Ruby before she left us to deal with the aftermath."

"Wait what?" Nora asked as everyone looked shocked, "No offense to you;" Nora started as she looked at Yang and saw that the blonde was just as surprised, "but that woman was an A-class bitch. In fact when we met her, Ruby-"

"I know. I know what happened at the camp; but Raven…" He hesitated and watched as the shock look disappeared from Yang's face to one of utter disgust, "somewhere deep down…I want to believe she could still be able to do the right thing when the time is needed. She came and helped us after all, and she did tell us where we could find Ruby." At this he met their eyes before continuing, "I found her on top of Beacon Tower with that Wyvern petrified into stone."

Weiss for the first to recover from this fact of information, "So the silver light…it came from-"

"I can't say exactly." He didn't want to confirm or deny anything, in case there were any unwelcomed listeners around. Nor did he really want to break Ruby's trust since she explicitly told him she wanted to be the one to tell her team when she was ready.

They seemed to have understood his intended meaning and he continued the story, "We brought her back to Patch and she woke up roughly just under a week later. She is banged up, but alright." He added quickly.

"So why didn't you stay with her?" Yang demanded to know, "I know Dad is there, but she-"

"Is most likely on her way to you." Qrow answered, cutting Yang off, "In fact I am out here for a few things. Number one is to deliver your letter. Next I have to find a kid whose name is Oscar Pine according to Ruby. Then she requested that I find Winter." He looks at Weiss as he says this.

"And why do you want my sister?"

"Why are you taking orders from Ruby?"

"Look I cannot tell you. For starters it's not that I do not trust you." He states giving them a look as they give him a death glare, "There are things that are confidential right now. The wilderness is too unpredictable. You never know who or what;" at this he gave them another look, "is listening. Next thing is that there are things Ruby will tell you herself. In fact, you going to open that or what?" Qrow asked motioning to the envelope in Yang's hands.

Yang fingered with it for a moment before taking a deep breath. Slowly she opened the flap and pulled out two sheets of paper. Just like that day in the dorm room, she was caught off guard by the handwriting. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was as if it was written by a mature hand. The very same format and technique she had seen in her sister's odd journal at one of their campsites that seemed like a lifetime ago now. She started skimming over the words, taking each one in and once more analyzing them in usage and tone. From what she could tell, this was her sister and yet…"Yang?" Weiss calls softly.

Yang looks startled for a moment, "What? Oh uhm…right sorry." Clearing her throat she starts, "Dear Sis-"

 _Circumstances being what they are, I am entrusting this letter to Uncle Qrow in hopes this letter and he reaches you all safe and well. First off (and I know I have a shit ton of explaining to do), I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did; but I felt there was no other way, (I cannot believe I am saying/writing this) so try not to blame Raven too harshly. It was my idea to have you all detained, and she just went along with it. Secondly, you all were right. In the end I could not just sit back and do nothing while Beacon was being torn apart; especially if there was something that I could have done/tried to stop it. It was stupid and reckless, but it was something I felt that needed to be done in the end._

 _Understand though, when I say/write that, there will be something that I cannot apologize for. WILL NOT apologize for; and that is for sparing you all each of the torment of that day. I would rather have sought your forgiveness than ask permission._

 _Now I understand what you all may be feeling: Confusion. Anger. Disappointment. Sadness. No words that I tell you could ease those feelings, but someone once told me that bad things just happen. At the time I didn't want to listen, just like you probably do not want to listen. However please heed my words when I say bad things do happen, all the time, every day. But also believe me when I say that I am trying. Trying my hardest and damnedest to hopefully do some good; to be the sister, friend, team leader, you all remember me being._

 _I will admit that somewhere along the line, I may have forgotten who she was. I know I haven't really made this journey easy, but the fact is it's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought. It's the seemingly unknown future you are all facing and now questioning everything you were taught. In fact every step we take, takes us further and further from the things we knew; and believe me I am at those very crossroads right now so in this I can understand those feelings._

 _It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. And while the things I shared with you, the things you may have seen, it may seem like everything just keeps getting worse and that there is no light anywhere; but that is just the thing: I wanted you to still see that there is still some beautiful things the world has to offer, to be able to see that light that the future might have waiting for you (and come hell or high water, whatever I can do to ensure that future I will do-this I promise until my dying breath). It is precisely why I didn't want you all to follow me to Beacon._

 _I know it does not justify my actions, and I know I may have a lot to make up for; but it is as I said: I will not apologize for sparing you all the pain that day brought. I've seen and experienced what devastating loss can do to people. I need you all to remain strong and keep having faith, because there are plenty of people out there who will try to gain everything they can from that loss._

 _It may feel impossible right now, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster that you cannot hope to beat, but I am willing to try if you are._ _I miss you, all of you, so much. I want to make you a promise, you have my word that as soon as we complete our mission to Haven, I will tell you everything. It is not something that can simply be explained in a letter, nor is it something that should be written down to begin with for a multitude of reasons._

 _Please keep the hope burning brightly as any dragon Dad compared you to being. Keep the faith that things will get better (and it will if I have anything to say about it). Give everyone my love and I will see you soon._

"Be safe, and I love you. Ruby." Yang finished as she refolded the letter slowly.

"Well that doesn't really say much." Nora commented.

"Yea, I mean I expected more." Weiss said in agreement, "It's all cryptic like usual."

Qrow scoffed, "Seriously? I think it speaks volumes." They looked at him now as Yang just re-read her sister's letter silently to herself, but she was still listening to her uncle's words, "You all saw Beacon's devastation on your scrolls. She did what she thought was best to keep you all away from that mess." Sensing an upstart in the still shallow wound of the betrayal, he quickly says, "Can you really imagine what it would have been like to actually be there? What had been running through her head and how she would have felt if you had gotten severely hurt?" A very vivid image of what Ruby had described from her own timeline crosses his mind now as his eyes go to Yang's right arm, "Or worse?" This time he looks at them in turn and again Ruby's description coming to his mind and more images conjure the scenes from those words that were spoken to him and Tai.

Yang looks up and then meets her team's eyes before looking away, "I guess being a leader…" Jaune speaks and now everyone looks at him, "I can understand. I mean if I lost any of you;" he looks at them now before settling on Pyrrha, his cheeks reddening as he stares at her the longest, "I do not know what I would do."

"A family is like a forest;" Ren started to recite, his voice taking on a sage like tone, "when you are outside it is dense, when you are inside you see that each tree has its place." Then seeing that he has their attention, "We are more than just a team; we've become a family. Ruby knew we would be safer if we stayed, and gave us a greater purpose in the end. Essentially her place was at Beacon, trying to do what we thought would have been right; and we are doing what she wanted us to do, get to Haven."

Yang folded the letter and stood up, eyes going to her, "I'm sorry, but I need to think. Alone." Looking at Blake, she says, "I won't be far." Then she walks off.

Qrow shakes his head, "Qrow?" He looks and sees that it is Weiss who had called him, "If you are going to see my sister, may I give you a letter to give to her?"

"Sure, anything from you will prevent her from killing me." He gets up and stretches, "I'll leave as soon as you are done with that." Weiss nods in thanks and goes to her bag and pulls out a pen and paper. As she does so, she listens in on team JNPR's conversation about responsibility, leadership, and sacrifice with Blake and Qrow adding their input every so often.

It takes her about a few minutes, but she is done and fold's the paper in half. Using another two sheets, she makes her own envelope and stuffs her letter inside of it, writing her sister's name on the front. Satisfied, she hands it to Qrow, "Thank you."

He winks at her, before looking forlornly into the forest where Yang had gone. Looking back at Blake he asks, "You are her partner right?"

"Yes I am."

"Keep an eye on her alright. She…well she essentially raised Ruby after…well their father was in a dark place. I tried to help when I could but-"

"Don't worry, we got this." Weiss said confidently.

Blake nodded, "We won't let anything happen to her."

"Once Ruby gets back, we'll give her a strong talking to as well!" Nora stated, "With minimal ass whooping."

Qrow smirked lightly, "Right well try not to be too hard on her. I know if Summer had ever done this to Tai or I; well we'd be in the same position as you all are in. However remember what I essentially said before. She'd rather have your wrath and fury, than see you maimed or worse." With that he jogged into the forest, and a few minutes later they caught a glimpse of a crow against the shattered moonlight.

They watched it fly off for a few moments in contemplative silence before it was suddenly broken by Nora, "DAMN IT!"

"What?" Jaune asked surprised at her outburst.

"Remember when we first saw Raven;" she nearly snarled out the name, "and we watched her shape-shift and she told us to ask Qrow about it if we chose to leave?"

Weiss crossed her arms, "Yea…what about it?"

"We didn't ask about that shape-shifting magic thing him and bitch-face can use!"

They all groaned and started to get ready to turn into the night, "Nora, I don't think tonight would have been an appropriate time to ask." Pyrrha stated sympathetically.

"I need to know!" Nora exclaimed.

"And why do you need to know right this moment?" Ren asked as he tried to lead her over to her sleeping bag.

"Because I have a curious mind! I will be thinking about this all night long!" She whined as he sat her down.

Blake shook her head in amusement, yes now that Nora brought it up it would have been nice to know; however tonight was definitely not the night to ask a loaded question like that. Looking towards the forest, she sighed and hoped Ruby's letter would bring Yang some comfort…it's cryptic nature non-withstanding, it did have some meaningfulness to it, "Nora, just think about something else." Ren suggested and Blake looked over at the duo.

Everyone else was leaning back, and ready to try and get some type of sleep before their watch, "No! My mind is reeling of possibilities of this! I'll be up all night thinking about it, which means I'll be tired, and that'll mean I would need coffee in the morning!"

Blake swore she's never seen anyone other than the red reaper move as fast as they just did. Sitting up wide eyed they all exchanged looks of horror and Jaune quickly asked, "How fast can we get Qrow back here now?!"

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

In the light of the shattered moon, Ruby makes her way across the roof tops of Vale. She had left Patch a few days ago. It had been the same night she had dinner with her father. Ruby hadn't wanted him to make another scene like he had before, and in all honesty the sooner she had left, the better.

Of course she had visited her mother's grave before she left. That had been the same as she had remembered it being: melancholy, relief, easy acceptance, and lighthearted. It was during this time as she had talked out loud to her mother everything she had gone through. Not totally out loud of course, she did keep a low profile; but for the most part just speaking everything out in the open was a weight that was partially lifted.

It was there too that she had come up with a plan…a plan that needed Sun and his team. It was just as she had said in her…fantasy? In limbo? It didn't matter, (wherever the hell she had been) it was clear that they needed the faunus from Menagerie if Haven even stood a chance. Before, she didn't really give it much thought, but now it was definitely critical. It was as if the timeline was trying to correct itself somehow. Beacon had still fallen, and while her team isn't totally scattered, she isn't with them. She doesn't even want to think of the consequences if she cannot have the faunus of Menagerie rise up against the White Fang. Besides with the extra back up…perhaps she would still be able to prevent other certain events from occurring.

There was just one problem, since arriving in Vale, no one was able to give her any information about the whereabouts of team SSSN since Sun's match with Mercury. Granted the city is still shaken up, but whenever she asked about them she was met with suspicion or outright animosity. It was unsettling, so there was only one place she knew of that could possibly help her; and that is where she was headed.

As she reaches her destination, she stops and observes for a moment. Across the street, is a dance club; and it isn't the dance scene that she is interested in…it is the owner of this particular club. Ruby notices that there are two bouncers guarding the door, but she gives herself a confident smirk, _this will be too easy_.

Gracefully, she uses her semblance and goes to the street level just around the corner as to not be seen by the two men. Catching herself under a street light she sees her reflection in the window. Before she left her home, she made a few upgrades to her outfit. She raided Yang's wardrobe and took a pair of black jeans that no longer fit her sister. She kept her knee length black combat boots, and she got a white blouse to match her red and black corset. Of course she kept her cloak and her emblem, and even kept her hair longer. Anything to make sure that her appearance would make people see that she was mature and take her seriously she made sure she grabbed to have on her. That was one thing she was getting tired of the last time she ventured out on her own (both in this time and last time) was that people would underestimate her and not take her very seriously because of her age.

As for the scars on her eye and cheek, she didn't even try to hide. There was no point, it was like she told her father, they were going to be with her for life; not that she minded as she had gotten used to seeing them every day. In some cases they were helpful in obtaining information, and she took great pride in that fact.

She patted herself down, taking stock of what she had on her person. On her back, she had Crescent Rose. On her side, she had a small satchel that contained her scroll, money, and her identification card. Taking it out, she smiles at her handiwork. It should be enough for her to get through the doors of the club. She didn't want to cause any trouble, but in reality it wasn't really her call to make. Placing it back she sighed, everything else she left at the motel room she was staying at. Staring at her reflection for a moment longer, she decided she was ready and made her way around the block and towards the club.

There were two intimidating looking men standing at the door with their arms crossed. As Ruby approached the door, one of them held up his hand, stopping her, "ID?" He asked gruffly.

Ruby looked up and watched as they gave stiffened. She smirks inwardly, two could play the intimidation game. She pulls out her identification and lowers her hood so they could fully see her face, "Here you go gentlemen." She purrs out dangerously.

She sees one visibly swallows as she notices him look quickly over her face. Pride fills inside of her as the other looks at her card and then back her, "Is there a problem?" She asks politely.

"No. Here." He states and flinches when he gets another look at her. Ruby is still smirking, yup the scares and her slightly glowing eyes do come in handy. They let her in.

As she enters the club, she scans the area. Trying to sense any sign of trouble. There are multiple people and faunus alike on the dancefloor, chatting against all corners of the room, and crowding the bar. The music blasts loudly, but nothing that screams 'danger' out at her…at least not yet.

She crosses the dancefloor towards the bar. Finding a seat, she starts to scan for her target now, "What'll you have sweet heart?" She turns and sees the bartender whipping off a glass.

Ruby thinks for a moment and says, "Eh what the hell? Why not?" Facing him fully she asks, "Know how to make a Four Horsemen?"

He smirks at her and places the glass down and starts to pull drinks from the shelf and beings pouring into a mixing canister, "Thinking about the apocalypse?"

"Something like that. No ice please." She adds giving him a smile back.

He nods and starts to mix her drink. Once he finishes it, he pours it into her glass and hands it to her, "Here ya go sweet heart."

Ruby takes it just as someone sits down next to her, "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Red?"

Ruby internally flinches at the name, but keeps her cool, "You know I am tired of people assuming my age based on appearance." She takes a sip of her drink and toasts the bartender, "Wow this is great!" He nods in appreciation and Ruby turns to look at the man who sat next to her, "Anyway, if you are going to ask a stupid question, let me ask one back…" taking another sip of her drink she eyes him critically, causing him to back off a bit, "aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

He processes her words and she sees that his brain clicks her seemingly innocent words into place, "You wouldn't happen to know a blonde haired girl would you?"

"She is my sister." His eyes widen now, "She tells me that say you know everything."

He roughly stands up, and starts yelling, "No! No! Hell no! Go. Get. OUT!" The music cuts off at his outrage and all eyes turn to them.

Ruby turns back around and runs her finger over the rim of her glass, "Here I thought we were having a simple conversation. I am not doing anything wrong, I am just here having a drink."

Junior scoffs at this, "That girl cost me an entire two years' worth of profit to fix this place after she destroyed it." He snaps his fingers and out of the corner of her eye, Ruby sees large men in suites and two identical looking women approaching from the corners of the club sauntering towards them, "Now are you going to leave quietly or are we going to have a problem?"

Ruby sighs and faces back around, but kept a hold of her drink, "Look you just said you know my sister, and you clearly recall how that ended." She smiles lightly thinking about Yang's story of her involvement in the very club she was in and what went down, "Why don't you calm down and we can settle this like adults? It'll save us a whole bunch of time, and in your case some dignity." He growls at this. Ruby sighs and places her drink down. Slowly she takes out her side bag and pulls out a stack of lien, "I have here five hundred lien;" his posture relaxes slightly and he holds up his hand, stopping the further advancement of his henchmen, "as a sign of good faith on my end, you can have half now." She splits it and hands it out to him.

Slowly he takes it, his eyes never leaving her face. There is a shiver as he takes in her appearance, judging if what she is alluding to what she wants is genuine, "And what is it you are looking for?"

"Not so much as a what. More like whom." She brings out her scroll and goes to a picture. Turning it around she shows him, "I am looking for information on this team; specifically, him." She zooms in on Sun's face.

He nods, "So the idea is that through bribery, you get information on them and then you leave."

"More like a friendly and respectable transaction. I figured you'd appreciate that more than me grabbing you by the-"

"Alright!" Junior yelled then more calmly he says, "Alright I think I get the point."

Ruby smirks lightly, "Do you? Do you really? I am not like my sister. Once she gets something in her head, nothing can stop her. Me? I'm a bit more…methodical in how to get what I am after."

Seeing that the tense situation was over, Junior gives a signal and music starts to blast once more. Most of the henchmen start to go back to their posts and he smiles, "Why don't we have this conversation a bit more private huh?" Ruby nods and takes her glance, giving the bartender another salute and follows Junior up to his office.

Once she is in his office, he offers her a seat as he sits behind his desk, "Now what do you want to know exactly?"

"What do you know about Sun Wukong?"

Junior sits back and puts his hands behind his head, "Other than he is that faunus that attacked that guy in the tournament, nothing."

Ruby sighs and leans back. She takes a large gulp of her drink and says, "You got to give me more than that."

"It's all I got." He states eyeing her. Ruby drains the remainder of her drink and places the glass on the desk. Taking out the other half of lien she hands it to him. He takes it and smiles, "Let me see his picture again." She shows him her scroll once more and he says, "Oh ok hold on, he was detained after that incident by Atlas soldiers before things went to shit."

Ruby nods, "I see your memory isn't all that terrible. What else you got in there?"

"Well if, and mind you this is a large if, I recall correctly they took him and his associates to a maximum security prison."

"Wait what?" Ruby asked leaning forward, "Maximum security prison? For what?" Junior smirks and Ruby groans. She takes out another stack of lien, "This is five hundred more lien. Tell me everything and you get this. Now quit screwing the fuck around with me, and start talking." For added effect she forces her eyes to glow dangerously.

He visibly shrinks back in his seat at the predatory like gaze she was giving him and he holds up his hands, "Ok look, there is a jurisdictional dispute between Atlas and Vale right now. Word has it that kid stowed away on a cargo ship and came to Vale illegally. Vale claims they have a right to charge him. However Atlas is charging him and his associates as terrorists seeing as the Fang were part of the whole reason why Beacon went to the ninth circle of hell."

 _So for once Atlas is using its head_ , Ruby thought then out loud she says, "So Atlas is claiming that its terrorist charge trumps a stowaway charge?" Junior nodded in confirmation, "So what is the story with this prison?"

"Not many people know of its existence. The kingdom wants to keep it under wraps so that people do not panic. Rumor had it, it was a built during the time of the faunus wars. Atlas needed a place to send the faunus they had captured that was far away from the war as possible so that they could be guarded more efficiently. It was easy to choose Vale since it was fairly close to Atlas to send prisoners by prison ships, and at the time Vale was desolate enough that there were no worries about a shortage of supplies to the guards and the prison itself." Junior sat up straight and continued the conversation, "My intel says in the years since the war, Atlas kept the prison up to date with technology. It hadn't really been in use since the wars until now."

"Sounds like you are not too sure about that." Ruby commented leaning back comfortably in her seat.

Junior mirrored her posture, keeping his arms crossed over his chest, "I can admit to something I may not be too sure of. That place is rumored to be so secure no one really knows if it's fact or fiction."

On the outside, Ruby was giving off an air of cool confidence, on the inside though she was panicking slightly. The fact she never even heard of this prison camp until now unnerved her. Was she that absorbed in her mission that she didn't pay attention to this detail, or had she actually known this prison camp under a different guise? Either way she had to know, "Ok I get why Sun may have needed to be held prisoner until this was worked out, but why his team?"

"We are at war now little Red." Junior said simply, "Anything goes." He leans forward and holds his hand out, "Now I've answered your questions, I've been patient. Pay up."

Getting true confidence now, Ruby leans forward to meet his gaze, "Not quite yet. I thank you truly for your help, but I need more."

"What more is there?"

"If this prison exists, where exactly is this prison located, and how would one break in and out?"

Junior sits back a bit and raises an eyebrow, "Just what-"

Ruby raises her hand to cut off his question, "Nope. I ask the questions, you answer me, and you get your payment. That is how this relationship works." Junior looked like he was about to protest, but she immediately cut him off, "Do you want your lien or not?"

 _ **A/N:**_

Ok so instead of the fifteen page chapter. It turned into twenty-two; and I think I liked this one better than the other one. Once again I am sorry for the mix up and I hope this makes up for it. Thank you for your patience and support. I'll delete that other author note before this chapter once I post the next one so that way it'll just be the story itself.

See ya all later and thanks again!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello…

So I am sorry. I am a major turdlet I know. I was going to job interviews and working and this took a back burner.

Good news is that I got my full time job that I wanted! I am so happy there. I promise though that this story will be either finished or at the very least I will try to keep updating it as much as possible. I will do my best to not abandon this story.

Updates may be slow, and once the time starts to get closer to start studying for my VTNE, it will definitely be slow. So for right now here is the next chapter!

 **New Divide**

 _ **The future doesn't pass and the past won't overtake the present.**_

 _ **All that remains is an obsolete illusion.**_

 _ **We are afraid of all the things that could not be: A phantom agony.**_

 _ **Do we dream at night or do we share the same old fantasy?**_

 _ **I am a silhouette of the person wandering in my dreams**_

 _ **-Epica 'The Phantom Agony'**_

 _This is gonna suck_ , was Ruby's first bitter thought as she lay low in the trees overlooking the vast prison complex. She looked down at the crude schematic that she had drawn with Junior before finally ending their 'business' agreement. Of course she had given him a bit of information that would be 'useful' to him, that is if he took her words seriously.

The reason being for her act of kindness to him was that in the future she had never really considered him a personal enemy. Just someone who operated in a 'grey' domain. In fact he had become of some use to her the more she had gone down the rabbit hole of hell. In any case what she had told him was nothing all that major, just a general warning to watch his back…look out for number one and if things start going south for his other well-known 'associates' then run for the hills.

The more she stared at seemingly abandoned vast complex in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of the main habitual areas of Vale, the more she disliked it. It was definitely more than just an ordinary former Atlas Prison that was for sure, and the sick feeling grew in her stomach the more she looked on, " _Hey Red, you going in or what_?" A voice came through the small microphone in her ear.

"Yea I am. Keep your pants on." Ruby responded in a low and dark tone.

" _Well hurry it up_." The voice said unfazed in the slightest, " _I haven't got all day_."

Ruby shook her head, and didn't dignify the man with a response. As part of their 'agreement', Junior had given her a quick way out. Just an example of how Junior's usefulness worked out in her favor. Turns out his connections came in handy and she had gotten an aircraft carrier to take her and team SSSN out of Vale. However she was still undecided if she was really going to trust the man to take them away or not; after all she did have a bit of solo piloting time under her belt. _Thank you Maria_ , Ruby thought as she lowered her creature of Grimm mask and raised her black hood from the cloak she was currently wearing. If this was going to go the way she thought it was, she didn't want to be recognized just yet, so for this particular mission she had forgone her traditional red cloak. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled Crescent Rose out in front of her with it already in sniper mode and took aim at the patrolling robots. _Yup, this was most definitely going to suck_ , and she pulled the trigger.

Just a ten precious minutes before the trigger was pulled, another mini battle was going inside the prison, "Hey! We have rights! Where the hell is our one phone call?!"

"Sun, knock it off." Neptune sighed as he rolled his head to look at his team leader. This had been going on for a few weeks now. Ever since they had been captured at the cluster fuck of a tournament. They had managed to escape briefly once the Grimm started to invade Beacon, but of course honor had overcame them and they stayed to help rather than take one of the escape aircrafts to safety.

Then once the Atlas robots started attacking civilians, everything changed; not to mention the White Fang invasion on top of that. They had been surrounded and recaptured once the robot situation was under control and rather than make matters worse for themselves, they surrendered peacefully and had been in this prison ever since.

The monkey faunus huffed, "Fuck no! We have god damn inalienable rights! We have a right to liberty and these ass-hats have taken that from us!" He yelled out of his cell towards where they knew the guards were hanging out.

"Yea those so called rights only apply if we had not committed a crime against public safety." Scarlet said in response.

His leader kicked the cell door, "And we haven't! I've been trying to say that for the past few…how long have we been here?"

"A while." Sage stated, "However I agree with Sun on this. This is bull."

Neptune leaned against the door with his arms crossed and looked over his shoulder at his team, "Definitely a load of shit not disagreeing on that; however clearly yelling and raving isn't doing anyone any good."

"It will when they finally give us the time of day." Sun commented angrily. He had been calling and trying to get the guards' attention now since they have been brought in; however no one was telling them anything. If there was any crime that was committed, it was for his stowaway stunt to get into Vale; not being associated with White Fang.

Scarlet draped his arms over the bars, "They are not going to. Clearly in their minds we do not have any rights. We are being suspected of terrorism here. Therefore terrorists have no rights at all. So we do not get a phone call, a lawyer, or any type of aid." He then turned his back on them and sighed, "We are fucked. That's it."

"With that attitude perhaps." Sage retorted, "They do have to talk to us eventually."

Neptune watched as Sun slid down the side wall and hid his face in his hands, "Hey this isn't your fault." Now they looked at the faunus, "We'll figure something out."

"Yea we've been saying that for a while too. This all started with that damn fight! I swear I was defending myself! That asshole came at me! Not the other way around." Sun stood up again and sighed. He looked at his team, they were in here because of him, "Look you all do not deserve to be in here. Why not let me-?"

"You suggested that idea once and we said no." Scarlet stated firmly.

"You suggested it again and again we said no." Sage reminded him.

"And then you suggested it many more times and we said no." Neptune commented, "So suggest it again, and do you think our answer will change?" Sun sighed and shook his head, "Good but for the record, the answer is still no. We are not letting you go down for trumped up shit charges that they cannot prove. You are not a terrorist; we are not terrorists; we do not have any affiliation with the White Fang and were not part of that damned conspiracy at Beacon."

Before Sun could argue with them, sirens started going off and over the speaker system they hear, " _ **Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Security breach at gate three!**_ "

"What the hell?" Neptune called over the loud sirens.

" _ **Intruder has been located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage!**_ "

"Oh I hope this isn't about us." Sage commented, "We are in enough trouble as it is."

Scarlet shook his head, "Somehow I do not think we are going to be that lucky." They watched as the guards scramble all around and they hear many gates closing around the complex, including both sides of their area.

" _ **Emergency battle formations! Standard battle procedure initiated!**_ _**Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area!**_ " Scarlet nodded as if saying 'I told you so', " _ **This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!**_ "

"Well at least maybe we'll see some action." Sun said lightly as the sirens still blared around them.

"The question is, do we really want to." Neptune retorted. No one answered him as the already uneasy feeling they've had since they arrived at the prison complex, grew a bit more along with another relevant question coming to their minds, 'Was this intruder an ally coming to rescue them, or a foe with an agenda?'

In another part of the prison, Ruby tried to hold back on her semblance and rely on her own speed and agility as she dodged and slashed her way through the barrage of Atlas guard robots. _Ok perhaps this doesn't suck so much_ , she thought briefly as Crescent Rose slices through the arms of the Atlesian Paladin 290. There was no time to stop and admire the feeling as she once more bolts into the shadows as the armed guards themselves arrive on scene to meet the 'Shadow Demon' as she overheard on their radios when she had made it to level three of the prison complex.

Switching Crescent Rose to sniper mode, she starts to fire stun dust bullets at the guards while simultaneously utilizing different hiding areas of the room she was currently in before finally switching to a controlled explosion dust at the iron door in front of her. The door was blown inwards and Ruby dashed through the hallways, making her way towards the lower levels.

The more wings she went down and the more robots she took out, it was starting to become much clearer to her that this was definitely more than a prison at one point. There was too much advanced technology than was needed for a prison, even with the supposed updates the kingdom discreetly made to it over the years. She dodged the bullets and blasters and switched quickly between scythe mode and sniper mode. Based on the attitudes of the regular guards and the amount of robots in the levels, she was getting closer, " _ **Level five security door breach! Switch to final security defense mode! Lockdown final security door!**_ "

Ruby sighed through her mask and prepared herself. It wasn't like she was tired or anything; in all honesty she expected more from a security prison. Clearly though she needed to have a word with Ironwood about his guards and how they needed more training; not just relying on the robots. She blasted the door open and raced down the hallway to hopefully meet up with Sun and his team.

In the meantime the boys were wincing with each blast and explosion that had echoed their way. Somehow they knew that who or whatever had decided to take this suicidal mission to break into the prison was close by; and now they saw more guards appear around them, "Hey are you going to like move us or something?" Sun demanded to know.

The one guard actually looked at him and grunted as he prepared his weapon, along with his small troop of ten men, "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't. Everything is in lockdown and besides how stupid do you think we are?"

"Excuse me?" Neptune demanded, "Our safety is at stake here too you know."

"Yes well, how do we know you won't riot against us if we let you out and begin the process to relocate you?" The guard responded.

Scarlet scoffed, "Maybe because you've had our aura mostly suppressed since we got here and took our weapons."

"So really trying to overpower you would be a pathetic desperation on our part." Sage said sarcastically.

"There is an idea." Sun commented brightly.

Before the guard had a chance to retort, the iron door blew inward and a lot of smoke and debris settled around them, "Halt! Surrender peacefully and-" there was a blast and the guard that had been talking to team SSSN fell to the ground. The rest of the guards open fired.

Ruby decided to throw caution in the wind and activated her semblance, leaving black petals in her wake. Bullets flew and the boys ducked to the side. They watched as the black tornado of petals flew all around them, gunshots firing and the soldiers dropping to the floor. Once they were down, Ruby appeared in front of them, "Stand back!" And she fired at the door's locking mechanism.

The doors came open and Ruby waited for them to move, "Well come on let's go!"

"Who the hell are you?" Neptune demanded as they just stood there.

Ruby was about to retort that they knew who she was, then she remembered they didn't meet in this timeline…and she was in a black cloak and Grimm mask. Still not wanting to show herself to them while in a prison she just said, "A friend. You can trust me. I am breaking you out of here."

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Sun asked suspiciously.

"Look come with me if you want to live and have a chance to clear your name; or stay here and rot. Your choice." Ruby came back with, her tone menacing and leaving no room for argument. Although she was hoping that they would choose to come with her.

They looked at each other and there was suddenly a much louder explosion that made their heads turn, "We don't have our weapons." Scarlet said quickly, "And they have been suppressing the majority of our aura somehow."

"Scarlet!" The other three yelled at him.

"What? We've been arguing about having a chance at freedom and liberty. Honestly this is our chance. Want to stay here and be blamed for this too?" No one commented and he was instantly satisfied.

Quickly Ruby noticed their bowls of half eaten food and shook her head, "You've been fed well, but I think that is the problem. They may have somehow laced your food with drugs that suppress aura. Once you are out of here, your levels should be normal; for now though we got to go. I think I know where your weapons are located but we have to be quick. Think you can still fight?" Looking at one another they sighed, what did they really have to lose?

Nodding they knelt down and took the guard's weapons and followed Ruby out of the holding area and down another hallway. Once more they were ambushed by soldiers and paladins alike. Despite their limited aura, Ruby was glad to have team SSSN with her. They managed to hold their own fairly well as she once more blasted the iron doors.

It seemed like forever, but finally they made it to what seemed to be an armory, "Our weapons!" Sun exclaimed happily as he set the gun to the side and reached for Ruyi Bang and Jungu Bang.

Scarlet reached for his pistol and cutlass, Sage grabbed his long sword, and Neptune grabbed his gun and inspected it closely before turning into a trident, "Still works." He sighed in relief.

"Ok so is that everything?" Ruby asked, "If anything is damaged we can fix it later, but we have to move."

The boys nodded, "We are ready." Sun commented, "Just one thing. How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

Ruby just smirked and gave Crescent Rose a mini spin, "Leave that to me. Just stick close."

There was a sudden loud explosion and debris flew through the area. Out of the dust were two sets of red eyes and loud mechanical groaning, "What the hell is that?" Sage demanded.

The dust cleared and standing before them were two Spider Droids, " _ **Fugitives, prepare to be annihilated.**_ " They spoke in unison.

"So what's the plan oh mighty leader?" Sun stated sarcastically as the demonic red eyes started glowing.

"Feel like dividing and conquering?" Ruby asked springing into her semblance.

As they watched her battling with the one droid, they exchanged looks, "Anyone else feel like we should have stayed in the cells?" Scarlet asked.

"Too late for that now." Neptune said as the droid started firing a barrage of bullets at them.

They dodged out of the way and Sun twirled around his staff, "So let's get this overgrown bug!"

"Spiders are actually in the phylum arthropoda and their higher classification is arachnids. In this case these are actually droids-" Sage started commenting.

"So not the time for a science lesson right now." Sun said cutting him off as they started attacking the droid as it started forming a much larger cannon; just as Ruby's droid exploded from the impact on her scythe as she sliced its large cannon off its body.

 _ **Later in the day in Atlas-**_

Under the icy cold demeanor, there was a frigid rage building inside Specialist Winter Schnee, "Ma'am?" The timid man on the screen choked out.

The majority of communication across Remnant may have been down, but there was still some lines of communication open within the Atlas military. Such a prominent force couldn't exactly run on the same network, it needed to have some type of limited backup system in place. Of course this system was only for these types of conversations; ones that were private for specialized operations.

Winter took a deep breath and called forth the years of training she had both in the military and under her father's thumb to keep her face expressionless and tone even, "Colonel Rothborne, tell me again," the man flinched as he saw her ice blue eyes flash, "how a maximum security prison and research facility gets overpowered by one person-"

"Uhm it was-"

"And," she continued dangerously causing Rothborne to nearly cower, "how a group of suspected terrorists can easily escape two spider droids on top of it, nearly destroying a multi-billion lien facility in the process."

The colonel starts to stutter and finally manages to spit out, "The video-"

"Ah yes, the video let's also talk about that too shall we?" Winter once more pulls up the video and the both of them watch. The colonel's face pales as he watches the beginning of destruction from one lone insurgent to the very end where the suspected terrorists and the insurgent takes down the massive spider droids. When it was over as the video shows their escape, Winter looks back at him and says, "You should thank your lucky stars that I am not fully in charge of your little operation in Vale otherwise I would have your rank and you would be court-martialed for your lack of preparedness and inadequate defense."

"Yes ma'am." He eventually said.

Winter took another deep breath and stood up from her chair to look out the window of the private conference room, "Make no mistake, I will be putting this down in your file and having a talk with your superiors about this act of gross incompetence." He gulped once more as her blazing icy eyes turned to him again, "As such you better hope we track down this 'Shadow Demon' as you called her otherwise it really will be your future on the line."

"Yes ma'am." With that she terminated communication. Sighing through her nose, she sits back down, "Fuck my life." She hardly uses foul language, but in this case with everything that has happened, it was called for. Due to the events at Beacon, Atlas has been vilified in the worse ways. From what they have been able to hear, protests around Remnant were happening just outside their small bases. A force that had been trusted to keep the kingdoms safe was now seen as an enemy of the people. Even in her own kingdom, there was backlash from those terrible events; Ironwood taking on the brunt of this devastation and disgrace. As his second, she too has been under pressure trying to figure out how everything had gone wrong, and working with different teams of the intelligence division to find the female that had hacked their systems to begin with.

Sitting back in her chair, she sighs one more time attempting to regain some of her impassive composure before getting up and exiting the conference room. Striding down the hallway of the main Atlas base towards her office. Making a mental list, she starts with the easiest and straightforward thing, keeping true to her word to Colonel Rothborne, "Specialist Schnee?" Counting to five, she turns to see Major Jones coming towards her, "There-"

"I need you to obtain Colonel Rothborne's file, the files about that prison in Vale, and get me General Ironwood." Winter ordered not even letting Jones get a word in.

He nodded and saluted her, "Yes right away ma'am." He pauses for a moment as she continues on her way towards her office, and that is when he is startled out of his reviver about his new assignment and starts towards her once more, "Oh wait! There is something-" She opens her door and pauses as she sees someone in her office. He stops just behind her, "I needed to tell you." He finishes defeated. He was so getting fired…or worse, reassigned.

Winter closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Re-opening them, she sees that the…person…in her office is still there, "Major Jones?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why is there someone in my office with confidential and state secret files on my desk unsupervised?"

"He wouldn't take no for an answer." Jones replied glaring at the man.

The man in question just waves lightly and pulls a flask out of his jacket, "Give the kid a break Ice Queen; I am pretty intimidating." He smiles at her and gives her a mini toast with his flask before taking a swig of whatever foul liquid that resided in that damn flask.

Winter stares Qrow down, but he doesn't flinch away. Not taking her piercing icy gaze off the intruder, she says to Jones, "Why are you still here? Go get me those files. We'll talk about this later." Jones gulps and sprints off. Winter enters her office and slams the door shut, "As for you there better be a good reason-"

"Chill Snowy." Winter growls, "I come in peace."

"Like hell you do."

"No really. I come bearing you gifts. That is…if you've been a good girl this year." He drawls out.

In a flash Winter pulls her saber and summons a glyph. Qrow is instantly slammed into the other side of her office wall with the glyph holding him in place, and her sword going to his throat, "I've had a long day. I do not appreciate this unannounced, inappropriate visit. Now quickly state your business or leave."

"Fine, fine. You are no fun at all today." She lets him go and he brushes himself off, "Normally you don't get so wound up so easily."

Winter went behind her desk and sat down, not offering Qrow a seat, "As I said, it's been a long day."

Qrow gives her a look that she couldn't place as he sits down in the chair across from her and offered her his flask, "Need something for the edge?"

Winter gave him a look of disgust, "No." Then she paused, "Thank you though."

Qrow shrugged and took another swig of his drink and then placed it back in his pocket before pulling out three envelopes. Seeing the two he needed, he placed the one back in his other pocket. Seeing Weiss's handwriting on the one, he sighed, "I have these two messages for you; however I think I'll give you this one first." He offers her the envelope.

Winter eyes it suspiciously for a moment before she sees the handwriting on the paper. Recognizing it immediately, she uncharacteristically snatches it out of Qrow's hand and tears it open. Qrow waits patiently as she reads it, awkwardly playing with the other one in his hand. He wanted to drink right now, but decides that perhaps it is best to play nice for the time being. He knew from word of mouth in Atlas about the military's troubles. Small protests, and the public outcry from the disastrous tournament. The once prestigious and trusted form of defense, now being vilified and the human soldiers being discriminated against everywhere they go.

It was disgusting in Qrow's opinion. Don't these morons know what exactly happened to them? How it wasn't even Ironwood's fault? Sure he was an idiot for just relying on the robots, but who the hell would have thought that a top secret advanced military system could be compromised the way it was? Not only that, didn't these idiots understand that they were still there trying to protect their sorry ungrateful asses? "Qrow?" He was jarred out of his dark thoughts, and caught something in Winter's icy blue eyes as she watched him carefully, "Are you…I mean that is…" She took a deep breath and recomposed herself, "Are you alright?"

He coughed, "Yes of course. Just thinking is all."

"Right. Is your mind clear enough for that purpose?" There we go, that was better. Winter prided herself on regaining her crispness.

Qrow smirked lightly, "For now, but after this meeting…well that will be determined. Anyway," he motioned to the letter, "anything good in there?"

Winter scoffed and folded the letter and placed it in her desk before taking out another sheet of paper and her own envelope, "That is none of your concern. However, do you plan on seeing her again?" She asked as she took out a pen and was going to start writing.

He got up from his chair and went over to her window and looked outside. He had been planning on staying in Atlas for a few days to catch his breath and recharge his aura. Using his crow form this often made him lose most of it fairly quickly, especially dodging Nevermore that tried to kill him, "I have to finish up this mission first, but I can find her again if you'd like to respond."

"What mission? Ozpin is dead from what I heard." Winter commented not helping the tone of curiosity that had laced her tone.

He looks at her now and then to the door, "Never said it was from Oz." Qrow hands her the other envelope and says, "This is who gave me the mission. You are to play a big part in it from my understanding."

Winter is now intrigued as she takes the other one. Looking at him she opens this one with much more caution. The handwriting she doesn't recognize, but as she reads the letter her eyes widen despite herself. Once she is done, she looks at him, "Are you serious? You are taking missions from someone who made my sister runaway and a traitor-"

"Hey! My niece is not a traitor!" Qrow said angrily, "She came back to Beacon. She told me how to free those monstrosities of your military's creation! She has been through something you cannot even imagine!" His eyes flashed and Winter noted that this was the first time he had ever shown something akin to true anger towards her, "So I suggest you watch yourself Ice Queen. I will tolerate many things, but insulting and slandering Ruby's name is not one of them; especially since she nearly died that day on top of Beacon Tower."

"What?" She whispered out any trace of a retort or contraindication of his claims gone from her mind.

Qrow was still glaring at her and after a moment he sighed. Re-taking his seat, he told her everything he told the kids about what happened that day. He also included what he understood from Ruby as to what happened at the bandit camp and how in a 'misguided' way she ended up protecting the others. Winter wasn't too happy to hear that part, but she still listened to him and the events that had unfolded. Once he was done, she sighed, "I may have misjudged your niece. I am sorry." She said eventually, "I am glad Weiss was away from that mess. No doubt our father would have dragged her back to Atlas if she was at Beacon had the attack happened."

"I take it he doesn't approve of her choice to be a huntress?"

Winter scoffed, "That is an understatement. I supported her decision and helped her prove that she would do well at Beacon. Clearly it sounds like she has surpassed my expectation to an extent; but…"

"You do not approve of her being involved in this."

"She is allowing emotion to cloud her judgement." Winter motioned to her sister's letter she had read, "She is willing to stand with your niece."

Qrow looked at her, "She is loyal to her team leader. As you are to Jimmy."

"How many times must I correct you? It's General Ironwood."

"Why do you bother if you know I am not going to listen to you?" Qrow countered back with a cocky smirk.

Winter rolled her eyes and simply said, "We are getting off topic. Your niece's letter." Qrow leaned forward a bit, giving Winter his attention, "I do not know how I am able to help. Borders are closed. Even between Atlas bases it is difficult. There is limited amount of communication as it is."

"Well you get…General Ironwood…to sign some sort of military permission slip and let her and the rest of them come freely to Atlas when the time comes. How difficult can that be?" He then stated as an afterthought, "Hell your sister is the freaking heiress to your family's company!"

Winter shook her head and pushed Ruby's letter aside, "Was."

"What?"

"Weiss was the heiress to the company. I know communications have been down, but assuming you've been in Atlas for more than a day, I am surprised you didn't hear." Winter pulls out her scroll and finds the article. Handing it to Qrow to read, she says, "Due to Weiss's…impulsiveness to go after her team leader; father had her stripped of her title and gave it to our brother Whitely."

Qrow's eyes widened at this knowledge. Ruby had told him and Tai about Weiss losing the title in her timeline, but he didn't think that this would happen to the younger Schnee sister now, "Well…I guess that also explains something I just realized."

"What is that?" Winter asked accepting her scroll back.

"Why your father hadn't sent a manhunt after her when she left or tried to find her at all."

Winter scoffed, "She is no longer of use to him. As far as he is concerned, she made her bed. I, on the other hand, would have searched for her myself had it not been for General Ironwood and Ozpin giving that task to you."

"So it's obvious that Weiss doesn't know any of this." He motioned to the scroll again.

Winter sighed, "No. The towers are down, there is no interconnecting communication across Remnant. Only local news in whatever kingdom you are in; and that is at best. At worse? Everything is given by word of mouth or primitive form of communication." She motions to the paper, pen, and envelope.

"So you gonna tell her the news?" Qrow asked.

"I-" she paused. Was this something that she could simply write down on paper or maybe wait until they are face to face? Then again would they be able to see each other? Not liking the unfamiliar feeling of indecisiveness, she says, "I am going to regret this, but what would you do?"

Qrow scratches the back of his head, "Ideally? This is a face to face discussion. However the way things are? The sooner she finds out the better for her to come to terms."

Winter shook her head, but began to pen her letter. As she does so, she returns to the previous conversation, "About you niece's request;" he listens again, "I can't make promises. When are you planning on leaving?"

He sat in thought, "A few days. I need a break."

Winter pauses in her writing and sighs. Before she can speak, there is a knock on the door, "Enter." She calls out.

The door opens to reveal Jones, he places a stack of files on her desk and says, "Here are those files you asked for. General Ironwood is out right now, but I left a message with his secretary to get in contact with you as soon as he is back." He glares at Qrow, but the hunter brushes him off, "Will that be all?" He asks looking at his superior.

Winter nods, "Yes." Jones gives Qrow one more dirty look and leaves, closing the door behind him. Winter looks back at Qrow, "Give me two days and I may have your answer."

He nods, "Alright. Fair enough."

Winter looks at him again and then asks, "What else are you not telling me? What else has my sister's team leader gotten herself in?"

Qrow looks at her. He recalls Ruby telling him about Winter's involvement in the future and how she essentially replaces Ironwood as General over the remains of the Atlas citizens which led to her forming the resistance and assigning Ruby as a Sargent since it was her team that had seen what Salem's army had been capable of and gave the civilians and remaining soldiers the thorough training they needed to help in combat.

Looking out the window again and seeing the marvelous scenery, he is found that a feeling of sadness comes over him, which made him hope Ruby knew what she was doing. Better yet should he tell Winter what he knew? "Qrow."

He sighs as her voice breaks his thoughts again, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. The things I've heard recently…I don't think anything could top that." She then adds as an afterthought, "If you cannot tell me, then perhaps come with me to meet General Ironwood and tell him."

"No. I am sorry, but no. Definitely not." Qrow stated quickly. Seeing her raised eyebrow silently inquiring more of an explanation of him, he says, "Look just please talk to Ironwood for me. Show him Ruby's letter of what she needs and get back to me."

Winter rose from her seat, "What could possibly be worse than what Ms. Rose has already gotten my sister involved in?"

Groaning, Qrow looks around and knowing how this would be a losing battle he sighs, "Not here. Meet me at this address." He takes a piece of scrap paper and writes down the address of the motel he was staying at for the next few days, "I'll try telling you what I can." Before she could argue with him, Qrow turns towards the door, gives her a wink, and leaves closing the door behind him.

Winter sits back down and leans back to stare up at the ceiling, "Fuck my life." She says again wondering what else Weiss had gotten herself into with this team leader of hers.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE:**_

So just an update from the announcement in the beginning of this chapter, I did sign up for the VTNE. For those that want to know what it is exactly it stands for: Veterinary Technician National Exam. It's a test I have to take in order to get my license through the state.

That being said, I am going to have buckle down and start studying again. As I said, I am not giving up on this story; but between working full time, and now having to study updates will be sporadic. I AM NOT GIVING UP! I will try and update but after paying 325.00 to take this test…well I am sorry but I am not wasting 325.00.


	25. Chapter 25

**New Divide**

General James Ironwood sat in the chair with his head resting on clasped hands eyeing his subordinate closely. He had just gotten back to the office from speaking (more like arguing) with Jacques Schnee. An embargo on Dust was placed until he can be certain that the Kingdoms are not about to go to war; which at this point was really hard to tell. Jacques, sort of understandably, was enraged at this. Each day that had passed since this embargo cost him a lot of money.

However in James's mind, it was necessary for the good of Remnant. Now though, he was just debriefed about this incident at the prison and research facility which involved four suspected White Fang terrorists and a 'Shadow Demon' from Winter. The first words out of his mouth when Winter was finished with the first part of the debriefing was, "I should have destroyed that facility when I had the chance."

"Sir?" She had asked as he looked up from her report on this. Ironwood sighed and had gotten up from his desk and went over to a map of Remnant that hung on his wall. Moving it to the side he revealed a multi-locking safe. Opening it, he pulled out a handwritten file, then motioned her to follow him.

They had not spoken as they walked the halls towards the private briefing room that Winter had held her meeting with Colonel Rothborne. He opened the door and motioned her in first, then he entered; locking the door behind him and placing a coded safeguard that would prevent anyone else from unlocking the door and listening in on their conversation. He then motioned for her to sit and pushed the handwritten file towards her, "What I am about to show you is not in this official record." He pointed to the file that Winter had handed him, "The information in this file that I am giving you _**will not**_ leave this room. The information in this file will destroy a lot of families, including your own." Winter looked at him now, and if she was intimated by his declaration, she didn't show it. Once more he emphasized this last point, "Once we leave this room, this conversation will not have happened. In fact I didn't even know about this until I became General of the Atlas Military. Do we have an understanding?"

Winter looked at the file and then at him. She nodded, "Yes sir."

"Read first, then ask me the questions you need to ask." He let go of the file and she slid it slowly towards her, opening it and began to read.

This is how he came to watch her closely, trying to decipher the document that was stricken from the official record and forgotten about. True to her character, Winter Schnee's expression was blank. The only true sign that she was reading was the way her eyes were flying across the page and the turning of the pages. This went on for another ten minutes, before she finished reading and closed the file, pushing it away from her to look at him. When her light blue eyes met his own blue eyes, his blood briefly ran cold, "What the hell was that?" She pointed to the documents, tone now one of disgust.

"The original true purpose of the prison in Vale." He said grimly.

Winter shook her head, to her credit she kept her back straight and said in a more controlled tone, "I don't believe it. Did horrible things happen to the faunus during that war? Yes; however I refuse to believe-"

James had stood up and turned his back on her to look out the window of the room. It was an extremely tinted window- inside the room you can see out, but onlookers (even though they were on the highest floor) couldn't see in, "Unfortunately that did happen." He said cutting her off as while turning to look at her, hands behind his back. He inclined his head towards the file, "That prison that we sent the faunus to was a war prison; make no mistake in that. However it was also used as a research facility, whose sole purpose was to rid the faunus of their…undesirable traits." He relaxed his posture and retook his seat, "To make them more conformed to 'human' standards."

Winter once more gave him a disgusted look, "So I read. However I refuse to believe a relative of my Grandfather was involved in that…moral atrocity." She motioned to the file, "Those accusations, if they are true, are consider war crimes. As such the people involved in these crimes should have been brought to trial, found guilty, and promptly executed."

"Believe what you will, however a lot of prominent families, including your own, were involved. Why do you think Nicholas worked so hard on those long expeditions to find those Dust veins in the aftermaths of the faunus wars? Or why he tried to treat the faunus on those particular expeditions with above average respect when everyone else was just 'tolerating' them?" He could see that Winter didn't like the implications of her grandfather's integrity, and yet he could see her resolve failing. She was slowly starting to believe that this was no work of fiction, so he continued forward, "In any case as you said, those people directly involved in those crimes were brought to trial after the war."

"So why has this never been recorded? Better yet why is all this stricken from the historical record?"

"It was at one point." Ironwood stated slowly, "However as time went on and the people involved started to die off, the council decided to hide it away. In truth they were ashamed of the past and tried to hide it."

Winter shook her head and now stood up away from the table, "But that is illogical. We cannot hide from the past. Yes this is…disgusting and horrific. Those pictures…this should be shared so that this never happens again." Her voice trailed off and then she regained her composure, "Why are you showing me this now?"

"There is a decision I am going to make and I want to explain the history before I tell you it." Ironwood responded. He motioned for her to sit back down and hear him out. Winter nods and takes her seat as he starts explaining once more, "After your Grandfather created your family's empire, he was asked to back a research project through a scientist named Arthur Watts, who at the time was once employed by the Atlas military. He tried to follow in the footsteps of one Doctor Merlot. He wanted to try to control the Creatures of Grimm."

"Control the Grimm? That's…not possible."

Ironwood smirked, "He thought it was. Your Grandfather agreed; however the project started moving towards more questionable practices." At this Ironwood frowned deeply.

Winter raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Horrible things. He tried to capture the Grimm and using the same principles from the war, tried to eradicate the darker animalistic tendencies…that meant trying to find something similar."

"No…" Winter breathed out, implication firmly clear as to what Ironwood was implying.

Ironwood nodded, "Needless to say there was a major internal investigation and the project was swiftly shutdown with the promise that this information never saw the light of day."

Winter took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Reopening them, she regained her composure and asked, "So what does this have to do with this breakout of suspected terrorists and this demon?"

"I am ordering the facility to be vacated and destroyed." Ironwood responded, "It's something I've been meaning to do for a long while, but with the council voting against me, I never got the permission I needed. Now," he sighed and leaned back, "with the million lien damage done, that is lien that could be filtered in the military especially the circumstances we are in now."

Winter nodded along, "Especially since the borders have been closed and Vale has limited resources."

"Exactly." James says, "So that is what is happening. I didn't want to just dismiss you about your concern for Colonel Rothborne's mistake."

"While I appreciate your candor about this; I wouldn't have questioned your decision about the matter if you hadn't told me." Winter said, her tone crisp.

James gave her a smile. No she wouldn't have, he thought as he took the file from the table and went over to the fireplace. Lighting it, he waited until flames were going and tossed it in. They watched it for a moment as it was swallowed up by the flames, "Is there anything else that has happened?" He asks watching the reds, oranges, and yellows.

Winter nods, the history lesson now over and never actually happened, "Qrow is in Atlas."

This made him pause in his musings, "Really?" He asks, "How do you know this?"

"He came to talk to me." She started explaining their conversation and was watching the general closely. Once she was done, he had sat back down and she handed him the letter Qrow had given her.

Ironwood took it and read through it. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "Ruby Rose wrote this?"

"That was my reaction." Winter stated leaning forward. She then produced more documents. Ironwood took them and saw that it was an entire dossier on the red reaper, "After he left, I went back and researched what I could on her."

Ironwood nodded as he glanced through the papers, "Ozpin declared her an enemy on Beacon."

"Yet she came back and was the one who petrified that Wyvern." Winter said recalling the uncharacteristic harshness tone Qrow had used when she mentioned that same thing.

Placing the papers aside he re-reads the letter, "This is not the language I would expect of a fifteen year old."

"Sixteen now." Winter corrected, "But yes, I agree."

"What did Qrow say about this?"

"Not much, just that he request I give this to you and I would contact him with an answer." Not knowing why, but she left out the part that he requested that they meet.

"What else are you not telling me?"

Winter didn't know exactly how to respond, after all she didn't even get a straight forward answer from Qrow before he left. She just knew there was something that he was hiding, something that he was afraid and battling himself in how to respond to her own questions. So she simply answered, "I don't know what you mean."

Ironwood gave her a look and placed the papers on the table. Folding his hands, he rested them on the papers and looked at her, "You've been my second for some time now, and my student before that. I like to think I know your traits fairly well by now." Winter opened her mouth, but he waved her off, "Never mind. Just answer me this. Do you trust him?"

"Qrow?" Winter asked not able to hide her surprise at his blunt question.

Ironwood nodded, "Yes. Do you trust Qrow?" He motioned to the letter that was written by Ruby Rose, "Clearly he has put a lot of faith in his niece if he has come to you asking for a favor from me; and if memory serves correctly your own sister went off after her leader which happens to be Ruby Rose herself. So I guess it is safe to assume that there is more than just two people having a lot of faith in this one teenager." Now he looks critically at her, "So I repeat, even though based on your expression, he clearly hadn't told you anything other than this letter to you;" she meets his gaze dead on as he repeats his question a third time, "do you trust him?"

She pauses for a few moments and recalls the tone he used when he defended his niece to her, and the deep expression in his eyes, his body language, and the genuine concern he shown her after the day she had, she answers, "Yes." She takes a deep breath and starts with, "He-"

"Say no more. Clearly whatever else is happening is too much to even be said in this room if he hadn't outright told you." Standing up now and going over to the fireplace with the stack of papers (including Ruby's letter), he tosses them in, watching them burn and turn to ash, "Follow me to my office and I will get Qrow what he desires and you can deliver it to him yourself later."

"Understood." She answers and Ironwood walks over to the door to override the code that kept them secured. Once they were out, she follows Ironwood back to his office thinking just how much harder things were going to be from now on.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

"Ok just who the hell are you?!" Neptune yelled thoroughly stressed now. The small bit of snacks that were supplied to them once they…stole…the small aircraft was a nice touch of a peace offering, but he had enough. It was bad enough that they were wrongfully imprisoned, but now they were fugitives on the run…hell they may as well had hijackers to their wrap-sheet. Plus the biggest problem they had was the fact that this unknown savior is flying a stolen aircraft over the middle of the ocean…THE OCEAN!

Sun placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gently pulled him away from their 'savior'/'pilot'. He gave his team a look that said 'I'll handle this'. Whoever had saved them from the confines of the prison had yet to remove their mask, but the team knew better than to try. Once they had fought the spider robot monstrosities, the person had led them into the woods were there was a real small clearing. She had stunned the original pilot and forced them into the plane, and did an emergency take off; all the while disabling anything that can be traced; which pretty much left her with relying on minimal technology to guide them. It was only that they were on open water that she allowed them free movement and told them about the snacks, "What my friend means to say-" Sun started out.

"I know what he means." Placing the controls on autopilot, the girl removes the mask and she says, "Ruby Rose. We met at-"

"The dock…" Sun says slowly, "Wait you're Blake's team leader."

"Hold up." Scarlet said slowly, "You are the enemy of Beacon."

"Former." Ruby corrected, "And I did save you so I would appreciate it if we never mentioned that title again."

"Why didn't you just tell us when we were in the cell? Why the secrecy?" Sage asked. Sun and Neptune had told them of their brief meeting of Team RWBY after Sun's adventure in Vale. They had all came together just before the tournament, yet after RWBY's team leader had gone AWOL with no explanation. All they remembered upon their arrival was that Beacon had been in lockdown and yet both teams RWBY and JNPR had suddenly turned up missing when Beacon had called all the teams into roll call early the next morning.

Ruby snorted, "I thought that had been obvious." She had gotten up, taking off the black cloak and putting it in her bag with her mask, just to take out her red cloak, "I didn't want to be recognized. However enough about me. Let's talk about you guys."

"Like what exactly? We were wrongfully imprisoned, I don't know what else there is to discuss. Clearly you knew that otherwise you wouldn't have gotten us out." Scarlet said as Sun kept quiet watching the red reaper closely.

"What was the price of this favor?" Sun eventually asked as Ruby returned to flying the plane manually, "You didn't just free us for the good of your heart. Not entirely at least."

His team looked at him as he sat in the co-pilot seat. They kept quiet and just listened, now relieved at getting answers, despite the situation not being entirely ideal. After all it seemed to them they went from one problem situation into another, "You are right. I freed you, but I need payment in return." Ruby said keeping her eyes on the horizon and watching her gages closely.

"We don't have money." Sage commented, "And anyway even if we did; how could a…fifteen year old do all of this?"

"Not that kind of payment; and I resent that comment." Ruby stated glaring at him, "I've done more for Remnant than you can possibly imagine." This silenced them, although none of them missed the haunted look in her eyes as she turned back to the gauges. Sighing she swallowed and began again, "However I do not plan on giving you back to Atlas either if you should refuse. I do want you to hear me out."

They looked at each other and the three of them nodded to Sun, "Alright. Freedom I guess isn't free. This must be big though. You guys seemed to be heavily involved with the White Fang before you ran off."

Ruby hesitated, "It's definitely a major piece, not the whole piece. See the thing is, if you should agree to my deal, you can either help save Haven Academy or-" She looked at them this time, making eye contact that made their blood freeze, "allow it to fall to the same curse Beacon had. Will you hear me out?"

The boys looked at one another, unsure of where this was headed. However they nodded to Ruby's request. Turning off the autopilot, Ruby resumed flying as she told them what she was able to about everything that had happened when she left and what she had been up to. This led to the many answers that had been on everyone's minds when the two teams had turned up missing.

Then came the part of how Beacon had fallen and the events that led up to those moments. Ruby had been monitoring the gauges and estimated how much time she had left before she reached the destination. It didn't seem long, but they had been in flight for nearly a few hours. Thankfully they had asked minimal questions and she had been able to answer them as honestly as she could. Stealing glances at Sun here and there through the explanations, it was easy to see the 'why' and the 'how' Blake had been able to get the faunus of Menagerie to rise up. However it was Sun's faith and inner wisdom that managed to help her gather those that were (and are, she added) to do what is right.

"I know this is a lot of heavy stuff." Ruby said as she finished what their mission would be. She switched back to autopilot to give them her full attention, "But I really need you to do this."

"Why you though?" Neptune asked, "I am not saying we won't but isn't this a lot for you…us?"

"My team is in the wilds of Mistral now. They are heading to Haven Academy as we speak and I am supposed to meet them." Ruby stated as she leaned forward hands clasped and head resting on them, "Would I rather have done all this on my own? Hell yes. As it is, admittedly I cannot. There is way more too, but I cannot get into that until I tell my team first. I know this is asking a lot but I need you to trust me when I say if there was another option, I wouldn't be doing this underhanded thing to you."

There was silence once more and the boys looked at one another in silent conversation. It was Sun that spoke up, "We'll do it. After all that is why we became hunters in the first place right? Protect the innocent. Beside what better way than stick it to those ass-hats in Atlas right?"

"Right." They agreed and high-fived.

"Glad to hear it, because here is your drop zone." Ruby stated quickly. She then pulled out an envelope and gave it to Sun, who wore a look of shock, "Give this to Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Make sure to emphasize that it is imperative they follow this letter. Tell them it involves Blake's well-being and safety."

"Wait, we are landing now? Over water?" Neptune asked panicking.

"He cannot swim." Sage said.

"There is an inflatable life raft near the parachutes. I need to keep flying, I cannot land or I risk getting caught. Besides I need to be with my team too." Ruby said, "Now go! You know your mission. Get the current White Fang leader out of power. Get Ghira to take it back and get the army to Haven. Good luck!"

Sun and the others grabbed their stuff and he got the side door open, looking down he saw the vast amounts of water and a tiny thing of land, "You cannot get us closer?" He called out over the roar of the wind.

"Just get ready to jump!" Ruby called back maneuvering the aircraft, "Ready? Three."

"No. No. NO." Neptune chanted as he started to back away. Sage, Scarlet, and Sun gave him looks of pity. It was clear he would have to jump first and they follow.

"Two."

"Damn it. Nope not doing this. Save Remnant without me."

"One." Ruby called out.

"JUMP!" Sun yelled and he pushed his friend.

"SUN!" Neptune yelled out and he jumped out of the plane followed by Sage and Scarlet.

They deployed their chutes and once they were close enough to the water, Sun pulled the string on the raft and allowed it to fall into the water. He immediately found a struggling Neptune and grabbed him, swimming the both of them towards the raft, "I am going to kill you." Neptune threatened as their team regrouped on the raft.

"Yea save it for after our mission though." Sun said, "We have to get towards Menagerie. That way." He pointed to the land mass.

"Yea there are no ores for this." Scarlet said slowly looking about.

They sat there for five minutes, contemplating the predicament, "Does anyone else feel like we should have asked more questions?" Sage asked.

"Eh I like to go with the flow." Sun responded, "We got this."

"So how do you suggest we get to shore?" Neptune asked bitterly staring at his 'friend'. Sage and Scarlet repressed the instinct to shiver at the glare, the words 'if looks could kill' crossed their minds.

The monkey faunus didn't seem to notice this glare or if he did, then he didn't seem to care as he sat in thought for a moment, "We use our hands. It can't be that hard can it?" His teammates sighed in exasperation but none the less followed his lead and began to each paddle straight to shore, all the while thinking of a number of different ways to kill their leader in their minds.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

The nice and peaceful flight she had experienced after dropping team SSSN at their drop zone was ruined as two Atlas military aircrafts came along-side her aircraft once she got closer to the continent, " _ **This is central control of the kingdom of Mistral. This airspace is closed. Turn your aircraft around now.**_ " There came a transmission through her radio-communication system. The one thing she did not disable as she entered Anima airspace.

 _So close_ , she thinks as she gets on the communication with the ground control, "I am a huntress on a mission, I cannot turn my aircraft around."

" _ **You do not seem to understand. You are being ordered to turn your aircraft around. This is not up for negotiation.**_ "

Ruby pauses for a moment as she continues on her path, fully aware of the two Atlas military fighter plans closing in on her flanks in a challenging way, "Control you do not seem to understand me." Ruby stated her tone even and just as controlled as the man on the radio, "I am on a classified mission that super secedes this directive. I cannot and will not turn around."

 _Come on do not make this_ \- Ruby's thought is cut off as the response came through just as the two aircrafts diverge away from her, " _ **I am giving you sixty seconds to divert your aircraft. If you do not do so, then the decision will be made for you**_." There is a pause and Ruby hears engines that do not sound like the one she is currently flying.

Ruby looks at her gauges and she sees that the two aircrafts are flying behind her now. She stares straight ahead and in those moments makes her decision. She pulls back and makes her craft fly higher and now speaks into the radio, "Control I've made my decision. Come and get me." She pushes the yoke forward and makes her plane do a nose dive before pulling out and going into a barrel roll trying to shake the other pilots off her tail.

There were no weapons on her aircraft as she uses sharp turns and dives to avoid being shot at from the military planes. She tries to keep track of her location the best she could as she entered the continent. However she knows that this carrier cannot keep up the pace much longer. While it wasn't quite a commercial flight plane, it did last longer than a small passenger one. After all it did well over the long trek from Vale to parts of Menagerie.

Just then there was a small explosion and alarms started to sound, "Shit!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw smoke from the side window. She started watching as the fuel gauge started to decrease. Turning on the autopilot, she grabs her bag and Crescent Rose knowing it was time for emergency evacuation.

"Delta Forty-Nine here, I've got a lock on the target."

" _ **Delta Four-Nine, understood. Fire on command.**_ " The pilot nods hearing the response. He had to admit, the small aircraft really did some impressive maneuvers. His partner started flying next to his right wing and he nodded.

" _ **Delta Twenty here. I too have locked on to target. Also ready to fire**_." His partner's voice came on.

" _ **Delta Two-Zero, understood. Stand by.**_ "  
They kept pace with their target, both following procedure. Central command will try to give the small aircraft one more chance to surrender, " _ **This is Mistral ATC, we have two fighters locked on to you ready to fire on command. This is your last chance, leave this airspace or we will give the order.**_ "

There was no response. Delta Forty-Nine swallowed hard. They waited and then, " _ **Delta Four-Nine and Two-Zero. You have permission to fire**_." There was no hesitation as they hit the button.

Two missiles were released. They both pulled back just as the missiles hit there mark, the enemy plane exploding out of the sky and raining down on the forested landscape below, "Delta Forty-Nine here, the threat has been neutralized." He said as he did a one eighty to do a quick sweep. There was no sign of a parachute being released, however with an explosion like that he doubted anyone could have survived much less have time to escape without their notice.

" _ **Delta Twenty here. I concur. Enemy aircraft has been destroyed. No signs of a survivor.**_ "

" _ **Copy that Four-Nine and Two-Zero. Return home**_." Delta Forty-Nine sighed as he and his partner headed back to base. He looked out his window and blinked. Shaking his head, he looked outside once more towards the forest below, but the falling rose petals he had seen a mere second ago were gone. Gods when he got back he needed a drink, this job was way too stressful.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE:**_

I haven't forgotten or abandoned this story! I also apologize if this chapter wasn't the best.

Real-life got busy, I had a bit of a writer's block, and I really just wanted it to start moving along and get Ruby back with her team followed by setting up the events of Menagerie to start happening and this is what my mind went with.

So just to give a bit of a layout with the next events I plan on introducing Tyrion to the mix again, the reuniting of Ruby and her team, to Ruby having a bit of a timeline identity crisis, Qrow's talk with Winter (I really do love the chemistry with those two), having Oscar's time to play along as well, to finally teams RWBY and JNPR getting to Haven. I have a plan see! I just need to follow it…so there you have it. And to also ward off some questions: I do also plan on Maria being involved, and the trip to Argus as well.

So again thank you for your patience and support. I'll be sure to update soon!


	26. Chapter 26

**New Divide**

Ren and Nora were in the lead, away from the members of WBY and JNPR, needing some space to breathe as the previous events of the last few hours played in their minds. The group had just left Kuroyuri. The experience, needless to say, was a heartbreaking eye opener to the previous lives of the pair. Even Jaune and Pyrrha had no real clue about the origins of their teammates' past-lives in Anima.

The tiny village had been destroyed by a Nuckelavee, a terrifying horse-like creature with an equine main body fused with a skinless humanoid creature. It was not like any Grimm that they had learned about in Port's class. It was something out of a nightmare, especially to Ren and Nora who were the sole survivors of the destruction that was caused by the Grimm. Seeing this creature caused their normally composed friend of team JNPR to be filled with a vengeful rage as he had blindly gone into battle. However thanks to the Grimm's protective armor plating and overall stature, none of the attacks were successful.

Yang shivered involuntarily as she recalls that firing Ember Celica hadn't been enough to shatter any of the Grimm's body parts. In fact everyone's individual attacks had not been enough to penetrate its massive black body. The jerky and twitching movements with such speed and dexterity caused her to cringe internally. She steals glances at Blake, her partner's face pale as if she too is recalling the events, still not able to rid her mind of its chilling screeching.

Jaune tries to open his mouth to break the eerie silence as he sees his teammates up front, but Pyrrha places a hand on his shoulder and he looks to her. She slowly shakes her head, and he just sighs and nods. While over the course of the weeks his fighting had massively improved, as well as working together in a joint team that Ruby had mentioned before she…left…he still had a long ways to go. He had gotten in several slashes against the Nucklavee's legs with Crocea Mors, but the Grimm had been unfazed. It was also clear too that he still needed to work on some strategies. None of the combo attacks he tried worked against the dark creature; in fact it was by sheer dumb luck they had managed to survive. Jaune shivered as he recalled Nora saving Ren from his blind rage. They had come so close to death, he never wanted to feel that way again.

Pyrrha noticed his solemn look. In fact, she looked at her friends and saw the battle still waged in their minds. She shook her head in thought as she too reflected in their worst moments in that village. It had soon became extremely clear that the Nuckelavee had far more durable than its size and frail appearance would indicate. It managed to shrug off dozens of rounds from Ember Celica, Magnhild's grenades, Stormflower's bullets, and Gambol Shroud's fire power. Their combined attacks doing nothing to the dark creature. For all her experience, even Miló was unable to do much damage.

Weiss had tried to give them as much shielding as possible, even trying to use her variety of Dust with Myrtenaster in combination with her glyphs. She sighed deeply and cursed internally. It hadn't been enough…or rather it nearly hadn't been enough. The Grimm had been too powerful for their level; and while she thought sincerely that Jaune wasn't quite the screw up he had been in Beacon, he was nowhere near Ruby's level of leadership or skill to lead them in battle.

From her view of being further back away from the scene, she could see that the creature's arms and heads were the most vulnerable, it had a long range and massive amounts of strength made attacking them difficult. Aside from that, she knew or sensed that it was an older Grimm; which made it a real dangerous kind of Grimm. Clearly it hadn't survived this long on skill alone. It had developed a degree of intelligence not common in other Grimm. Anytime Jaune would try to come up with a tactic to disarm the thing, the creature acted five steps ahead, moving its massively long arms to spin and deflect any type of move they had come up with.

It was this moment that nearly cost Ren his life. Weiss had never known him to have such a dark side with a thirst for revenge. Looking ahead at the pair, she knew recalled all their aura's being vastly depleted and Ren, as if taking this into his own hands, charged wildly at the Grimm. They had tried to stop him, but it was futile. He had been quickly disarmed and his aura had nearly shattered at the result of his vengeful attack. Weiss sighed and shook her head, she didn't want to think any more on it. She pulled out her scroll and was more depressed as she stared at her home picture. It was a 'selfie' of her and Ruby, they were sitting under a tree at Beacon, 'studying'. At least she was, Ruby was…well Ruby. However looking closely at the picture, you could see a ghost of a smile on her face. She wished her leader was here…Ruby would know what to do.

Nora looked at her partner. The scene of Ren wanting to once more charge at the Grimm etched into her mind. She had pulled him under a building, similar to when they hid under one as children. She didn't show it often, but in that moment she was scared. Scared of losing him like they had loss so many others. Ren had almost gotten himself killed, and it would have been meaningless; especially after all they have been through together. She sighed and saw that he noticed, giving her a questioning look. She smiled at him, trying to ease his concern.

Seeing her smile, Ren smiles lightly back and looks ahead. However there was a deep sense of shame and guilt entwined within him. He didn't want to think as to what would have happened if Nora hadn't reached him in time. He had harbored so much inside when the Nuckelavee had destroyed his life. Perhaps that was what had made it seemingly invincible. Grimm fed on hate and the darker sides of humanity, maybe he subconsciously gave it the power it needed to nearly defeat them.

Thankfully though, they managed to regroup and Jaune had come up with the final plan of attack. He had Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora distract it. Using Blake, and Weiss, he had told them to try to pin its arms to the ground. Then he and Jaune had used that moment to slice off the limbs and finally Ren had the great pleasure and satisfaction to slice the neck with his father's knife. With this, they had watched as the reign of terror end in a pillar of smoke, "Hey." He stopped and looked at his teammates, "Should we break here?" They were far enough away from the village, and right now this area seemed safe enough. Besides he hated to feel the tension that was in their small group at the moment, and it was all do to him losing his mind for those precious moments.

"Sure." Jaune said as they nodded in agreement, "Do you want to-"

"Oh my…Ruby." Weiss stuttered out, they noticed that she had her scroll out.

"What? What about my sister?" Yang asked.

Weiss turned her scroll, "She's here." They looked at saw that Ruby's contact information was up and showed that indeed if they chose too, they could call her.

Before Yang could comment, Blake's ear twitched and she held up her hand, "Wait…quiet for a moment." Yang looked like she was going to snap at her partner, but Blake said, "Listen."

They listened closely and sure enough they heard roars of engines, "Look!" Nora exclaimed pointing up at the sky.

There were three planes, one was smaller than the other two. The two slightly larger planes were tailing the smaller plane at a threatening distance, "What the hell is happening?" Jaune asked slowly as they observed the scene.

"Nothing good." Pyrrha responded, not getting a good feeling about this.

Weiss takes her eyes briefly off the sky and looks at her phone. She presses the call button and hears a ringing. Placing it to her ear, she hears the connection and is about to say something when she hears, " _ **Control I've made my decision. Come and get me.**_ "

Weiss's eyes widen and she now snaps her gaze once more to the sky, hoping she misheard the challenge given by what she thought was Ruby's voice. She watches the smaller plane do a nose dive before pulling out and going into a barrel roll as if clearly trying to shake the other pilots off its tail, "Oh my gods." Pyrrha commented with a hand over her mouth as the small aircraft goes into sharp turns and dives while the two military planes tried to shoot at the smaller aircraft.

"What is happening?" Yang wondered, "What did that small aircraft do?"

"Maybe it's here illegally." Ren commented back, his tone normal but eyes betraying his own shock and astonishment.

"How?" Jaune asked.

"The borders…" Blake commented, "Remember what Qrow said? The borders are closed; that must extend to the airspaces in the kingdoms."

"Oh shit." Jaune stated as he remembered that conversation.

The next realization hit Pyrrha, "They are trying to shoot that plane down."

There was a loud explosion and Weiss heard it, "Ruby is on that plane."

"WHAT?" They exclaimed looking at the heiress.

Weiss placed the phone on speaker and they heard alarms, " _ **Shit!**_ " Their eyes widened at the tone, and there was a much higher probability that they were hearing Ruby. They looked back up at the sky suddenly as they see a red streak with falling petals jump from the plane and then not even two minutes later, two missiles were released from the larger planes.

They cover their mouths and let out a gasp as the small plane explodes out of the sky, the small inferno going towards where the petals had gone; "If Ruby was in that plane, then we need to find her. Now." Yang ordered coming out of her shock as they moved towards the area where the plane went down.

Weiss followed after them, her call had disconnected; but she kept the scroll on tracking mode as they ran through the forest, "We are due north, that way." She pointed and led them through the area.

They didn't need much direction since it was clear that this was a damaged area. There was a small plume of smoke coming from the wreckage. Running towards that area, they let out a gasp. It was clear that the plane was burning, but the fuselage had not broken up, "Come on! We have to look for survivors." Jaune ordered unsteadily. The group nodded and quickly ran closer to the aircraft.

The downed aircraft lay on its belly. One wing had snapped in half. Smoke came from the engine. The main window was blackened so much they couldn't see inside, so they didn't know if the pilot survived, "Hey, what's over there?" Nora asked pointing to a mound of red a few feet away.

Yang rushed over the other pieces of the plane, and as she got closer she had a sinking feeling, "Ruby." She breathed out stopping as the red cloak became more noticeable, "Ruby!" Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora ran over to her just as she flipped the body over, "Come on Rubes. Ruby wake up." Yang held her breath, and waited as she gently slapped her sister's cheek.

Ruby then let out a gasp and a choke, and they each let out a sigh. As Jaune and Ren looked on in relief, they continued to try and look for other's that may have been on the aircraft carrier. However as they tried to pry open any doors and bust through the windows, Ren started sniffing the air, "Jaune, do you smell that?"

Jaune stopped his search and sniffed the air as well. His eyes widened, "Gasoline." He breathed out, "Grab Ruby and run! This thing is going to blow!" He called over.

Ruby, still dazed slightly, didn't have much time to react as she was lifted into her older sister's arms and both Weiss and Blake grabbed her miraculously intact bag and weapon. They ran from the area. Just as they got away, there was a blast and they were thrown to the ground, "Ow! I hit the ground once already. Isn't that enough?" Ruby managed to get out.

"That is what you are worried about?" Weiss grumbled out, "Not the fact that you are the sole survivor of a plane crash? By the way you're welcome for getting your unconscious ass away from there."

Ruby struggled to her feet as she looked at the site before them. Weiss's words slowly processing in her mind, "What do you mean 'sole survivor'? I am the only survivor because I was the only one on the plane." Seeing their looks, Ruby sighs, "You know what, I already have a lot to explain…uhm…let's just go make camp and I'll start talking."

"That has got to be the best idea you've had in a long while." Yang said grabbing to her Ruby's shoulder, causing Ruby to wince at the vice like grip and winced once more seeing the others cross their arms, nodding in agreement.

A few yards away from them in the shadows of the trees, a pair of glowing golden eyes observes closely as the group leads his target in the red cloak away towards their camp area. He let out a creepy gleeful chuckle. Finally his stalking was going to pay off.

Tyrian had been in Higanbana, when the small group had walked in the main tavern where he had currently been in looking for information regarding his target from the waitress. Having no luck, he had been about to leave when he heard the group talking about one Ruby Rose. Unable to fathom his luck, he stayed and listened to their woes and troubles. It was interesting to say the least. However it was clear that they were holding out hopes for one thing…that the wayward leader would one day return; so he vowed that he would be there when that day comes.

Now apparently that day was today. He laughed once more, "Well now Little Red, looks like you have a date with fate." He clapped his hands and grinned to himself with malice, "An eye for an eye Red…an eye for an eye." He went back into the shadows ready to plan his grand entrance.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

 _He is once more a bystander as a castle appears before him. Oscar swallows hard as he approaches the grand set of double doors, a deep and foreboding unease filling him. There was a silent plea coming from within him, begging him not to enter the castle; however he ignores it and opens the doors._

 _Upon entering the massive entryway, he makes his way up the grand staircase, passing many paintings. He doesn't stop to admire him, just following on instinct down the hallway to another large door. Opening it, he first notices in the large room a painting of a man and a scary looking woman. The plea within him grows ever louder with the growing sense of urgency to leave, to block this dream out. Next to the painting, who he now assumed to be some type of King and Queen, was another painting. A family painting with four little girls next to the King and Queen._

 _He is snapped out of his musings and focuses on the scene when he hears a deep troubled voice, "_ _ **Are we sure this is right?**_ _"_

 _Oscar slowly and quietly goes over to the couple, the creepy Queen watching a crystal ball, which he could now see there was some type of massive conflict between a group of people, "_ _ **You said we needed to bring humanity together.**_ _" She says looking at him, "_ _ **In order to do that, we have to spread our word, and destroy those who will deny it.**_ _"_

 _The man turns away from her and goes towards the massive window in the study, "_ **Please**." _Oscar is startled now, this wasn't the first time he heard the voice in his head, but it was the first hearing it in his dreams, "_ **Focus on something else please, I beg of you** _ **.**_ _"_

 _He does not, because he was much too intrigued in this dream to even begin to focus on something else. Oscar watches as the king gains a shocked expression on his face upon hearing his wife's words, and then in another moment his complexion goes pale, "_ _ **This isn't what he asked of me...**_ _"_

 _The queen hears him and asks shocked, "_ _ **What did you say?**_ _"_

 _What would have been said next, is interrupted from the door opening and a girl enters the room excitedly, "_ _ **Mother, father, look!**_ _"_

 _Oscar watches with fascination as the girl conjures multicolored wisps that fly in circles in front of her. The presence inside of his soul is in suffocating agony; Oscar couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening. However it was clear that the queen was proud of her daughter while the king seemed to be surprised and then deeply troubled._

 _Before he could reach out to the voice he heard, the scene changed drastically. The king and queen were having a discussion. He couldn't hear the words exactly, but in the end he heard the queen say, "_ _ **Don't you see? None of that matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem these humans when we can replace them with what they could never be?**_ _"_

 _Oscar had another feeling, this time one of loathing as he watched the king back away from his wife's outstretched hand in disgust. The scene swiftly changed again. He was in the dark hallway and he watched as the king was escorting the children. Dread and grief filled him now as the small group noticed something at the end of the hallway, "_ _ **Mommy?**_ _"_

 _The queen stands at the end of the hall menacingly as the king stood protectively in front of their daughters. Oscar realized the same thing the queen did, the king was going to leave the queen and take the girls with him. He then saw the attack before the king did. Oscar wanted to shout a warning, "_ **These shadows had already happened. There is nothing for us to do, otherwise I've already would have done it** _ **.**_ _"_

 _A red beam fires from the queen's hand. Using his scepter, the king counters the attack with a green beam. Horrified, there was nothing Oscar could do but watch as each attack clashed. Eventually there is bright white light, causing Oscar to shield his eyes. When he opens them, he swallows seeing the now demolished castle._

 _Walking along the ruins, he sees smoke and rubble. Grief, devastation, anger, and loathing are the majority of his feelings. That is until he steps on something, causing it to squeak pitifully. Looking down, he sees a charred plush toy is shown, "_ No. _" It was his first time speaking in a dream._

" **I'm afraid so.** _" The voice says in a haunting manner._

 _Oscar hears something and looks to his left and sees the king weakly crawling on the ground, blood dragging from behind him. The queen appears behind him unscratched, angrily walking over to him. She kicks him over onto his back and holds him down with her foot, "_ _ **We finally had freedom...**_ _" She says._

 _The king weakly looks up at her, "_ _ **I-**_ _" A blast of fire from the queen engulfs the king, killing him instantly._

Oscar violently sits up, patting himself down. He could have sworn he felt the heat from the fire. It was literally like he was burning alive. He was still panting violently before the grief and turmoil filled him and he began to cry suddenly, "Oscar! Supper's almost ready!" He heard his aunt yell from the kitchen.

Oscar looks around, his aunt's voice bringing back some kind of grounding from his worst nightmare yet. The book that he had been reading having fell to the floor from his body's jerking movements from the nightmare he had, " **Answer her**." This started him for a moment.

He had been hearing the voice for the past two weeks, and had chosen to ignore it; now though he felt like he couldn't ignore it any longer, "What-" His voice was shaky and raw from the crying, so he cleared his throat and tried to sound normal and upbeat, "What're we having?"

"Doesn't matter! You're eating it!" Came the response.

Oscar sighed and took another deep breath. Throwing his legs over the bed and letting his feet touch the floor, he reaches down to pick up the book and closes it properly before standing up, " **I am sorry. This hadn't ever happened before. Never did one of my carnations see my memories like that before.** "

Oscar doesn't answer right away. He places the book away on a shelf, before going towards his mirror. He sees his eyes red and still glistening with now unfallen tears, "If this was some way to get my attention. You have it."

" **Trust me, you seeing my memories; especially one as gruesome as that one, was not my intention.** " The voice says deeply apologetic, " **As I mentioned that has never happened before.** "

Oscar glares at his reflection, "So all these nightmares and this constant pain and regret; why's this happening to begin with?"

He hears the voice sigh deeply, " **As I've told you, our Aura, our souls are combined. As you saw, my memories are now your memories as well. Although, I've always blocked my memories from my carnations until such a time…it does not matter now. This particular memory I would have rather not shared with you…** "

"I'm-" Oscar paused and then sighed even deeper, "I'm sorry." Feeling the need to talk about something else, he said, "I don't know your name even. I mean I guess you told me once, but I didn't want to listen…"

" **I've been called many things, but my real name is Ozma, previously before coming to you I was called Ozpin.** " Ozpin answered cordially, secretly glad that the young lad was willing to actually speak to him.

"Ozpin." Oscar said trying out the name. Then looking at the ceiling he resigned, "Well what is it that you want?"

" **Have you ever been to Haven?** " Came the unexpected question.

Oscar now glared, "We've had this conversation, I told you I'm not going. I cannot just leave."

" **You asked me what I wanted, and I am telling you what I want.** " Ozpin gently reminded him, " **We need to get to Haven. I have a grave responsibility to uphold.** " Then in a softer tone, he adds, " **We both do now.** "

Oscar falls to his knees, his shoulders now feeling a weighted responsibility, "I never agreed to anything."

He hears Ozpin sigh with regret and speaks in a tone of voice that is aged, " **No, you didn't; and neither did I, at first.** " In a firmer and determined tone he says, " **But you do have an opportunity.** "

"For what?" Standing, Oscar stares at his reflection once more, "What can I, a simple farmhand, possibly have an opportunity for?"

As he looks himself in the eye, he sees a faint glimmer in his green eyes, something he does not recognize as he hears the man's words, " **Greatness, hopefully. Greatness in knowing that, when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand.** " There is a pause and Oscar senses the aged presence is trying to find the right words, " **Those memories you saw, I went astray. I've been trying hard to fix it ever since that last memory you saw. Believe me when I say it won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, however…** " Oscar tries to give him some sign that his attention is still there, " **I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral.** "

Before Oscar could respond, he hears his aunt calling him once more, "Oscar! Supper time! I better see clean hands!"

" **I know this is a lot of information, a lot to process; but please Oscar. Give my words some thought.** " With that Ozpin goes silent and Oscar stares at his reflection a moment longer before going towards his door. His hand hovers on the knob as he stares around the room. Just from the nightmares/memories that he had seen, and the conversation he just had this meant that humanity somehow rested with him.

And this made him lose any appetite he had, but for appearances sake, he went downstairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**New Divide**

It was a shabby run down motel that Winter found herself in front of a few hours later after her meeting with Ironwood. She looked at her scroll then to the building and then looked back down at her scroll. The address matched…which did not make her feel much better. Sure, Qrow didn't have a lot of money, however there were other nicer arrangements that he could have gone to in Atlas instead of…well this.

Shaking her head, she walks on to the premises. Finding the correct room, she knocks on the door and waits, "Who is it?" She hears his voice from the inside.

"It's me." Winter calls out.

She hears movement from the inside and slowly the door cracks open, then it opens wider, "Were you followed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Followed. Stalked. Hunted. Tailed. Take your pick, I am using them in the same meaning."

Winter narrowed her gaze at him and crossed her arms, "No I was not subjected to any of those things. Are you going to let me in?"

Qrow stepped out further and looked around. He ignored Winter's huff of annoyance and observed their surroundings. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, he motioned her in, "After you, you're majesty." Rolling her eyes, she stepped into the room and Qrow followed after her and closed the door, locking it behind him.

 _The saying is true_ , she thought as she looked around, _you really do get what you pay for_. The room wasn't big by any means. It had a twin size bed, a small desk that had a small TV sitting on it. It had an extra small mini frig, and she saw the bathroom barely had room for the toilet and shower, "Qrow please tell me you had a reason for choosing this motel."

"Don't like my taste in vacation destinations?" He asked sarcastically, motioning her to sit on the bed while he pulled the chair up from the desk.

Winter hesitated for a brief moment before sitting, "I know you don't make a lot, but surely you could have stayed somewhere more…" She takes a moment to look around in distaste, "civilized."

"Is that an offer to stay with you? Why Ice Queen you do care." Qrow said smiling. Seeing her unamused look, he sighed, "Alright calm down. Yes there was a reason for this, I figured it would give us some extra privacy since it is so rundown and uninviting."

"Or it just invites just the right crowds of people that would want to come to a 'rundown' and 'uninviting' establishment to talk about clandestine information and espionage." Winter countered. It was meant to be said sarcastically, but there was a definite weight of truth behind her words, and in a more hushed tone, she says, "Really Qrow, the office would have been better to have this conversation."

Qrow shook his head, "No it wouldn't have. I have no trust in the military right now except for you and Ji…General Ironwood. Speaking of which, did you talk to him?"

Winter sighed and pulled out three envelopes from the inside pocket of her jacket, "Here one is for Ms. Rose, the other is a personal note for you from General Ironwood, and the other is to be delivered to my sister." Qrow took them and gave her a grateful nod, "Do not thank me just yet. I am only doing this so I know what my sister is getting involved with."

"Oh sure, not because you aren't the least bit curious yourself." He scoffed lightly. Winter had nothing to say to that, since she was curious, "Alright Ice Queen; what I am about to tell you is strictly confidential; as in my niece told her father and myself in confidence that it would not be repeated." She saw him now look visibly uncomfortable, "However you also make a point in which that you deserve to know what is happening since it does involve your sister, meaning I hope you would treat me with the respect I am giving you in breaking my word to my niece."

Winter kept face neutral as she was giving him her full attention. She sensed it was something major that he was about to tell her. She had been brought in to the inner circle that Ironwood, Qrow, and the others were involved. Surely it couldn't be anything that major could it? Seeing that he was pulling out his flask, she said, "I really do not want a drink, I'd just like you to get to the point."

"Oh no, no disrespect intended, I wasn't going to offer you any." _Well that's new_ , she thought, "It's been like what? Eight hours now since I saw you?"

The specialist looked at her scroll and mentally counted the hours, "Roughly, why do you ask?"

"I've been sober for eight hours. I haven't had a chance to refill this." He swirled it and she didn't hear any liquid inside, _now what parallel universe did I enter_ , "So what I am going to reveal, I am not drunk. I will do a breath analyzer if you'd like."

"Damn it Qrow! Just spit it out already!"

"You did the dossier on Ruby. Did you come across the incident with the Ursa while she was at Beacon?" Qrow asked leaning forward getting to the point that requested (rather demanded) of him.

Winter crossed her legs and arms cocking an eyebrow, "Yes I did."

Qrow closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, praying in silent forgiveness, "Well when Ruby woke up…she hasn't been the same."

"So I gathered from the reports I've managed to get. So what is the point?"

"The Ruby that went out with her class that day didn't come back. Instead a different Ruby emerged. A Ruby that…well," _Ruby forgive me please_ , "is from ten years into the future."

Winter blinked once, then twice. The only crack in her expressionless mask was a slight raised eyebrow, "Excuse me? Time Travel? That is what you are going with?"

"It's the truth. She is from the future where we fail in our mission." Qrow said as the elder Schnee got up from the bed and stormed towards the door.

Qrow quickly stood up now and blocked her path, "Move willingly or I will move you." Winter commanded now, hand resting on the hilt of her saber.

"Look I am being straight with you. You asked me a question, and I am leveling with you. Hear me out."

"Please. Time Travel? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Oh yea, because the story of the Four Maidens and magic sounds a lot more realistic." He countered back with sarcasm.

 _Fair point_ , she huffed to herself choosing to not admit that she slightly was quicker to believe a child's fable than what he was currently telling her now. Looking at his eyes, she closed her own and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes back up, she slowly backed away from him and re-took her seat on the bed. Checking the time on her scroll she said, "You have twenty minutes to tell me what you were told. If I still do not believe you, then you will not stop me from walking out that door and will not come to me for another favor again."

"I still keep the letters and you still do not tell anyone anything that I tell you."

"Fine, like anyone would believe me anyway. Your time starts now." She said glaring at him, daring him to change her mind.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

"Wait a minute. You stole from my wardrobe-"

"Please you haven't worn these pants in forever."

"Not the point. You stole from my closet-"

"Yang that is so far from the point."

"Shut up. It's my closet."

It was like watching a mini tennis match as they looked between the sisters. Ruby had made a hasty explanation on how she had left Vale, gotten Team SSSN out of a prison, and disobeying an order to leave the airspace.

Ruby shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You would be more upset with the fact that I took a pair of pants from your closet and not the fake ID to get into Junior's club, or the jail break, or never mind the fact that I had your… _ **mother**_ …hold you all hostage."

"No I am still mad about, we all are." This the group nodded to the blonde's correction, "However you invaded-"

"Enough. With. The. Closet." Blake enunciated, "No buts!" She added seeing that Yang was about to open her mouth. Then looking to Ruby, she asked, "You mentioned that Sun's team owed you for their rescue and you made them jump out of the plane. Why?"

"More accurately…" Weiss cut in now before Ruby could have a chance to answer Blake's question, "when the hell did you learn how to pilot a plane?"

"A plane is just like a large weapon of sorts…it's not that hard if you understand the mechanics. Besides video games do somewhat come in handy." It really didn't answer her question, and Ruby was given an expression that said as much from the group who crossed their arms. Even if she was being slightly honest with the answer; Maria had taught her well, it was skill taught out of necessity one that she quickly had managed to grasp.

However the much larger answer was going to cause a lot of problems. _Oh boy, how is Blake going to take this_? Ruby thought to herself while internally gulping, "To answer Blake's question," the group waited patiently, "I have them going on a mission. An important mission…in…Menagerie?" It came out as a question.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero-

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Scary kitty." Yang got out as she gripped on to Weiss's arm as Blake was sitting next to her, the normally quiet and reserved faunus now emitting a dark aura glaring across the fire at the red cloaked leader.

"Get off of me." Weiss ordered firmly shaking the blonde off of her, however giving Blake a wary look.

The others backed away slowly towards the other side of the fire, away from Ruby as Blake stalked towards her, "Ok hold on-"

"Why are they in Menagerie?" Blake nearly snarled out.

Ruby bit her lip and stole glances at the others. She did not know how much Blake had told them about her home life aside from the fact that she had been part of the White Fang; not who had originally once led the former peaceful organization. _Well_ , she considered, _no time like the present or past in my case_ , "I had gotten intel that Adam Taurus is trying to take out Sienna Khan." Blake's eyes widen at this information and she slowly sits back down, not taking her eyes off of Ruby, "If he succeeds, he will be-"

"The high leader of the White Fang." Blake breathed out. Then shaking her head she asks, "How did you get that information?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters more is that we cannot allow that to happen. In fact I sent SSSN to Menagerie in hopes of getting the faunus there to rise up against the White Fang and join our fight in Haven."

"Just how do you plan for that to happen?" Jaune asked, "And why do we need the faunus at Haven to begin with?"

Ruby placed her bowl aside. After they had gotten away from the blast zone of her plane, they had made camp and prepared dinner. That was when Ruby had started her tale, "Well to answer the second question, my intel also stated that the White Fang was going to strike again at Haven. To answer the first question…" She looked right at Blake, giving her a meaningful apologetic expression.

Blake just looked at her not fully understanding, "What?" Nora asked, "Why are you looking at her like that?"

Ruby watched as the cat faunus realized why she was apologizing, "No." Blake breathed out.

"I'm-"'

"YOU ARE GETTING MY PARENTS INVOLVED NOW?!"

"Wow second time she has shouted like that." Nora commented lightly to Ren, "That's a record!"

"I'm not entirely sure that is a good thing." Ren said. Jaune and Pyrrha nodded in agreement at his statement and wisely kept quiet.

Weiss stood up now and glared between Blake and her partner as Yang also flanked Blake's side, "Ok let's all calm down and talk about this rationally."

Blake shook her head, "No I've tried to defend her and now-"

"Defend me? Why-?"

"Don't you get how much you are hurting us? There is more than you are telling us and we have not pushed. Do you have any idea how much you've been hurting Yang?!" Blake demanded.

Ruby looked at Yang and the elder sister raised her hands, "Hold on a moment, do not get me involved in this yet. You and I will have our time."

Ruby rolled her eyes briefly, "Look I am sorry but this was the-"

"I have not spoken to them since they left the White Fang." Blake clenched her fists at her sides, "As far as they are concerned I am still with them. I had said many terrible things to them. Why?" Ruby did not need a clarification of the question, but she had gotten one anyway, "Why send them when you should have sent me?"

"Ok wait and hold on a moment." Pyrrha said motioning to Ruby to not answer right away. She then looked at Blake, "What do your parents have to do with this exactly?" Giving Blake an apologetic look, she adds, "I'm sorry if this is really intrusive but it's just so we can all keep up here."

Blake sighs and says, "My parents are Ghira and Kali Belladonna…my father was the high leader of the White Fang before he named Sienna Khan his successor once he decided to become the…" _oh here we go,_ she thought dreading revealing this part of her family's history, "chieftain of Menagerie."

There is a pause as this sinks in for the group, "YOU'RE A PRINCESS?!" Nora and Yang both shouted in shock having heard this.

"Why the hell can't we come from a royal family?!" Yang demands looking at her sister.

"I am not a freaking princess!" Blake yells.

She is ignored however, "Yang, Raven is a tribal leader of bandits. That is like royalty in a sense." Ruby stated in a deadpanned tone that could rival Weiss in every aspect.

"No! That does not count!" Yang stated, "Weiss is an heiress, Blake is princess-"

"Not a princess!" "Not the same as royalty!" Called the black and white pair at the same time.

Yang continued as if nothing was said by their respective partners, "Why do we have to be the peasants?"

"So do you have any secret linages?" Nora asked Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha as Team RWBY started to debate a bit amongst themselves about this new revelation.

Jaune shook his head, "Nope just come from a family with seven sisters and a great-great-great grandfather who fought in the Great War."

"You've know me since we were kids." Ren said smiling lightly.

"I come from a modest background honestly." Pyrrha said looking over at their sister team who was in a heavy debate, "Nothing to really brag about."

Nora nodded, "So going back to the whole Menagerie thing…" She called out lightly as team RWBY halted their heated debate to give her their attention, "wouldn't your little mission have a more successful outcome if Blake had actually gone? Since well they are her family?"

Blake motioned Ruby to answer, "Well you all were here and I was there. Downed communication remember?" Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll and waved it in front of them, "Besides Sun can be very charismatic, and I wrote a note trying to explain everything."

"Great so while we were here battling the wilds of Mistral and just got done with a Nuckelavee; you figured that you would just have a random team talk to my parents. Yea great plan." Blake said sarcastically, '"What pray tell was in that note of yours anyway?"

"Well it was just information regarding-wait what?!" Ruby demanded now, her own astonishment coming in as she heard the last part of Blake's sarcasm, "You guys fought the Nuckelavee?!"

"Yea! It was fantastic. Ren was out of control." Nora exclaimed.

"Yea I apologize for that. I lost my temper." Ren commented.

"I think she meant that as a compliment." Jaune said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder as a sign he had nothing to apologize for.

Nora nodded enthusiastically, "Oh well thank you." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You were really a bad ass." Yang said arms crossed, "You gave me a run for my lien. I was impressed." They all nodded in agreement, giving their friend a small smile.

"Focus!" Ruby demanded now giving them a stern look, in which she was returned with their frowns, "You passed through Kuroyuri already?"

"Yes." Weiss answered, "That is where we fought that creature. Why do you ask?" She asked in turn not liking the way Ruby paled at this information.

Ruby got up now and started pacing in front of the fire, eyes darting into each part of the forest surrounding them, her hand twitching to reach Crescent Rose that was strapped to her back under her cloak. The movements made them twitch for their own weapons, ready for some sort of incoming attack that only Ruby could sense. Ruby stopped for a moment and looked at them, her glare making the hairs on their necks stand up, the scars adding to her intimating look, "Before you went to Kuroyuri, did you run into a _**man-**_ " the way she spat out 'man' made Yang remind her of when Ruby would mention Raven as her mother, "named Tyrian Callows?"

They looked at one another, trying to think over the weeks after they left Raven's camp and all the towns they had come across the way, "Can't say we did." Pyrrha said slowly looking at her teammates, "Why?"

"You mean to tell me, you didn't come across a psychotic scorpion faunus?" Ruby asked slowly.

"No, Ruby why are you asking us this?" Yang asked slowly, "What's got you spooked?"

This wasn't right and yet she was oddly relieved. She hadn't been with Jaune, Nora, and Ren this time. Qrow wasn't here with them either. In fact she hadn't even been on the continent for very long, so there was no reason for Salem to send him out to hunt her. Maybe she dodged a bullet, maybe this was something she changed.

As soon as this thought crossed her mind, it vanished. There was no way she was this lucky. In fact how had she been so careless? She started to scan the forested area. Something did not feel right and now she drew Crescent Rose forward in sniper mode, "Ruby?" Jaune questioned as they stood up, weapons drawn.

Ruby held up her hand, motioning them for quiet. She took a deep breath and expanded her already limited aura out a bit further into the forest to try and sense anything threatening. It was then that she felt it and aimed Crescent Rose towards the north side of the forest and fired, making the group jump up, "What the hell?!" Yang exclaimed as she engaged Ember Celica.

"Come out Tyrian! I know you are there!" Ruby shouted, lowering her weapon slightly as she called out into the forest.

It was silent for a moment when they suddenly heard crunching of leaves like someone running and maniacal laughter. Ruby crouched low, getting ready for an incoming attack. They look to her and follow suit. It was still and quiet all of a sudden. The hairs on their necks standing. Then out of seeming nowhere, a man jumps out from the high tree branches and starts to engage them in combat, weapons drawn and starts to attack Ruby. Ruby growls as Crescent Rose meets his claw blades. She pushes back against him and they break apart before she lunges towards him once more.

Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Tyrian manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She's doesn't break stride however. Letting out a furious battle cry, she leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing a red shimmer to cross her Aura in the area of the strike.

Yang lets out growl of her own and starts to fire Ember Celica at him with Blake offering support with Gambol Shroud. Tyrian dodges and takes a swing at them with his blades. Yang brings up Ember Celica to block him, just as Blake is able to switch her weapon from a gun to katana, but a large black glyph appears between the yellow and black duo. They look briefly at Weiss as she redirects the glyph, sending him flying away from the group.

Tyrian smirks as he uses his momentum to flip around and plants his feet on the tree trunk and pushes off. Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashing with Tyrian's claw blades. Ren attempts to both kick and shoot Tyrian, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Tyrian kicks Ren several feet away.

Ruby shakes her head as she looks at the scene before her. Her furious gaze meets Tyrian. The scorpion faunus smirks at her and he turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him once more. Jaune steps in at that moment and Tyrian climbs onto his shield and grins at him. Nora rushes in with Magnhild, but Tyrian just leaps from Jaune's shield to her hammer and up to a tree branch. Pyrrha is about to lunge forward to go after him, however he uses the moment's hesitation to drop from the branch in a front flip, landing in front of them, "Well that was a thing." He purrs out standing up right, hands behind his back, posture straight as he looks at his target, "How did you know I was in the area?"

The group looks at Ruby as if asking the same thing, "Lucky guess." Ruby snarled out, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Who are you?" Ren asked slowly.

Tyrian chuckled, "Who I am matters not to anyone of you." He does a grand motion to the group before resting a gaze on Jaune, "You do interest me somewhat, but no…not at the moment." He then looks at Ruby, "I am only here for you."

WBY and JNPR turn to look at Ruby. For her part, Ruby glares at him in defiance, something boiling deeply in her. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She remembers everything this worthless and disgraceful faunus had done and if she had any say in it, he will never get the chance to do, "What do you want with her?" Yang demands slowly not liking the look or vibe her sister was giving off to look at the crazy man in front of them.

Tyrian breaks down into laughter, "I've been watching you all for a long time now. This is too good and adorable how you all haven't the slightest clue." He then looks at Ruby, "Oh, how exciting this must be."

"If you leave now," a chill went down their spines, but Tyrian just looked at Ruby with amusement, "I will let you live instead of sending you to the pits of hell. You can live another day to tell your _**goddess**_ I said I am coming for her."

Weiss placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and whispered furiously in her ear, "What the hell are you doing?" Ruby however violently shrugged the hand off as Tyrian broke down laughing.

"Oh, the rose has thorns! This is perfect! I love it!" In a much darker tone he said, "As for me being a messenger to you, that is a no go. I am going to personally deliver you to her."

Nora scoffed. She may not know exactly what was happening between the red reaper and this psycho in front of them, but she sure as hell wasn't about to let anything happen to Ruby, "Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?"

He stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering, "Well, I'll take her."

Ruby was about to take a step forward, but was blocked instantly by her sister and her team, "Like hell that is happening." Yang growled.

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune said in just as low as a tone.

Tyrian closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth. His eyes slowly open, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin, "Good."

Tyrian moved fast, attacking Jaune from behind, "Jaune!" Pyrrha called out. Jaune quickly looked to her and saw that she, Ren, Yang, and Blake were aiming to shoot his shield. He lifts it as their bullets ricocheted and hit Tyrian.

Tyrian covers his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune's shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby steps in to face Tyrian on his descent, but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Jaune takes a swing with his sword at Tyrian, but he simply dodges and kicks him away as well. Pyrrha and Weiss lunge forward both of Tyrian's clawed blades meeting Miló and Myrtenaster. Weapons clashed and Yang immediately fires at Tyrian, just as Blake fires from his other side. He smirks suddenly, kicking off of the warrior and heiress. Yang and Blake immediately duck to the side as their bullets missed their target and aimed at each other.

His next move is to run toward Nora. Ruby sees this and her heart pounds as she recalls from her memory of what she had done before. She takes careful aim at Nora, as she adds lightening dust to Crescent Rose. They were not fully partners this time, but she manages to catch Nora's eye. The girl sees this and cocks her head to the side in confusion, but Ruby didn't have time to call a warning as she shoots Nora. The girl is thrown backwards when the bullet makes contact, dropping Magnhild in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Weiss demands looking at Ruby, "He was right there!"

Tyrian doubles over laughing, "Wow! Nice shot Red! Totally brilliant!"

"Seriously what the hell?" Blake demands.

"Oh this is perfect." Jaune states smiling as Ren and Pyrrha nod as they see what the rest of them, minus Ruby, are missing. Yang notices the stares but then looks closely at Nora trying to see what they see, "Just wait a moment." Jaune says in a low tone, noticing Yang's stare.

They gather closer to Ruby. Tyrian is still laughing, but then he catches the group flanking his quarry. He sobers up slightly and continues to stare at them. From behind him, they watch as the valkyrie was now standing with a determined, satisfying grin. The lightening dust had supercharged Nora and she rushes Tyrian from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild. The blast from the contact has the group covering their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune and Pyrrha took cover behind their shields.

The air clears to reveal a perfectly fine Tyrian in a crouch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild. He giggles and curls his fingers at Nora, "Surprise." He kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backwards and upward onto another branch, leaving his coat behind.

"He's... a Faunus." Blake states in surprise just as the rest of them, minus Ruby, stare in shock.

"Uh yea. I clarified my question in the beginning of this remember?" Ruby stated flatly.

"It's been a long day. Cut us a break." Jaune said coming out from behind his shield.

"Just do not get in the way of his tail." Ruby said, "It does have venom."

"Couldn't have mentioned this before sis?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at her and said, "It's been a day Yang. I was shot out of the sky remember?"

"We fought a terrifying Grimm creature." Weiss cut in.

"Ok that is enough. It's been a day for us all. What's the plan?" Pyrrha asked breaking up what would be another fight that they didn't need.

"The plan?" They looked up at the scorpion faunus as he called down to them, "The plan is that I am taking little red here." Ruby readies herself as Tyrian leaps at her.

She tries to block with Crescent Rose, but he uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Ruby doesn't lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian kicks Ruby backwards again. This time sending her flying deep into the forest. Blake rushes forward and tries to distract him with her shadow clones. He growls in frustration and lunges, but then is met by Yang's fist.

He is thrown backwards, but once more changes direction and attacks Ren with his tail. He kicks him away and goes after Jaune. Jaune and Pyrrha stand side by side, trying to fend off the long tail with their shields. With a final push he jumps away from them, and the two collide into each other.

Weiss steps forward and aims rounds of ice dust, trying to freeze him into place. Tyrian is quick on his feet and tries to aim hits at the heiress with his tail. She uses her glyphs as quickly as she could to block his attack. However just as she told Ruby, they had been in a battle previously. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that they are all at their limit. It was getting harder to summon the glyphs…and what's worse? She could tell that this psycho knows it too.

"Someone is getting tired?" He taunts her, "Too bad I'm not. I may be here for your friend, but now that I realize are a Schnee…" Her eyes widen, "I suppose I can do the White Fang a small favor and end you."

He chuckles darkly as his words caught her off guard. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing blue shimmers on her aura on her head and chest respectively. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Weiss was still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing a large blue shimmer over her abdomen and hips.

Ruby appears out of the thicket. Her aura was low, as she knew her teams' auras were as well. She needed a plan and fast. There was no way they would run and leave her to deal with him; but they needed to do something and fast. It was then she heard, "Weiss!" Ruby's attention snapped to her partner just as Tyrian approaches the heiress on the ground and stinger raised. Her blood freezes as she sees that his eyes turn a dark purple. Ruby lets out a feral growl and forces herself forward in a swirl of petals.

Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when a flash of red appears and a metallic noise rings out as the stinger hits against Crescent Rose, "Ruby." Weiss gasps out, but there was something wrong.

Tyrian senses it too as he pulls his tail back. The group comes closer to them, "Enough." Ruby growls out dangerously.

"Are you growing tired of our game?" Tyrian taunts

"I gave you a chance. Now I am giving you one more. Leave." Ruby orders looking at her team, her back still to him. Her mind was racing. Weiss was almost stung. Her partner, her best friend was almost killed. Her heart was pounding, blood pulsing rapidly through her body. Her team was giving her a look, one that asked what she was doing.

Tyrian chortled, "And I'm afraid that is not possible. As you know, my assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve you. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen."

"The Queen can go fuck herself." Ruby snarls low.

"You dare-"

"I dare because I won't stand by and watch anyone else get hurt! NOT AGAIN!" Ruby yelled facing him now, "You want me?! Then you attack me! They are not involved."

"The hell are you doing?!" Yang demands making Ruby face back at them.

Ruby looks at her, and Yang nearly freezes at the piercing silver look she was getting, "You all are at your limits."

"So are you." Blake states just as firmly.

"It's me he wants. So you all get back. Just stay back."

"No that's not-" Weiss comments darkly before being cut off.

"That was the agreement." Ruby said reminding them just as JNPR was about to comment, "You all agreed now I am ordering you to retreat. Do not interfere."

"Ruby-" Pyrrha tried this time, but Ruby stepped away from them to face her opponent.

"Sacrificing yourself to save them? How precious and noble." Tyrian commented in a baby tone. He watches as Ruby allowed Crescent Rose to shift into full scythe mode. She twirled it effortlessly before allowing it to rest and gleam against the shattered moonlight against the setting sun. The abandoned fire pit of their camp crackled. He stretched and took a deep breath, "I guess you've had enough talking?" He asks as he crouches.

Ruby said nothing, just beckoned him forward. There was a brief pause and Tyrian rushes at her. More branches gets damaged during their fight. Ruby getting a second wind as she and Tyrian engage each other. Tyrian though uses the bullet capability in the gloves of his wrist blades, "Screw this. We are not going to stand by and watch." Jaune growls out watching the two dance their lethal dance, "Let's go!"

They nod in agreement. Ren and Nora pair up and try to join in, but Tyrian easily gets them away. Yang engages him again, trying to throw punches and kicks. Tyrian reacts in kind dodging, parrying, and blocking before going on the offensive with his own kicks, punches, and using his tail. Weiss sees the opening that Yang purposefully allowed to happen, and throws up a glyph.

Tyrian lets out a gasp as he goes flying once more against the gravity and Ruby comes out from behind, slamming the blunt end of Crescent Rose into his back and he is thrown into the woods, "What part of retreat do you not get?!" Ruby yelled.

"The retreat part!" Came Yang's smartass comeback.

Tyrian runs out, eyes seemingly glowing purple, "Get the fuck out of here! Now!" Ruby yelled and started to fight Tyrian once more, trying to give her team enough time to leave.

"This isn't working." Pyrrha said coming to Jaune as the rest of them approach him.

Jaune looks around and motions to the trees that still surrounded the area, "Blake, Pyrrha can you-"

"On it!" Blake and Pyrrha commented, knowing what he was going to ask of them.

"What are you thinking?" Weiss pants rubbing her head as a headache was coming on.

"See if they can shoot him from the trees." Jaune responded.

Blake and Pyrrha were in the same area, waiting for an opening to shoot Tyrian. However, both he and Ruby were moving too fast for them to get a clear shot. Tyrian manages to uses his tail to disarm Ruby. This slows things down enough for both Blake and Pyrrha to repeatedly shoot at him from the branches, but Tyrian just deflects each with his tail, "You are going to have to do better than that!" He taunted.

"Ask and you will receive." He turns at Ruby's comeback and is met with her fist to his face. Using her semblance, she lands her blows, before she finally finishes with a kick to his abdomen. With Tyrian down, Ruby retrieves her scythe. The two continue to battle, their fight taking them to the trees. Pyrrha and Blake join the others on the ground, "That's it. No more bullets." Blake said to them.

"I'm out too." Pyrrha said.

"Then we wait to for the next opening." Jaune says, "But we are not leaving her."

They listen to the clangs of metal and the bangs of Crescent Rose. Briefly they watch as Tyrian falls off a branch just as his tail wraps around her foot sending the both of them into the ground. Both of them are slow to get to their feet. Ruby flickering red and Tyrian flickering purple.

They take a few steps away from each other. Jaune briefly looks to the others, they are spent. His hand grips Crocea Mors. As the two begin to strike again, he jumps in between and deflects Tyrian's blades, "Jaune!" Ruby gasps.

He groans against the pressure, "Why do we have to keep reminding you that you are not alone in this?"

"And why can't you all just listen to me?" Ruby demanded. None the less, together they fought the faunus back; but Ruby knows that Jaune isn't able to hold up much longer.

Tyrian's eyes flash purple again. He aims his stinger at Jaune and strikes, but Ruby blocks it, "Jaune get back!" She pushes him out of the fight.

He lands hard against the tree and sinks to the ground, "Jaune!" They yell. A large branch starts to fall off the tree and aiming towards him.

Ruby is briefly distracted by their shout of surprise. She looks over at her friend. This was the distraction that Tyrian needed. He flips and sends her back with a two-footed kick just as Pyrrha grabs Jaune and they roll out of the way, "Thanks." Jaune breathed out giving her a smile.

"You're welcome." She smiles at him in gratitude and affection. This lasted only a few moments before she lets out a gasp of pain.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yells as she takes a knee gripping her abdomen. They run over to them. She winces in pain as he holds her close, seeing the blood and black liquid coming from her wound.

Tyrian pulled his tail back as it flicks behind him in triumph, "That'll teach you all to interfere in matters that do not concern you." He chuckles as Jaune looks up at him.

The knight gently passes Pyrrha to Nora, his eyes blazing with such anger and hate. However before he could get up to lunge towards the faunus, a blur of red appears from behind the man and the next moment-

Tyrian reels back and cries out from pain. The attention is taken off of Pyrrha in that moment to look at him and then to the tail as it bounces, spurting purple liquid, to the ground where the offending stinger lays, "Ruby…" Yang breathes out as they now focus on the red reaper.

Standing, he whirls to face Ruby, infuriated, "You bitch!" Tyrian yells out, "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Ruby's head was bowed, her grip on Crescent Rose tightened. The brief small gust of wind billowed her cloak just a bit with the shattered moonlight fully illuminating the area, "I am known as a lot of things." Her voice was now void of emotion. It was cold. Distant. Something that neither members of the team thought was possible for the girl to have.

Pyrrha managed to shift in Nora's arms to look at the cloaked girl as she spoke in the same haunting tone, "I am blood." Ruby paused and raised her head, "I am…Death." Her eyes snapping open, eyes glowing silver and red. The fire that managed to keep burning helping to illuminate her face, the gleam of her blade enhancing the menacing aura she was now fully allowing to consume her.

Blake and Ren sensed the aura first. The two stoic members now pale and frightened as they looked at her. This feeling was making their skin crawl as Ruby was using a tone that seemed like she was now seriously willing to take the life of her opponent in front of her.

Looking at Tyrian now, Blake saw that he clearly had come to the same conclusion. The scorpion faunus started to slowly slink away, "She'll forgive you." He says out loud to himself, "She'll forgive you. It's alright. She is a merciful Queen. She'll forgive you."

He turns to run, but they watch as Ruby dissolves into petals and then reappear in front of him. Without so much as a thought, she slams Crescent Rose once more into him, his aura shattering completely as he hit the opposite tree from where her team was, "She doesn't know the meaning of the word 'mercy'." Ruby said stalking forward, "In fact neither do I."

Tyrian fights to stand up, "You bitch. I am going to kill you now."

"You are mistaken. Those are my words." Ruby snarled out twirling her scythe before allowing it to rest at her side, looking every bit like the personified version of Death Incarnate, "Now get up so that we may end this once and for all."

"What just happened?" Pyrrha asked shakily as she gripped Jaune's hand, "What happened to Ruby?"

"She's snapped." Nora said, no trace of humor in her tone, instead adapting one of rare seriousness, "She is out for blood this time."

"She's like this because I got hurt?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

Weiss shook her head, "Not just you. I think this was escalating the moment the fight began. I may have briefly felt this…aura when Ruby had blocked Tyrian from using his stinger on me."

"Either way," Ren said his breath hitching as Tyrian got to his feet finally, "we have to snap her out of this…"

"Or?" Jaune asked sensing the word hanging in the air.

"Or we may not get Ruby back." Ren finished.

The two lunge once more. There are multiple clangs as metal meets metal. Blood red petals fall around them as Tyrian tries in vain to land a blow on the red reaper. Yang tries to keep Ruby in her sights, but even she was having trouble despite having helped the girl unlock her semblance. However it was easy to see that Ruby had no inhibitions. Her sister's moral considerations were non-existent. Even in the brief pauses they could see that Ruby's movements were becoming more pragmatic, ruthless, and vicious in nature.

Finally Tyrian slipped up. Ruby landed another blow, sending him backwards against another tree, releasing his weapons in the process. He fell to his knees and Ruby stalked forward. Yang got to her feet followed by the others, with Pyrrha leaning heavily on Jaune, "You're finished." Ruby announced, "Your pathetic miserable life is now over. This is for the crimes you have committed and the innocent souls you have tortured."

Weiss covered her mouth to hide her grasp while the others could barely make a movement. Yang felt her stomach drop at what was coming as Ruby raised her scythe, "Ruby stop!" She managed to fight her exhaustion as she ran and shielded the disgraceful man.

Ruby stopped her movements looking at her sister, "Yang. Move. Now."

"No! This isn't what we do." Then pressing the matter home, she adds, "This isn't you."

"You know nothing about me. Now move."

"No. Please Ruby, do not do this."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAS DONE?! WHO HE WORKS FOR?!"

"So that means taking his life is justice?!"

"Do not talk to me about justice."

Yang gives Ruby a look of pity, "Ruby please. We are not a judge or jury or executioners." Ruby looks away, her scythe was still raised, "This isn't who you are."

Ruby slowly lowers her scythe, "Do you know what you are asking of me?" Her tone was emotionless.

Yang winces but sees that Ruby was waiting for a response, "Yes."

"You are asking me to spare his life."

"Yes."

Tyrian had no aura nor energy to even think of moving, he was whimpering and muttering about forgiveness and mercy. To who? No one knew. The area was mainly silent, except for the occasional crackle of the fire pit. Everyone holding their breath to see what would happen.

Ruby took a deep breath, trying to rein herself in. Her mind was going to a dark area. One where she had come to be reborn after having to steel herself from the weight and guilt of her fallen teammates. Creating a sense of justice to avenge them. She took another deep breath, trying to ground herself to the current timeline she was in where they were all alive. Looking at her sister once more, Ruby stepped passed Yang to look at the pathetic faunus on the ground, "Leave. Now."

"Wha-"

"Leave!" Ruby yelled slamming Crescent Rose into the ground causing everyone to wince at the severity of the sound and Ruby's order, "Before I change my mind."

Tyrian tried to get to his feet but was really struggling. Finally he manages and scampers away. Yang was about to make a comment to Ruby when she is cut off by the cloaked girl first, "Do not get in my way again." Looking at Pyrrha she says to Jaune, "Get her on her sleeping bag. I also need my bag and I need someone to start cleaning the wound. I also need someone to start boiling water and keeping the fire going." Yang just stood there watching as everyone moved despite the utter exhaustion and beating they just took. It chilled her to see Ruby like this; things were coming to head and she knew that she wasn't going to keep her mouth shut anymore. Blake was right earlier, enough was enough; but then again that would have to wait. She started to help Blake collect the water that Ruby asked for, while Jaune and Ren went to gather more wood for the fire.

Weiss brought Ruby her bag and then proceeded to help Nora clean Pyrrha's wound, and Ruby began to dig for her first aid kit. After this incident the first time, Ruby took care to ensure that she was educated for any type of scenario that could have arose, including getting her hands on antivenom. A medical nurse had once told her that based on the severity of the sting there was a relation to the presence of neurotoxins in the venom that can cause a sudden release of neurotransmitters from the autonomic nervous system, predominantly sympathetic.

Ruby quickly started to prepare the antivenom for Pyrrha. She recalled that Qrow had been grazed, but based on the wound Pyrrha has, she knew that there was only a limited amount of time before several of her vital functions will start to be effected, including the cardiovascular, respiratory, and neuromuscular systems. She just hoped that the warrior wouldn't have any adverse reactions to the antivenom. Without saying a word, Ruby administers the antivenom carefully while Weiss and Nora continued to dress the wound.

Ruby just watched as Pyrrha winced throughout the process and then looked at the rest of her team closely, before looking back at Pyrrha's flushed complexion. With all the dark thoughts that were swirling in her head, one was now echoing loud and clear: this was the second time that Pyrrha's life was potentially spared…will there be a third?


	28. Chapter 28

I PASSED MY BOARDS! I am happy to say I can now apply to the state to get my CVT license. It's been a long journey and I nearly had a panic attack on the drive to my testing center but I am happy to say I made it.

Now to celebrate here is the next chapter.

 **New Divide**

It had been a few days since the incident with Tyrian. Ruby had made them stay at the camp until their strength and auras had healed. Especially in regards to Pyrrha. The warrior had made some bounds as far as recovering from the venom that had been injected into her body- however Ruby was being extra vigilant that she not overdue anything. In fact she wasn't allowed to do anything and that was the problem- no one was allowed to do anything.

Ruby had made it clear that they all rest and recover, however there was one person that wasn't doing just that- Ruby Rose herself. Pyrrha sighs and Jaune looked at her, startled, "Hey you alright? What hurts?"

"Nothing Jaune for the thousandth time." That was another thing that was starting to grate on her normally widespread patience. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he winced and looked away from her. While it was sweet that he cared so much for her and he wasn't as overbearing as their red cloaked leader, his constant question on her health was getting annoying, "I'm sorry, but this…" she makes a gesture around the camp as everyone else seems antsy and eager to start moving while Ruby stares aimlessly into the fire, "is getting old. I want to move, and do things. I am not fragile."

Jaune lets out the breath he had been holding and nodded, "Yea I know. I'm sorry it's just…" He felt pressure on his hand and looked to see Pyrrha's hand holding his, "I hated to see you that way. Quite frankly if Ruby hadn't stepped in then-"

"I don't want to think about that." Pyrrha said softly as she looked back towards the fire pit. That night hadn't been talked about. Yang tried to broach the subject with her sister, but Ruby had clammed up; but those silver eyes and the tone of voice so unlike the young girl hadn't left her mind. Except looking at Jaune, it was his blue eyes darkening into that feral glare and his kind voice deepening to something so uncaring. It takes a lot to scare her, but this lone thought sent minor chills down her spine, "I don't want to think of Ruby like that nor you for wanting to do something-"

"Pyrrha he-"

"I know Jaune, I know."

"I don't think you do know." Jaune whispered out. He stood up, and they had looks of curiosity sent their way before the others went back to whatever it was they were doing. He ran his hands through his hair before leaving his left on the back of his neck and his right on the hilt of his sword, "He was crazy. No that isn't the right word." Jaune paced a moment before stopping, "Sadistic. Yes that is the better word. By the sounds of it, he took so many lives. Nearly took yours!"

Pyrrha stood up now and made a move to silence him, but Jaune wasn't having it, "You know I've been thinking about it since that night, but a part of me wishes Yang didn't interfere." Seeing her look of shock he continues, "Because now who knows how much more dangerous he will be to not only us, but to other innocent people too."

Before Pyrrha could have a chance to respond, Ruby calls out, "Alright everyone over here."

"We're not done." Pyrrha commented to him and started to go over to the fire pit. Jaune watched her for a moment before swearing under his breath and rubbed his face aggressively in frustration.

Ruby looks at them and sees the hesitation in their expressions. Maybe she was being too overbearing, but she knew no one had the strength or stamina to move forward. She certainly wasn't risking anything if things at Haven should go to shit. She most certainly wasn't one hundred percent having taken on all duties to ensure that they all were well rested, "Alright so I know you all are frustrated with me for keeping us here."

"That's an understatement;" Yang muttered arms crossed; out loud though she said, "and not the only reason sis."

Ruby sighed having heard Yang's previous comment, "Point taken." Running a hand through her hair she continued, "Anyway I figured we can leave tomorrow morning." She pulled out a map and showed them, "If we leave early we should get to Haven by tomorrow night if we don't stop for breaks."

"So then what would the plan be from there?" Weiss asked slowly.

This Ruby hadn't a clue. She had based all her decisions on knowing what was to come. She's from ten years into the future for goodness sake. She's supposed to know what's going to happen, or at least what is supposed to happen. Now though, her losing control like she had, made her rethink her decisions.

It was around about way of thinking, Ruby supposed; knowing how events are predicted to unfold. To the contrary, her very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with her attacking Ozpin in his office that day, thereby culminating in the events of today…creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated even to someone like her. Almost like an alternate reality; but even this alternate reality had in essence tried to right itself to the time continuum that she had disrupted.

She perhaps was deluding herself to think that certain destinies could be changed; after all she didn't know how long it took Blake to rally the faunus of Menagerie and Pyrrha's close encounter with death had her startled. She hadn't forgotten the God of Light's warning about things she wouldn't be able to change, however this triggered something within her. Something that had been plaguing her since that night.

"Once we get there, we need to find Lionheart and talk to him." Ruby eventually answered, _or maybe make him change his mind about joining Salem_. Since she didn't know exactly when Lionheart made the decision to betray Ozpin in the first place, she just knew not to trust him right now.

"But you mentioned something about the relic." Jaune pointed out, "How are we going to get that without the Spring Maiden?"

This was another snag. Ruby knew she still had part of Raven's maiden powers. Maybe, just maybe, that would be enough. Again though, she had to get there before Raven decides to crash the party, "Don't worry about that. I'll handle that part."

"Ruby-" Yang said in a warning tone.

"But the faunus?" Nora asked cutting Yang off, receiving a glare from the blonde woman, "You sent Sun and his team to Menagerie. How do you know that they got there or managed to succeed in their mission?" With this, she sent Blake an apologetic glance.

Blake for her part just nodded and motioned Ruby to answer, "I don't." Ruby admitted, "We just have to have faith that they pull through." Then looking directly at Blake she adds, "The note I mentioned before we were…rudely interrupted? Well I gave your father a brief warning."

"How so?" Blake asked, then in a darker tone, she added, "You didn't use me as bait did you?"

"No! No nothing of the sort." Ruby said waving her hands in front of her, "I just merely said that I had word that the White Fang was going to attack Haven Academy like they had done at Beacon and that our team was going to need help in stopping them. I just briefly told them who you all were and that you personally left the White Fang and was trying to honor the faunus by helping stop their attack and that you were safe-that is as far as I mentioned you." Giving Blake a soft look, she said, "The rest of the story you can tell them when Sun manages to convince them to help if you'd like."

Blake nods, and gives her a small smile, "Alright I suppose that was fine if that is all you mentioned of me."

"It was. I personally wouldn't use you as bait for anything. I'm sorry if that is how it sounded earlier. If so, I understand why you were so angry."

"Pardon me for saying;" Ren starts out slowly getting Ruby's attention now, "however this sounds like too many variables for you to account for. Sun, the faunus, this Lionheart, the relic, the White Fang, this Cinder Fall that we have yet to meet…what is the backup plan for all of this should something happen?"

They looked back at Ruby again and Ruby sat down on her log and stared darkly into the flames. She calls up her memory of the battle of Haven and tries her hardest to think of the ways she would have changed that outcome had she had all the information she needed then. But again, this draws her dilemma that she had been forced to face: this was somewhat of an altered reality. For once she admitted her unsureness to her friends, "I haven't thought of one yet." She admitted taking her glare off the fire and looked at them, "However one thing at a time. We need to get to Haven first and see what happens from there." Then she stood up again and clapped her hands, "For now we focus on the present. Pyrrha and I are going to get dinner."

"Wait what?" Pyrrha asked surprised.

"Yup. Jaune and Weiss can get some more firewood. Blake and Yang can set up a watch schedule, and Ren and Nora can do a quick inventory of our remaining belongings so that way when we get to Haven we can restock before we do anything else." They looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What? You all complained that you are bored and ready to move, so prove it."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, "How about Jaune and I can-"

"Nope. I want to see if you really are ready. So we are partners for this. Let's go before we lose too much daylight." Ruby said with a smile, but when she turned away from them to make her trek into the woods, her smile fell. Pyrrha shared a look with Jaune and the rest of the team before following after the red reaper. It was an ominous feeling that she felt within her as her stomach started to twist itself in knots.

They walked mostly silence through the forest. Pyrrha staring intently at Ruby's back. Ruby kept her eyes forward, but could feel Pyrrha's gaze boring hole's into her back. It was actually getting annoying that Ruby finally sighed and stopped suddenly, Pyrrha nearly crashing into her, "Just ask me whatever you want to ask please."

Pyrrha sighed, "I don't know really what to ask you. We ask you things sometimes and mostly you side-step or just give us around about explanation."

Ruby still hadn't turned to look at her directly, but she closed her eyes and winced slightly, "I won't." Then softly, so that Pyrrha had to strain to hear her, she adds, "Not this time."

Pyrrha didn't quite know what to say to that, so she decided to start with what Jaune had mentioned to her this morning, "I don't know how much you overheard earlier…" She paused and looked down to the ground, "but Jaune…he said something to me…"

Ruby slowly turned to look at her, eyebrow raised slightly in question. She had heard pieces of their conversation. It wasn't like she was purposefully ease-dropping on the conversation, but like the others she had been curious. It was when the raised voices that were not yet to the yelling stage that she had decided it was time to intervene and force the decision that it was time to move things along, "He said that he wished Yang hadn't intervened that night." Pyrrha was still looking down as she admitted this fact, "Or that if you hadn't…he...Ruby did you get like that because of me?" She ended up asking now looking at the red reaper in the eyes.

Ruby's eyes had widened at this. She recalled Jaune's anger at Cinder during the battle of Haven. How the knight had been looking to pick a fight with the vindictive Fall Maiden for killing the gladiator like warrior before her, "Ruby please. You didn't want to talk to Yang about that night, but when I did come to for a bit, Weiss had told me it was building, but Tyrian stung me and next thing everyone knew, you took his tail and tried to kill-no execute him." Pyrrha explained, "Do you wish that Yang hadn't interfere?"

Ruby looked away now and took a deep breath, "Yes. I do. As for that night, Weiss was correct for the most part. When he actually almost killed her, I nearly lost it then."

"So I was the final source of ignition?"

"If you want to call it that." Ruby said and then kept walking.

Pyrrha shook her head and followed after, now no longer able to keep quiet, which was problematic since they were supposed to be hunting, "Now that is what I am talking about. You are side-stepping me." She jogged in front of the cloaked girl and made her stop, "Now what the hell does that mean? What happened to you? This…that…did happen overnight nor over the time we had left Beacon. What could have caused you to willingly take the life of another?"

Ruby closed her eyes and then opened them, looking around at the area they were in. She supposed this was the time. Listening closely, she hears the babbling of water and leads Pyrrha into that general direction, "Feel like fishing?" Ruby asked.

"I want answers." Pyrrha said.

Ruby kept walking as she turned to look at Pyrrha, "See the trouble with that is there is no one answer. It's that there are so many answers." Turning back around, she finds through the trees a serene looking lake. Stopping just at the edge of the area, she looks out at the peacefulness as Pyrrha stops next to her and gazes at the beauty, "And when a person cannot answer directly to your question," Pyrrha looks at her now as Ruby continues to speak in a soft tone, "it's probably because the answer is too painful for you to know or too hard for them to admit."

"Ruby-"

Ruby walked out of the woods and sat on the edge of the lake. She shrugged her bag off her back and pulled out two collapsible fishing poles, "Here. Come sit."

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment before going over and taking one of the poles, "Do we have any bait?"

Ruby nodded and pulled out two hot dogs, "Here. It works."

"You have hot dogs and we didn't eat these why?" Pyrrha asked with a raised brow.

"Trust me, you don't want to eat these." Ruby said putting it on her hook and casting her line into the water. Pyrrha shrugged and did the same. Both young women sat in silence now, Pyrrha with her own thoughts knowing that the probability of Ruby giving her an answer was as good as Jaune wearing a dress at a dance; and Ruby toiling in her own mind not knowing where to start and instead choosing to observe their surroundings to help distract her.

She didn't know when the leaves started to change colors, nor how many weeks passed since she left home- or in fact died at the hands of Salem and the relics. She ignored the warrior sitting next to her, choosing instead to overlook the large lake in front of them, the words not able to come easily to her, "I don't know where to start." She admitted, "I want to answer you; I really do. In fact that was the reason why I split us up. It was to talk to you, not just see if you were really ready to start traveling again."

Pyrrha stayed silent as if just her simple presence will get the red reaper to open up, her mind going to her previous thought about Jaune in that dress. She just focused on her fishing line, hoping the fish would still bite- clearly it was important if Ruby had been willing to split the pairs, "I guess there is no easy way to do this. Gods I wish there was another way." Ruby took a long breath in resignation, "What I am going to tell you…you will be the fifth person to have this knowledge." Silver eyes turned molten pools of steel, "What I will tell you, you need to keep to yourself. I will tell the others when I am ready to."

The warrior felt herself stiffen as she locked gazes, Ruby's penetrating stare leaving no room for any type of argument, "There is only one reason why I feel it is only right that I tell you this before we reach Haven. I've currently saved your life two times." Pyrrha made no move to react to this admission, "There might not be a third time."

"What do you mean? You've only saved my life one time. It was from that sting." Pyrrha commented slowly.

Ruby shook her head, "I actually saved all of you in different ways, by not having you all at Beacon the night it fell. Your life being the topic of discussion here."

Pyrrha's eyes widened at this, "My…my life? I mean sure I guess if we were there, then there would've been a chance for all of us to die, but to just have this pointed out that I would have specifically-"

" _ **You**_ would have, ok?! _**You**_ were meant to _**die**_ at Beacon!" Ruby said furiously standing now and throwing her fishing pole to the ground in frustration. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her reflection in the lake and saw that her eyes were glowing and getting the red tinge to them. Taking a deep breath in, she exhaled slowly and sat down once more looking at her friend in a softer gaze, "I'm sorry. That came out harsher than I intended." She said in a soft tone looking away now.

Pyrrha shook herself from the shock of Ruby's aggression towards her. Next to her, she sees that her leader is breaking. Taking a deep breath herself and exhaling it out, she reaches out to the young girl and grabs her hand, giving it a small reassuring squeeze, "It's alright. But I still do not understand, was there like an assassination attempt on me specifically or something? Like what makes you think that I am a target?"

Ruby pulls away and closes her eyes, fighting the memories of that night atop of the tower in her own timeline. Opening them once more she looks at her friend and says, "I am going to tell you a story. I just ask that you keep an open-mind like you did for everything else."

"Is this another fable of yours?"

Ruby smirked, "I guess you could call it one, however unlike the others, this one hits really close to home you could say. Just like the others though it is true." Allowing her smirk to fall, she starts, "This story's focus is about a young girl with a dream to become a huntress…"


	29. Chapter 29

Ok so I am sorry. Sporadic updates annoy me a bit too I will admit, but I am thankful for those authors that do update when they can. I've been working a full time sometimes slightly over forty hours a week, with about an hour ride home from mentioned job just to get up and do it again the next day.

I had also been studying when I had gotten home from work for my boards that is required for my job as well. Clearly it paid off that I managed to pass the first time (which as I mentioned in a previous chapter somewhere that it's like three hundred dollars). So this story had to be placed on a back burner. I have also had a bit of a writer's block too which was hard to work out and tweak a few things from this story so I am not completely copying an episode or anything like that.

I know these might seem as excuses, but it is a fact that sometimes the real world has to come first, which is what needed to be done. I do have a life outside of this one. It's just the way it sometimes is. That doesn't mean I haven't given up on this story.

Aside from that, the new episodes that have come out, also play into what may happen in things to come. They get me thinking on how to add those elements in. So please, do not assume that my life just revolves around fanfiction.

Anyway thank you for those that encourage me, and have been favoriting and following this story. You guys rock.

 **New Divide**

"You…" Pyrrha said slowly, swallowing a lump in her throat, "This story was about you."

Ruby had just about finished her story as she refused to look at Pyrrha. She had told her a more detailed version that regrettably included Ozpin's past than what she told her father and Qrow. However due to the time constraint, it was still a cliff-notes version, "Yes." Ruby unnecessarily confirms.

Pyrrha stands up, her fishing pole long forgotten in the midst of the winding tale of war and anguish, "I don't get it though. If what you are saying is true, then how-"

"It was my final stand off against Salem." Ruby said cutting Pyrrha's question off, "I lost, she united the relics and brought the Brothers back. In the midst of the blast, I was blown off the side of a cliff and should have died…or rather my body died."

Pyrrha looked at her aghast, "What?"

"The Brothers pulled my soul from my body and essentially gave me a choice. I could have chosen to 'move on'; or return to the time of my existence, and take over a version of my younger self."

Pyrrha just stared at her, "I'm sorry but I am lost here."

Ruby still wasn't looking at the warrior, choosing to stare aimlessly at the water, "My soul merged with my younger self. In a sense Yang and everyone on my team was correct to assume that the Ruby who woke up from that Ursa fiasco in her leadership class was not the same."

A quick glance at the red-head, Ruby saw recognition now shone in Pyrrha's vivid green eyes. Ruby looked away again but took that as a sign to continue, "They told me that everyone I loved would be alive. I only had to choose a time where I existed. So I chose to come back to where we were all a team and we discovered Blake's identity. Originally I wanted to stay at Beacon and try to stop it from falling, but that incident in Goodwitch's class told me that it wouldn't have worked. That I should focus on Salem and getting the Relic of Knowledge. It was an opportunity for me to change the outcome of things. Of course I had hoped that Ozpin would have taken my warning seriously, but I guess I may have had too much hope."

"So you left."

Ruby sighed deeply and nodded, "I left yes. I couldn't risk failing, because then there wouldn't be a third chance. Ozma was the first chance, and they told me that I was the second and last chance. If by chance that I died in the process there wouldn't be do-overs; I am not like Ozma where he just kept reincarnating."

"And why not tell us all of this? Or at the very least your team? Your sister?" Pyrrha demanded uncharacteristically angry, "Did they tell you that it had to be kept a secret?"

The fifty thousand Lien question, Ruby mentally braced herself for Pyrrha's reaction knowing that her reaction was going to be a prelude to how the others were going to take her answer, "No."

"I'm sorry, but no?" Pyrrha demanded now, "You could have told us?"

"Yes. They left it up to me to tell you all or not." Ruby clarified, "I chose not to tell you all, and it was not a matter of trusting you. That was never a question in my mind." Ruby added quickly sensing Pyrrha about to accuse her of that very matter, "I had intended to tell you all after we got the relic from Haven."

"Damn it Ruby! I do not believe you hid this from us all this time!"

Ruby shook her head, "You are not nearly as angry as you should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded slowly, "Damn it Ruby will you look at me already!"

Ruby stood up now, leaving her own discarded pole on the ground and looked directly at Pyrrha, "The decision came with a warning. One that came after I made my decision to come back." Taking a shaky breath, she recited the God of Light's words, " _ **Some things you cannot change. They are meant to happen.**_ "

Pyrrha just stared Ruby down, her gaze alone demanding an answer to the warning. Ruby stood tall and gave Pyrrha a hard look back, contrary to the one of regret she had been wearing all this time, "You figured out the story was about me. You should already have the answer."

Pyrrha kept her gaze on Ruby, searching the silver eyes as best she could. She recalled the facts that Ruby had presented to her from the reaper's original timeline before settling on one fact, "The Fall of Beacon. It still happened."

"Right that was one thing. Recall that I also mentioned how I saved your life."

" _ **You were meant to die at Beacon**_." Ruby's words echoed in her head like a siren. The part where she described the young girl witnessing the death of a friend by the Fall Maiden at the top of a tower, "Me. You saw me die." Pyrrha said slowly and quietly as she sat back down on the ground.

Ruby sighed and retook her seat as well, "Yes. However I am afraid that it wasn't enough."

Pyrrha sat in silence for a moment, processing the things Ruby had told her, "I was stung by Tyrian." Ruby nodded and Pyrrha hesitated for a moment longer, "I might not survive Haven. That is why you told me all this now."

"As I said, I saved your life twice. There might not be a third time." Ruby whispered. She glanced over at the warrior and saw unshed tears coming from her. She reached out to touch her shoulder, "Pyrrha I'm-"

"No." Pyrrha growled out, quickly getting to her feet, "Do not touch me. I do not want to hear it." She turned and gathered her things, making her way back to the woods where they had come from.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked as she too got to her feet.

She stopped briefly, her posture stiffened at Ruby's words, "Back to the others. I need to think away from you." Pyrrha said not turning to face the red cloaked leader.

Ruby's eyes were downcast, "I understand, but please let me be the one to tell them." Pyrrha said nothing and just started walking on the path. Ruby made no move to go after her. She just watched her leave until she blended into the shadows of the forest.

After a few moments, Ruby sank to her knees and bowed her head. She was never one for praying. The last prayer she had said was at their memorials she had made in the Emerald Forest near the area they retrieved their relics and became teammates. They were all scattered when they…Ruby shook her head, trying to not think of that. All that mattered to her was to symbolize a place where they all met and had first succeeded as a team.

Now though that team might very well fall apart. If that was Pyrrha's reaction to the truth, then Ruby could only imagine how the others are going to react to it. She shook her head and gathered the discarded poles, the hotdogs gone from their hooks with no fish attached to them. _Oh well_ , she supposed as she stood up once more, _at least I still have the snares_.

She doesn't make an attempt to move yet. Looking at the now low sun with the color of the leaves on the trees in the reflection, she took a shaky breath in, seeing the images now blurry. Whipping her eyes, she didn't know that she was crying. Why was she crying? She had no damn right to cry, so why the fuck was she crying? She rubbed her face aggressively, taking more deep breaths and aiming her gaze up at the sky, praying for any type of self-control.

On a deeper level she was praying for something else. She had hoped that she wouldn't get anymore lost between her two worlds and desperately continue to see the truth in between those worlds. She prays for the strength to face the wrong that she had done, and for some type of forgiveness to her darker side that had been born out of the paths that she had chosen to take. Taking her eyes off the sky, she began her trek into the woods, melding into the shadows of the trees to where she had laid the snares.

Her thoughts continued to drift into the many areas of her life. Maybe it would be better if Pyrrha had told the others of their discussion. For them to cut all ties with her now before they could have a chance to get hurt. She had many dark hours, too many to even count. All of this not enabling her to foresee how fast that the tide is turning to this degree. How could she had been so blind? Time keeps on slipping away and she had yet to change almost anything to turn the war in their favor.

Ruby comes across one of her snares and sees a rabbit that had been caught. It was lying still and unmoving, memories flash in her mind as she takes it and places it over her shoulder to find more of her traps. Pyrrha now knew the truth, at the very least she knew why she was fighting. Ruby still vowed to do everything in her power to make sure that she wouldn't die, but once more the nagging thought in her mind was things were coming to head that was beyond her control, just how much time did they have left?

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

It had been a few weeks since her daughter and the others have left the camp. There had been a restlessness since those moments; but Raven was not too bothered by it. Of course Ruby's warning that day in the clearing about what was to come plagued her mind in some cases, but knowing that she had done her job and it was over made her stay. Salem had gotten her information that she needed, and best of all, that witch didn't know where she had been hiding. Still though, in these quiet moments sharpening her sword, there was a feeling that she couldn't shake, and it was that feeling that was bothering her. It was like she was missing something, "Raven?" Raven stops what she is doing and looks towards the flap and sees Vernal by the entrance, "We have a problem."

Dread. That was the feeling Raven had a hard time describing and what was plaguing her at the moment. It had been years since she had felt this way as she looks at her second, "What is it?" She keeps her cool, crisp tone.

Vernal says the three words that further the knot that pools in her stomach, "Salem's found us."

Raven's eyes widen briefly, " _You may have thought you got away easily_ , _but do not be fooled. You signed a deal with the devil-incarnate_." Foolishly she had brushed her off, believing that her job had been done, then came the warning, " _I do not know when, but Salem will find you eventually_ ; _and when she does it will be her followers. One of them will be the Fall Maiden_." Ruby's cold tone came to her.

Vernal was waiting for a response. Seeing this, Raven mentally shook herself, "Salem…okay."

"Four of her followers are waiting to speak with you." She explained, waiting for instructions.

Raven stood up. There were many plans they had made in the event the camp should be found. She just hoped one of those plans would be enough, "Right. We planned for something like this…" Her tone was becoming stronger, "Bring me my helmet. We have unwelcomed guests to see too."

As Raven came out to the tent with her mask on she sees four unfamiliar people being warily watched by her tribe, " _For the life of me I do not know why, but I will extend to you a courtesy: their names and their agenda so pay attention._ " She hadn't cared much, but humored the girl, " _Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black_." Ruby had told her, " _They will be looking for the Spring Maiden to enter Haven._ "

Raven is briefly brought out of the memory and addresses her bandits; after all she had appearances to keep up, "I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory…" She pauses briefly to let this sink in, and then raises her voice, "or you've all lost your spines!"

They look at her in shame and guilt. Honestly it was like they were all children. The woman with black hair stepped forward and spoke in a quiet charming voice, "Don't be too upset with them, Raven. Your men simply recognized the power of a Maiden when they see it." Raven's eyebrow rose slightly as the woman's eyes started glowing leaving trails of fire, "Which is why we'd like to have a word with you."

Raven looks to the bandits, "Leave us. Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving."

As the bandits all leave to do so, a man with a mustache speaks up, "Little late to run and hide. You've been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away."

Raven snorted at this. How dare this man tell her where she can or cannot go, "I know all about your master, but I don't believe we've met." She said in her cool crisp tone, arms crossed.

"We're the guys you should be afraid of." The boy said smugly.

Raven looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow, "I doubt anyone should be afraid of you."

Mercury growled low and took a step towards her, "Oh yeah? Tell that to-"

Cinder spoke up now and said sternly, "Quiet."

Mercury relents, and Raven smirks, "That's what I thought."

Cinder looks between the two and gives Mercury an extra look in warning before turning back to Raven, "I'm Cinder Fall. This is my associate, Arthur Watts, and my disciples, Emerald and Mercury."

"I don't care." Raven said crossing her arms, "I am going to tell you that I've already done your master's bidding once. I am not doing anything more. Leave. Now."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. It has come to our master's attention you have something she wants. Of course, if I'm wrong..." Cinder purred out as she activates her Maiden power again and holds out a small flame in her right hand, grinning evilly.

 _ **So she was right after all**_ , Rave thought to herself as she watches Cinder closely, " _Haven has a vault where the relic lies. They need the Spring Maiden to open the vault. It is with this that you will be given a choice_." Ruby's voice once more comes to her. Raven pauses for a moment, trying to quickly think of something. Taking a deep breath she calls out, "Vernal!" Vernal steps out of Raven's tent and walks up next to her.

Cinder watches the duo closely, not really believing it, "So, this is the long lost Spring Maiden. Prove it."

Raven and Vernal share a glance with each other, " _Just know that whatever deal you make with them, it is lose-lose situation. There will be_ _ **nothing**_ _to gain_." Once more the reaper's words echoing in her head. Raven's mind is still thinking of scenarios, but she nods to her second. Vernal sighs and closes her eyes as Raven prepares herself for the show that they've put on in the past.

Vernal holds her hands out and suddenly, the wind starts to pick up gradually. The blue sky turns to gray as clouds cover it. Leaves blow in the wind. Watts, Mercury and Emerald cover their faces as thunder is heard, while Cinder smiles in amazement as she watches the Spring Maiden unleash her power. Vernal then lowers her hands and opens her eyes as her powers settle, "Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything."

Watts and Mercury brush themselves off as Cinder speaks, "Raven, I won't underestimate you, so please don't insult my intelligence. There is a slim chance you and your Maiden could escape today, but if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her. But we come bearing an olive branch."

Watts walks up to Raven, explaining more detail to her, "The Maidens are merely a means to an end. Salem's true desires are the Relics locked inside the Huntsman Academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge, and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven." Raven glares through her mask as he gets into her space adding, "It's the best deal either of you are going to get." He then walks away from them to rejoin his group.

Raven scoffed at his words, "You talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy."

Cinder laughs in her false tone of politeness, "That's because it will be. Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem. And now, all we need is the key to the vault." She pauses then says as an after the fact, "You're not the only one to turn your back against Oz, Raven."

Raven griped the hilt of her sword, "I already gave information to Salem! That was all I had to do! Now I'm not helping Salem with anything more. I am also not helping Oz! I don't want a part in any of this!"

Cinder once again laughed, "That ship sailed when we found out that you chose to harbor a Maiden. But if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your lives squabbling in the wilderness."

" _You will be promised safety, to be left the hell alone. It is a lie_." Raven paused and then said slowly, "I need time to think this over."

"You don't have time." Watts stated in his drawl, "We have plans to destroy Haven Academy with the aid of the White Fang. You're going to choose now."

Raven still kept her calm and cool composure, "Backed me into a corner, huh?"

Cinder had her own arms crossed, "Come on Raven. Is it really that hard to decide? All we want is the relic. So, are you with us, or against us?"

After a tense moment, Raven removes her grip from her hilt and takes her mask off, " _I am not going to tell you how it ends. I am just going to tell you to think carefully._ "This wasn't working the way she wanted it to, this was slowly getting away from her. Raven eyes them critically, ignoring the subtle look Vernal was sending her way. _**Just a bit more time**_ , she thinks, "Agreements like these are built on trust; and forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more."

Watts looks at her, "You are in a poor position to negotiate."

" _When the time comes you will be given another choice_." Raven looks directly at Cinder, another idea (or what she views as another choice) coming to her, and says the first thing to come to her mind, "I want my brother and my former team leader's daughter dead."

"Qrow?" Cinder questioned curiously, "And who by chance is this daughter?"

"Ruby Rose." Raven said. She watches as Cinder's eyes widen and show just some betrayal of emotion.

Watts sees this as well, "Alright ladies, let's pause for a moment. We have one objective - retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Our advantage here is just as you said - we walk straight into Haven, no resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother and the child throws that all out the window."

Emerald nods and speaks for the first time, "Qrow Branwen will not go down without a fight, and Ruby will not go down easily either."

Cinder nods in agreement, "Then it'll be fine. Two for the price of the Relic."

"Oh for gods' sake! If we leave that school a bloody mess, we will draw the attention of the authorities! The Kingdom will be on high alert, and the White Fang's attack will be ruined!" Watts said quickly.

Cinder waves him off, "Then we wait. We wait until the full moon. Leo invites Qrow and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel and Adam arrive with the White Fang. As soon as the battle is won, the White Fang demolishes Haven, and any evidence we may have left behind is lost along with the school."

Raven nods, "Then, Salem leaves my people alone. For good."

Cinder walks up to her and holds her hand out, "You have yourself a deal."

Raven takes the hand and shakes it. Once the other plans are finalized, she has one of the bandits escort the uninvited guests out of the camp area. Vernal stands next to Raven watching them leave, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Raven states turning to enter her tent, "We just need a counterplan."

"What kind of counterplan?"

" _When this other choice presents itself-_ " Raven looks at Vernal, "One that ensures we come out victorious. One that does not involve Salem getting the relic."

"And how are we going to ensure that happens?"

Raven starts to pack her own belongings as she responds, "We are going to take it for ourselves." Ruby's final words of warning echoing in her head, " _You better take it. It'll be your only hope._ "

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Inside the White Fang headquarters, Adam Taurus kneels before Sienna Khan, who is sitting on a throne flanked by two guards on either side of her. It shouldn't have surprised her when her work had been interrupted by Corsac and Fennec Albain stating that he had come to see her. It also should not have surprised her when Adam had confessed that he wanted the White Fang to attack Haven Academy just like he had done to Beacon Academy. After all she had been visited by Ghira Belladonna earlier in the week, claiming that he had gotten some message that those two things were going to be happening, " _Sienna please. I've tried to work with you over the years. We may not have seen eye to eye on how things should be handled but we want the same thing_."

She hadn't wanted to listen to him. After all it was the new age for the White Fang. Peaceful protests had not worked, so she had to resort to fear and intimidation when necessary. Adam had been a perfect symbol of that, however looking at him now left her severely displeased. In this, she agreed with Ghira, a line had been crossed, "Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy." She said sternly, keeping her guard up.

Adam wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, "High Leader Khan, I am begging you."

Sienna's voice rang in the room as she scolded him, "You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else! The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe." Lowering her voice now, she states, "You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible."

Adam bows his head again, but even as he does so, her instincts are on alert as he says, "I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader."

"And what example might that be?" She asks sitting higher in her chair.

He slowly rises as he starts listing off what he had learned from her, "Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now."

" _There is more, Sienna_." Ghira had told her when she was about to dismiss him, " _He is dangerous. He looks to replace you as High Leader_." She had turned her back on him at that comment.

It had been ridiculous and she had said as much. She could handle Adam, after all no one questions the High Leader of the White Fang. She refocuses on the man in front of her and stands from her throne, "I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back."

She sees that he nods in agreement at her words, "And that is exactly what I had done! I pushed them back!"

"But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! And the White Fang is more of a target now than ever before! You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what?!" She yells now, voice echoing the hall making the guards beside her wince. Adam for his part stands stoic, "Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!"

He stood too confident in her opinion as she glared him down. She re-took her seat, her gaze never wavering, and neither was his beneath his mask. Somehow Ghira's warning seemed more credible, not like she would admit that now, "If you want to know more about the humans, then why not talk to one of them yourself?" Adam suggested. Before she could comment, he turned towards the entrance to the room, "Hazel!"

Sienna watches as a large muscular man enters the room, "Took you long enough." He scoffs at Adam.

Sienna stood from her seat and her guards all point their spears towards the newcomer, "What is this?!"

"Apologies. I don't aim to cause any trouble." Hazel said smoothly and respectfully.

She didn't trust his tone, and it was not just that he was a human. No, she was now on full guard looking at the two men, settling her gaze on Adam, "You've brought a human to this location?" She snarled.

"You should hear what he has to say." Adam said smoothly.

"This is grounds for execution!"

Hazel takes a knee before her and she momentarily takes her gaze off of Adam to look at him as he says, "Ma'am, please. Nobody needs to die today. I'm just asking for a moment of your time."

This isn't right, she knows there is something more to this. She just cannot pin-point where this had all gone wrong. She looks at Hazel and sits back down. She just needs more time to think and plan her next move. She motions to Hazel to rise, "You don't like me. You have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want." He says easily.

" _Look this isn't going to go the way you want it_. _You need to be careful with him_. _Do not trust anything he is saying_." Ghira had pleaded with her to listen, " _He has made a powerful alley that will destroy everything we hold dear. We don't have to like each other, but please listen to me when I say we need to work together on this one_." He had pleaded with her to eliminate Adam's control of the White Fang, and use her influence to help the humans against this 'powerful' alley. She, of course, hadn't wanted to hear it. Anyway from her understanding his daughter was a part of the White Fang still, she had diverted from her parents' beliefs of peaceful protests to accepting and embracing the violent aspects of the organization.

Once more, she had denied him and his words opting to dismiss him; but even if that was a few days ago, his expression of disappointment and sadness never left her mind, "I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it is that I want. I want humanity to fear the Faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!" She declared now.

Adam steps closer to her on the dais, and briefly she begins to wonder why her guards have yet to stop him, "We can win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the Faunus are the dominant species of this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus."

Wrong, this was wrong. This was not what the White Fang have been fighting for. Having humans serve the faunus would just cause another uprising. It's not what she wanted, and what's more, she was out of time, "I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away." The guards remain stationary, "I said, take them away!"

The guards did not move, " _I'm sorry we couldn't have agreed on this; but I wish you no harm. I did my duty to warn you of the incoming danger_." Ghira had said as a way of a parting.

Sienna had watched him start to leave, and clearly that had now been a mistake, "I will admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader. And many here in Mistral feel the same." Adam boasted in confidence.

Four armed White Fang soldiers enter through the main doors and stop, pointing their weapons into the room as Sienna rose to her feet, "What are you doing?" Hazel asks the question Sienna had been thinking, at least the human hadn't known the true plan behind this.

"What's right for the Faunus. From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang." Adam declares.

Four more soldiers reveal themselves with their weapons drawn, two on each side of the room, as Sienna's guards point their weapons at her, "Ghira was right." She snarls low her eyes narrow darkly at him, "You were planning on assassinating me all along."

"Ghira Belladonna?" Adam asks, "What does he have to do with this?"

"It doesn't matter." Sienna says drawing her weapon as she continues to look at her guards in defiance, "If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong." She had one chance. It was bad enough she was caught off guard because of her carelessness at not heeding a warning, now she had to face down the people that were supposed to be protecting her as well.

She turns toward him, ready to strike, but instead gasps out as she is impaled by Adam's weapon, "I know." He lifts the blade, making it slide deeper into Sienna's body and lifting it off the ground. Fists clenched, her body shakes from the damage and Adam takes advantage of her closer proximity to rest a hand on her shoulder and speak into her ear, "Thank you, Sienna. You were there when our people needed you, but they need me now. I'm sorry you couldn't see this through to the end."

She manages to growl low, but she feels weak, " _I hope you can one day see me as a friend and not an adversary. Stay safe and be well my sister_." It takes so much effort on her final moments, but she lifts her hand to claw at Adam's neck. However she feels him swiftly remove his weapon from her. She feels herself falling to the ground and roll to the bottom of the steps.

As she stares up at the ceiling, she can feel her life leaving her. All she hears in garbles as she knows the human and Adam are having a conversation; but she doesn't care so much about that. What she does care about is the future of the White Fang, and Ghira's regretful and sad expression, _**I'm sorry my brother**_ , is her last thought as she feels her spirit leave her body.


	30. Chapter 30

**New Divide**

"We'll rest here for the night and see Lionheart in the morning." Ruby announced to the group as they had stopped in front of what seemed to be a Hunter Lodge. It was still fairly early out, but having been walking non-stop, they had to literally drag themselves into the city of Mistral before Ruby had found a promising rest stop for them.

"About damn time." Yang breathed out in relief.

In fact the atmosphere around them changed as Ruby made this announcement. The walk had been tense with no one really talking. Pyrrha had been making a point to walk nowhere near the young reaper, going as far to make a point of not even look in her direction. However Ruby knew that she kept the secret that had been disclosed to her, having heard the conversation that she had with her own team when questioned what the two had talked about on their trek.

Ruby held the door open as she allowed her teammates into the building first with Pyrrha just barely acknowledging her thanks. Ruby sighed to herself, allowing the warrior her space. Walking in now, she sees that Weiss is already trying to get two rooms for their group. Approaching the desk, she sees that Weiss is already pulling out her card and handing it to the man. He swipes it through the card reader and it beeps in alert, "I'm sorry, but it is declined."

"Excuse me? That cannot be right. Try again." Weiss demands.

He shrugs and tries again and the same thing happens, "I'm sorry. Do you have lien on you?" He asks handing back the card. The rest of the group exchanged troubling looks before looking at Ruby.

"No one carriers that much lien on them!" Weiss says taking her card back, "Try this one."

Ruby watches as the card gets declined and she gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. The only time she recalled this happening was when Weiss's pathetic bastard of a father cut her off during the Vytal Tournament. However there was no way for her father to contact her, but surely he must have known that she had left Beacon. Which possibly meant that…oh shit, "I'm sorry but if you have no lien, then you cannot stay." The man says with some remorse in his tone.

"Ruby what do we do now?" Jaune demands to know.

"Would Lionheart let us stay at the school?" Blake asks.

"This is unbelievable." Weiss seethes out, "I am an heiress-"

"Hold on." Ruby says holding up her hands. Then looking at the desk clerk she says, "Mr…" she looks on his counter to see his name, "Markins. I'm sure there must be something we can work out."

He looks at her, his aged blue eyes looking at her with regret, "I'm sorry but that is policy. I mean sure if you had enough for like a safety deposit then perhaps we could talk but-"

"Sir I assure you we are not just kids here looking for trouble, we can surely work out a payment plan of sorts. Between us," she motioned to the group, "we could come up with something that would be acceptable payment for two rooms in this fine establishment you got here."

He started faltering at her smile, "Look kid-"

Ruby held up a finger and pulled out her wallet now and showed him her false ID, "Does this say I am a child sir?"

The groups' eyes widened and as the Markins took her ID, Yang tugged on her arm, "Ruby what are you doing?"

"Trying to get us a place to sleep for the night or two. Relax it'll be fine." Ruby breathed back as Markins turned his attention back on her. Yang had let go and stood by the others giving her questioning looks to which she shook her head with her arms crossed.

"Well Ms. Rose-"

"Ruby please."

"Then you must call me Ezra." Clearing his throat he returned her ID card and looked at her team a bit less wary, but still concerned, "This is your team then Ruby?"

Ruby nodded and leaned against the counter in a casual manner, "Yes sir. We've been in the wilds for weeks now and were only looking to stay a night or two." She still gave him her signature brilliant smile.

Ezra nodded and thought for a moment and sighed, "Ok let me see what I can do for you." He walked away from the counter into the office area behind the desk.

"Thank you!" Ruby called out still smiling. She waited until he was fully in the office and quickly turned to her team, "Ok quick how much do you guys have on you?"

They pulled out their lien and saw immediately that it wasn't even enough for half the payment that was required for the rooms, "We don't have enough." Jaune said, "We just ended up bartering when we would come across a village here and there."

"I cannot believe I couldn't use my cards." Weiss said with her arms crossed, "I should have been able to afford two hundred and forty-eight lien. It's not like I've been wasting lien when we left Beacon."

She still had a disturbing theory on that, but Ruby for now wisely kept her mouth shut. Perhaps she'd try and find out some news from Atlas later. Ruby dug into her own bag and counted her lien. Thanks to her deals with Junior and the pilot whose plane she 'borrowed', she was down to just over five hundred lien. Sure she could have paid for the two rooms, but she needed that money for weapons' maintenance not only for herself but for her team too, "Alright Ms. Rose;" she turned to see Mr. Markins coming, "I talked with my super and he is willing to let your group stay for thirty percent off the rooms." He rang up a new total, "One hundred and seventy-three lien total."

She turned back to the group to look at them, "Still not enough." Blake said ears drooping, "Perhaps we should go somewhere else Ruby."

"There is nowhere else to go." The hell she was going into Haven Academy now and asking that potential traitor for rooms.

"Lion-" Ren started to say.

"No." Ruby said firmly and then looking at the desk clerk she says, "Ok." She started counting out her lien and handed it to him.

"Ruby that's all your lien." Nora breathed out wide eyed; as was everyone else Pyrrha included.

Ruby waved her hand, "Its fine. I still have enough for weapon stuff and gear if anyone needs it." _I hope_.

Ezra completed the transaction and gave them a card explaining that there are certain credits on it that came with the rooms, and keys to the two rooms. Ruby thanked the man and gave a key to Jaune, keeping the other, "Why don't we unpack and get settled then we can meet up and see what supplies we need?" Ruby suggested easily looking at them.

"What about seeing Lionheart?" Pyrrha asked, speaking to Ruby for the first time since the night before.

It was civil in nature, but there was an underlying hint of suspicion that was detected by everyone. However no one commented on the tone, "Uhm excuse me, but if you are seeing Headmaster Lionheart, he isn't here at the moment." They turned to see Ezra looking at them now.

"Wait what?" Ruby asked looking back at the man, "What do you mean he is not here?"

Ezra was counting his drawer as another young man took over to help the next person that had come up to the desk, "The headmaster is out. My friend is a staff member from the school; he said he left a few days ago. Something about a mission from the council, or so I've heard. He is still a hunter you know."

Ruby bit her lip and gave the others a look, "Did you happen to hear when he would be back?" She asked composing herself as she looked back at the man that helped them.

"That I do not know. My friend said he might be back at the school at the end of the week. In the meantime why not enjoy our festival? We haven't had much to celebrate lately with the Grimm attacks. Hopefully this will help raise village moral." With that he left them alone and went into the back office.

"Well that's perfect." Weiss said with her arms crossed, "You only paid for two nights."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ruby stated, trying to not show how troubled she was by this set of news. She led the way to their hallway where the rooms were located, "Right now let's get settled a bit, check your equipment, and we'll go from there."

"How long are you giving us?" Jaune asked as they came to their room across from RWBY's room.

Ruby thought for a moment as she unlocked her teams' door, "Half hour?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"Can we go to that festival?" Nora asked, "Sounded like fun and we could use the night off."

Ruby internally flinches at this but fights to not let it show, "Yea ok. Meet out at the lobby in an hour and we'll go from there then." With that the two teams entered their rooms.

Once in the room, the girls looked around, "Well it's not the bunkbeds, but it'll do." Yang states as she goes over to the one full bed, "What side kitty-cat?"

"Please don't call me that, but I'll take the side by the window if that's ok." Blake says offering a small smile.

"Bunkbeds or not, I am glad I do not have to sleep outside." Weiss said going over to the other bed and sitting down on it, "Now I need to find out why my cards got declined." She pulled out her scroll.

"How are you going to do that if there is local communication only?" Yang asked flopping down on the other bed, "Maybe the communication couldn't get through to take your money."

Ruby was sitting by the desk, making a list of things that she needed for her weapon, while simultaneously trying to recall details from her last expedition to Haven, "She is right." Blake said as she started to unpack some of her belongings, "The CCT could have been more connected than it was originally known for. I mean it would make sense with your banking stuff being primarily in Atlas after all."

Weiss frowned and slowed down her typing on her scroll, "That is true I suppose. I mean we hadn't actually had to use our cards on this mission. The villages not really being electronically friendly before the Fall…" She then looked over at their leader, "Ruby? Your thoughts?"

Ruby jumped slightly, "What?"

"What do you think?" Weiss asked, "My cards not working…"

"Oh well…it could be whatever Blake said."

"You weren't listening were you?" Blake asked sighing.

"I am trying to focus. We are meeting up with the others in an hour and I need to get this down. Just like you guys should be doing."

Yang groaned, "I am really not liking this 'Drill Sargent Ruby'." Ruby flinched, "Come on Rubes Nora just asked for a night off. You said yes. Can we just chill for a bit and enjoy ourselves?" Ruby looked down at her notebook, "What is so important that you cannot just go one night with your nose in that book of yours anyway?"

Ruby sighed, there were a lot of things of great importance in that notebook, "Plans, ideas, lists." She closes her book, knowing that she would have to look at it later, "Ok fine."

"Yes!" Yang cheered, "Fun Ruby is back!"

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Fun Ruby. You know my sister who liked to goof off and play games." Yang explained, "But seriously though there is something we would like to know. What happened between you and Pyrrha?"

"We talked for a bit, I may have crossed a line. But I am giving her space." _**May have**_? _**You did cross a line**_ , a darker tone crawled into Ruby's mind.

Clearly this wasn't enough for her team as they gave her their full attention. Blake sat on the other side of the bed, Weiss sat up a bit and placed her scroll aside, and Yang was now alert, "What did you-" Blake started to ask.

"That is all I am saying for now. What was said between us, sticks between us. Now then who wants to freshen up first?" Ruby spoke with an air of finality.

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

It had been decided that the group needed some time to each other. So while team JNPR went in one direction for the festival, RWBY took the other, "What should we do first?" Blake asks looking around at the tents and booths.

"Shopping!" Weiss declared quickly.

"Oh gods no." Ruby shot down and spotted a weapons booth, "Over here! Let's go there!" Maybe this night wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Hold on let's go here first. This one doesn't seem crowded right now." Yang said pointing to a tent. Above it read 'Fortune Teller'.

Blake crossed her arms, the smell of sushi in the air, "Actually let's get some food first."

"Aw come on! We can do food after that." Yang stated, "Besides it'll be a good team bonding experience! It'll be fun!" She called out cheerily as she grabbed her partner's arm and started pulling her towards the tent.

Seeing there was no other option, the trio allowed it to happen. Ruby rolled her eyes, "Right ok."

At this comment, Weiss made Ruby stop in her tracks, "What's with you?" Weiss asked as Blake trailed next to Yang, but was listening all the same, "I thought you would be all over this." The yellow and black duo entered the tent with Blake turning to give Weiss a 'good luck' motion.

"Come on Weiss. You cannot be serious. It's a load of hub-bub." Ruby commented, having seen real magic. Then as an afterthought, she said something hoping that Weiss would understand, "Look I know we all want to have fun, but there is stuff I need to do too. In fact the weapons booth is somewhere that I really need to go and we need to go over supplies. Killing two Nevermore with one stone, but this?" She motions to the tent, "It's not necessary."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Sure yes that may be so, but it's all about having fun. Never thought I'd have to explain that to you." Sighing she says, "Look we are all under stress here; but try and loosen up. This coming from me that should say a lot."

Ruby nodded as they entered the tent, "Ah your teammates. Here have some tea." The woman offered handing Weiss and Ruby their cups, "Careful it is hot, but once you are done then we can begin."

Ruby looks at her drink, a sense of caution ringing in her head, "Come on dearie its ok." She looks to see the woman smiling at her and her team looking at her. Shrugging she starts to drink slowly. There wasn't much in the cup and all she saw were the leaves at the bottom. Regardless, she did as the other girls had done, and placed her cup down in front of her.

"Now then, let's start with you dearie." She says looking at Ruby, molten gray eyes met silver and there was a brief flash that came across the elderly woman's features. Hesitantly she reached for her cup and looked down, "Interesting. The leaves are contradictory in nature."

"My sister has always been a source of contradictory." Yang says laughing, "It works though as it throws her enemies off." She bumps her elbow into Blake, who laughs softly. Weiss smiles, but Ruby doesn't say anything and neither does the woman.

"They indicate you had been on a journey, but had also stayed put." It was as if someone had taken an ice ball the size of a Goliath and drowned her in it. Ruby suddenly did not like this woman as her gravelly voice continued, "They also indicated that the journey you were on, you met strangers but at the same time friends. There is more, but I want to see something before I continue."

The woman places the cup on the table and moves on to Weiss, reading her cup, "Your leaves indicate a sense of loneliness and isolation." Weiss looks uneasy, "This most likely due to heavy strain to your early life; making you have a difficult personality. However," Weiss held her head down, trying to hide from the concerned faces of her friends, but at this remark the woman's voice makes her look up a smidge, "after you do warm up, you place a great deal of trust in those you call friends. Be warned though, the path you are on is not an easy one. It will break the very bonded nature of the blood that you are, but will also grow to become someone unrecognizable."

Weiss shrinks and pales at the woman's gaze before moving on towards Blake, "You my dear, display a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time. However that doesn't mean you lack humor. Your leaves say you declare righteous and a sense of respect to other people's lives. You fight those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. This is all that you have known from a young age. However you too bore chains much like your teammate next to you." Blake and Weiss share a look at this, "You lived in a dark shadow, and have just began to find the light; but there is a different darkness approaching, a past soon to be catching up with you." Blake's ears spike forward in alert before folding down to the side, "Be wary for fear will most certainly undo everything you fought to change."

Yang grabbed Blake's hand to offer comfort, "Wow you are good lady. Whatcha got for me?" She smiled to try and lighten the dark mood that fell around the room. She notices that Blake is frowning in thought, Weiss is now closed off some, and Ruby…well the only way she could describe her sister at the moment was solemn and serious. Not how she expected this reading to go.

The woman smiles lightly, seemingly ignorant to the other's moods as she grabs Yang's cup, "You are very straightforward and confident as well as cheerful, energetic, and bright. However, while your anger is used as a main asset in battle, it can lead to acts of predictably."

"Ok that is true. Something I have to work on…" Yang trails off. She was rewarded with small smirks from her team.

The woman gives her a small smile as well before frowning into the cup, "Your attitude and demeanor also hides that you are very mature and extremely nurturing." At this she looks between Yang and Ruby with a thoughtful look on her features, "You had to grow up fast as well. You lost someone important while young in life, and discovered something else. Something that has led you with a great deal of baggage: fear of abandonment and self-blame for something you had no control over."

"Now see here no one-" Yang starts to growl out low when she feels her hand tighten. Looking over she sees Blake holding it tightly and offering support and Weiss too smiling at her in support. However the one person's smile she hoped to see was not looking in her direction. Instead Ruby wore a haunted type look to her.

Placing the cup down the woman finishes her thought to Yang as if the brawler hadn't said anything, "There is a storm brewing, something that will threaten your light. A truth that will shatter your essence. Roles that you thought were clear will reverse, but try to remember feelings will not change. Only grow, and it's ok to show weakness now…and again."

The woman looks back to Ruby, "Your hand dear, no worries you will not be charged for this extra reading."

Ruby had been quiet through her friends' readings. Everything the old fortune teller was saying, was like knife stabbed through her heart. She had a feeling she knew the events that the woman was referring too, and now here she was asking for her hand, "Which one?"

"Your dominant one dear."

'Hub-bub', Ruby had said to Weiss. She tried to not let it bother her. Maybe this woman was just an expert at body language, and yet she had given what seemed to be clear personality readings to her teammates…and her's…just what the hell was her's about? Ruby allowed the woman to take her left hand; and she looked at it closely with a perplexed expression on her face, "What is it? My fate too horrible to conceive?" Ruby asked jokingly.

"Rubes seriously we are hunters. Let's not joke about that." Yang says now all joking aside, clearly bothered by the tea leaf reading she had gotten.

"The lines of the palm only indicates what the person is, and of course reflects the change over time. Make no mistake, a person's fate is in the hand, but only the seed of it." She turns Ruby's hand over one way then the other, reading the lines, "You are truly fascinating. Your hand already shows a lot of change for someone so young. As if there has been a war you have been fighting your whole life." She adds this part mostly to herself, but Ruby hears it and pales, fully aware of her team watching and listening closely.

The woman points to her thumb, "Your thumb is very strong. You are strong-minded; I can also see that you seem to not bode well with your own emotions. You tend to make sure that everybody else is okay. This attitude while selfless, also means that you are not dealing with your own issues. This can and will eventually destroy you."

Ruby flinches and almost pulls her hand back, not wanting to hear anything more, but the woman keeps a firmer grip as she looks at the reaper's palm in more crucial detail, "There are times when you had to be ruthless, all to protect the ones you love. This ruthlessness though has had you cross many lines. At times you justify it, to assure yourself it's what had to be done at the time. However it has also led you astray. You molarity is off, but it is not too late to come back."

Yang looks at Ruby in concern wondering what it is that has her younger sister had done, "Now here is something interesting, this right here is your lifeline." A delicate finger traces Ruby's palm now, "See how well-marked it is? Means you are in good health, but it's so chopped up. Means that your life has changed markedly. There is also a divergence." She traces the pattern, "And at this divergence? It comes back to this point."

"What does that mean?" Weiss asks, sitting next to Ruby and seeing what the woman is describing.

"A do-over of sorts." The woman says and she feels the red cloaked girl stiffen and a slight jerk back, "Or a point at which you feel like you were the happiest." Again another flinch and jerk, at this the woman lets go and meets the girl's silver eyed sharp gaze, "You were born a warrior, and trained like a solider."

"A solider? Ruby's a huntress like we are." Yang said chuckling softly, but still a spike of concern as she sees Ruby is uncomfortable to the point she looks physically ill.

The woman shakes her head, "Body language speaks volumes. Knowing how to read your client is just as important to reading the palm and tea leaves." Looking back at Ruby, she says, "You act as if the world needs a great defender and true it is your fate and your destiny; however how you go about it is what you need to be wary of." Silver meets molten gray, "The light can and will fade; if that does happen then the dark will return and that light will cease to burn. So tell me…" Ruby sat up straight now, as the woman leaned forward and whispered so low that only she could hear, "What if all the plans you made were not worth the price they paid?"

Ruby swallowed deeply, throat suddenly dry and feeling as if it were closing on her. She moves away from the table, "I think I need some air." The girls watched her go and then back at the woman.

She waves to them, "Go, your team leader needs you. However the readings and advice I gave you apply to all of you as well. Your bonds are fragile in nature despite your strong ability to work as a team. Fear is the path to darkness. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. If you do find yourselves in that dark place, then use it to find our true selves and that knowledge will light your way." Then in a cheerful tone, she says, "Enjoy the rest of your evening!"

The woman watches them uneasily leave her tent. She frowns as Yang closes the flap behind the small group, "Well Fiona? Did you sense that?" Another older woman asks appearing next to her.

Fiona sighs and looks at her friend, "I did. The aura and magic was strong in that silver eyed warrior. Is that what you have been sensing Maria?"

The silver haired woman next to her nodded as she hopped up on to the previously occupied seats. Her prosthetic eyes narrowing as she looked in the direction the small group had exited, "Yes. For months now I've been wondering what it was I was sensing. I honestly haven't felt power like that in many years." Fiona nodded along and took out a deck of tarot cards and began shuffling them, "What color?" Maria asked after a brief stint of silence.

"Sorry?" Fiona asked setting three cards down on the table.

"The girl. What color were her eyes?"

"Silver." Maria sighed and left the tent, debating on her next move.

Fiona shook her head and flipped the three cards over: The Ten of Swords, The Tower, and The Devil. Past, Present, and Future. She sighs deeply and draws a fourth card from the deck: Death. Before she could draw another card, a couple walks into her tent. She gathers up the cards hoping that as the saying goes 'with death, comes rebirth'.


	31. Chapter 31

**New Divide**

 _ **The East Wind takes us all in the end...It's a story my brother told me when we were kids. The East Wind - this terrifying force that lays waste to all in its path. It seeks out the unworthy and plucks them from the earth...That was generally me.**_

 _ **-Sherlock Holmes from BBC's 'Sherlock'**_

Ruby swept herself into a nearby bar. Her heart was racing frantically as she avoids the windows, just barely seeing her team stop and speak a few words before dispersing from the area, searching for her she assumes. Looking around she goes to a seat at the bar and flashes the bartender her ID and orders her signature drink. Once the drink is handed to her, she finds a secluded area in the back and sits, taking a large gulp of the burning liquid, savoring it as it smoothly goes down her throat.

Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and tilts her head back, " _ **There was once a merchant in a famous market in Vale. One day he saw a stranger looking at him in surprise…**_ " She recites to herself recalling a story that she had once heard…or perhaps will hear again.

"…and he knew that the stranger was Death." Startled Ruby snapped her eyes open to see a woman with silver hair and prosthetic eyes looking right at her, "Hello dear, fancy seeing you in a place like this."

"Ms. Calavera." Ruby breathed out sitting up as the woman sits down a drink in her hand as well.

"Please continue. I've always liked this story." The woman said flippantly as she leaned back and took a sip of her drink.

Ruby stared at her, disbelievingly at who she was sitting with and to see if the woman was serious. Seeing that she was, Ruby took a shaky breath and continued, "Pale and trembling, the merchant fled the marketplace and made his way many, many miles to the city of Vacuo, for there he was sure Death could not find him." She paused and looked at Maria, "I'm sorry but what are you doing here?"

Maria does not respond, only takes a sip of her drink and then gives Ruby a measured look. Instead of answering the question, she places her glass down on the table and continues the story, "But when at last he came to Vacuo, the merchant saw, waiting for him, the grim figure of Death." She smiles lightly looking at the young huntress and says, "I think you know why I am here Ruby Rose."

" _ **Very well, I give in. I am yours**_." Ruby says echoing the words of the merchant from the story. She places her glass on the table as well after downing the rest of her drink, "You are the Grimm Reaper, an embodiment of Death so to speak. So tell me, you do not seem too surprised to meet me."

Maria chuckled, "True and yet rumor has it you are a reaper as well. A…what did you say I was? 'Embodiment of Death'? Yet you are surprised to see me. Tell me: why did you look surprised when you saw me just now?"

Ruby was still in shock at seeing her old mentor. She was doing her best not to show it, and hide it from her tone. However she sighed heavily and says echoing the words of Death in the story, " _ **Because, I had an appointment with you much later– in Vacuo.**_ " The story was ended but Maria was still waiting for an answer. An answer Ruby could not give just yet, "You are the Grimm Reaper. A celebrity. Not someone that you typically bump into."

"Liar." Ruby was surprised, "Oh come on. I may be blind but even I could see that 'Liar' is written all over you. Not becoming of a Silver Eyed Warrior." Picking up her glass again, Maria takes another sip of her drink, "Besides a second clue is you are hiding from your teammates."

"How did you-?"

"Fiona, the fortune teller that you all were just with, told me the color of your eyes after your visit. That and life has a very precious balance. When one is attuned to the forces of such a precious commodity it is easy enough to pick up on. Now then Ruby Rose why not stop this game we are playing shall we?"

"Alright deal. Now then if we are done with the games, how did you know my name?"

"Your team is calling your name and asking people questions. Not really that hard my dear." Maria leans forward and says, "So how much do you know about the silver eyes?"

Ruby leans away from her, "Enough to have the understanding of the ways of the warriors they were once known for."

"Yet you are doing those noble warriors a great disservice." A disappointed frown pulled at her mentor's lips, "You are running from your team, making them worry. For what? A personality revealing?"

"It was more than that. Something that I do not feel like sharing. I've tried to live the way of the warriors. Living with the desire to preserve life, and creation. Being an enemy of destruction." It was Ruby's turn to lean forward and look her mentor in the mechanical eyes, "I know of the Brothers and where the light came from. I've been trying to protect them all this time. However," taking a deep breath and leaning back, toying with her empty glass, she says, "I already have one of my teammates hate me. I can in fact live the rest of my days if they all hated me. What I cannot live with is them pitying me."

 _ **THWACK!**_

"DAMN OLD LADY!" Heads turned now in bewilderment to see the young woman holding her head and the older woman with a wooden cane above her, "The fuck was that for?!" Slowly heads turned back around and the crowd went back to mind their own business.

Maria sat back down, "The stupidity that just spilled from your mouth. Honestly you just wasted precious oxygen, the chemical needed for the preservation of life, from the rest of the good folks here."

Ruby rubbed her head and gave the former reaper a pained glare, "Yea well you made me lose the majority of my brain cells."

"Surprised you have any after that crock of shit you just said." Maria came back with, "Now shut up and listen to your elders." She commanded before Ruby could retort, "Those people love you. They care about you, otherwise they wouldn't be this worried over you. You are doing them a grave disservice for this act of cowardice." Sensing that the young woman was uncomfortable she adds, "Also if you were listening to my friend, you would know that she was using her semblance to give you a direct warning."

"Her semblance?"

Maria nods and waves a server to the table and gives him her glass, "A water please dear. And for you Ms. Rose?"

Ruby nods and also hands her glass over to him, "Water as well please."

Once the waiter walks away, Maria looks at Ruby and levels with her, "The ability to see different pathways based on a person's personality." Now sensing surprise radiating from her unofficial pupil, she smiles lightly, "Yes those were not just mere fortunes that were being told to you."

Clasping her hands now, Ruby leans forward, "Just what are you saying Ms. Calavera?"

"That the path you are on is a dangerous one. The way you are now will cost you everything you hold to your heart." She answers leaning forward as well.

They stare at each other until there is an awkward cough of the waiter with their waters. Leaning back, the man puts the glasses on the table and shuffles away, " _ **Your morality is off, but it is not too late to come back.**_ " Fiona's voice comes to her from the reading, " _ **The light can and will fade; if that does happen then the dark will return and that light will cease to burn. So tell me what if all the plans you made were not worth the price they paid?**_ "

"So long as they are safe that is all I care about." Ruby answers both to the haunting reading she had gotten and to Maria's inquiry.

"And what is the definition of 'safe' to you?" Maria asked, "Alive or dead? Because to be honest that is only two choices they have in the line of work you are all a part of. At least in death there is no pain."

Ruby shook her head, "Do not misunderstand me, I will pay whatever price to keep them alive." Then in a tone so low that Maria strains to hear over the crowd, she hears Ruby say, "I will not let them die again. That will be my price in the end."

A feeling passes through Maria as she looks at the red reaper in deep thought. Slowly she says, "Producers and consumers interact to determine the equilibrium price and the quantity of the goods or services rendered." Then critically she says, "So tell me this, what service did you acquire that has such a high and precious price such as life?"

Ruby smiles darkly, not at all phased by the point that had been made, "Does it matter? Everything has a price in some shape or form."

"True but typically for a comment involving a life, the saying is 'a life for a life'." Maria countered back.

Ruby looked at her and sighed, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done." She pulls out her scroll and sees the messages and the time on it, "I am going back to my team. You are right, I did do them a disservice in my cowardice." Getting up she looks at her scroll once more before sighing, "May I offer you advice? Free of charge?"

"Ok…but as you pointed out before everything has a price." Taking a sip of water, she adds, "So what is my unknown price?"

"Leave Haven as soon as you can. Preferably by the end of the week."

"Why is that?"

"Classified. However take my word for it, you do not want to be anywhere near here." Ruby said taking out her wallet and leaving a tip for the waiter before walking away without so much as looking back at her mentor, her final words being, "I'll see you again soon Ms. Calavera."

Maria watches the young reaper walk away and sighs, running a finger along the rim of the glass, "Well? How was your talk?"

Maria looks up and sees her friend taking a seat across from her, "I thought you still had costumers?"

Fiona takes a sip from her glass and sighs, "I am on my break. I needed it after a reading I had with four young adults with more or less the same readings that are connected with the young reaper. One though I saw nothing good in the end, her path only leads to death." Then looking at her friend, she asks, "Did you find the path you were looking for?"

Maria sighs and sits back, still running a finger along the rim of her drinking glass, "When does the path we walk on lock around our feet? When does the road become a river with only one destination?"

"Rhetorical questions or are you actually looking for answers because I am afraid I do not follow."

Maria placed her glass down and says, "I suppose rhetorical because Death waits for us all in Vacuo. I suppose the real question is can Vacuo be avoided?"

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Leonardo Lionheart looks around before composing himself and adjusting the satchel on his side. He didn't want to do this, hell if he could have gone back in time to stop himself, he would in a heartbeat. However he made a choice and has to take the consequences of that choice, _**I'm sorry Oz**_. He thought making his way to the complex in front of him, "Halt!" He stops as two guards in front of a guard house raises their weapons at him, "State your business." One orders.

"My name is Leonardo Lionheart. I am Headmaster of Haven Academy and here on official huntsman business by the council of Mistral." He says with one hand raised and another reaching into his coat pocket to produce his scroll with his license.

The guard's partner takes the scroll and together they look at it before handing it back to him, "Very well, I'll take you to our captain."

Lionheart thanks the men and follows the one inside the complex. He looks around the monochrome hallways and sees different soldiers marching along the corridors, "Wait here." The guard says once they come across a set of double doors. The guard enters for a few moments, allowing Lionheart a brief moment to pray for forgiveness. The guard comes back and says, "Captain Stone will see you now."

"Thank you." He nods and enters the room to see a man with jet black hair slicked back and well pressed formal army attire, "Captain Stone?"

"Headmaster Lionheart." The man holds his hand out and Leo gives a firm shake, "I understand you are here on official business." He waves towards a seat across from him before reclaiming his own.

Leo settles in and nods, "Yes by the council."

"I just had a briefing with the council not that long ago."

Leo coughs lightly and fixes his jacket, soothing out the imaginary wrinkles in it, "Yes well it seems that there is concern with the security of the wall here."

Stone eyes his guest before getting up and going towards the oak curio cabinet in the corner, "May I offer you a brandy?"

"Please."

Stone pours two glasses and hands one to his guest before reclaiming his seat, "Now then, why the concern all of a sudden? They did not seem concerned with the successful reports I gave three weeks ago. The wall has and always will be for strong enough to keep the Grimm from entering the city."

"There is belief that perhaps the security of the wall is compromised." Lionheart says casually as he takes a sip of the brandy. Pausing briefly he says, "Or there is a security leak in your department."

Stone chuckles, "Nonsense. Anyone who comes in is highly regulated and goes through thorough background checks." Getting up again he turns his back on his guest to look out the spacious window into the heavily forested area, "Even then we have stringent tests to determine those we consider trustworthy, and fail safes added to each person."

"I understand. I tried to give my support for all that you do here." Lionheart swirls the glass, momentarily hypnotized by the amber liquid, "Perhaps you would honor me with a tour and a small sampling of some of these…safety measures?"

Stone turns back around and his earthy colored eyes darkening at the man in front of him, "Those safety measures are classified I'm afraid."

"For the sake of Mistral then perhaps they can be unclassified for a brief moment." Getting up, it was Lionheart's turn to turn his back on his host and go over to the wall that had different decorations and certificates handing from it, "See the concern stems from the incident at Beacon with their computer security being compromised."

"Then there is no worries because as I said-"

"Yes everything is highly regulated, background checks, stringent tests, and fail safes. Right of course, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone else just be shown around you understand don't you?"

Stone eyes his guest and eventually sighs, "Alright. A brief tour. However, your bag and weapon stays here in this office."

"Understood. Thank you."

"I am doing this under protest and I will be writing to the council expressing my distain at having my authority and integrity questioned like this." He says going to the door and motioning for his guest to follow him. Lionheart inclines his head in thanks and together they leave.

Once they are out of the room, the satchel starts to twitch and the flap comes open. Out of it appeared a small spherical body that was covered with bone-like plates and long red tentacles ending in white, bony spikes and a single eye. It looked around the office and slowly made its way to the computer on the desk with a single flash-drive in one of the tentacles. It inserted the drive into the computer. The screen flickered to life with a red background and a Black Queen chess piece in the center before going black with multiple codes running across the screen.

Out of the spherical orb came a male voice, " _Now then let's see what challenges you got for me_."

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

Sometime later, Arthur Watts leaves the computer and walks with his hand behind his back towards the main throne room area of the Evernight Castle with a small grin on his face, "What's got you so cheery?" He sees Tyrian walking next to him, having come out of a corridor.

"I see you are done with your temper tantrums." Tyrian scowls at this comment, "Not that it is any of your concern, but I have made a discovery that the Queen would be interested in."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. Our friend managed to follow through his mission and you might be given a second chance after all." Tyrian now looked interested in this as Watts waved a drive in front of them.

Approaching the door, it magically opens before he could raise a fist, "Arthur, Tyrian. What do I owe the pleasure?" Salem's voice was pleasant as she looks away from a young woman with pink, and brown colored hair. Off to the side is Cinder and her two followers.

"My apologies, am I interrupting…?" He asks as he and Tyrian slowly enter the room.

Salem lightly laughs, which brings chills up his spine, not that he lets that show, "No not at all. Cinder was just introducing me to our new friend. Neopolitan was it?"

The woman nods and gives them a small wave, "Oh I see." Watts says seeing the intriguing eye color, "Where are you from?" He asks.

Neo holds up a finger and types on her scroll and shows it to him, "Vale. You used to work with Roman Torchwick." At this he noticed that Neo through a dirty look to Cinder, "Do you not speak?"

Neo looks back to Watts, her arms crossed and motions for her scroll back while giving a 'what do you think' look, "Apologies. Had to ask to be sure."

"So how did you meet up?" Tyrian asks as he eyes the umbrella in Neo's hand.

"Cinder was just about to regale us in this tale." Salem said dramatically motioning to the Fall Maiden.

"I had Mercury and Emerald take a look around one of the towns we were in. We were looking for word about Ruby Rose's group and where they were." Cinder said approaching Neo, "Well we got into an…"

Neo signed 'altercation', and Cinder nodded, "Yes altercation. See she blamed me for Roman's death at Mountain Glenn."

"Ah yes. Mountain Glenn. You had the idea of setting up explosives in the tunnels to bomb a way for the Grimm to get to Vale."

Cinder nodded, "Yes but Ruby Rose prevented that from occurring and unfortunately there was an explosion as you recall and Roman Torchwick didn't make it out."

Salem looked at Neo, "So since it was Cinder's idea for this, you rightly blamed her for his death." Neo nodded, "I am sorry young one."

Neo just motioned to Cinder to continue, "Well eventually I stopped the fight and confronted Neo that we were after the same person and I suggested that we form an alliance of sorts. Having also noticed her semblance, I thought she would be able to help us in our…cause."

"And what is your semblance?" Tyrian drawled out mockingly.

Neo gives him a deadpanned stare before motioning him to attack. Tyrian chuckles and lunges forward ready to punch her when something shatters in front of him, "Illusion wall." Cinder says and he looks to see Neo standing next to them unharmed, "But show them the best part." She says softly with a smile.

Neo smirks and looks between Watts and Salem. She then transforms her appearance and Watts's eyes widen as he stares at a carbon copy of himself. The copy stands next to him mimicking his posture and stare, "Well that is useful." Salem purrs out. Neo transforms back to herself and stands back by Cinder, "You can stay as long as you like my dear. Emerald, Mercury why don't you show our guest to her room." Emerald and Mercury nod and escort Neo out of the room, "Cinder do you have anything else to report?"

"No, we are all set on our end."

"Hazel reported back as well. He and our faunus friend are in their final preparations." Salem commented as she got up from her throne, Tyrian, Watts, and Cinder giving her a wide berth, "Arthur I trust you are finished with the prosthetic for Tyrian?"

"I have a few more final touches to make, but it is nearly complete. In fact I have some news of my own if I may."

"All good I hope."

"Certainly. Our friend has completed his mission. You may have your Mountain Glenn after all."

Salem turned around and looked at him, her arms are crossed, and an intrigued look came on her face, "Do tell."


	32. Chapter 32

**New Divide**

"I'm sorry." Ruby repeated for what felt like the millionth time since she caught up with the rest of her team. She was also sure she was now sporting a lump on the back of her head from where both Weiss and Yang had whacked her (Yang probably contributing more to the lump), "Man I think I lost a few brain cells." She grumbled in a low tone under her breath.

Apparently not low enough for Weiss responded with, "If you had any to begin with. Honestly at this point I should just purchase one of those collars that have a locator on them and make you wear it so we can find you."

Ruby winced at this comment, but of course it wasn't over with yet, "Seriously Ruby, do you think we enjoy whacking you upside the head? Don't answer that." Yang added once she saw her sister open her mouth, "Point is that you have to stop running off. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Yang asked.

"Look I know what it feels like to be overwhelmed emotionally and the need to run;" Blake said placing a hand on Yang's shoulder and shot Weiss a warning look before looking at their leader with a mix of sympathy and underlying disappointment, "but do you remember how that worked out for me?"

Ruby sighed and they stopped walking for a brief moment in front of a small restaurant, "I know and I am sorry."

Yang's lavender eyes softened and she placed her hands on her hips, "Blake, Weiss go ahead in and grab us a table. Rubes and I will be in soon."

Ruby looked at her sister. Blake and Weiss just stared between the two uneasily, "Yang-" Blake started to say.

"No, this is a long time coming."

"Ruby-" Weiss started to say as well.

"It's alright. Go." Ruby said softly looking at the black and white duo.

Blake and Weiss nodded reluctantly and went inside the restaurant, but not before taking one last look at the sisters as Yang dragged Ruby into an alleyway. Weiss gave the alley a skeptical look, "Was that really a wise choice? Sure I am pissed as hell but-"

"Yang dragging Ruby into a shady looking alley? Yea probably not a wise choice on our part." Blake said in a tone of agreement, "However let's get a table and some appetizers and hope for the best."

Weiss shrugged knowing the cat faunus was correct however she had to ask, "So if Yang shows up alone, do we assume…?" She trails off when a hostess escorts them to a booth after indicating they were waiting on the red and yellow pair.

Blake gave Weiss a leveling look and asked silently, "Would you really suspect Yang of murdering her younger sister?"

"Shady alley and angry sister, I mean that smells like a crime of passion waiting to happen don't you think?" Blake shrugs and motions Weiss to continue after they are seated and being handed their menus, "Besides I think I would be a bit more annoyed if that were the case."

"Why is that?" Blake asks over her menu to look at the heiress.

"Because I'd like an opportunity to murder my partner before she does; or at least help." Weiss commented back, causing Blake to chuckle as their waiter came to them asking for their drink order.

 _ **-SNOOPYKID-**_

"So you are upset, which I understand totally, however is this really the best place to have a serious conversation? A sketchy, suspicious alleyway?" Ruby asked looking around.

"I am not going to murder you Ruby." Yang sighs out wanting to lean against the brick wall behind her, but doesn't when she sees the disgustingness on it.

Ruby smiles lightly, "Murder by definition can be described as a crime of passion; and you are a rather… _ **passionate**_ …person."

Yang blinks once, then twice before saying slowly as if analyzing her own words, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

Ruby shrugs, "Take it how you will."

Yang thinks for a minute before coming to her sense. Shaking her head, she says defiantly, "No, no I will not let you distract me."

"Damn and I thought I was doing oh so well."

"Stop it damn it! This is serious." Yang nearly yells and slammed her hand against the wall near Ruby's head.

"And there's that passion I was referring to." Ruby states not fazed. She doesn't know why, but she is rather enjoying this. Whether it was due to missing the banter between herself and her sister, or it was something that can keep her mind off of what had happened, she could not decide. Either way, anything to keep Yang off balance and twisting the conversation was a win in her book.

Yang was not amused and gave her a leveling look. Removing her hand and taking a step back, she takes a deep breath and exhales out, "Ruby please. Can we not do this and just seriously talk?"

Clearly her fun went a bit too far, so also sighing Ruby ran a hand through her hair and said, "Yea alright, let me have it."

Yang looks at her sister. Like really looks at her, and she senses something. Something almost ancient and heartbreaking behind what used to be cheerful and mischievous silver eyes. Suddenly all the fight and frustration that Yang felt all this time, vanishes. Resigned she sighs out, "Honestly? I don't know if I can anymore."

A pause ensues and Ruby feels surprised. She was about to voice her opinion on the matter, but Yang continues, "It doesn't matter. You are going to do whatever you do with no consideration for us as your team, friends, and family; especially me." Now Ruby was about to protest that, but Yang saw this from a mile away and cut her off, "Do not try to deny it! Woman up and admit it! You will do whatever you want, enact whatever plan you have yet to fully share with us, with no regards to our opinion and feelings on that matter." Ruby saw lavender eyes flare to red for a moment, before fading back to lavender with a large hint of disappointment, "You do not trust us."

"It's not a matter of trust Yang. That was and never will be an issue. Please, I have my reasons and I will reveal everything in time; however now is not that time."

"Then when will be the time?" Came the tone that was demanding yet desperate at the same time, "When we are in some kind of mortal peril and have nothing left to lose?" Again before Ruby could protest, Yang cuts her off, "Quite frankly Rubes, you make it sound like time is something we do not have."

She watches the reaper closely. Ruby's expressionless mask breaking like small spider like cracks, ' _ **there has been a war you have been fighting your whole life**_ '. Yang hears the woman from the tent in her head as she looks at her sister, ' _ **You were born a warrior, and trained like a solider.**_ ' In this moment that Ruby was trying to remain in control, Yang can clearly see this solider like comparison. It was almost scary that she could see Ruby as this soldier in a great war, and Yang desperately wanted to help find out what it was that caused this drastic, almost irreversible change in her baby sister, "Please Ruby, let me in. I do not want whatever is going on destroy you."

Ruby pauses her pacing and runs a hand through her hair before rubbing her face with her hands. She then takes a deep breath and places her palms together and sighs, "I appreciate the concern," she starts diplomatically, "I understand your frustrations;" _More than you can possibly imagine_ , "however that said, I need everyone to focus on why we are really here, and that is Haven Academy. Not some fortune teller that had gotten into my head."

"Bull-shit." Yang challenged, "That is utter shit and you know it." Ruby narrowed her eyes in a deadly gaze. It didn't help that the scars that marred her sister's face only amplify the gaze that nearly caused Yang to flinch, but she didn't. Instead she met the glare head-on, "Ruby it's precisely why you need to tell me what is happening. If that woman managed to get to you like that, how the hell can you expect to lead us?"

Ruby kept her gaze trained on Yang for a moment before looking away, "You don't quit, do you?" She muttered.

Yang heard the comment and crossed her arms before smirking, "One of my many endearing qualities."

Ruby snorted, and sighed out, "That it is."

Longing and regret is the tone that Yang heard, even though she knew that Ruby didn't mean for her to hear those words. Silver eyes darkened slightly, allowing Yang to catch a glimpse of a soul that had been tortured and had seen so much in what was a short amount of time. The blonde sighed and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. She felt the flinch, but didn't let up, offering support that she knew the reaper needed, "Ruby, I've seen you in many situations and as of late, I am not liking what I am seeing. You are not the sister I remember you being, nor the leader I had seen on top of the damned cliff at initiation."

" _ **You are not the leader I remember you being**_." Weiss's words echoed heavily in Ruby's head.

" _ **You are right, I'm not**_. _**Besides what I am doing and planning**_ , _**you have no right nor business being there**_." She had said to the last remaining team member she had.

Now looking at Yang she replied, "You are right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

Yang looked at her sister, Ruby had not removed her hand, nor had she backed away. Instead she gave her a challenging look, to which again Yang met head on, "No more like disappointed." Ruby looked away now, but Yang forced her to look at her once more, "You are…like a time bomb. There's something that you are hiding, and there is something that I once heard; you are only as sick as the secrets you keep."

" _Sick as the secrets you keep_." Ruby repeated as she gently took Yang's hand off her shoulder, "That is an interesting concept and very philosophical of you sis. Please tell me more." This last part was said almost condescendingly with an eye roll to match.

"It basically means that a secret kept in the dark grows and becomes more harmful, but once it is exposed to light or released, its power is lost." Yang explains ignoring the attitude, seeing that Ruby was now listening.

She allows for a few moments of silence, letting Ruby contemplate her words. Ruby breathes in and says, "I…" What had been months for Yang since Ruby had last opened up to her, it was years for Ruby (not counting that hallucination when she had been unconscious). She had promised though to talk to them and tell them the truth, but Haven had to come first. That was what she had promised, that and a deep selfish part of her didn't want to see the shame and disgust that she knew was bound to come once everything was revealed. That she was afraid the love she saw and remembered her sister having for her would disappear once her sister knew the ugly truth, "Yang I'm sorry, but right now I can't. I told you before, I need everyone to focus on why we are really here, and that is Haven and retrieving the Relic of Knowledge."

"But-"

"No buts Yang. Also this really isn't the proper time nor place to discuss things. Classes right now have been suspended at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return." Ruby explained in a hush tone taking a quick glance around their area.

Yang levels Ruby with a look, "It's an excuse and you know it. Stop lying to yourself and most of all to me."

"It's not an excuse, and I am not lying to you. Right now I just need to play certain…details…close to my chest. Please Yang, can you trust me a bit longer? I will tell everyone everything after our mission at Haven."

Yang once more leveled Ruby with a look. Her arms were crossed and seeing the desperateness in the silver eyes she had come to know so well, Yang sighed and relented. Dropping her arms she stares up at the twilight sky, the shatter moon starting to give off its supernatural and ominous glow, "Alright. Fine. I am willing to trust you a bit longer. However as soon as we are done with Haven, you _**will**_ tell us everything."

Ruby nodded as they proceeded to exit the alleyway, accepting the small victory while she could. It was hard, and she knew she might be playing into something she knew not of yet; but for now she brought herself time, _I'm just so tired of running away from this_ , she thinks to herself as she allows Yang to lead them to the restaurant that Weiss and Blake had walked into.

 _Then don't_ , another voice responded that sound eerily like Blake's. This momentarily caught her off guard, seeing as the black and white pair just flagged them over to the table. Seeing the cat faunus brought up another round of memories, ones that Ruby was ashamed of. She was sure that if she had her own set of animal like ears, they would be pressed against her head in sadness and shame, "So you are still alive." Weiss commented as she slid over in the booth to allow Ruby to sit.

 _When had they fully made their way to the table_? Ruby silently questioned herself as she took her seat, "What, you thought I'd kill her?" Yang asked as Blake allowed her to sit as well.

Blake smiled and said, "Well you did drag Ruby into a shady looking alley. What else were we to think?"

Yang frowned, "First Ruby thinks I'd commit murder, and now you two? Honestly I was more annoyed not totally pissed. I can have a level head."

Weiss snorted, "Please. You level headed? That's like saying Blake isn't really a book nerd."

Yang huffed, "Really Ice Queen? Is that the best you got?"

Ruby shook her head and took a fry from the appetizer dish that Blake and Weiss had ordered for the pair of them, "Look all we thought is that the way you dragged Ruby into the alleyway, it was like a…Weiss what did you call it? Crime of passion waiting to happen?" Blake said before Weiss could make a comment back.

"Wow. Guys wow. Thank you for the void of confidence. Really appreciative." Yang said sarcastically arms crossed. Weiss and Blake both smirked and Ruby sighed shaking her head.

"Anyway…" Weiss trailed off looking at the cloaked reaper critically, "Got anything you want to discuss?"

Ruby's eyes widened as she reached for her glass of water, "Uhm…"

"Sorry Weissicle, what is said in a shady alley, stays in the shady alley." Yang said quickly giving Ruby a leveling look. Surprised marred their faces, the three of them not expecting Yang to cover for Ruby. Yang flagged down the waitress and ordered for both herself and for her sister.

Ruby looks at Yang, trying to decipher the blonde's motives…that is until she met Yang's look. It was one she saw on the blonde many times in the past: you owe me. Weiss and Blake shared their own looks with each other, knowing that they would talk to their respective partners later.

The subject was momentarily dropped as the waitress brought out the food and a refill for their drinks. Conversation picked back up to more lighthearted things in nature, to which Ruby was thankful for. It had quieted her ranging darkened thoughts, "Hey guys." They looked up and saw Jaune and Pyrrha standing at their table looking troubled.

"Oh no. I thought we were supposed to enjoying the night off. Why the long faces?" Yang asked.

"Well we were having fun as a team, until we went to this fortune teller tent." Jaune started to explain hesitantly.

"Maybe we should report that lady…" Weiss muttered, and Ruby caught something else about lawyers.

"Anyway," Pyrrha said making sure to make as little eye contact with Ruby as possible, "we went back to lodge to freshen up before dinner, and we heard someone asking for you Ruby."

Ruby internally wincing at the Pyrrha said her name, at the same time however she sensed something different about the tone of voice she was using, "Asking for Ruby?" Blake asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well we brought him back to our room and…here we'll just introduce you." He waved towards the entrance.

Nora and Ren came over with another boy causing Ruby to drop her fork onto the plate with a clatter, "Oh shit." Ruby choked out looking at the boy, eyes wide and mouth dry. So much lighthearted conversation.


	33. Chapter 33

**New Divide**

 _ **With Qrow, somewhere in Mistral-**_

He had entered a small tavern in the middle of Mistral sighing heavily. It had been a hard journey after his time in Atlas and he had just found out this was the general area to where this 'Oscar Pine' kid lived. However the time being what it was, he opted to spend the night in this rather…quaint tavern, "How may I help you friend?" He looks at the man that spoke behind the counter.

"Do you have a room available?"

"Sure do. Not many travelers coming into these parts anymore. Say you look like you could use a drink." _What gave it away_? Qrow thought as he shot the man his signature smirk, "What's your poison?"

Qrow took a seat, "Whisky on the rocks."

"You got it. This is on the house and then we'll discuss lodgings." The man walked away to prepare his drink.

Qrow sighed and fought the urge to bury his head thinking about what he needed to do. He had to find this Pine kid, then take him to Argus; however he had messages to deliver to his niece and to the Ice Princess, who are most likely in Haven by now. Just thinking about that brought his mind into a swirl of a mess that it already was, " _You are really not believing me, are you?_ " He had asked the white haired specialist.

" _What kind of dumb question is that?!_ " She had yelled as she had stood up abruptly when he finished his explanation, " _There is no way Atlas falls victim to this supposed madness_." Ruby hadn't exactly told him how Atlas fell, just that when she had mentioned Ironwood to him, there was an unfamiliar glimmer in her eyes.

"Here ya go friend." Qrow was snapped out of his thoughts when the glass was placed in front of him, "Now then about your room…" The man pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Qrow before pulling a book out from below the counter, "Name?"

"Qrow." He said taking a long gulp of the liquid, "Branwen."

"Well Mr. Branwen, how long will you be staying?"

"Two days, maybe. Three the latest." He said swirling the glass now as the man jotted the information down.

He nodded, "Ok that'll be seventy-eight lien." Qrow dug into his pockets and pulled out the money and gave it to the man, "Alright you are all set."

Qrow toasted the man, "Thank you. By the way, do you know of a farm run by a family with the last name...Pine?"

"Uh…" The man thought for a moment and whipped the rim of a glass with this clothe, "Pine huh? Unfortunately I do not, but if it's a farm you say then you'd have to go more rural. There are about three to four farms a bit north of here." He pointed in the general direction.

Qrow sighed and drained the rest of his glass, "Thanks again." He left a tip and went to his room, running a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck.

" _I know this sounds impossible but-_ "

" _But nothing!_ " Winter's angry and disbelieving tone now filtering into his mind as he unlocks the door to his room, " _Atlas has been the leading kingdom in technological and scientific advancements! The very idea that it falls is just…ludicrous!_ "

Qrow shook his head and laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He thought for sure that Winter's sound logic and reason would triumph in the conversation, however her blindness for the Atlas military had clouded that on the emotional front, " _Look I am grateful for Ironwood's trust in this matter_ ;" he had been referring to his letter of authorization, but this was apparently before everything goes south if Ruby's response was anything to go by, " _but something happens to change him_. _I don't know what, because Ruby didn't say. However I am just trying to relay a message that it sounds like-_ "

" _General Ironwood somehow causes the fall of Atlas? Really Qrow?_ _You know what you sound like?_ "

"Like a madman." He sighed out answering her phantom question.

She had been about to leave the room, however he felt like he needed the last word, " _Winter please I am-_ "

" _No! You said you wouldn't stop me from leaving. I am leaving now, don't come looking for anymore favors from me again_."

" _Can I at least say one more thing?_ " This made her pause and sigh with resignation, " _Just be safe and look out for yourself_." She had given him one last look before walking through the door.

He sighed heavily and sat up, reaching for his now full flask. He swirled it before taking a long swig. He knew that Winter didn't particularly care for him, but he had figured she would at least hear him out more, "Sorry kiddo." He muttered darkly, as if Ruby was in the room with him. He was apologizing for speaking her secret out of confidence, and yet apologizing for not being able to fully convey the warning he had tried to deliver, "I tried."

When Ruby had told them about Atlas's fall, his first thought was of Winter and Ironwood. He had lost many friends and colleagues over the years, but the very idea that he could lose two people he worked more closely with in the last decade…it hurt more than he would care to admit. He took another long gulp, and sat back down. He would use this night to mourn for his colleague's blindness, and then start fresh in the morning.

 _ **-Ruby POV-**_

Time is a lot of the things that people say their own deity is. There's the preexisting and having no end. There's the notion of being all-powerful, because nothing can stand against time, not mountains, not armies. Give anything enough time, and everything is taken care of: All pain encompassed, all hardship erased, all loss subsumed. At least that is what I once believed.

I was never one for matters of religion initially. Faith? I had faith in myself and others in general, never praying to any entity to make things better. Hope? Again, looking inward and having hope in others that a situation would work out. Love? Well, that's easy. I had once loved myself and my friends and family. That all had changed instantly once the war had gone south and things had started to get bad.

' _ **Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Remember, Man, thou art dust, and unto dust thou shalt return**_ ', echoes of a prayer said many times over in front of funerals and memorial services…the last being spoken in solidarity from my own lips in front of a memorial that had been crafted from my own hands. I suppose if time is anything akin to a deity, then it is easy to assume that memory must be some kind of devil.

"Ruby? Who is this guy?" Yang asked shaking me from my thoughts as I stared into the hazel eyes of the young man in front of me.

"Ms. Rose?" He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uh…I'm sorry…but I am supposed to ask you something…" I closed my eyes, having a feeling of the impending question this boy was going to ask me, "May I have my cane back?"

There was silence as I sensed my team giving us strange looks. Sighing, I pushed my plate away and stood up, moving past the boy and going towards the door, "Ruby?" Jaune called out in a questioning tone.

"No." I said stopping and answering our new comer.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused, before muttering under his breath and then out loud saying, "But why? It's supposed to be mine."

"What cane? Just who the hell are you?" Yang demanded standing up, giving him a predatory like gaze.

We were starting to draw attention now, and our server came over, albeit hesitantly, "Is there a problem?"

Swallowing a lump that now formed in my throat, I cursed the Brothers and turned around, taking charge now, "No ma'am. No trouble at all. In fact there are matters that we must attend to. Urgently in fact." I shot my group a hard stare, daring them to contraindicate me. Seeing their silence as a form of compliance, I continued, "May we please have the check and to-go boxes?"

"Sure thing." She gave me the check and started to gather our plates, mentioning that we could pick up our orders at the register near the door.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren. Why don't you order your dinner and meet us in the room." I suggested gently allowing JNPR to go in front of us, "Oscar, feel free to join them, then we can talk."

"Wait you know my name? How-?" He fell silent for a moment, and looked contemplative, however having known him for years, I knew exactly what was going through his head: he was having a mental conversation with Ozpin, "Ms. Rose-"

"Ruby." I corrected, "Unless you'd want to play formalities O-"

"No!" He reacted, startled before coughing and saying more softly, "I mean not here."

I smirked, knowing I won this battle, "Then get your food. We'll talk somewhere more private."

"Then I can have my cane?"

I saw the waitress coming with our to-go boxes in a bag, motioning to the guy at the register my team. He waved us up and I looked back at Oscar, "I'm still afraid that is not possible, but I will explain what I can."

He gave me a look but followed an unhappy team JNPR to go order their food. I managed to pay for our meal before leaving, "So Ruby? Who was that?" Weiss asked.

"An acquaintance."

"Boyfriend?" Blake asked.

"Wait boyfriend?!" Yang's eyes flashed red, she looked about ready to kill, "How in the hell have you had time for a relationship?! What else are you hiding from us?! I'm going to go break his legs!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this as I grabbed Yang's arm to prevent her from walking back the way we came, "Don't be absurd." I said in a tone that made Weiss's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull and even Blake did a double take to make sure it was me that was talking and not my white haired partner.

Sure Oscar Pine had been endearing and even charming once he had found his confidence; however there was just one problem that I couldn't ignore…a certain soul sharing his body, "He is an acquaintance, nothing more." At least for now anyway. Oscar did become a close friend in the end, and to an extent Ozpin had redeemed himself too.

I started leading them back to the lodge, not looking to see if they were following along. Weiss came up closer to my side, "Really? That is hard to believe seeing as he acted like he knew you more than just an 'acquaintance'." Then she placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks, "Seriously what is going on?"

"Look its part of the reason that I sent Qrow on the mission after seeing you guys." I said reminding them, "He was supposed to see Ironwood at Atlas, then find Oscar, and then together they were supposed to go to Argus." In fact after saying all of that, why that hadn't happened? Where the hell was Uncle Qrow?

I pulled out my scroll and continued to walk, tapping in my passcode to pull up Qrow's information, "But why?" Blake demanded.

"I already explained it to you." I said in a tone that now resembled frustration, "I will review it again if I have to but I want to explain it at once." I tapped the call icon, but I received an error message 'Local Communication Only', "Shit." I shoved my scroll back into my pocket.

"What?" Yang asked annoyed.

"Local calls only apparently." I stated as we entered the main lobby of the lodge. We headed over to the elevator and I pressed the button. Doors swung open and we got in as Blake pushed the button for our floor, "I was going to see about calling him to find out what the hell was happening."

Weiss gave me a look of concern now, "Maybe he is still with Ironwood? Perhaps something happened and Ironwood needs his help too?"

I frowned deeply as the elevator came to a stop and we got off on our floor, making our way over to our room, "Perhaps…I just hope not."

Yang and Blake too their seats on their beds, while Weiss went over to hers. For my part I sat at the desk pondering over these events. Picking up a pen I began to doodle, trying to ease the mental storm that now started in my head, "Well I am going to freshen up. Let me know when this all important meeting is going to take place." Yang stated giving me a glare, before heading into the bathroom.

I barely acknowledged her and I heard my other teammates sigh. Instead I focused on my doodle while trying to still quell the storm. It was like a spider-web of sorts. My pen kept flying over the page, making an intricate web. At times, when I would be by myself near our house on Patch, I used to stare at spider-webs, watching and waiting for an insect to become caught.

Now though, the webs took on a new meaning as realization came to me as to what else these death throes also meant. Just like the way the tiniest vibrations in the web would signal the spider that her prey was near, it could now be argued that time is the spider in this case. My pen paused in this doodle and now I started to pull out my journal and flipped to the events that befell Atlas in my timeline.

I know I was changing things and accelerating things. This in consequence made the timeline want to correct itself. However on the same plane, I was also creating an alternate reality. Things had gone to shit since the fall of Beacon in Atlas and Mantle back in my timeline. Weiss hadn't mentioned things, but again she had been trapped with her…father. We didn't know how bad things were until we arrived…so what if, things are accelerated there now? What if that was why Qrow hadn't reached Oscar before this moment?

There was a knock on our door as I continued to stare hard at my notes in my journal. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Weiss get up and answer it. JNPR, with Oscar in tow, entered the room and Yang exited the bathroom, looking like her face was washed, "Interesting doodle Ms.-uh Ruby-I mean." I now looked to see Oscar hesitantly standing near my desk.

Everyone else gave me an impatient look, but waited as I acknowledged him, "Spider-webs can me fascinating." I closed my journal shut and looked at him, "Wouldn't you agree?"

I noticed how his posture shifted as he looked at me. Lack of confidence still shown though the façade he put on, attempting to channel an inner power that was still fairly dormant even with our headmaster's presence within him, "Sure. Uhm…I mean I suppose." I saw his eyes shift downward and a look of focus crossing his mind before he responded with, "Makes you also wonder if _**time**_ might be some sort of web for a _**deity**_." I watched him now like a hawk as he made his way to my bed.

Pyrrha noticed my shift and was now watching Oscar, I saw her shoot me a look and I discreetly raised my hand to her, "The silk strands stretching through time, the mildest touch setting off vibrations that echo through the eons?" He finished now. He then coughed and looked at us nervously, "Look I'm sorry I suppose I should introduce myself."

"Wish you would." Yang growled out threateningly.

"Yang please." I said and she glared hard at me. I didn't flinch, instead choosing to meet her challenging gaze.

Blake and Weiss stepped between us now, "She told us your name was Oscar." Blake said in a gentle yet cautionary tone.

"Oh well then…that makes things a bit better." He responded.

"I still want to break your legs." He jumped at Nora's comment, "You ruined our night off!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

Ren placed a hand on Nora's shoulder, "No I'm sorry. It's just been really stressful. I assure you that no harm-" At Yang and Nora's glare he back tracked a bit, "well only minimal harm…will come to you."

"Guys seriously? Leave the kid alone." Jaune cut in now looking at his group and then at my team, "Please continue."

Oscar nodded, "Thank you. Uhm…well I would just like my cane back if I may." He looked at me now.

Eyes were now on me and I took a breath, "See about that spider-web before. Is that _**deity**_ the spider, embracing us through our death and _**resurrection**_ ;" I saw Oscar squirm, "or are they simply the spinner of the web, watching as the silk shimmers and vibrates through the cosmos?" Before anyone could comment, I answered his inquiry, "I don't have your cane. A…dusty old crow has it." Ha, you cannot play that 'you have silver eyes' card on me now, "And he is not here."  
This time Oscar's posture straightens and his hazel eyes flash, the hesitant appearance vanishes, "Ms. Rose, care to explain?"

"After you reacquaint yourself with your former students, Headmaster Ozpin."

"WHAT?!" Came the collective shout.


	34. Chapter 34

**New Divide**

"Did he age backwards?!" Nora asked eyes wide as she stares at the brown haired boy, who had kept his stern glare on Ruby.

"Or he is possessed?!" Jaune exclaimed.

Weiss shook her head, "Clearly there was something in our food that is making this all possible."

"But for us to have the same hallucinations?" Blake asked, "That is a bit of a stretch."

"Yea there is no possible way this is Ozpin." Yang stated fists clenched.

The boy sighed temporally breaking eye contact with the silver eyed warrior to look at the blonde brawler, "It is truly me I can assure you. As for possession…well I guess that is what happens when there are two souls sharing a body."

"Why are you not shocked by this? How did you-?" Pyrrha asked looking at Ruby now that the shock was over. She had cut herself off seeing Ruby's look, "Oh." She said quietly then looking away.

They looked between the three of them now, "Just what-?" Weiss started to ask slowly looking at Pyrrha and Ruby now.

"I'm afraid what Ms. Nikos is implying is that Ms. Rose already knows how I am here." He responded as he started to pace around the room.

"How are you here? How did this happen to you?" Ren asked slowly.

"Did you not tell them about Beacon?" Ozpin now asks looking directly at Ruby.

"They saw it all on the feed before it cut out. Besides a lot has happened since then." Ruby answered diplomatically as she motioned for everyone to sit. Weiss, Blake, and Yang took a seat on Weiss and Ruby's shared bed, Ruby took her seat on the chair by the desk, JNPR took a seat on Yang and Blake's shared bed, and that left Ozpin standing in the middle of the room, "Go ahead Oz." Ruby drawled out as she motioned for Ozpin to start talking.

Ozpin looked at her and leveled her with a look, "Seems like you've been around Qrow for too long."

"Eh…we haven't seen Qrow since he came to give us a message from Ruby which was like more than a few weeks ago…" Yang said suspiciously as she looked at her sister, wondering as to why Ruby had mimicked Qrow almost too perfectly.

Ruby shrugged, knowing that yes indeed in her past that she did pick up on a few of Qrow's mannerisms, "Trust me I haven't seen or heard from him since he left Patch." She then looked to Ozpin, a warning glimmering in her eyes, "So again, please explain. I am giving _**you**_ a chance to tell _**your**_ story before _**I**_ do it for _**you**_ …" She noticed that he caught the underhanded meaning behind her words, however feeling the need to rub it in further so her point could come across without any misunderstandings, she adds, " _ **all of it**_."

Hazel eyes widen drastically at this, "You wouldn't Ms. Rose."

"Try me. They deserve to know." She discreetly looks to Pyrrha, "Besides it will save you a lot of heartache later."

"And what of your-"

"My…discretions…are not of your concern."

There was silence and tension between the two teams as they looked between the reaper and the young man claiming to be their headmaster, "I wouldn't be too sure about that Ms. Rose." He gave her a leveling look, one that would have amplified if he were wearing his glasses.

"Look can we just explain how this is possible please?" Nora demanded in exasperation, "Then the both of you could have your covert operation discussions later."

Ozpin and Ruby shared a look. Ruby gave him a challenging gaze and he took a deep breath. He didn't want to, but he wanted to test a theory. _**What are you planning**_? He heard young Oscar in their shared mind. _You'll see_ , he responded with, "Alright." Out loud he responded, he met Ruby's gaze once more before making eye contact with the others, "I will attempt to explain…however a small warning, this is a lengthy and involved story." Ruby cocked her eyebrow, almost not believing what he might say.

Ozpin took a deep breath, "First an apology of sorts." There is an uneasy silence, and Ozpin sighed deeply, "This situation is…predominantly my fault."

At this Ruby cast her eyes downward, "How do you mean?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby had mainly told her the cliff-notes version of things from her timeline. Anything involving Ozpin's involvement, she kept it close to her chest, claiming 'it's not my story to tell'.

Ozpin nodded at her, acknowledging her question but he looked at Ruby, "Ms. Rose do you remember what I told you after your fight with Ms. Schnee?" They looked at her now, minus Weiss who looked a bit ashamed. Ruby for her part refused to answer, knowing he was going to say it anyway, "I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm…cursed."

"How so? Figuratively or actually?" Yang asked slowly.

 _Now is the time_ , he thought. _**Wait are you-**_? He cut Oscar off to answer Yang, "I guess a bit of both Ms. Xiao-long. See, for thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul."

"Reincarnation?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes, the Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form and clearly wasn't my last." Then he took a deep breath and said, "You see I lived in an age of Remnant where humanity lived alongside the creators, the God of Light and God of Darkness, and all humans could wield magic."

"The Brothers and magic." Jaune spoke up leaning forward hands clenched together, "Ruby told us the story."

Ozpin looked at the cloaked leader, "I see. Well then, I will continue." He paused and took a deep breath, "This is not easy to admit out loud, as I had kept this to myself for many years." He noticed Ruby's skeptical and surprised look. He met her gaze once more before giving each of them eye contact, "I was once a great warrior. I had been known as fighting for righteousness, being courageous, and possessing a pure heart."

 _Oh Grimm_ , Ruby was stunned, _he is really doing it_ , "One day, I had set out on a quest to save a lone woman who had been locked away in a tower. Together we fought our way out, and eventually fell in love. We planned to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Sounds romantic." Yang said, "However where exactly is this story going?"

"Patience Ms. Xiao-Long, all will be revealed." Ozpin said whimsical look replacing heartbreak and longing, "Anyway our happy ending was not to be. I had gotten terribly ill and succumbed to the sickness. My…truelove I suppose you could call her, was heartbroken and angry. She traveled to the Domain of Light, where the God of Light resided and pleaded with him to bring me back. However he, understandably, refused."

"Really?" Nora demanded, "How is that understandable? Did you not want to be with her?"

"Of course I did!" Ozpin yelled. Seeing their shocked looks, he took a deep breath and restarted more softly, "Of course I wanted to be with her; but life and death are part of a delicate balance. I do not blame the choice of the God of Light for he was right to deny her plead. I cannot say the same of her however."

Pausing again, he swallowed and looked at the carpet, and interlock his fingers behind his back, "She was desperate for help though. She wanted more than anything to bring me back, and you know the saying about 'desperate souls'…she then traveled to the lair of the God of Darkness, explaining and making her case. She chose to leave out her previous visit to his elder brother."

"Well that cannot have ended well…" Weiss commented, but she too was intrigued about this story.

Ozpin allowed himself a smirk, despite the sadness of the situation, "You are correct Ms. Schnee. The God of Darkness was pleased with her seeming loyalty to him. He granted her the wish."

"He brought you back." Pyrrha said in awe.

"He did. Needless to say I was in a bit of distress and confusion. Thinking back on it now, hearing her voice and being in her arms did bring me comfort…" they sensed something terrible when he paused, "It didn't last long. The God of Light intervened and returned me to the afterlife to preserve balance. His brother brought me back one more time in defiance before the truth came out and returned me to the afterlife to correct his mistake. As punishment, the God of Light made my love immortal."

Ruby couldn't believe it. He was actually telling the story about him and Salem. Her throat went dry, if he was telling this story willingly, then she knew his endgame and what he would expect of her, "Why make her immortal as a punishment?" Jaune asked.

"To teach her a lesson about life and death." Blake responded, "And so she couldn't be with Ozpin."

Ozpin nodded, "Exactly. They cursed her to walk the face of Remnant not being able to die, therefore she would never be able to be at peace with me. It is just as you said Ms. Belladonna. She tried many times to die at first to be with me, and then out of spite until she came to the realization that the gods were not infallible. She had turned them against each other. So she did something terrible, she got humanity together and turned them against the gods."

"It ended disastrously, the Gods ended up destroying humanity and abandoned the planet. It is with this event that the God of Light offered me the chance to return to the land of the living to act as a guide and protector for the new humans…he also charged me with protecting the newly-created Relics."

"Ruby told us about them." Ren said looking at the now slightly pale looking reaper, "Knowledge, Creation, Destruction, and Choice. She said if someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world."

Ozpin looked at Ruby, "You told them a lot haven't you?"

"Wanted them to be informed as much as possible." Ruby responded trying to be nonchalant.

"Which you never told us how you came across this information to begin with." Weiss said eyeing her partner.

Before Ruby could respond, Ozpin continued, "Well change the world was right, and also an understatement. When brought together, they would once again summon the brother gods back to Remnant to judge humanity."

WBY and JNPR looked at Ruby with a raised brow, "You really underplayed that didn't you?" Jaune stated, "Judge humanity, really?"

Again before Ruby could make a comeback, Ozpin continued, "The God of Light explained that until my task was complete, I would reincarnate by joining my own soul with that of another like-minded individual to ensure that I would never be alone. I didn't want to accept initially, seeing that I wanted to wait for my love to come to me in the afterlife. However he told me that she was still alive, but not the woman I remembered her being. Hoping to once more see her, I agreed to the deal."

He closed his eyes in reflection of this, _**I'm sorry you had to go through this**_. Oscar's voice had come to him. _I made peace with this already_. He could feel the underlying scoff in the young man's mind, choosing to ignore it, he continued with his story, "Life was different than when I left. Cities were different, a race known as the Faunus shared the planet with humanity, and magic was nothing more than a myth. There was something that was the same however, rumors. I heard talk about a witch living in a secluded cottage. I went to find it and was reunited with my love…"

"We kept our secrets, but we reconciled our love for each other. She was…persuasive in that we were the only two natural magic wielders, so we could use our abilities to create a new world for humanity; and for the most part we succeeded in uniting humanity, creating a prosperous kingdom, even starting a family with four daughters."

"What went wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

 _What didn't go wrong_? Ruby thought bitterly recalling Jinn's vision. She noticed how he had kept Salem as vague as possible, but looking at Weiss (who had a calculating look on her face) she knew her partner was going to be putting two and two together soon, "It's true that love can blind us. I was blind to the fact that my love had indeed changed. She had become more brutal and her disdain for the new humans became apparent. I started to show doubts, and after discovering our daughters were capable of wielding magic, did I reveal my secrets to her." Ozpin explained sadly. He heard Oscar gasp in his head and felt sick.

"What then?" Blake whispered.

"Upon explaining my situation, and seeing that she truly was the woman I no longer loved, I tried to escape with them…" They all saw the turmoil and pain at what was unspoken.

Weiss and Pyrrha placed a hand over their mouths, Nora squeezed Ren's arm, Jaune looked sick, Yang clenched her hands into fists, Blake shook her head, but Ruby (having seen the ferocious battle first hand) had a look of disgust, "Our home was destroyed along with the lives of our children. Our love for each other was officially shattered beyond repair, she condemned me for choosing my promise to the Gods over our family and love and burned me alive."

"Your love;" Weiss whispered out as she noticed Ruby's posture and disgust. It was the same look she had when she talked about their enemies, one in particular, "what was her name?"

"Her name was…" Ozpin took a deep breath, "Salem."

"Hold on! The witch and the one seeking the relics…is your former lover?!" Yang demanded, ten she looked at Ruby, "You knew about this! All of this!"

"I told you, it wasn't my story to tell." Ruby said calmly, now shooting a dirty look to Ozpin.

He stared back at her calmly as if to say 'you asked for this'. _**She is scary right now**_ , Oscar said to him, Ozpin noticed the tremble in his voice, _**are we done now? I don't want her to kill me**_.

 _Oh she wouldn't kill_ _ **us**_ , Ozpin assured him then to Ruby he said, "I do appreciate your discretion Ms. Rose. Anyway to finish up, I had spent several incarnations in mourning. Eventually I accepted my duty to protect the world from Salem and learned to live alongside the souls I joined with." He took a deep breath, he saw that she knew this last bit of information and she was waiting to see if he would tell them, "I had sought out the Relic of Knowledge and asked it how I could destroy Salem once and for all…"

"That's what you want to do…" Ren said looking at Ruby, he sensed the dark aura coming from her now as she stared at their headmaster.

"Yea do we need it if he already knows the answer? Can we just, you know; do it?" Nora asked.

Ozpin stood straight, "It's not that easy. If it was, then we wouldn't be sitting here Ms. Valkyrie." He took a breath and started, "Salem-"

"Can't be destroyed." Blake whispered cutting him off. Everyone looked at her now. Seeing their gazes she said louder, "She cannot die. You told us the God of Light made her immortal! She cannot be destroyed!"

Ozpin held back a wince at her tone. He opened his mouth to say something, but his composure broke when there was a flash and a loud slam. No one had moved a muscle, save for Yang who had Ruby pinned against the opposite wall, "Yang!" Weiss yelled standing up and Pyrrha who had stood up as well but was held back by Jaune.

Nora stood up, but Ren also held her back, "No let them settle this." He said calmly, but the underlying tone was there.

"But she seems to have known." Nora stated venomously.

"Ruby-" Pyrrha started to say as she pulled out of Jaune's grip, but the knight grabbed her arm once more, grip tighter, "Jaune let go!"

He shook his head, "No. Enough is enough. Just what the hell is going here?!" He demanded looking at the sisters.

Yang's red eyes stared right into Ruby's silver ones, "Answer him! You have until the count of three to tell us what you know." Yang said not loosening up her grip.

"Yang-" Ruby started with.

"One." She counted in a deadly tone.

"Please-"

Weiss stepped forward with Blake at her side, "No more lies or half-truths." Weiss said in a calm yet icy tone.

"Two." Yang growled out, putting more pressure on Ruby.

Ruby looked over at Ozpin, who had walked over to the corner. His eyes seemed to have flash for a moment, before returning to the eerie glow, knowing that Ozpin was still in somewhat of a control. She had started to see this happening. Of course he had planned this, alluding and dropping hints in his story that signaled that she knew about this, "I haven't-"

"Yes you have! You've been keeping a lot from us and we've had enough." Blake said dangerously.

"Three. Times up _**sis**_." Yang stated, "I am tired of reasoning with you, covering with you, defending you. I've officially run out of patience."

"Ruby just tell them!" Pyrrha said. Everyone looked at her now, Ozpin raising a brow in question.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asks his grip slacking as she pulls her arm free, "What-?"

Ruby looks at her now and then at all of them in turn, "Ruby I'm so sorry, but really it's time." Pyrrha whispered, "After everything I've heard and your short cliff-notes version of everything…"

They looked back at Ruby now and saw the reaper's shoulders sag in defeat, "Oz, in this moment, right here and now, I hate you so damn much."

"I believe the saying is 'tit for tat' Ms. Rose. You forced my hand, so I forced yours. Besides I want the story as well since you seem to have known mine somehow. However I have to hear it from the sidelines, Mr. Pine will be joining you all now."

Ruby watched as Oscar's posture relaxes and his eyes gleam for a moment. Oscar placed a hand to his head and winced, "That was a head rush." He said leaning against the wall, "I'm ok though."

They went back to ignoring him, instead focusing their gazes on Ruby. She shook her head some more before looking at Oscar, "Meddling, manipulative, bastard, SOB. Sure go back and hide inside a fourteen year old kid's head! Some noble warrior you are!"

Oscar coward in the corner, "He says he is sorry it had to come to this, however he believes you saw this coming." Then wincing he adds, "Please do not kill me. I'm only the messenger here right now."

She took a deep breath, "Relax kid, I am not going to kill you. Wouldn't do me any good anyway seeing as he will only reincarnate with some other poor unfortunate soul. No offense." She added as an afterthought.

"How was that not offensive?" Nora demanded, "You hurt poor…eh what's your name again?"

"Oscar. Oscar Pine." He responded, "I'm sorry, your name…?"

Nora jumped over and shook his hand with enthusiasm, "Nora Valkyrie!" Then looking at Ruby she finished her thought, "You hurt Oscar's feelings!"

"I'm fine really!"

"Oh for the love of…" Weiss groaned out, "Can we please get back to the situation at hand?!"

"Fine. Where should I start?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I don't know…the beginning perhaps?" Yang demanded arms crossed.

Ruby snorted, "What's so funny?" Blake asked.

"To start at the beginning would require me going back ten years." Ruby said, "And you all know most of the events that happened to me within that time frame."

"I…don't understand…" Ren said slowly as they looked at each other, "Ten years would make you like six or something…"

"I'm sorry I meant…well I don't know what I mean." Ruby turned away and stared at the wall that Yang had her pinned to. Why? Why couldn't she just come out and say it? They had taken Ozpin's secret well enough this time around…then again nothing too tragic had happened. No real deaths that had hit home to them, no false hope been given. Aside from her past (their tragic now seemingly un-predicable future) kept hidden, she had been straight forward when she could, "I've been playing straight forward as much as I could. I really was going to tell you everything after we retrieved the relic. However as Oz so smugly put 'tit for tat'. There is no easy way to say this…" She looks at them: her friends, family, teams. In four words she was going to completely shatter their already fragile world, "I'm from the future."

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE:**_

So not how I planned this ongoing. I had literally made a chapter dedicated to how Ruby's secret comes out, but as I was writing this chapter it sort of wrote it self.

I think somewhere deep down the story itself had wanted to have Ozpin have his little revenge so to speak. Anyway hope everyone is in good health and good spirits despite the utter chaos that the world is in. I know my world is a bit shaky and uncertain at the moment. Even though my veterinary medical center is considered essential, there had been layoffs and now a possible closure is being discussed. So I guess we'll see where this heads. Keep well and be safe!


	35. Chapter 35

**New Divide**

 _ **Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.**_

 _ **Watch it count down to the end of the day; the clock ticks life away.**_

 _ **It's so unreal, didn't look out below watch the time go right out the window.**_

 _ **Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know; wasted it all just to watch you go.**_

 _ **I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart.**_

 _ **What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of:**_

 _ **A time when I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter.**_

 _ **-Linkin Park 'In the End'**_

"I'm from the future."

Three

Two

One

"Bull shit!" Yang yelled, "I call bull shit."

"We are not playing BS Yang." Ruby sighed out as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Regardless," it was Weiss that spoke up this time, effectively cutting off Yang's would be retort, "I agree with Yang…minus the vulgar words, I too think that your answer is ludicrous in nature."

Ruby shook her head, "You believed me in regards to the Maidens, Salem, the Relics, and the Brothers; yet you find it difficult that I am from the future?" Then motioning to Oscar she says, "Let's add the fact that our headmaster is a reincarnating wizard."

"Uhm…he kindly requests that you not call us that." Oscar says timidly.

"Oh please just calling it like I see it." Ruby stated as a matter of fact.

"Ok you might want to start explaining before you start random tangents." Blake said irritatingly.

Ruby sighed, "Why does it matter? You don't believe me." She paced momentarily before saying, "You know what? I'll tell you everything and sweeten the deal."

None of them liked the sound of that, Pyrrha included, "How so Ruby?" She asked, "I already believe you."

"Wait what do you mean that you believe her?" Jaune asked. He thought for a moment, "You said for her to tell us." He muttered slowly to himself, "You-"

"She told me out of necessity; however I too respect the fact that I shouldn't tell someone else's story." Pyrrha said softly giving Ruby a look, "I was going to talk to you after Headmaster Ozpin's story…to apologize for my behavior."

Ruby gave her a soft look, "You don't have to."

"I was still horrible to you."

"Can someone please," Nora yelled getting everyone's attention, "just tell us what is happening before I start cracking skulls."

"There is something about the Relic of Knowledge-" Ruby started to say.

"Ruby." She looks to Oscar, once more voice wavering and sees his eye twitching, "He wants this-"

"Played close to the chest? Yea no that isn't happening." Ruby said, "Admittedly it is rather hypocritical for me to even say that because of what I've done, but this is something I was going to reveal anyway." She gave him a challenging glare seeing that Oscar was going to comment back, but he shrunk back. She let out a breath she was holding and muttered, "My gods I can't wait until you grow a set."

Yang's eye flared to life once more, "Ruby…"

Blake placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, also surprised by the attitude in their team leader, "Please Ruby continue." The words may have been polite enough, but the warning tone was there.

Ren also had a hand on Nora's shoulder, but he too was looking annoyed. Weiss had her arms crossed and Jaune was torn between feeling betrayed and simmering anger, "The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful, and incredibly dangerous ability." Ruby slowly paced towards the other end of the room. Her tone was slow, deliberate, and quiet. She paused for a moment and listened carefully to any unfamiliar sounds in the hallway. Sensing it was safe, she started to explain once more, "Its user can ask any question, and the lamp will provide an answer. However, it's not without drawbacks. The lamp cannot tell of events that have yet to happen, and it will only ever answer three questions every one hundred years."

"Ok so that means what for us?" Jaune asked rudely.

Ruby swallowed and took a shaky breath, "The lamp as of right now, I hope, is that she can answer two questions."

"So you already know someone already asked one of the three questions." Pyrrha said slowly. While Ruby had told her mostly of happened, she hadn't explained much about the Relic; just merely passing it off as 'not her story', and focusing on some of the cliff note facts, "But do you say hope?"

"Because in my previous life, she was able to answer two questions as well. However there were certain…factors that had me ask a question." She gave Oscar a meaningful look, before focusing back on her team, "Thus we had one left. At a later time, a 'hail Mary' as you would call it, I again asked a question, which didn't get me too far where I needed to go."

Ren sighed showing a rare sign of frustration, "And again, what does this have to do with this 'sweet deal'?"

Ruby took a deep breath, there was no going back once this was done; "My deal is simple. I will tell you everything here and now. I will not leave anything out." They just stared silently at her, waiting for her to continue, "If you feel the need to validate my story with proof-"

Oscar straightened up from his position on the wall, and started to get Ruby's attention per Ozpin, "Ruby uhm-"

"Nope." Ruby stated already know where this was going, "We tried things your way one time before, now we are doing this my way." This made Oscar go silent and lean against the wall again arms crossed. Looking back at the others she says, "You can use her to answer a question, so long as I can use the other one to ask what I need to ask."

Weiss stared at her partner, a stare so threatening it spelled 'danger'; but Ruby now laughs at the face of danger…only she didn't do it out loud and just met Weiss's stare back as the heiress says, "So you'll talk to us. If we don't believe you, then we can use the relic to ask for your story. Is that right?"

"Well you were in the top percentile of our academics classes. What do you think…Ms. Schnee?" Ruby asked in a mock teaching voice.

"You said you were from the future," Nora cut in before Weiss could comment with an equally snarky reply, "however as you previously stated- 'the lamp cannot tell of events that have yet to happen'- so how the hell can we ask for your story when the lamp cannot even tell us?" They looked at her now in question and confusion, "What? It's a valid question."

"That was just…" Weiss started to say.

"Mighty perceptive of you." Blake said slowly.

Nora scoffed, "Please, I do have the ability to pay attention and retain information you know." Ren shook his head while Pyrrha allowed herself a smile and Jaune crossed his arms, eyebrow cocked upwards.

"She is right." Ruby said proudly to her friend, "That is an excellent point."

"Damn it Ruby enough with the games!" Yang yelled eyes blazing red with fiery, "Tell us. Now!"

Ruby raised her hands up, "Ok sheesh. It's just all…complicated. However going back to Nora's question, you should get an answer. Yes it will be like asking for your 'future', but it will be really about my 'past';" there was a pause and they saw a trace of 'their' Ruby as she momentarily hesitates, "At least that is the hope. It is only recently that I've been questioning that concept."

Blake was starting to get a headache listening to this, but was too invested now to claim a break was needed, "If…and this is a big if…we believe you ok? Say for the sake of argument that we believe you. Wouldn't you being here cause things to be unpredictable?"

"Thus we are getting to the root of the dilemma that I've been questioning." Ruby stated, "Yes, though if that's what you are looking for."

Jaune snorted, "Please." They looked at him, "We are actually considering this? Come on guys! This is like something out of a terrible science fiction movie." They continued to stare at him so he further explained, "Time travel? Creating a…alternate reality…seriously? This is bull!" Then he looked at Pyrrha, "And you just admitted that you believed her!"

Pyrrha looked taken aback at this, "I'm sorry?"

Jaune threw his hands in the air, "You know what? I can't do this. Not tonight anyway. I'm out of here."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out. He opened the door and slammed it shut causing them to wince. She hesitates looking between Ren, Nora, and Ruby.

Ruby nods having recalled his attitude towards Oscar when they told them of Oz's secrets, "Go. Between what you know, what I've to explain, and what you heard from Oz, maybe this is best if we table this conversation."

Pyrrha nods, "Ok. Ruby? I am sorry." Ruby smiles sadly and watches the warrior leaves.

"That was a thing." Nora says grimly, "You really are not going to explain anything?"

Ruby shrugs, "I will try, but I'd rather not explain something twice…or rather three times. If Jaune doesn't feel like listening right now, then maybe it is best we obtain the relic. My offer will stand regardless."

"You are placing a lot of faith in this relic." Ren noted, "What if it only has one question left?"

Ruby pauses, not having considered that scenario too much, "I guess we will have to cross that bridge if it should come to that."

Nora snorts and shakes her head, "We'll see you all in the morning." With that she leaves with Ren following after her, leaving just Oscar, Weiss, Yang, and Blake.

"I am going to get a room." Oscar said slowly as he sensed the tension between the three girls and Ruby. He went slowly towards the door, but paused for a moment. He muttered something under his breath before sighing and giving Ruby a look, "Ozpin has one more message for you for tonight."

Ruby sighs and says, "I'm listening."

Oscar took a deep breath, "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that." He paused for a moment then said more slowly, "Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." Without saying anymore, he left out the door.

Ruby shook her head. It would seem that her former headmaster sensed something dark in the story that she would eventually tell. Magic was an interesting concept that's for sure, "What did he mean?" Blake inquired looking at her 'leader'. She used the title loosely now, staring the silver eyed girl down.

"I guess he sensed the…unpleasantness that I was going to explain."

"Oh you mean that you were actually going to explain something?" Yang asked sarcastically, "Because I just sensed more bull coming from your mouth sis."

"Fair enough I deserve it." Ruby said. She ran a hand through her hair and took a seat back at her desk, motioning for the others to take their seat. The girls eyed her suspiciously before reluctantly sitting on the beds-Weiss on hers and Yang and Blake on Yang's bed. Ruby closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "Alright fine. Just give me one more minute."

She pulled her scroll out and found Pyrrha's information. The warrior picked up on the first ring and Ruby placed it on speaker, " _Ruby now isn't a good time I'm afraid_." They heard Jaune's voice in the background yelling something followed by Nora, Ren, and surprisingly Oscar's voice as well.

"Tell them Pyrrha. Everything I told you…tell them. I'll fill in the blanks tomorrow." Ruby said looking at her team.

There was silence and Ren's voice was heard, " _What_?"

"You don't want to see me right now, much less listen to what I have to say. Maybe if you hear it from Pyrrha then…well…I don't know."

" _Ruby…are you sure_?" Pyrrha asked unsure.

"No, but it needs to be done. I'll explain to my team here." She hung up the scroll and turned the device off, placing it face down on the desk before resuming making eye contact with her team, "Ok…so I am not sure how to go about explaining any of this. I had it in my head the way this was going to go, but clearly that was blown to hell. So I am open to suggestions."

Silence followed suite to Ruby's confession. This was the first time she had been so straight forward with them. The three girls shared a look with one other, Yang was eerily silent, staring Ruby down as if she were staring at a Grimm. Blake was suspicious and guarded. Weiss, well she was glaring hard, but not one of malice. It was more analytical, "Alright fine. How about some sort of proof."

"Proof?" Ruby asked slowly, the word foreign on her tongue.

"Yes." Weiss said, "Proof. I am using it as a noun to mean evidence or argument establishing or helping to establish a fact or the truth of a statement." Ruby rolled her eyes, but Weiss was undeterred in her determination to get the information they all needed, "So tell us something. Show us something."

"Going back to the problem Blake brought up earlier is that you are assuming that I know how events are predicted to unfold. While that is true to the major extent, I am starting to realize that I already have altered the flow of history. So whatever your lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, your destinies have changed." Ruby paused for a moment then admitted, "At least I hope in a good way if I have things my way. On the flip side certain events have happened out of order. Like the timeline is trying to re-establish itself."

"I think we need to have your head examined again." Yang stated, "Jaune is right. What movie are we in? The one with the kid and talking genius dog?"

Blake spoke up before Ruby could make a comeback to that, "What did you mean 'in a good way' and the timeline trying to fix itself?"

"Some things you cannot change, they are meant to happen." Ruby said bitterly, conjuring the words that act as an echoing in her head. Looking at her team she says, "It is a warning I received. Look I don't know how to exactly provide the proof. You will just have to take my word for it." She adds seeing they are about to comment. She looks at Weiss now and says, "The only clue I can provide you with proof is by saying I have a strong suspicion you were disinherited already to explain why you couldn't pay for the rooms earlier."

"What?" Weiss whispers, looking slightly sick. Blake and Yang give her astonishing looks.

Ruby nods, giving her a sympathetic look, "Yea. In my timeline you caused a scene at some charity ball for Beacon Academy after its fall in Atlas. You summoned a Boarbatusk and nearly attacked this snobbish bitch that badmouthed the school."

"Wait, hold on. Summoning? I haven't mastered that yet. Furthermore, why would I be at a charity ball…without you guys?" Weiss demanded, "And how-"

"Team RWBY was temporarily disbanded in my original timeline after Beacon's fall." Ruby said sadly, "Your father took you back to Atlas."

"Disbanded? Yea right." Yang said not believing this, "Nothing could separate us. We are-"

"YOU LOST YOUR ARM AND FELL INTO DEPRESSION!" Ruby yelled now, fed up with the flippant attitude of her older sister. Then quietly she said, "Your flame was essentially extinguished. You wouldn't come out of your room. You wouldn't talk to me. Hell I said 'I love you' and you didn't say it back."

Yang didn't know what to say other than, "I…what?"

"Blake you ran." The faunus cat's ears perked up in alarm at this, "You thought that Yang losing her arm was your fault so you ran. The one thing you feared most occurred."

"Adam? He-"

"Yes."

Once more looks were exchanged and a silent agreement was made: there was no way Ruby was making this up, "Sis?" Yang called softly. Ruby winced and then made eye contact. Silver met lilac, "I think you better start at the beginning."

Ruby nodded, "Ok well it started at the dust shop in Vale: From Dust til Dawn…ten years ago…"


	36. Chapter 36

**New Divide**

It took a while, but she had gotten them caught up to the point from when she a woken from the mini-coma/concussion she had after the Ursa incident in Goodwitch's class. Granted the looks she was getting was that they knew most of the events that happened; however she felt that a bit of background was in order, "So anyone have any questions so far?" Ruby asked, if anything it was to not only to give herself a break from talking, but it was also a stall tactic. The next events were going to reveal the start of the Vytal Festival which consisted of Blake's obsession, the dance, the breech, the tournament, and the absolute hell that followed after. All events that had haunted Ruby for ten gods' awful years.

Yang sighed with her head in her head, rubbing her forehead, "Why would we have questions? You merely explained the events that we already know about."

"Well you just asked a question about having questions. That's a start."

"Don't be a smart ass." Blake stated firmly, eyeing her leader with a fiery amber gaze.

Ruby just shrugged, "Well I just wanted to point out that it was a question; but fine."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Seriously though. Yang has a point, you told us events that we were all apart of; however I guess if you are really looking for questions then might I suggest you start telling us what happened after you woke up from the concussion."

"As you wish, however I have to say that is where things change. See, in my original timeline I was never in a concussion. Yes Jaune and I had the leadership class. Yes, per usual, Cardin was a total ass-hat. However there was no Ursa attack. We came back to Beacon just fine."

Finally they were getting somewhere now. They watched as Ruby stood up and slowly paced the room, pausing by the door for a brief moment, just to resume her pacing, "I am not too sure when this happened, but it might have been a few weeks after that particular class when Blake had started her obsession with the White Fang." Looking at Blake-who looked surprised at the uncharacteristic description-Ruby explained a bit more, "You were worried that the local Huntsmen and police could not handle the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Which later in hindsight, you were shown to be correct in your worry. Regardless though, at the time we tried to dissuade you. We were students. What the hell did we know, or rather expect to accomplish? Although you made a compelling argument that our enemies were planning something big and were not going to wait for us to graduate. So in the end we agreed that we would work together to stop Roman and the White Fang."

"Wait I'm sorry. Obsession? Have you met Blake?" Weiss asked, "She is the only other sane person I can relate to on this team."

Ruby and Yang looked moderately offended at that. Blake for her part, still looked a bit surprised, "Seriously Weiss? What does that mean?" Yang demanded.

"I just mean that her revealing her secret to us and us taking on the White Fang at the docks shouldn't really have been that much of a catalyst."

"As I explained, they shouldn't have been working with a human." Blake said slowly as she still looked at Ruby, who nodded in agreement, "The White Fang detested humans, so I guess it makes sense I would want to find out answers. I just didn't expect to drag you all into it."

Ruby scoffed, "You were part of our team. Of course we would want to help you."

"Hypocrite!" Yang mocked coughed, Ruby eyed her, "Sorry what? Who said that?"

"Anyway…" Ruby trailed off still giving Yang a side-long look, "We came up with a plan, which also included Sun and Neptune since they eavesdropped and wanted to help." So she explained how those events went down, where she and Weiss were supposed to go over to the Cross Continental Transmit tower and look over the Schnee Dust Company records for any inconsistencies and robberies, but Weiss had been on her own after the run in with Penny happened again; the events she knew what happened when Sun and Blake had gone to a White Fang faction meeting to learn what the plans had been, and how Yang and Neptune ended up visiting Junior's club looking for further intel about Roman.

"I take it wasn't good." Weiss stated seeing that Ruby had gotten silent and lost in thought.

Ruby scoffed darkly, "Oh please, that event doesn't even make it to the list of the 'worst things that happened'." She shook her head and then looked at them while she leaned against one of the walls with her arms crossed, "In fact I almost miss the encounters with Torchwick, it was…simpler." Yang saw a reminiscing like gaze cross her sister's silver eyes and instantly grew concerned. The Fall aside, just how much worst were they talking about in what appeared to be a short timeframe?

Before any of them could voice the question, Ruby told them the battle with Torchwick and the Atlesian Paladin, how Blake started to get worse to the point of severe sleep deprivation that Yang had intervened, the school dance to celebrate the festival, and Ruby pursuing Cinder at the CCT. Blake felt the chill as she looked at Ruby, and if her sleep deprivation was as bad as Ruby described, then Ruby's obsession with Cinder was an equal match. Silver eyes nearly flared, a tint of red in her irises and the low growl that came from her as she said, "I warned him of that event. It was the near start of the end."

"The start of the end?" Blake dared asked, risking those eyes now trained of her.

"Yes. See it was there that we later learned she implanted a virus into the system in order to transmit those horrifying scenes of the Fall of Beacon Academy across Remnant." Ruby said darkly.

Weiss sighed and rubbed her face with her hands already feeling a massive headache coming on as she tried to process the information, "I think we need to pick this up a bit. Tell us what happened at the Fall of Beacon."

Ruby fell silent again and looked contemplative, "Ruby please." Yang called over, this time no trace of disappointment or annoyance in her tone. Ruby looked at her sister, "Just sit and talk to us."

Ruby re-took her seat, "It's not that simple;" she started to say taking a deep breath and leaning forward, "there were a lot of…domino pieces if you will…that happened to make the Fall as horrible as it was."

"That doesn't sound right though." Blake said slowly, "We saw the broadcast. How much devastation could there have been in…your timeline?"

Weiss and Yang agree with the question as they waited for Ruby to respond. For the three of them, it was still difficult to imagine that the Ruby they were talking to was in actuality ten years older than they were; that she lived a different life than they were living right now; however her expressions, mannerisms, and the events she was explaining started making this all the more real for them. Pieces of their team leader and friend they had been stewing over finally starts to make sense to them.

"The breach and what followed during the Tournament." Ruby answered after a few moments, hands clasped together.

"What was the breach?" Yang asked leaning back and running a hand through her hair.

"Remember when I told you about Mountain Glenn?" Ruby asked. Seeing their nod, she elaborates more, telling them of their doomed field trip to the Grimm infested city. She spoke of how she fell into the sink hole in the middle of the road, and Torchwick's explosive train. How they rescued her, but then the train speeding towards the city of Vale, and then how the Grimm came through and attacked the city. She ended with a bitter tone, "That event was one catalyst, but in hindsight it was nothing compared with what you saw broadcasted." She mentioned to one of the scrolls that was sitting on a nightstand.

Weiss nodded, "And the tournament?"

"We were in the tournament. We won the team rounds and moved on to the doubles. Weiss and Yang, you were chosen to represent us. You guys fought really well together." Ruby said with a sad smile at the pair. Then a scowl replaced the smile, "It was during the singles' rounds where things fell apart. Remember how Sun and Mercury faced off?" They nodded not liking where this was going, "Replace Sun with Yang and you have the next catalyst."

"NO!" Yang yelled angrily, all sympathy zapped out of her. How could Ruby have even suggested such a thing, "Seriously?! I would never have attack someone unprovoked!"

Ruby took the anger calmly and just looked at her sister, "Neither would Sun Wukong. Please Yang let me explain." She motioned for her sister to sit, and Yang continued her glare. Blake tugged on her partner's arm. Deflating, Yang sat back down and motioned Ruby to continue, "Despite the evidence against you, we supported you."

"So then how can you say it was Yang's fault?" Weiss asked.

"I didn't."

"It came off that way." Blake countered.

Ruby sighed, "Ok backtracking a bit. Cinder's two main followers-"

"Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black." Weiss said quickly, "What about them?"

"Emerald's semblance is Hallucinations of the individual- strictly mental hallucinations. The ability to modify the sensory information in a person's head while their brain is processing it." Ruby explained looking at Yang, "She was in the crowd during your fight with Mercury. You won, Yang; but unfortunately Emerald created a hallucination in your mind making you believe that Mercury was attacking you after the fight ended-"

"While the rest of us probably saw nothing." Weiss said slowly understanding where Ruby's story of the Fall was headed.

Ruby nodded, "Correct…so Yang was framed for something that was beyond her control." She looked at her sister who was wearing a scowl, "Yang?"

Yang sighed in aggravation, "I cannot believe this bull-shit. I mean come on."

"I'm sorry Yang." Ruby states, "It is true. You were expelled from the tournament and unfortunately there was a pending investigation."

"So if that was the second catalyst, then that means…" Blake's amber eyes widen, "Cardin and Penny Polendina's fight."

The other two girls had their hearts sink to the pit of their stomach, "Oh no. That still happened?" Yang asked realizing that being framed wasn't the worst thing that happened that day, that there was still one more match up that had happened.

"Worse. Much worse." Ruby lamented, "Team JNPR was also in the tournament. They also fought gallantly and making it to the singles' round. Can you guess out of team JNPR who would have fought in that?" The three exchanged looks not liking where this was headed, they only hoped that it wasn't-"Pyrrha Nikos." Ruby answered solemnly seeing that they didn't dare guess.

Ruby pauses again and closes her eyes, the phantom screams and images crossing behind her eyelids, "Ruby?" Yang calls out seeing her sister's face contort with grief and traces of anger. She reaches out and touches Ruby's hand. Ruby snaps her eyes open and instantly pulls away from Yang, as if having been burned, "Sorry, but you just got quiet. We can take a break if you'd like."

"No, I need to get this out so that you can understand at least why I told Pyrrha before telling you." Ruby said softly, "Anyway as you know Pyrrha's semblance is polarity. Penny had been able to use multiple short swords simultaneously as well as use an energy blast from them by bringing them together. As you can probably picture, the fact that Penny was an android created by the Atlas military with Pyrrha's semblance, it didn't end well."

And if anything they had seen on their scrolls, they knew it didn't end well this time around, however trying to picture their friend killing another opponent…it wasn't something they could picture, "It was an accident," Ruby continued as if reading their distraught minds, "however it was the stake that nailed the coffin shut on Beacon, sealing its fate as a future nest for Grimm."

Once more Ruby described the best she could at the cataclysmic destruction that occurred after Cinder's hate speech. Of course they had seen the outcome on their scrolls, but to hear it first hand was equally terrifying. Ruby went to depths of explaining Ozpin's plans for Pyrrha, as well as the supporting roles that Weiss and Blake had taken on, and what Yang had done in trying to find her sister. The girls felt sickened by this admission, and it did not help matters that Ruby wasn't meeting their eyes. She couldn't as she talked about leading the others that stayed in the arena to fighting Torchwick on Ironwood's hijacked aircraft that had controlled the Atlas soldiers.

It was at this point she shook her head when she had gotten to meeting up with her team at the evacuation site, did she finally have the courage to meeting her team's gazes, each having unshed tears in their eyes, "You were lying there." She was looking at Yang now, "Your right arm was gone and Blake had a stab wound in her side gripping your left hand. Blake was apologizing as it was Adam that took your arm from you."

Blake looked away with guilt, and Yang instantly grabbed her hand, "No. You do not get to feel guilty." Yang said firmly.

"But Adam…he-"

"No. It didn't happen. Not now. So don't even." Yang repeated firmly.

Blake's ears were turned down, "But it's my fear. Him coming after the people I care deeply about. He is not going to stop."

Yang gripped her partner's hand even tighter when she felt Blake try and pull away, "Maybe not, but that is why we have to stick together. All of us. I promise it'll be ok. Besides," she looked at Ruby, "it turned out alright eventually. Didn't it?"

Weiss could clearly see that the smile she had come to learn at a young age when her mother had first started turning to the bottles of wine after her father would come home from work in a foul mood. It was a smile that masked the pain from a child. It silently spoke volumes of how thigs were going to be ok, but in actuality it wasn't. Weiss this time reached out and grasped Ruby's hand. Seeing that same smile Ruby was giving was one she had never wanted to see on her partner's lips, "Ruby?" Her tone was uncharacteristically soft, but there was an underlying plea that what she was thinking wasn't true; that the smile was false, and that everything did turn out alright even after Beacon's fall…that they were all indeed ok, even amidst the temporary separation that Ruby had hinted at.

"As we were getting ready to evacuate, Jaune called Weiss on her scroll. Cinder had stolen the Fall Maiden's powers and had killed Ozpin. Pyrrha had gone after her alone. He needed us for back up. Since Blake and Yang were out of commission, it was up to myself and Weiss to go help." Ruby had avoided both questions, "By this point one of the most powerful Grimm of all graced Beacon with its presence, the Wyvern."

They watched as Ruby had gotten up now and crossed her arms across her chest. With everything she had been through, she didn't think that this still affected her so much; but then again this was a catalyst of the hell that would follow, "We made it to the CCT, but were surrounded by Grimm and running out of time. Weiss had cast a series of glyphs up the side of the tower. I used my semblance to propel myself up the tower…the scene that I saw has haunted me over the years…"

Weiss moved to the bed that Yang and Blake were sitting on, the three of them hoping Ruby wouldn't be too descriptive in whatever nightmarish scene she witnessed, "I told Pyrrha I saved her life twice." Their hearts froze at the implication, but Ruby took no notice at their now pale faces, "She had been kneeling, Cinder was standing over her holding a bow and arrow. I arrived just as Cinder released the arrow, which planted itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest."

They were horrified. No words could even begin to form in their minds. It had been hinted at of course that something terrible might have happened aside from losing their school, but losing one of their close friends? It hadn't even crossed their minds, "No…" Weiss gasped out, having been the first to recover. The girl she had admired and had originally dreamt of partnering with…just gone?

"I wasn't fast enough." Ruby whispered out that they had to lean closely to hear her.

"Ruby-" Blake called out trying to stop Ruby's explanation.

Ruby was already too involved in the story to stop, her mind already reliving Pyrrha's death again. Yang sees the turmoil etched in her sister's face and somehow intrinsically knows that Pyrrha's isn't the last death her sister may have witnessed. It felt like she had failed as a sister, even more so since she recalled that Ruby had mentioned that she had fallen into a depression like state after Beacon's fall in her timeline. Losing an arm vs witnessing a friend's death? How selfish could she have been? "I couldn't move. Couldn't begin to process anything. Her chest…it had started to glow; and Cinder…she had used the maiden powers to flash incinerate her."

"Ruby…" Weiss calls out as she carefully gets up and goes to Ruby, whose fists were clenched, eyes averted and expression darkened, "it wasn't your fault. You did the best you could."

Ruby shook her head and moved away from her partner, "It wasn't enough." They made another move to argue, but Ruby swiftly continued, not wanting to dwell in this memory anymore, "Anyway in the end I…activated a power I didn't know I had." Clearing her throat, she asks, "Do you happen to recall seeing a blinding white light in the footage?"

"Yes." Blake said after having exchanging looks from Yang and Weiss, wishing they could do something to help their leader.

"Well that was me. I'll explain more on that later since that is another…involved explanation. Anyway I woke up on Patch nearly two weeks later. Dad had said that _ **Jackass**_ Schnee took Weiss back to Atlas," Weiss flinched at Ruby's attitude towards her father. Sure she knew he was far beyond from being an ideal human being, but the tone in her voice suggested something deeper…again just how much had things developed? "Blake had ran away with guilt." Blake's ear folded down so far one would think she hadn't had any to begin with. Yang gripped her partner's hand in an attempt to assure the feline faunus that there were no hard feelings, "And Yang had fallen into a depression. More so because Blake just up and left rather than losing her arm." Then again perhaps she was the one that needed assurance that Blake was still sitting next to her.

Ruby stood in silence and leaned against the closet door. She allowed them to think over the beginning part of her story. It was a lot to digest and she knew it wasn't going to get any easier…especially the aftermath of Atlas and Mantle's Fall. A sick feeling coiled in her stomach as she watched her team closely…just how could she explain their own deaths? "Twice." Weiss managed to get out; she had retaken her seat but kept her eyes on the floor, "You said you saved Pyrrha twice…you had kept us from going to Beacon for that reason. So that was the first time. The second was Tyrian's sting…"

"Yes I did." Ruby confirmed slowly.

"So that was why you told her. You are afraid what is going to happen at Haven." Weiss continued just as slowly as she was still processing the information.

"Yes. I know in certain instances the timeline is trying to correct itself. I was told that there might not be things I am able to change; that I would have no idea what those things are." Ruby explained, "Pyrrha's death being one of them. After seeing her get stung by that unimaginable bastard…I thought she deserved to know."

"Know what she would be dying for." Yang bit out still reeling from all of this, and yet still upset that Ruby had this knowledge and still hid it from them.

Ruby winced at this, "I'm sorry but I really did mean to go over all of this with you all after Haven."

"Because you know we somehow come out on top?" Blake asked as she pulled away from Yang.

"For the most part, but I wanted you all to focus on the mission at hand."

"Retrieving the Relic of Knowledge." Weiss said and Ruby nodded, "Never-minding the fact that we've been worried about you since your coma at Beacon and then reuniting with you at that poor town that was destroyed by Grimm." This was said in a tone of sarcasm and in her typical 'Ice Queen' persona.

Again Ruby winced, "Ok again I deserve that." They were once more silent. After a few moments, she sighed deeply, "Do you want me to continue or…?"

"Might as well. I doubt we'd be resting much tonight anyways…" Yang answered as she saw the time.

Ruby took a deep breath, "Well after the Fall of Beacon months passed and team RWBY was temporarily disbanded. Qrow had told me of his mission to Haven. So not wanting to sit at home and do nothing I opted to contact the remains of team JNPR to try and stop Cinder Fall's next plan…"

They listened as Ruby recounted her travels with Jaune and the remaining members of his team. The feelings of familiarity hit them as they recalled their own experiences before they met up with Ruby in the Grimm infested town and then again afterward in the forest. Eerily nagging feelings as each trial and tribulation Ruby describes come to mind, including, "Wait Tyrian Callows…that faunus that-" Weiss started to say, cutting Ruby off as she had started to describe her original encounter with the psycho scorpion faunus

"Stung Pyrrha? Yes. In my timeline, he was hunting me…just as he was hunting for me now." Their faces pale at Ruby's words as they recalled the scene that had Ruby almost do an unthinkable act, "Only thing that really changed was that Qrow had met up with us at that point…"

Though it had happened a long time ago for Ruby, she could still hear the echoing clang of Harbinger and a different weapon belonging to the scorpion faunus, "I had been literally fighting for mine and his life. After all, I wasn't about to let him just fight for me. Of course though, his semblance had gotten in the way…not in a good way that would have been beneficial for us. After I had been thrown back, a wooden beam had fallen…nearly crushed me…if it hadn't been for Qrow." The sick feeling returned, and they noticed how her face had darkened considerably, "The feeling of relief and gratitude had vanished in an instant just as fast as it had come…Qrow had been stung. Just like that day with Pyrrha, I didn't think. I just reacted…I took that faunus bastard's stinger."

It was a tone that was becoming all too familiar and yet it still caused Blake to wince, Weiss to look shocked, and Yang to look at her sister with sympathy as she asked, "Did you try to kill him then too?"

It wasn't a question that they had wanted to ask, and yet it was a question that they wanted an answer to, "No." Ruby breathed out as she fought to quell the boiling rage inside of her, "Regrettably." She couldn't help though but to add, "It sure as hell would have saved me a lot of trouble had I just ended him right then and there."

"When did you get like this?" Yang demanded now as she stood up to glare at her sister, "I know my sister. She wouldn't be saying these things; which begs me to ask…are you really my sister or is some vengeful new Grimm possessing you?"

Ruby shook her head, "I can assure you that I am your sister. However it also brings me to being selfish in that I wanted to protect your innocence just a bit longer; but I guess that is no longer possible seeing as I know where this next bit of conversation is headed…" She steeled herself, pushing down all emotion and praying to the Brothers that they doesn't end the way she ultimately fears it will end, "I said I would answer any question. So Yang here is the answer…I got like this…" she motioned to herself, "the day team RWBY officially died."

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Blake got up and stood next to Yang, and Weiss flanked her other side. The three of them stood facing their team leader, mouths open but no sound coming from them. It wasn't until Blake swallowed the bitter lump in her throat that she managed to get out, "What?"

"You mean that in the metaphorical sense, not the permanent sense right?" Yang managed out, even though based on the looks they were getting, Ruby meant it as the latter.

"How?" Weiss whispered out. Ruby took a step back and Weiss managed to take a step forward repeating, "Ruby how?"

Swallowing the large lump in her dry throat, Ruby took a shaky breath, "It was I guess three years since Haven, so from the fall of Atlas and Mantel…maybe a year to year and a half after Cinder had managed to acquire the Relic of Creation. That in itself is a story on its own. Seeing as you asked about 'our' deaths, I'll tell you that one later when the time comes." She explained immediately seeing their minds spinning with that new bit of revelation, "Anyway team RWBY's death starts with…Yang's." She watches as lavender eyes widen before turning a shade purple darker before closing and turning away.

Blake and Weiss look at the blonde, faces pale and disbelief. Ruby, for her part, recalls the tombstone next to her mother's: _**Yang Xiao Long- I Burn**_ , "It was supposed to be a simple scouting and report mission in Vacuo. We took this mission together…sister binding time we called it. There was a larger area we didn't account for, and we split up momentarily." A bitter smile crosses the reaper's lips as Yang takes a deep breath and turns to her sister, "Those in the 'Fang that were still loyal to Adam ambushed you and taken back to their base."

"No…" Blake whispered out as she stared at her partner. It was most definitely her nightmare come true. She had been afraid to open up to people, but being on this team made things even more complicated. She tried to keep her past separated from them. She had kept her secret of being a faunus…a former member of the White Fang…to protect them. However those walls came down, and by the sounds of it, the one thing she was afraid of actually happened. Someone had gotten hurt because of her! Yang had lost her arm at Beacon in Ruby's timeline, and now she-

"It was to get Blake's attention. To show that he wasn't gone like you and Yang had believed in Argus. Of course he had help; for a pretty hefty price, Salem had given him some sort of special powers, much like she had done with Cinder, and he somehow managed to gain control of his own Grimm." Ruby continued as if Blake hadn't spoken.

Weiss was watching the sisters closely. The sick feeling turning into a lump of concrete in her stomach, "What happened then?" She whispered.

Ruby broke her eye contact with Yang and swallowed. She retook her seat, but the three of them stood around her. She felt the walls closing in, but she pushed through, "When I realized Yang wasn't responding to me, I knew something was terribly wrong and called for reinforcements. Since Adam wanted attention, it was fairly easy to get to their base. Long story short, while the fighting didn't last very long; Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Weiss, and Blake showed while Oscar and Maria led us from the aircraft, I managed to free Yang, but Adam had become enraged. His newly dark powers had raged out of control."

Foreboding wasn't a strong enough word to even begin to describe what they were feeling, "The fortress that we were in had nearly imploded upon itself; most of that energy had been directed at Yang. Weiss and Blake had finally managed to get enough traction to work together to take out Adam, which had Blake landing a blow to his chest which ended his raging powers for good; but it was too late."

Ruby held back the tears that were threatening to spill over, "I held you in my arms as I begged Jaune to help you."

"How-" Yang choked out, before clearing her throat, "How could vomit boy help me?"

"His semblance is Aura amplification." Ruby answered, "He'll unlock it at Haven…or if he gets around to listening with me, I'll help him unlock it before then…just like I will help Weiss with her summoning." She answers in a dead tone as she avoids looking at her partner. No one questions her, or rather as the time to question her, before Ruby starts her story again, "He couldn't do it though. You didn't have any aura left in you for him to amplify. I was running out of time, your eyes were slowly closing…I was losing you…so out of desperation, I begged the one person who I knew that could help…" She looks at Weiss.

"Me?" Weiss asks sadly after a moment, unable to meet Yang's eyes, "How-?"

"You always knew what to do. You helped me with everything. Studying, keeping me grounded, organizing our missions and plans. Damn you were in the top percentile of our academic classes. I begged you to help. I…" Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and leaned forward, "I begged you to help. Pleaded. Bargained. I was ready to give you anything you wanted. Give up cookies, candy, coffee, hell I was ready to give you the position of leader if you could have helped save Yang…"

It was a supernova now. Ruby would have given her the positon of leader? Weiss looked away. She no longer wanted it. Hadn't wanted it in a long while. Not since the vow she had made that night over a cup of coffee, "Instead you hugged me." Ruby said softly.

"Why-?" Yang started to ask, feeling a bit thankful that the team's 'Ice Queen' would have comforted her sister in this horrible event.

"BECAUSE WEISS DOESN'T HUG!" Ruby yelled suddenly standing. She took a step back and took a breath, "Over the years while she…you," she briefly looks at her partner's wide eyed look, "had gotten better at physical affection, the only time you initiate it is if something terrible happens that's beyond your control…this was one of those times."

There was silence that followed. No one making eye contact. Yang took a shaky breath inhale and then exhaled, "At least I died for something worth fighting for…" She discreetly looks at Blake and reaches for the faunus's hand.

Blake hesitantly takes it, "Yang-"

"No. I haven't met this guy yet, but when I do…I'll make him pay for the trauma he caused you…us…" Then she looked at Ruby, "And this time I'll be careful. Ruby if you think for one moment that I blame you-"

"I know…you don't blame me…however I'm not done yet…but-"

"Let's take a break. You need it so no arguing." Weiss said firmly, she then looked at the bumble-bee pair, "We need it too."

Seeing their looks Ruby consents, "Alright. I'm heading to the training room then…I promise I won't leave the building."

They watch their leader leave, not taking Crescent Rose with her. They do not know if that is a good sign or a bad sign. Blake pulls out of Yang's grip and sits on the bed, "Hey you can't really shoulder the blame. None of this is on you." Yang states knowing where her partner's head is going.

"Yang is correct. You are not responsible for someone else's actions. He's made his choice and you made your's." Weiss states.

"Mentally I know." Blake sighs out looking at them, "However…I am also thinking about Ruby and the choices she has made so far…"

Yang joins her partner on the bed and leans back, with her arm covering her eyes, "Yea I wasn't expecting all of this; and this doesn't get any better by the sounds of it."

"How are you handling your…?" Weiss trails off, warily looking at the brawler, waiting for an eruption of her temper.

Yang sighs, "I mean we all die eventually right?" Then she scoffs, "Honestly I have no idea. I guess it won't hit me until later at some point…" Then she sits up and looks at Weiss and Blake, "She said team RWBY dies. So if I am the first one…"

"Then who is next?" Blake asks finishing Yang's sentence.

"And how exactly does Ruby come back?" Weiss also questions.


	37. Chapter 37

**New Divide**

A dark purple glow illuminates the sky, the black pools bubbling up like molten lava from the ground. The mistress of this dark kingdom just stares into the distance with her arms folded in front of her, "I-I-I'm sorry." Salem closed her eyes briefly and sighed as the pathetic tone rung out in the meeting room.

Tyrian Callows had just returned from his failed mission in delivering the girl. She didn't need to be told that he had failed, although she did ask him what happened. His news was…troubling. He recounted his tale in his fanatical manner, his eyes a bright- almost as if he was reliving this battle. However his near execution, was something that peaked her interest, "She was ready to behead you?" Her own voice quietly echoed in the emptiness, save for the two of them- Hazel having traveled to Mistral, Watts in his own lab working on a special project, and the two children with her Fall Maiden in the training room. She had briefly recalled them back after establishing an alliance with Raven's bandit tribe, leaving nothing to chance as they make the final preparations before the attack on Haven.

Tyrian bowed lower, almost wanting to sink into the floor, "Yes my Queen."

"She should have done so." She saw him wince and heard him snivel. Her annoyance was heightened. If it wasn't his drive for blood lust, she would have never recruited him, "You know I have no tolerance for failures."

"I'm sorry my Queen. Please forgive me. I'll do better. You'll see. I will go back and-"

"No. You've done enough." She turns away from the window as she sees one of her pools spit out a Beowolf. She walks passed him as if he was nothing more than a pile of Grimm droppings.

"My Queen please I beg of you-"

"No." This was said more firmly, "Leave me." He didn't move, "NOW!" He scrambles up now and leaves the room, leaving her alone. She glares at the door he left open, and with a wave of her arm it slams shut. She continues to glare at the door, before taking a deep breath and taking a seat on her throne. Leaning forward, she rests her head on her clasped hands. It was unsettling to say the least.

Between Tyrian's account and then Cinder's briefing on her fight at the tower; something was definitely wrong with this Ruby Rose. In fact it was as if she was seeing a pattern…a disturbing pattern. Getting up, she recalls Raven's briefing on what she had overheard weeks before the Fall of Beacon. Now, hearing Tyrian's account of this young Rose's mannerisms and thirst for his blood, it was indeed troubling.

Not so long ago, she recalls of a different Rose. The elder Rose who had found her and challenged her. Like all others of Ozma's followers, she had failed. Like him, though, she knew of the younger one. The so called 'simple soul' that was known as Ruby Rose. The last of the silver eyed warriors. At the time, she hadn't bothered much with the child. Now though with the events of Beacon and now Tyrian, she was seeing a picture…a much bigger picture.

Slowly, she goes towards the windows to once more look out towards the dark scenery. Somehow, the pieces were coming together as she sensed more of the oddity in the magic that surrounded Remnant as time went on; and it connected back to this young Rose, "Just what are you up to Ozma?" She asks out loud. Of course she didn't get an answer, but at the moment she doesn't care. Instead another plan began to form, a plan that would rest on how things at Haven play out.

 _ **-Snoopykid-**_

Weiss sighed deeply as she closed the door behind her. The room was too heavy with emotion as Blake fell back into her own head about Ruby's information regarding how things ended up. Sensing that this was something only the duo could figure out, she decided to go for a walk on her own, with Yang shooting her a grateful look; but in those lilac eyes Weiss could see the blonde's own inner thoughts about her mortality plaguing her.

Pushing herself off the door, she started to make her way down the hallway. She wasn't going to head outside, having chosen to leave Myrtenaster with her leader's weapon. Ruby had mentioned a training room before she had left them to their thoughts, and that is where she was headed…if she could find it. As she walked, the questions that they wondered out loud to each other kept playing in her head: the choices Ruby had made, who had died after Yang, but perhaps more importantly how was Ruby able to come back? It was troubling her, but knowing if she were to ask Ruby herself, she would say that would explain to everyone-not wanting to explain things more than one time.

It was more than frustrating to say the least, but rather than be angry at Ruby for all of this, she felt more betrayed and heartbroken. Like the small symbolic ribbon of trust that had been given over the first cup of coffee that they had shared once upon a time had been broken between them; and that had pained her, "Stupid idiotic dolt." She spat out vehemently, too lost in her own thoughts to notice she was no longer alone.

"Excuse me?" Startled, she sees that she is in the main lobby area and had indirectly stopped at the main counter. Another man standing behind it, glaring harshly at her.

Coughing out her embarrassment, she says, "I apologize. I didn't mean that towards you sir."

He snorts and goes back to his magazine, "Whatever. What do you want?"

 _Ok maybe in this case I do_ , she thinks as she collects herself, and manages to put on her 'Ice Queen' persona, "Where can I find your training room?" She asks coolly.

The man looks up at her and gives her a leveling look, "Go down the hallway, make a left; then follow the stairs going down. You can't miss it." Then going back to his magazine, he finishes in a bored tone as if he's explained this a thousand times, "No real weapons allowed, the training ones that we have are the ones you can use. No semblances allowed inside. If you want to practice that, then use our field outside. If you break anything, then you pay for it. Use at your own risk."

Without even bothering to say thank you to the man, Weiss followed his instructions. He would definitely get a nasty review though, she vowed. Once she approached the stairs, she followed them downwards, leading her towards an open area. It was smaller than she imagined a training room would be. Towards her left were a variety of wooden weapons, on her right were free weights and a workout bench. The middle area was somewhat spacious for some sparing that can be held. Weiss steps off the last step and takes in the small room. In front of her was a set of double doors that was open, and sitting outside on the deck with her back turned was Ruby.

Weiss made to take a step forward but paused for a moment, choosing instead to observe the reaper. It was weird for her to see Ruby so still and focused. The first time she came across the reaper in this state was the day after her…'incident', when they found her in the gymnasium at Beacon. At first Weiss couldn't believe it, but it had been Blake's suggestion on the activity. Seriously, who knew that Ruby knew of the word 'mediation'?

As she continued to observe, a silent inner battle was being raged. Does she dare disturb her team leader? Clearly Ruby was doing this for a reason, so would it be right to disturb her? On the other hand, she did have pressing questions…but-

The feeling of a magnitude of getting it by Nora's weapon, Magnhild, came over her; cutting off her thoughts entirely: Brightness, innocence, child-like wonder that she had loss at an early age. Then as suddenly as it came, it dulled drastically, still fighting to be there; but this new feeling was more matured, and refined; a burden like weight pressing down on her. Weiss clutched her chest and fell to one knee. Her mind trying to process what was happening to her. Was someone attacking them? Just what kind of semblance was this? Through squinting eyes she sees Ruby still sitting there, not moving. Clearly there is no attack, but again just what the-

"GAH!" She groans out, now going to both knees. Coldness, suffocation, all light being snuffed out. It was brutally chilling. Her chest was getting tighter. An agony threatening to tear her apart from the inside, "Ru-by." She calls out.

Her vision was blurring. She tries to reach out, "Ru-by!" Another wave of agony, she was getting desperate. Black specks were flooding her vision, nauseousness, sickening coldness, "RUBY!" She finally managed to yell.

This got the reaper's attention now. Flaming silver eyes snapped open and spun to see Weiss gasping on the ground, "Weiss?!"

In an instant fresh air filled her lungs, the coldness was zapped out of her, and the heavy burden were lifted. All that was left was her own feelings and even those were a little much to handle. Strong hands were on her and helping her up, she felt the other body pressing close to her, the scent of roses helping to breathe just a bit, leading her one small step at a time to the outside, away from the suffocating walls, "Are you ok?" Ruby's worried tone came to her, as she helped settle her on the deck.

Weiss held up a finger, prompting Ruby to wait, "Where-did that-come-from?" she just barely managed out, "Who tried to attack us?" It was becoming easier to breathe and speak as she recovered from the emotional attack that had happened.

Ruby looked moderately confused for all of two seconds before what must have happened dawned on her, "That wasn't an attack…"

"It had to have been!" Weiss exclaimed, "I was paralyzed by emotions that were not mine. How did you not notice anything sooner?"

"Because it was me." Ruby said softly looking away from her partner.

"You? How? Your semblance is speed related. You don't paralyze people with emotions…at least not like that." Weiss said perplexed and if she were being honest with herself, a bit frightened.

Ruby sighed and leaned back on her hands, choosing to now look up at the shattered moon, "That's because it wasn't a semblance. It was my aura." Before Weiss could question this, Ruby asks, "What do you remember about aura in particular?"

"Is that a trick question?" Weiss asked, but seeing Ruby cock an eyebrow at her, made her sigh and answer the inquiry, "It's the energy of living souls. We can use it as a force field of sorts and absorb impact of attacks up to a certain point. Is that what you were looking for?"

"You are forgetting one thing Princess." Ruby stated, once again in an unfamiliar tone of a teacher.

"Oh yea? What's that?" Weiss asked taking on her default 'superior' tone.

Ruby smirked, "What happens after that 'breaking point' of course. The enemy can deliver the killing blow once that point breaks." Weiss winced at Ruby's tone as she threw that fact out with callousness, "However I am once more impressed with your abundance of knowledge." Before Weiss could comment, Ruby continues, "But for now we will focus on the first part of the definition you have so graciously provided in the beginning. Souls."

Weiss felt like a student in this moment, and her team leader was the teacher; and not in the silly way as they were at Beacon when Ruby tried to teach her how to play one of her video games. Of course Ruby had also tried to teach her about weapons, something that she was passionate about when they had a 'partner bonding' day, but that had fallen through when Ruby had started her rambling and getting off topic.

No this was different, her tone of voice was soft and yet there was a distinct age to it as she spoke again, "The soul is the moral and emotional nature of every human and faunus. It is the quality that arouses emotion and sentiment. A spiritual and moral force that drives us." Ruby sat up now, giving Weiss an intense gaze that if it hadn't already hit home that Ruby was now older than them, this was it, "I will get into more details later, but for now I will say there was a moment where before things went downhill, I had asked the Grimm Reaper to take me under her wing and properly train me the best that she could."

"You left us?" Weiss asked, getting the meaning behind Ruby's words. It was another feeling of betrayal that went through her.

Ruby now looked away briefly, "I had a moment of weakness. My…magic…didn't work. Just before the fall of Atlas, and before we were wanted criminals for treason-" Seeing Weiss's look and mouth open to ask, she cuts her partner off, "Later. I'll get to that later. Anyway Salem appeared out of the Seer. We had commentary back and forth until I had gotten…cocky? No that's not the word. Self-righteous? Both? I don't know. I just know that I had to step up and challenge her. Prove her wrong. That's when she bested me. She…she indirectly told me of what happened to my mother."

Ruby paused for a brief moment and just watched Weiss's reaction, "Your mother? Wait a minute." She stops herself and recalls the story that Yang had told them that day in the woods as they had been hiking along, "You know…knew what happened to her and you didn't think Yang-?"

"Deserves to know?" Ruby finished Weiss's judging question, "Of course and I will tell. I'm not trying to hide anything anymore, I promise you." Ruby said earnestly now, silver eyes staring into ice blue desperately willing Weiss to believe her. The white-hair girl nodded slowly, giving her leader the chance to continue, "What Yang and my-self at the time knew was that mom went on a mission and just never came back. However what Yang doesn't know at the moment was that it was mom's choosing. She kept it a secret, not even Ozpin knew of her plans. Which is saying something." Ruby added the last part under her breath.

Weiss heard it anyway and the phrase ' _pot meet kettle_ ' crossed her mind, before she shook herself. Clearly Ruby was still torn about this moment, and she felt bad for thinking it, "We don't have to continue this. You said there were things you wanted to explain one time, I will respect that."

There was an uneasy silence. Ruby took a deep breath and sighed, "Its fine. It's necessary to answer your question…"

That scene is one of many that is still clear in her memory as if it had only happened yesterday instead of years ago. Her voice echoes in her head as she tells Weiss what had led to the moment of her asking Maria for help, " _ **We've seen what you're capable of. The lamp showed us.**_ "

Salem's damned face is as clear as crystal, her feigned smile disappearing as she turns her blood red gaze on her, " _ **It showed us everything.**_ " Her voice had been confident, not the soft tone that she was using as she looked away from her partner, " _ **We've seen that you can't be killed. But we've also seen you fail.**_ "

Weiss's eyes had not left her partner. As Ruby talked, she could see that Ruby was not in the same mental plane. Yes her body was here, her speaking tone suggested she was here, but even a blind person could see that mentally, Ruby wasn't here; but in that event of Ironwood's office, " _ **We don't have to kill you to stop you. And we will stop you.**_ "

"An unintentional false vow made by a naïve young woman that had once been filled with a sense of hope and purpose." Ruby said with a dark chuckle and self-loathing.

"Ruby?" Weiss called softly as she reached for her partner's hand in comfort. She grasped it and squeezed, offering all the comfort she could.

Ruby shook her head, but did not let go of Weiss's hand, instead choosing to overlay her other hand with the one holding it, "Next came the seven words that first broke me." She looked at Weiss and repeated those words, " _ **Your mother said those words to me.**_ "

Weiss was in disbelief as she watched Ruby turn away once more describing the utter turmoil. There had been hints and proof that Ruby had indeed somewhere along the line become shattered. A former remnant of the bubbly fifteen year old she had been at Beacon before initiation, " _ **She was wrong, too**_."

As Ruby stared into the distance, she doesn't see the scenery of Mistral, but instead the image of her mother, Summer Rose, standing on the cliff-side on Patch. Her eyes closed and hands clasped together in front of her, slowly turning her back on her, "Ruby, I'm…I'm sorry." Weiss said softly.

Ruby snorted as the image in her mind shatters, breaking her free of that mini spell, "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong."

"Still." Weiss said feebly not sure what else to say. She was still holding Ruby's hand, and Ruby's other one was laying on top of hers; rough, strong, and calloused from years of working with her overgrown garden tool she called a weapon, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It is because of that, once we were settled after Atlas's fall, I left you in charge of our team and went with Maria to train. Better myself and my emotions so that I wasn't weakened by _**her**_ again." Ruby said, now pulling her hand free. She got up off the deck and turned away from her partner, choosing to lean against the wall, "She taught me how to mediate, how to look inward and push all emotion away from me."

"So that is what you were doing. Now and when we found you in the training room at Beacon." Weiss stated as she too got up, no longer feeling dizzy or sick. Ruby hummed as an answer, "So…when you said that was your aura…it was your soul…your emotions that you pushed away."

Ruby again hummed in response, before pushing back off the wall and stepped onto the grass, choosing instead to sit on the bench. Weiss slowly followed, but instead of sitting, she leaned against the tree with her arms crossed, "I was starting to lose myself when I had been talking to you guys. Especially when I had to explain…" Ruby trailed off and just left that thought hanging, "It's only going to get worse. I'm not going to sugar coat it. It gets a hell of a lot worse. So whatever I have to explain next, it is best I do it with a clear head and not fall to any…hostility."

"Could you maybe explain what exactly I…felt?" Weiss asked, not wanting to dwell further into the turmoil that would be eventually explained to them.

Ruby nodded, "I can try." Taking a deep breath, she wondered where she would start. It was a simple explanation, at the same time it was anything but to voice out loud, "Over the years…as you can imagine, my soul has been through much turmoil: pulled, stretched, chipped, torn apart from horrible events." She stands again, turning away from Weiss and places her hands behind her head, staring once more up at the shattered moon, "In order to gain the…emptiness I seek, I have to push away the parts of me that are the strongest. So the innocence, the leader, and ultimately the darkness that I fell into."

Weiss marveled at the young complex woman, "So all those feelings…"

"Are just parts of me that I have to fight between;" Ruby said, "It had been hard in the beginning when I came back. To be that innocent fifteen year old you guys knew that liked her coffee with cream and five sugars." She allowed herself to smile, which made Weiss smile sadly, "I realized after that moment of reflection, that I couldn't do it."

Weiss was watching her closely, a slow understand forming in her mind, "The innocence. So then the leadership-"

"The burden of life." Ruby stated, "Having to take responsibility for everyone under your command. The silent weight that you carry with you with each unimaginable decision you make. Something that I've learned the hard way time and time again."

Weiss nodded, and then shivered and winced harshly, "The darkness?" There was a heavy sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ruby told them that it was formed when their team died. Again the haunting question that was asked between the three of them after Ruby had left the room came to her, _who is next_?

Ruby was deadly silent, just staring up at the sky. A coldness came over Weiss again just staring at her team leader and friend, "There was this place inside me, I…a place I think everyone has that they keep to themselves."

Weiss nods, a feeling of understanding comes over her. How long has she battled with that same place before meeting her friends at Beacon? "A fortress, where the most private part of you resides. It is where the light and darkness reside within." Ruby now looks at Weiss, and against the light of the shattered moon, she seems a glimmer of something ominous flash across the silver eyes, "It is said that the strength of the light and dark depends on what you feed. After…" Ruby trailed off, "it was like... my... fortress had been blown apart. Both light and dark roaring inside of me. My inner being that once lived there was suddenly exposed, out in the open, without shelter, without…love."

Ruby shook herself and took a deep breath, "I had nothing. I was nothing; and I didn't care. So I fed the darkness. It gave me purpose. Instead of living up to our oath as huntresses…protecting the innocent and all that…shit…" Weiss winced, "I descended into punishing the guilty. Those that were still around started to spread my new title: 'Bloody Scourge of Remnant'."

"Ruby…" Weiss breathed out looking at her friend, unable to believe what she just heard.

"Does that answer your question?" Ruby asked not allowing Weiss to comment further on the matter.

What was sad, was that indeed Ruby had answered her question. The thing of it was that she had a dozen or two more to ask. Again without allowing Weiss to speak, Ruby turns and starts to head back inside, "Come on. I believe we've given them enough time to themselves."

Weiss is hesitant to follow, but she does, allowing Ruby a generous lead. She stares at the reaper's back, blood red cloak billowing out behind her. _Bloody Scourge of Remnant_ , Weiss repeats in her head. A chilling image appears in her mind's eye: Bodies of their enemies and the Grimm laying on the ground with a lone figure in a blood soaked red cape with her scythe that was dripping red and black fluid; silver eyes glowing in raw fury giving her a sinister look that matched the cross shaped scar on her right cheek and the crescent moon shaped one on her left eye.

 _Those scars_ , Weiss halts her steps and calls out, "Ruby?"

Ruby stops and Weiss immediately realizes that they are in the middle of the hallway that led back to their room, "Yes?"

Weiss stares at her friend's face. The cross shaped scar on her right cheek and the crescent moon shaped one on her left eye, "You never told us how you…?" She trailed off and just motioned to Ruby's face.

Ruby touches over the scars and just smiles humorlessly, "You'll have to wait for those stories I'm afraid."

She starts to turn away and keep walking, "You must have been low on aura for them not to heal properly." Weiss comments, trying again to get Ruby to explain.

Ruby doesn't buy into it. Instead she chooses to respond with, "Or perhaps I didn't want them to heal." Without another word, she starts to make her way back to the room and Weiss followed in somber silence.

 _ **With Yang and Blake during Weiss and Ruby's encounter-**_

"Blake?" Yang calls out quietly, so as to not startle her feline like teammate, "Talk to me please."

It was just after Weiss had left the room, to find Ruby she assumes; but right now all she could focus on was her partner. She didn't like the reminiscing look that shadowed her face, "What's there to say?" Blake asks, "Because of me you get killed."

"Again that will not happen." Yang says as she kneels down so that she is looking right at her partner's amber colored eyes.

Blake glares at her, pushes her away, and starts to pace the room, "You don't know that! You can't know that!" Then in a moment of fury, she yells, "How is this not bothering you?!"

"Not bothering me?" Yang demands softly that causes Blake to flinch, "Not bothering me? Of course this is bothering me! I had to listen to my sister recount my death!" Lilac eyes flash red, "I just had to hear her admit that she starts down a dark path because I died! It's my fault!"

"I became your partner! It's me he wanted!" Blake yelled, "So it's my fault!"

Yang pushes Blake on the bed, "It is not your fault! You are not responsible for that psycho!"

Blake stands up furiously and pushes Yang back away from her, "You died! By his hand! I fail to see-"

"No! You don't play the martyr!" Yang yelled pushing back against Blake, "Yes I supposedly died by some sick egotistical psychopath that was in your life once upon a time! However with Ruby's information, we can be better! Make sure it. Doesn't. Happen!" She enunciated. Then her shoulders shagged and in a defeated voice, she says quietly, "I died, but it wasn't on you. None of what Ruby explained was on you."

Blake took a deep breath. It was shaky and resigned, "Then Ruby's path wasn't on you." Before Yang could argue, she says, "If you want me to start believing that your death wasn't my fault then you have to start believing that Ruby's dark path wasn't on you either."

Yang glares harshly, but her eyes turn from red to lilac again, "I left her Blake."

"Sounds like we all left her eventually." Blake whispered.

They stood in the middle of the room in silence for a moment or two, before re-taking their seats on the bed next to each other, "It doesn't make this any better." Yang whispered.

They were silent for another moment, "We've talked about me." Blake started with, "I can guess how you are feeling."

"Sadness. Devastation. Anger." Yang listed, "Most of all I am disappointed. Ruby should have known that no matter what she was…is never alone." Blake nodded, looking away from the blonde, "Also I feel like a failure." Yang admitted.

"What?" Blake asks, cat ears going from folded to pointing straight up giving Yang her attention, "How do you feel like a failure?"

"I couldn't protect her." Yang said softly, "I've always been there for her. Tried to protect her and be there for her when she needed me." She fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Despite her being my team leader, she is my sister first and foremost."

Blake leans back as well, choosing to also stare at the ceiling, "And that will never stop. She needs you now more than ever."

"But you are right," Yang whispers and Blake looks over at her, "I can't make promises that I can't keep. Ruby seems insistent that there will be things she cannot stop. What if-"

Blake grabs Yang's hand and squeezes it hard, "No. Don't think like that. Like you said, with Ruby telling us how all this happens. There has to be a chance to stop it."

"She couldn't stop Beacon." Yang said pulling away from Blake.

Cat ears folded down again from the loss of contact, "Well she went about Beacon the wrong way by not telling us sooner." Then pausing only for a moment, Blake adds, "Or staying for that matter."

Yang half nods and says, "Yea I suppose. There is also another problem that we have yet to know about."

"What's that?"

"Which one of us dies next?" Yang says looking at Blake.

"Right…" Blake sighs out looking at the ceiling, "Also where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asks looking at her partner.

"Well we can't very well continue like this." Blake makes an arbitrary motion towards the door, "Divided and fighting against each other for things that may or may not happen."

Yang sighs bitterly, "This is a mess of things."

"Putting it moderately…" Blake muttered. Then out loud, she says, "So…"

"What?"

"Where do you think we go from here?"

Yang frowns deeply, and stares critically at the ceiling, "I guess we keep listening and asking questions. We don't stop until we cover our basis."

"No matter what?"

"No matter how much this will continue to hurt." Yang says softly, "And if Ruby's attitude is anything to go by, this will get worse."

Blake sat up now and looked down at her partner. She sees unshed tears in the blonde's eyes. She lays back down and hugs her friend close, "I'm sorry." Blake whispers.

"What did we just agree on?" Yang demands, but her voice cracks as she accepts the hug and tightens it.

"I know but I will still say it anyway."

They don't know how long they laid like that. Taking comfort in each other until there is a knock on the door. Pulling away, they give each other a smile and whipped their eyes before Yang called out, "Come in."

The door slowly opens and Ruby walks in slowly with caution, and Weiss following behind. Yang and Blake notice that Weiss is slightly paler than normal. The heiress shakes her head slowly before the bumble-bee pair can ask any questions, "Hi." Ruby says softly, going over to the desk and sitting down.

"Hey." Yang replies back.

There is a moment of tension in the room as Weiss makes her way over to the other bed, "So…" Ruby trails off, "I guess are we you know…ready for me to continue?"

The three of them look at one another and share a nod, "As ready as we'll ever be…" Blake says on behalf of the three of them, "Who's ah…fate is next?"

There is a pause as Ruby sighs, and now Weiss knows her team-leader is looking inward to distance herself from the information at hand. Ruby looks at the three of them before her silver eyed gaze looks directly at the amber eyes of the faunus, "Yours."


	38. Chapter 38

Hello and welcome back. I am sorry for lack of updates. Work is still fairly insane and most days when I get home I just want to curl in a ball and fade away from the world. But I am still here and want to update.

I also would like to mention I made an AO3 account and posted this story over there too. I might post more of my stories over there and see where that goes. Who knows I may start updating those again since I'll be re-reading them and posting them once more.

Anyway cheerio!

 **New Divide**

Jaune punches the wall, leaving a very large crack in it, "Jaune!" Nora yells at him. Ren places a hand on her shoulder and she gives him an incredulous look; to which he simply shakes his head.

"You are defending her! I don't give a _**damn**_ about the reasons! You should have told us! ME!" He growls out not looking at Pyrrha but instead at the wall he just punched.

Pyrrha had gotten done explaining everything she could about the events that led up to the fall of Beacon. Recounting her own demise had been the hardest on them, and that is when the arguing began, "I'm sorry Jaune. I promised Ruby-"

"I don't give a damn about your promise!" Jaune yelled angrily spinning around now and taking a step towards her, "WE are your team! WE are your family! Not RUBY!"

"Perhaps we should all calm down." Ren said in a soft tone as he saw Nora's pleading look to him to help and be the voice of reason.

"Calm down?! Seriously?! How are you not the least bit outraged?!" Jaune yelled at him.

"If I may…" They turned to the newcomer in the room. Oscar had set up his sleeping arrangements when he heard the yelling from down the hall. He had hesitantly knocked and was greeted inside by Ren. He had come to the part where Pyrrha had explained what Ozpin's plan for her was, the old wizard's feelings of regret coming through him, "Perhaps we should just take a step back and talk to Ruby about all of this…to maybe learn more? Get her side of the story a bit?"

Jaune glared at him, "We don't need her." He growled out dangerously.

Nora was getting angry now and took a step in front of Oscar, as if to protect him from her team leader's wrath, "Really? Cuz it sure does sound like we do."

"For what? What good can she be if Salem can't be killed, then how are we supposed to win this?" Jaune demanded as he ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, "What good has she done since she's been back? Why couldn't she stop Beacon in the first place?! What is her plan?!"

Everyone remains silent, avoiding eye contact with each other. Jaune gives the silence a moment or two longer, before snorting and saying sarcastically, "Wow…great explanation everyone! She sure is a genius."

 _Go on_ , Oscar subconsciously straightens as he hears Ozpin's voice, _talk to them_.

 _ **It's not my place I tried; he doesn't want to hear anything we…or rather I…have to say**_.

 _They are your team now too_ , he says comfortingly, _you will be working with them_. Oscar shakes his head and sighs, hoping his face doesn't end up like that section of wall, "Look, none of this is great, we know. But Ruby is not the bad guy here."

Pyrrha remained mostly silent, unsure now where she stood. She just watched Jaune closely as he slowly turns towards the young farmhand, "Are we sure about that?" Her stomach sinks as she hears the unfamiliar hostility in his voice.

Oscar's face pales as he asks, "What?"

"You said Ruby is not the bad guy. Ozpin is in your head, isn't he? The banter, the snide comments, the glances…did he already know about this?" Angrily he walks over to Oscar, "Did you already know about this?!"

"Jaune!" Ren yelled out as Jaune grabs Oscar and shoves him against the wall.

"How can we even trust him?! Or Ruby for that matter?!" He yells in Oscar's face.

Pyrrha roughly grabs his shoulders and pries Jaune off of Oscar and throws him aside so he lands violently on one of the beds. Ren and Nora stand by Oscar who cowers in slight fear, "ENOUGH! None of this is on Oscar, or even Ruby!" She yelled out vivid green eyes flashing with unfamiliar anger, "You are angry?! Fine! You have that right! Why do you think I avoided Ruby?! Huh?!" Jaune flinched, "Should I have kept this from you…all of you?!" Her anger simmered down some and she took a step back, "No, maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should have said 'to hell with it' and told you that night she told me everything."

She slowly backs away and lets him sit up some, "But it wasn't my story to tell. I died Jaune." He doesn't look at her, "She told me I died and that even though she saved me twice, she doesn't think it can happen a third time. That somehow I am meant to die."

"How is that not your story to share?" Nora demanded, not harshly but more like trying to understand.

"Because it goes further than that. Jaune just didn't let me get there." Pyrrha says, "She gave me a cliff notes version of the events that followed afterwards." There is a moment of silence as she looks at her family. It was only partially that she meant the reason for her anger was the knowledge of her own demise, however hearing what her team and friends went through due to this adventure was the bulk of her anger, "I can continue-"

She stops when Jaune stands up. He offers a silent apology to the farmhand and takes a deep breath, releasing the last bit of tension he had left in his body, "No." He says softly, "You've told us enough."

"Jaune-" Pyrrha started to say.

"No. I'm sorry." He says to her, and then looks at Ren, Nora, and Oscar, "I am truly sorry." He goes to the door.

"Where are you going?" Nora asks.

"To speak with Ruby."

"To speak?" Ren asked in his calm tone that made Jaune pause just before he touched the door knob, "Or to demand?"

Jaune sighs, "Speak, listen, demand? What difference does it make so long as I know what the hell is happening right now and just how far we've gotten ourselves into this madness?"

"The difference is whether you will actually listen instead of just hearing her." Oscar said quietly. The four of them slowly looked at him, unsure if it was actually him speaking or their former headmaster. Swallowing, he takes a deep breath and slowly makes his way across the room towards the blonde, "I cannot possibly imagine how hard this is for all of you including…well him…" He motions to his head, "But it sounds like this is just as hard for Ruby as it is for all of you…and the way she made it sound like was that…well…" He paused trying to figure out what he was trying to say, "The one who lived to see the future was the one who truly suffered…"

"So the dead were the lucky ones?" Nora whispered out, hesitantly looking towards Pyrrha. The only confirmation was that she looked away towards the corner of the room.

Jaune only felt sicker as he processed that bit of information, "Regardless. I need her to talk. No more hiding, twisting, bending, or any other form of manipulation of the truth. You all coming?" He didn't wait for another response and opened the door. A moment later they followed.

When they approached the room of RWBY, Jaune raised his fist to knock when they heard Blake's voice, " _Who's ah…fate is next?_ " Pyrrha stopped Jaune's fist before it could land on the door.

He gives her a look, as does the rest of the team, but she shakes her head and motions them to listen as they hear Ruby's response, " _Yours._ "

Inside the room, there was a severe storm brewing as Ruby's voice weighed them down as if a ton of Goliath were pressing on their chests, "Mine?" Blake asks, feeling her hand getting crushed by Yang's.

"Yes." Ruby said looking away, her hands balling into fists as she tries to control her emotions, "But there is something else I have to get out of the way first…" Taking a deep breath, she gains the courage to look at them, "I owe you all a huge apology; and I am not just talking about keeping all this hidden from you either."

They gave her a moment as she collected herself, "We had brought Yang back to Patch…to be buried next to our mother." Yang swallowed hard, feeling her own hand now being crushed, "In that time I had thought I already went through the grieving cycle you know?" They didn't dare say anything as she paused briefly, "Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. I mean I don't believe I have to tell you the details, but seeing…well next to…" Ruby took a shaky breath, "Raven came to…pay her respects." She was faltering somewhat as she tries to explain, but she didn't want to linger, "It's part of the reason why I hate her so fucking much, but I will save that conversation for later. The aftermath is what really matters. After our conversation, she awoke feelings that I thought I managed to get through…although I suppose now that I think about it I was still in denial. Anyway I…"

"You what?" Yang asked, pulling away from Blake to lean forward and offer her sister some comfort.

Ruby took a brief look at Yang and then away, "I gave into anger. See I made a vow that I would give the both of them something that they'll never forget."

"Both of them?" Weiss asked.

"Raven. Salem. I placed all my anger into missions. However I also directed my anger at everyone…especially at Jaune, you, and…" She looks at the faunus with regret, "You, Blake. You perhaps more so than the others."

In the hallway, Jaune backed away from the door slowly, "Wait what?" Looking at Pyrrha he asks, "Yang…she blames me for Yang…hold on. Yang dies?" He chokes out.

Pyrrha nods slowly and watches as he leans against the hallway just to slide down it. Nora covers her mouth in shock, and Ren offers her some comfort but at the same time also trying to draw some strength from her touch as she gripped the hand that held her close. Oscar doesn't know what to say, even Ozpin is in quite the shock. Jaune just stares at Pyrrha as he processed Ruby's words, "Yang dies because of…me?"

Before Pyrrha could respond, they hear a loud crash. Jolting up they immediately went to the door, throwing it open to see that Yang had her fist through a wall, "YANG!" Weiss and Blake yell, not even realizing that Team JNPR and Oscar are back in the room.

"How dare you blame her?!" Yang yelled at Ruby, "You knew it wasn't her fault…their fault…and yet you blame our friends?!"

"I was grieving Yang! Besides I blamed you for leaving me too!" Ruby yelled standing up to meet her sister's challenging glare; but then she took a step back, "I blamed myself, but at the time I placed my energy into blaming everyone else." She then notices Jaune and the rest of the members. Based on the looks on their faces, she sees that they heard some of what they were saying; no explanation was needed.

She looked away from JNPR and Oscar, "We had gone back to the hideout of the resistance after burying Yang. We started training some of the new recruits that wanted to take up arms against Salem since Ironwood had made her existence public. Weiss had been teaching a survival class, and Blake had been teaching a combat class. Jaune, Nora, and Ren had gone on a scouting mission…they hadn't reported in." Ruby looked over at them to see their pale faces before turning back to her own team, "They were deemed MIA."

"What?" Nora whispered, "MIA? Us?"

Ruby nodded, "Yea. Scouting missions were set up to report in at least two weeks. Three the latest. When your team failed to report in, you were given MIA status." She then looked towards Blake and Weiss, "Something in me snapped that day when I received the news. Blake had been training the recruits and I snapped."

"In what way?" Blake asked softly.

"I accused you of not training the new recruits hard enough. That you were doing them a great disservice after everything you've seen and done. That it would be your fault if they died just like Yang." Ruby said feeling absolutely sick with herself.

Silence. Utter silence fills the room. No one spoke a word. Blake's ears folded down as she looks at her leader and the need to say something plagues at her mind, but before she could say anything, Ruby continued, "I challenged you to a duel to demonstrate what real combat was like; you refused. I kept shouting horrible things at you. To make you mad and infuriated with me. But you refused. You just kept taking my abuse, not giving me the satisfaction of raising your weapon." She paused again, "I…I raised Crescent Rose against you. Yet you refused to raise Gambol Shroud. I gave you a chance and yet you kept giving me this sad look, accepting every accusation I threw at you. I couldn't take it. I lunged."

"You didn't…" Weiss said sadly.

"I did, but you summoned a glyph. You stopped me. Brought me out of my haze…just in time for Winter to come down and send Blake and Qrow on a mission to retrieve information about team JNR."

The enormity of the situation was upon them. Blake was silent for the whole time processing everything. Seeing the guilt in Ruby's eyes was suffocating, and it was unnecessary because Blake did not at all blame Ruby for this, "Ruby please-" Blake started to say.

"I didn't want you to go." Ruby said cutting Blake off, "I was adamantly against it. I didn't…I couldn't just let you go. Winter overruled me. Saying that from where she stood I was emotionally compromised and forced me to back down. Especially after the reason that Jaune, Nora, and Ren took that mission in the first place." Ruby looked at the faunus, "You were adamant on going. You were going to visit members of the White Fang that were loyal still to your family." Exhaling a shaky breath, Ruby finishes, "You and Qrow left…and two weeks later you both were marked MIA just as Jaune, Nora, and Ren were marked as presumed KIA…"

"KIA?" Oscar whispered out.

"Killed in Action."

Silence once more suffocated the room. Yang paced violently, shaking her head. If JNR was presumed 'Killed in Action', then it was obvious that Blake and Qrow were as well. Blake sighed and got up, going over to Ruby's side, "Ruby please. I'm sure my future self-"

"Doesn't…or rather didn't…blame me? Yea I know, but it's one of the moments that I've relived over again. I hadn't even said good-bye to you…or to Qrow." Ruby admitted, "There isn't much I regret in my life; but I do regret ever raising Crescent Rose against my friend." She pulled away from Blake and then looked to Weiss, "And crossing blades with my partner…"

"Ok just what the hell did we miss?" Nora demanded as team RWBY sat in utter silence and Weiss looking at her best friend in utter betrayal.


End file.
